Bis(s) zur anderen Welt
by trissi1990
Summary: Nachdem Bella von Edward verlassen wurde, fährt sie zum Haus der Cullens und hofft erneut seine Gegenwart zu spüren. Plötzlich gelangt sie in eine Parallelwelt, die massive Unterschiede aufweist. Von der anderen Cullen-Familie erfährt Bella, dass sie bereits seit 11 Jahren vermisst wird und Charlie noch immer nach ihr sucht. Doch er ist nicht der einzige, der auf Bella wartet...
1. Prolog

**Prolog  
**

_Bellas POV_

Ich dachte wirklich, dass ich dieses Kapitel meines Lebens für immer hinter mir lassen könnte.

Ich mag nicht mehr an diese Zeit zurück denken, da ich vor allem mit meinem jetzigen Schmerz zu kämpfen habe. Ich habe meinen Seelenverwandten verloren. Ich habe IHN verloren.

Besonders jetzt fällt es mir schwer, damit zurecht zu kommen, da ich IHN immer sehe. Obwohl ich weiß, dass dieser ein anderer ist, trifft mich jedesmal der Schmerz aufs Neue, wenn ich in seine goldenen Augen schaue.


	2. Eine schlechte Idee

**Eine schlechte Idee**

_Bellas POV_

_(Reguläres Universum)_

Tick Tack, Tick Tack, Tick Tack.  
Die Uhr schlug. Wie spät es nun war, konnte ich nicht sagen. Beim besten Willen nicht. Warum auch? Alles ist bedeutungslos geworden, nachdem ER gegangen war. ER hatte alles fort genommen. Mein Herz und meine Seele. Ich erinnerte mich noch sehr gut daran, wie ER einst gesagt hatte, dass er glaubt, seine Art habe keine Seele.

Tja, obwohl ich kein Vampir bin und dies auch niemals mehr werden kann, hatte ich seit dem 16. September keine Seele mehr. Denn sie gehörte ihm, schon als er mich damals das erste Mal angesprochen und meinen Namen gesagt hatte, ohne, dass ich es auch nur ahnte.

ER war meine Seele. Und wenn die Seele einen verlassen hat, was war man da noch? Ohne IHN war und bin ich nichts. Nur eine leere kaputte Hülle.

"Bella? Bella, ich rede mit dir!" Die Stimme meines Vaters unterbrach somit die Stille in meinem Kopf. Ich schaute zu ihm auf, ohne wirklich etwas zu sehen. Erst jetzt wurde mir tatsächlich bewusst, dass Charlie mit mir gesprochen hatte. Mein Verstand arbeitete in letzter Zeit etwas langsamer.

"Was ist?", fragte ich leise.

"Bella, es wird Zeit, dass du wieder versuchst dein Leben weiter zu leben. Ohne ihn." Ich zuckte zusammen, doch Charlie sprach weiter.

"Es ist jetzt über einen Monat her und ich kann es einfach nicht mehr mit ansehen, wie du dich verhältst. Ich habe gewartet und gehofft, dass es sich bessern würde, doch so war es leider nicht. Du vegetierst nur noch dahin und machst überhaupt nichts mehr in deiner Freizeit. Ich weiß einfach nicht mehr, was ich machen soll. Vielleicht wäre es gut, wenn du zu einem Psychologen...".

Als ich dieses Wort hörte, kam seit langer Zeit wieder Leben in mir zum Vorschein. Es war mir so fremd geworden, dass es sich sehr eigenartig anfühlte. Jetzt musste ich ihn einfach unterbrechen.

„AUF GAR KEINEN FALL!", schrie ich ihn wütend an. Nie im Leben würde ich zu einem Psychologen gehen und über meine Probleme reden. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass mir sowieso niemand glauben würde, wenn ich die Wahrheit über die jüngsten Ereignisse erzählen sollte. Ich wusste, dass er mir den Vorschlag auch deshalb unterbreitet hatte, damit ich nicht nur über IHN mir alles von meiner „Seele" reden sollte.

„Bella, bitte versuch' es wenigstens.", bat Charlie.

„Ich muss jetzt zur Schule.", antwortete ich immer noch leicht gereizt.

Ich zog mir meine Jacke an und ging hinaus in den Nieselregen. Während ich in meinem Transporter zur Schule fuhr, überlegte ich was ich machen könnte, damit Charlie mich nicht wieder mit seiner Idee konfrontierte. Ich beschloss Jessica zu fragen, ob sie mit mir ins Kino gehen würde. Doch ich wusste nicht, wie ich es anstellen sollte. Wegen meines „Verhaltens" hat sich Jessicas Einstellung gegenüber mir geändert.

Sie war beleidigt und verbrachte ihre Zeit nun meist mit Lauren, die mich seit meinem ersten Tag sowieso nicht besonders mochte. Ich stand auf dem Parkplatz an der Schule, saß aber immer noch in meinem Transporter und überlegte fieberhaft, wie ich das Gespräch mit Jess' meistern sollte. Ich war so in Gedanken versunken, dass ich mich sogar beeilen musste, um rechtzeitig zum Unterricht zu kommen. Als ich in den Raum kam und mich auf meinen Platz setzte, war Jessica bereits da. Da nun der Unterricht begann, konnte ich kein Wort mit ihr wechseln.

Während des Unterrichts wurde ich immer unsicherer, was meinen Plan betraf. Ich schauderte nämlich leicht in der ganzen Stunde, da ich Jessicas „kalte Schulter" spüren konnte. Mich verließ der Mut und ich traute mich nicht mehr sie zu fragen. Selbst in der Mittagspause, als ich mit den anderen (Angela, Ben, Jessica, Mike, Eric und Lauren) am Tisch saß, ließ ich es unversucht. Meistens blendete ich alles aus, doch manchmal drangen Gesprächsfetzen zu mir durch und mir wurde bewusst, dass sie auch über mich redeten, als ob ich nicht da wäre und mich geflissentlich ignorierten. Naja, hauptsächlich redeten Lauren und Jessica abfällig über mich, wenn ich doch genauer hin hörte. Doch eigentlich war es mir egal.

Der Rest des Schultages raste an mir vorbei und ich wunderte mich, als ich wieder in meinem Transporter saß. Ich wollte jetzt aber nicht nach Hause fahren. Ich musste irgendetwas unternehmen, damit Charlie besänftigt war, egal ob mit oder ohne Jessica. Ich holte mein Handy aus meiner Schultasche und rief Charlie auf dem Polizeirevier an, bereitete mich innerlich darauf vor und atmete noch einmal tief durch, bevor er abhob.

„Chef Swan?"

„Hallo Dad, ich bin' s."

„Bella? Ist etwas passiert."  
Charlie klang besorgt, wie immer in letzter Zeit, dachte ich.

„Nein Dad. Alles in Ordnung. Ich wollte nur Bescheid sagen, dass ich nach Port Angeles fahre und mir dort etwas die Zeit vertreibe. Ich habe Jessica gefragt, doch sie hat leider abgesagt. Und ich muss doch mal wieder raus, findest du nicht?"

Ich hoffte, dass er die kleine Lüge von mir nicht durchschaute.

„Klar, natürlich Bella!", sagte Charlie nun etwas vergnügter, auch wenn ich immer noch die Sorge heraus hörte. „Es ist gut, dass du mal wieder auf andere Gedanken kommst. Aber beim nächsten Mal wäre es besser, wenn jemand mit kommen würde."

Als Charlie dies gesagt hatte, wusste ich, dass ich nicht nochmal alleine irgendwo hinfahren konnte. Dies war also eine einmalige Sache. Trotzdem war ich froh darüber, dass er damit einverstanden war.

„Also dann, Bella. O.K. Aber bitte komm' nicht zu spät nach Hause. Und mach dir keine Gedanken wegen des Abendbrots. Ich werde Pizza mitbringen. Ich wünsch' dir viel Spaß. Bis dann.", sagte Charlie und beendete unser Gespräch.

Ich startete den Motor und fuhr nochmal kurz nach Hause um meine Handtasche zu holen, die ich sehr selten benutzte. Auf dem nach Port Angeles machte ich mir darüber Gendanken, wie ich nur die Zeit totschlagen könnte. Ich beschloss erstmal etwas zu essen, sozusagen ein verspätetes Mittagessen, da ich heute noch nicht viel gegessen hatte. Mir war natürlich klar, dass ich auch jetzt nicht viel essen würde, aber wenigstens war ich mit etwas beschäftigt.

Als ich in Port Angeles angekommen war und geparkt hatte, ging ich in das nächste Restaurant hinein, das ich sah und setzte mich an einem freien Tisch.

„Guten Tag", sagte die Kellnerin.

Ich sah zu ihr auf und versuchte sie anzulächeln, was gar nicht so einfach war, da ich es schon ewig nicht mehr getan hatte. Es fühlte sich genauso seltsam an wie der Wutausbruch, den ich heute Morgen bei Charlie hatte. Sie sah mich kurz merkwürdig an, lächelte mir freundlich zu und zündete die Kerze auf den Tisch an und wollte mir die Karte überreichen.

„Danke. Aber ich weiß schon, was ich möchte. Eine Cola und die Pilzravioli, bitte."

Kaum hatten diese Worte meinen Mund verlassen, bereute ich sie schon. Sie kamen ganz automatisch heraus, ohne dass ich überhaupt wirklich nachgedacht hatte.

„Gut. Ihr Getränk kommt gleich."

Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete sich die Kellnerin und ging davon. Als ich sie in der Küche verschwinden sah, hatte ich sie schon vergessen.

Ich verstand mich selbst nicht mehr. Warum hatte ich das nur gesagt? Plötzlich kamen all' die schmerzhaften Erinnerungen wieder hoch, die ich immer zu unterdrücken versuchte.

Als ich mit IHM auch in einem Restaurant gesessen hatte und mich bat etwas zu essen, weil er dachte, ich würde einen Schock bekommen. Wie ER dann versuchte, sich mir gegenüber zu öffnen und mir erzählte, wie er mich gefunden und gerettet hat. Wie ich seine kalte harte Hand berührt habe. Und seine goldenen Augen, die an diesem Tag so hell leuchteten, wie ich sie noch nie gesehen hatte.

Ich schauderte und umklammerte meinen Körper damit ich nicht auseinander fiel. Der Schmerz traf mich mit voller Wucht und ich schnappte etwas nach Luft.

„Ist Ihnen kalt?", fragte die Kellnerin, die ein Tablett trug auf denen die Getränke standen. Darunter auch meine Cola.

„Nein, mir geht es gut.", sagte ich etwas verspätet und leiser.

Ich wusste, dass ich nicht überzeugend war, doch noch ohne ein Wort zu sagen stellte sie die Cola vor mir ab und ging zum nächsten Tisch. Ich hatte mich nun wieder beruhigt und wartete auf mein Essen. Als die Kellnerin mir mein Essen brachte und wieder ging, sah ich auf mein Essen hinunter, als wäre es irgendetwas, das nicht von dieser Welt sei. Mir kam auf einmal ein neuer Gedanke und nun begann ich mich richtig im Restaurant umzusehen.

Mit Schrecken erkannte ich die gleiche Szene, die sich vor einigen Monaten zugetragen hatte. Ich saß in genau dem gleichen Restaurant mit der gleichen Bestellung wie damals. Doch etwas Entscheidendes fehlte. ER war diesmal nicht da. Keiner saß mir gegenüber, würde mit mir reden und mich beobachten.

Wieder durchfuhr mich der Schmerz und zitterte. Ich wollte wieder automatisch meine Arme um meine Brust legen, doch mir wurde bewusst, dass ich nicht allein war. Ich unterdrückte diesen Drang und hätte sofort los schreien können, als der Schmerz meinen Körper schüttelte. Doch natürlich schrie ich nicht.

Ich wollte nicht die anderen Gäste belästigen und ihnen keinen Grund geben, mich als verrückt und gestört abzustempeln. Wenn sie jetzt noch einen Krankenwagen wegen mir rufen würden, dann wäre Charlie nur noch besorgter um mich, falls das überhaupt noch möglich war.

Denn dann würde er mich wohl oder übel zwingen zu einem Psychologen zu gehen und das wollte ich auf gar keinen Fall riskieren. Als ich mich wieder einigermaßen im Griff hatte, war ich erstaunt, dass ich nicht ohnmächtig geworden oder vom Stuhl gefallen bin oder sonst was. Ich starrte wieder auf mein Essen und verfluchte diese Idee, je nach Port Angeles gefahren zu sein und hasste mich selbst dafür.


	3. Halluzinationen

**Halluzinationen_  
_**

_Bellas POV_

_(Reguläres Universum)_

Doch nun war ich einmal hier und musste mich damit abfinden. Ich nahm mein Glas Cola und trank. Ich merkte gar nicht, dass ich so durstig war und trank etwas mehr als die Hälfte aus. Ich seufzte, nahm die Gabel und begann in meinem Essen herumzustochern. Nacheinander spießte ich Pilze auf und schob sie mir in den Mund. Jedoch ließ ich mir sehr viel Zeit beim Kauen, da ich ja noch viel Zeit zur Verfügung hatte. Während dieser Zeit hing ich meinen Gedanken nach.

Es gab so viele Restaurants in dieser Stadt. Warum musste ich ausgerechnet hier hinein gehen? Und noch viel Wichtiger: Warum bestellte ich genau dieses Gericht, wo es doch noch ganz andere Sachen zu essen gibt? War das alles Schicksal? Und wenn ja, warum hat es mich hierher geführt? Wollte man mich daran hindern IHN mehr und mehr zu vergessen, auch wenn mich diese Aktion wieder schmerzhafte Erinnerungen kostete?

Irrsinn!  
Ich brauchte nicht zu vertrauten Orten gehen, damit die Erinnerung lebhaft blieb. Ich kann sie so oder so hervor holen, wann immer ich es will. Naja, allerdings kann von Wollen bei mir keine Rede sein. Die Alpträume erinnern mich jede Nacht an den Schmerz und somit auch an IHN. Ich verfluchte mich und diese ganze Situation hier und war froh, wenn ich wieder auf den Weg nach Hause war.

Als sich bei mir langsam das Sättigungsgefühl einstellte, nahm ich meinen Teller wieder wirklich war. Ich hatte zwar nicht alles geschafft zu essen, jedoch war der Teller mehr als nur halb leer. Ich wunderte mich selbst. Soviel habe ich seit langer Zeit nicht mehr gegessen. Dafür gab es einen einfachen Grund. Ich verspürte nicht den Drang etwas zu mir zu nehmen. Eigentlich verspürte ich überhaupt keinen Impuls zu irgendetwas. Meistens aß ich nur – auch das war nicht besonders viel – damit Charlie nicht noch mehr Angst um meine körperliche Gesundheit zu haben brauchte.

Ich legte die Gabel zur Seite, wischte mir den Mund mit der Serviette ab und rief die Kellnerin, damit sie mir meine Rechnung brachte. Als sie kurz darauf wieder kam, betrachtete ich sie genauer. Nein. Erleichtert atmete ich auf. Es war nicht die gleiche wie… damals. Ich bezahlte mein Essen, stand auf und zog mir meine Jacke über.

Als ich endlich draußen war und die Luft einatmen konnte, ging es mir etwas besser. Ich war froh, den Erinnerungen entkommen zu sein. Vorerst zumindest. Mein erster Gedanke war, zurück zu meinem Transporter zu gehen. Was sollte ich auch sonst tun? Ins Kino gehen oder in einen Buchladen? Ausgeschlossen. Ohne IHN hatte jede Kleinigkeit keine Bedeutung mehr in meinem Leben. Aber andererseits? Soll ich den Rest der Zeit in meinem Transporter sitzen und darauf warten, dass die Zeit vergeht? Das war keine Option. Schließlich ging es darum, Zeit hier zu verbringen, auch wenn ich es eigentlich nicht wollte.

Ich beschloss, nach vielem Hin- und Herüberlegen, durch die Stadt rumzulaufen und nach einem Buchladen Ausschau zu halten. Schließlich könnte ich eine für mich neuere Ausgabe von „Sturmhöhe" gebrauchen, auch wenn ich es nicht mehr lesen würde. Jedoch würde dies einige Zeit in Anspruch nehmen und ich hatte etwas, dass ich Charlie erzählen konnte. Ich ging los und versuchte mich auf meine Suche zu konzentrieren. Anfangs achtete ich auch auf fast jeden Laden, den ich sah, aber ein Buchladen war nie darunter. Mit der Zeit verlor ich meine Idee aus den Augen und achtete immer weniger darauf wo genau ich eigentlich hinlief. Als ich die immer kälter werdende Luft spürte, sah ich zum ersten Mal seit langem wieder zum Himmel. Es war schon dunkler geworden und die Sonne würde bald ganz am Horizont verschwinden.

Ich sah mich um und versuchte mich zu orientieren. Nach ein paar Sekunden glaubte ich zu wissen wo ich war und wusste, wie ich wieder zu meinem Transporter zurück finden würde. Plötzlich hörte ich Musik und Männerstimmen. Auf der anderen Straßenseite war eine Bar, die den Namen „Pipeline" trug. Außerhalb der Bar, waren Tische und Stühle, auf denen die Männer saßen und sich etwas lautstark unterhielten. Ich starrte die Männer gebannt an und konnte meinen Blick nicht von ihnen abwenden.

„Hi, Süße.", sagte einer der Männer.

Als ich diese Worte hörte musste ich wieder an die Vergangenheit denken. Damals war ich auch in Port Angeles alleine unterwegs und bin einigen Männern über dem Weg gelaufen, die sich mit mir einen Spaß erlaubt und mich getrieben hatten. Damals hatte auch einer der Männer „Süße" zu mir gesagt.

Plötzlich wurde mir die Ähnlichkeit dieser beiden Situationen tatsächlich klar und ich spürte wie sich mein Puls beschleunigt hatte. Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl. Seit langer Zeit verspürte ich etwas. Durch diese etwas unheimliche Situation spürte ich, dass ich wirklich lebte, nicht nur existierte. Als ich dies erkannte, fühlte ich den Drang zu den Männern hinzugehen. Die Bedrohung, die von diesen Männern auszugehen schien, übte einen Reiz auf mich aus. Ich gab ihm nach und machte einen Schritt auf die Bar zu.

„Bella, was machst du da?"

Das war keine Stimme der Männer. Wie auch, ich hatte ihnen nicht meinen Namen gesagt. Nein diese samtweiche Stimme gehörte IHM. Es war die schönste Stimme, die ich je gehört hatte. Ich staunte, dass ich sie hören konnte, ohne vor Schmerz auf der Straße zusammen zu brechen. Sie war außerdem viel deutlicher und hörte sich so echt an, als wäre ER wirklich hier, um mich davon abzuhalten, zu der Bar hinzugehen. Ich fühlte keinen Schmerz, nur Trauer, dass die Stimme wieder verschwunden war.

Mir kam die Idee und ich ging noch einen Schritt weiter. „Bella, kehr um und fahr nach Hause! Vergiss nicht, was du mir versprochen hast!" Ich atmete erleichtert auf und war sogar imstande leicht zu lächeln.

„Hallo.", sagte ich etwas schwach zu dem Mann, der mich angesprochen hatte.

Der Mann schien sich ermutigt zu fühlen, wahrscheinlich weil er dachte, ich hätte seinetwegen gelächelt.

„Komm doch her und trink was mit uns. Wir laden dich ein.", sagte er freundlich zu mir.

„Tut mir leid. Ich bin noch zu jung."

Ich musste etwas sagen und erklären, warum dann überhaupt zur Bar gehen wollte.

„Ich dachte, ich hätte einen Bekannten von mir bei euch sitzen sehen. Da hab ich mich wohl geirrt. Tut mir leid.", sagte ich noch einmal.

„Kein Problem. Dann trink doch was Alkoholfreies."

„Nein, ich muss wieder los. Entschuldigung."

Mit diesen Worten drehte ich mich um und ging wieder zum Transporter. Ich ging zügiger als vorhin zurück. Denn auch wenn es vielleicht nicht solche Typen wie damals waren, hatte ich es doch als meine Pflicht angesehen, auf IHN zu hören. Endlich war ich bei meinem Transporter wieder angelangt, stieg ins Fahrerhaus ein und verschnaufte ein paar Minuten, um mich wieder zu beruhigen. Ich musste mir klar machen, was da gerade passiert ist.

Ich hatte SEINE Stimme gehört, obwohl er nicht da war. Die erste Möglichkeit war, dass ich nun selbst den Beweis hatte, der erklärte, dass ich verrückt geworden bin. Schnell schob ich diesen Gedanken beiseite. Die andere Möglichkeit war, dass diese Art Halluzination aus meinem Unterbewusstsein kam. So gab mir mein Unterbewusstsein das, was ich brauchte. Die Illusion, dass es IHM wichtig wäre, dass ich lebe und er mich beschützen würde, wenn ich IHM etwas bedeuten würde. Diese Variante erschien mir sinnvoller.

Als ich den Motor startete, um mich auf dem Weg nach Hause zu machen, sah ich, dass die Sonne nun ganz verschwunden war und es der Himmel sehr dunkel war. Ich schaute auf die Uhr, die 18. 52 Uhr anzeigte. Je näher ich Forks kam, umso mehr entspannte ich mich. Ich dachte darüber nach, wie ich es schaffen könnte, wieder eine Halluzination hervorzurufen. Eigentlich wusste ich, dass es ziemlich dumm war so etwas zu tun. Ich brauchte sie. Wie eine Droge. Ich zuckte leicht zusammen, da ich mich daran erinnerte, von wem ich diese Worte schon einmal gehört hatte.

Das Problem war, dass ich nicht wusste, wodurch diese Erscheinung ausgelöst wurde. Dann kam mir eine Idee. Aber ob sie gut war, wagte ich zu bezweifeln. Vielleicht, wenn ich Orte aufsuchen würde, die mit IHM in irgendeiner Weise in Verbindung stehen, könnte ich wieder SEINE Stimme hören. Natürlich war mir auch der Schmerz bewusst, der vielleicht folgen würde, aber ich musste es einfach riskieren. Ich sehnte mich zu sehr nach dieser Stimme.

SEIN Haus. Ja, das wäre so ein Ort. Ich fasste den Entschluss morgen nach der Schule dort hinzufahren. In mir keimte etwas Hoffnung auf. Natürlich mit seinem ständigen Begleiter: Die Verzweiflung.

Kurz nach acht Uhr erreichte ich unser Haus und schloss die Tür auf.

„Bella?"

„Ja Dad, ich bin's."

Er stand vom Sofa aus, kam auf mich zu und umarmte mich. Ich erwiderte seine Umarmung und wunderte mich über Charlie. Solche Gefühlsausdrücke war ich nicht von ihm gewohnt.

„Und, wie war dein Tag?", fragte er mich bemüht fröhlich, nachdem er mich losgelassen hatte.

„Naja, ganz in Ordnung. Zuerst war ich im Restaurant etwas essen, da ich großen Hunger hatte. Danach habe ich einen ich Buchladen gesucht, um mir eine Ausgabe von „Sturmhöhe" zu kaufen. Du weist ja, dass meine schon sehr kaputt ist. Ich bin die ganze Zeit herum gelaufen und habe einen Buchladen gesucht. Allerdings konnte ich keinen finden, also bin ich zurück gegangen und fuhr dann auch gleich zurück, da es ziemlich spät geworden ist."

Ich versuchte ihn anzulächeln und auch er lächelte etwas schüchtern zurück. Ich war mir aber sicher, dass ich ihm nichts vormachen konnte.

„Naja, etwas schade. Aber es freut mich, dass du mal unterwegs warst. Beim nächsten Mal fahr aber bitte nicht alleine, ja?"

„O.K. Dad. Ich bin ziemlich müde und gehe gleiche ins Bett."

„Nacht, Bella."

Ich nickte ihm zu ging die Treppe hoch in ins Bad, um mich fertig zu machen. In dieser Nacht schlief ich wieder nicht besonders. Die Alpträume, oder vielmehr der immer gleiche Traum, ließ mich schreiend erwachen. Jede Nacht. Anfangs war Charlie noch in mein Zimmer gekommen, um nach mir zu sehen. Doch er hatte sich daran gewöhnt und kam nicht mehr.

Als ich am nächsten Morgen in die Küche hinunter kam, war Charlie schon unterwegs. Insgeheim war ich sehr froh darüber. In der Schule lief es genauso ab wie gestern. Ich konnte mich auf niemanden wirklich konzentrieren, da ich nur mein Vorhaben im Blick hatte. Als die Schule aus war und ich im Transporter saß und bereit war loszufahren, wurde ich nervös.

Was, wenn ich das Haus nicht finden würde? Was, wenn nicht das passiert, was ich mir erhoffe? Mit diesen Zweifeln startete ich den Wagen und fuhr los. Je näher ich zum Haus fuhr, desto deutlicher wurde der Weg zu ihm. Es schien mir fast so, als würde es nach mir rufen. Obwohl es einige Zeit dauerte fand ich das Haus. Drum herum war der Boden mit Fahnen durchsetzt und das Gras ist höher gewachsen. Man konnte erkennen, dass man sich hier rum nicht mehr gekümmert hatte.

Ich stieg aus und betrachtete das Haus. Es war zwar da, eindeutig ein Beweis, dass ER in mein Leben getreten war. Jedoch war es nicht mehr das gleiche. Die Leere schrie förmlich aus dem Haus. Ich zuckte unweigerlich bei diesem Anblick zusammen. Ich trat einen Schritt vor.

Nichts geschah.

Ich schritt immer weiter voran, bis ich an der Veranda angekommen war, doch ich hörte nichts. Keine Stimme war in meinem Kopf. Ich sackte zusammen und spürte den Schmerz, der mich jetzt einholte. Mir schien es, als sei er noch viel schlimmer als gestern. Ich schlang die Arme um meine Brust und betete, dass der Schmerz bald vorüber sei. Es war also eine ganz schlechte Idee hierher zu kommen. Das musste ich mir bei meiner Enttäuschung letztendlich eingestehen.

Ich staunte über mich selbst, als ich irgendwann die Kraft fand, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Ich dachte wirklich, ich müsste zum Transporter zurück kriechen. Ich stand da und starrte wieder das Haus an und merkte, dass ich Tränen in den Augen hatte. Ich schluchzte ein paar Mal, ehe ich mich von diesem Anblick losreißen konnte. Ich drehte mich um und war schon ein paar Schritte in Richtung meines Transporters gelaufen, als ich eine Stimme hörte.

_(Paralleluniversum)_

„Halt. Bist du Isabella Marie Swan?", fragte eine weiche Stimme, die mir bekannt vor kam.

Ich wusste aber sofort, dass diese Stimme nicht meinem Unterbewusstsein entsprang. Mir fiel auf, dass mein Transporter nicht mehr da war, wo ich ihn abgestellt hatte. Als ob er verschwunden wäre. Merkwürdig. Ich blieb stehen und drehte mich langsam – noch langsamer als sonst – um. Und dann sah ich 7 Gestalten auf der Veranda stehen und mir fielen sofort die Vampirmerkmale auf:

Die goldenen Augen und die blasse Haut.

Dann im nächsten Moment traute ich meinen Augen nicht mehr. Ich sah IHN, wie er mich neugierig musterte. Aber irgendetwas war komisch an SEINEM Blick. Ich merkte, wie mir das Blut aus dem Gesicht wich und meine Augen sich vor Schreck weiteten. Ich erstarrte und meine Muskeln verkrampften sich.

Schließlich wurde alles schwarz vor meinen Augen.


	4. Verwirrung

**Verwirrung**

_Bellas POV__  
_

_(Paralleluniversum)_

Ich spürte eine kalte Hand an meinem Handgelenk. Dann hörte ich Stimmen, die nach und nach immer lauter wurden.

„Ja, ich bin mir ganz sicher. Dieses Mädchen ist Isabella Marie Swan, die schon seit 11 Jahren vermisst wird."

„Unglaublich."

„Aber was uns mehr interessieren sollte ist, wie sie hierher gefunden hat. Schließlich weiß doch niemand,  
wo wir wohnen."

„Das stimmt. Auch ist es merkwürdig, woher sie auf einmal gekommen ist. Es schien, als sei sie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht. Oh, sie wird jetzt aufwachen."

Meine Augenlieder flatterten und ich schlug die Augen auf. Ich sah, wie sich jemand über mich beugte und nach einem Herzschlag begriff ich, wer es war. Es war Carlisle. Mich durchfuhr die Freude, als ich sein schönes Gesicht vor mir sah, doch dann zog ich die Augenbrauen zusammen und stutzte. Carlisles Haar war nicht blond, so wie ich es in Erinnerung hatte, sondern es war rötlich gefärbt. Weinrot, schoss es durch meinen Kopf.

„Isabella, schön, dass du wach bist. Mein Name ist Carlisle Cullen. Wie geht es dir jetzt?", fragte er mit seiner schönen Stimme.

Wieder stutzte ich? Warum nannte Carlisle mich Isabella? Als ob wir uns noch nie begegnet wären. Und warum war er mit seiner Familie zurück in Forks? Natürlich war ich irgendwo froh, dass sie wieder zurück waren, dennoch verstand ich den Sinn dahinter nicht? Was sollten sie hier wieder wollen? Für sie gab es doch keinen Grund nach Forks zu kommen.

„Ja mir geht es besser, danke Carlisle. Ich bin nur ohnmächtig geworden. Aber warum nennst du mich Isabella? Du tust ja so, als würden wir uns überhaupt nicht kennen."

Nun sah Carlisle verwirrt aus.

„Wir haben uns noch nie getroffen. Wenn wir uns kennen würden, dann wüsste ich das."

Ich verstand die Welt nicht mehr. War das alles so eine Art Spiel? Warum? Ich setzte mich auf dem Sofa auf und sah nun die anderen Cullens. Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Edward. Ich zwang mich den Namen zu denken, auch wenn mich wieder der Schmerz durchfuhr und ich zusammen zuckte. Doch da stand noch jemand, den ich noch nie gesehen hatte.

Sie hatte die gleiche Blässe und die goldenen Augen, wie die anderen. Sie war auch ein Vampir, daran bestand kein Zweifel. Aber ich konnte mich an keine weitere Frau, die zu den Cullens gehörte, erinnern. Ich sah sie mir genauer an. Neugierig erwiderte sie meinen Blick. Sie war eine unglaublich schöne junge Frau mit langen glatten Haaren, die ihr bis zur Taille gingen. Sie hatte eine blaue Jeans und eine weiße Bluse an. Ich schätzte sich Anfang 20. Moment, da war etwas, was mir ins Auge stach. Ich betrachtete nochmals ihre Haare und sah mir deren Farbe sehr genau an.

Dann wechselte mein Blick zwischen Ihr und Edward - ich musste einmal schwer schlucken – hin und her. Schließlich sah ich die Ähnlichkeiten. Diese schöne junge Frau hatte ähnliche Gesichtszüge wie ER und auch hatten die Haare der beiden den gleichen eigenartigen Bronzeton. Wenn man die beiden so nebeneinander stehen sieht, könnte man denken, dass die beiden „echte Blutsverwandte" sind. Seltsam. Mein Blick schweifte im ganzen Raum umher und ich sah die Vampire der Reihe nach wieder an. Carlisle, der neben mir am Sofa stand, Esme ein kleines Stück dahinter und die anderen etwas abseits von den beiden. Alle sahen mich neugierig und etwas verwirrt an.

Als mein Blick wieder IHM begegnete, fragte ich mich warum er mich so seltsam betrachtete. Neben Neugier und Verwirrung, sah ich auch die Frustration in seinem Blick. Jedoch war sie nicht so dominant wie damals, an meinem ersten Tag an der Forks High School. Halt. Da fehlte doch jemand. Wo war Jasper? Ist er verschwunden, als sie mich in ihr Haus ließen, damit mir nicht das gleiche passierte, wie an meinem 18. Geburtstag. Wahrscheinlich war es so. Trotzdem ich sie alle sah, auch die Vampirfrau, die ich nicht kannte, fühlte ich mich wieder etwas besser. Dennoch konnte ich ein leichtes Gefühl von Unbehagen nicht abschütteln. Ich glaubte, dass es etwas mit Jasper zu tun hat. Ich schüttelte den Kopf, um meine Gedanken neu zu ordnen. Ich sah Carlisle wieder an.

„Natürlich kennen wir uns. Wir begegneten uns das erste Mal im Krankenhaus, als du mich untersucht hattest. Es war der Tag als Edward mich vor dem Van und mir somit das Leben gerettet hat. Hast du das wirklich vergessen?", fragte ich ihn ungläubig.

Als ich SEINEN Namen ausgesprochen hatte, brannte er mir ein wenig im Hals. Ich spürte die Erinnerung an die Schmerzen, doch ich versuchte sie zu unterdrücken.

„Wie bitte?", fragten alle gleichzeitig und sahen mich noch verwirrter an.

„Moment mal, woher kennst du denn meinen Namen?", fragte ER mich.

Als ich diese Worte hörte, spürte ich so einen heftigen Schmerz, der meinen Körper zeriss. Ich zuckte zusammen, schlang die Arme um die Brust und versuchte zu atmen. Carlisles Blick wurde sofort besorgt, doch ich achtete nicht darauf. Als ich mich wieder beruhigt hatte, schaute ich IHN wieder an.

„Was soll das? Warum fragst du mich so was? Ich gehe auf die Forks High School und ich kenne euch alle, seit meinen ersten Tag. Du hast neben mir im Biologie-Unterricht gesessen. Ich habe dir doch damals erzählt, dass ich von Phoenix hierher gezogen bin. Was soll das alles? Warum seid ihr nach Forks zurück gekehrt und warum tut ihr alle so, als würdet ihr mich nicht kennen? Wo ist Jasper und wer ist diese Frau?" Ich deutete auf sie. Während ich das alles sagte, brach meine Stimme immer wieder und ihr merkte, wie sich Tränen in meinen Augen sammelten. Die Cullens sahen sich untereinander an. Es schien wirklich so, als würden sie nicht verstehen, was ich sagte.

„Nun beruhige dich, Isabella. Es tut mir wirklich leid, aber wissen alle nicht, wovon du redest. Ich bitte dich, dies genauer zu erläutern, was du mit deinen Worten meinst. Natürlich nur, wenn du dich dazu in der Lage fühlst.", sprach Carlisle zu mir.

Ich nickte, wischte mir die Tränen mit dem Ärmel meiner Bluse ab und atmete tief ein. Auch wenn es mir sehr schwer fiel, fing ich an zu erzählen.

„Ich kam am 18. Januar dieses Jahres nach Forks, um bei meinem Vater Charlie Swan zu leben. Er ist hier als Polizist tätig. Als ich dann zur Schule ging, sah ich euch das erste Mal in der Cafeteria. Naja, außer diese Frau da." Ich machte eine Handbewegung zu Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, dieser Frau und IHM. „Besonders fiel mir Edward auf, seine schwarzen Augen und deren hasserfüllter frustrierter Blick auf mich. Nach der Mittagspause ging ich zum Biologie-Unterricht. Neben Edward war der einzige freie Platz. Ich setzte mich neben ihm und versuchte ihn zu ignorieren. Während der ganzen Stunde hielt er die Hand vor dem Mund und war angespannt. Wahrscheinlich hatte er während der ganzen Zeit nicht einmal geatmet."

Jetzt konzentrierte ich mich hauptsächlich auf IHN, als ich weitersprach.

„Dann, als du nach einer Woche wieder zum Unterricht gekommen bist, fingst du an, dich mit mir zu unterhalten. Mir sind dabei deine goldenen Augen aufgefallen und es war mir ein Rätsel, wie diese Farbänderung zustande kam. Du wolltest jedes Detail aus meinem Leben erfahren. Warum ich hergezogen bin und so was. In den folgenden Wochen hast du dich immer an einem freien Tisch, abseits von deinen Geschwistern hingesetzt und hast mir angeboten, mich zu dir zu setzen. Wir unterhielten uns und du machtest immer seltsame Andeutungen, die ich nicht verstand. Dann passierte der Unfall, den ich vorhin schon erwähnt habe, wie ihr wisst.

Ich wollte von Edward die Wahrheit erfahren, wie er es geschafft hat, einen Van anzuheben, damit ich nicht zerquetscht wurde. Du sagtest mir, dass du neben gestanden hast. Das glaubte ich dir aber nicht. Dann hast du mir ein zweites Mal das Leben gerettet. Das war in Port Angeles, als ich in einer Gasse von Typen bedroht wurde. In dieser Nacht hast du mir von deiner Fähigkeit erzählt und wie sie funktioniert. Du sagtest mir, dass du von jeden Menschen die Gedanken hören kannst, außer von mir."

Ich sah wie ER seine Augen zusammen kniff.

„Ich erzählte dir, wie ich hinter euer Geheimnis gekommen bin. Ich habe mir von einem Freund der Familie, der dem Quileute-Stamm angehört, Legenden über die „kalten Wesen" erzählen lassen. Er hatte euch erwähnt und das ihr Tiere jagen würdet und keine Menschen. Das ihr somit anders seid. Naja, somit verbrachten ich und du immer mehr Zeit miteinander und allmählich hast du mir den Grund für dein Verhalten an meinem ersten Tag erklärt. Du sagtest, mein Geruch wäre deine Lieblingsdroge und das es dir sehr schwer fallen würde, deinem Durst zu widerstehen. Aber du hast geschafft.

Dann sagtest du mir…", ich hatte einen riesen Kloß im Hals, „…das du dich in mich verliebt hast. Als wir uns dann das erste Mal geküsst hatten, wurde unsere Beziehung noch enger und du hast mich deiner Familie vorgestellt. Dann hast du mir noch ein drittes Mal das Leben gerettet, als ein Vampir namens James Jagd auf mich gemacht hatte. Er hatte mich gebissen, doch du hast das Gift herausgesaugt. Als ich wieder gesund war, bat ich dich, mich zu verwandeln. Aber du meintest, dass du meine Seele nicht zerstören willst.

Dann an meinem 18. Geburtstag hatte Alice eine Party für mich bei euch organisiert. Doch als ich ein Geschenk auspacken wollte, schnitt ich mir in den Finger. Jasper, dein Bruder, überkam der Durst und wäre über mich hergefallen, wenn ihr ihn nicht aufgehalten hättet. Dieses Ereignis gab den Ausschlag und drei Tage später, sagtest du mir, dass du mich nicht mehr wolltest und hast mich mit deiner Familie verlassen. Dies ist jetzt über einen Monat her."

Somit beendete ich meine Erklärungen. Soviel hatte ich seit diesem Tag nicht mehr gesprochen. Es tat mir weh, dass ich das alles nochmal erleben musste. Wieder spürte ich den Schmerz kommen, doch ich riss mich diesmal zusammen. Die Cullens sahen mich verblüfft an, aber immer noch war die Verwirrung ihnen deutlich anzusehen.

Carlisle sah mich an und sprach: „Das ist ja eine merkwürdige Geschichte. Du weißt also was wir sind?"

Ich nickte.

„Es tut uns leid Isabella, aber du warst nie an der Forks High School und auch noch nie hier im Krankenhaus."

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis diese Worte in mich einsanken. Was hatte das alles zu bedeuten?

„Was? Das kann doch nicht sein? Das verstehe ich nicht? Bitte erkläre mir, was hier vor sich geht. Und bitte hör' auf, mich Isabella zu nennen. Ich heiße Bella.", antwortete ich mit schwerer und etwas belegter Stimme.

„Also gut, Bella. Ich weiß nicht wie du auf diese Geschichte kommst aber ich kann dir nur das erzählen, was ich weiß."

Er warte auf eine Antwort.

„O.K.", sagte ich.

„Bella, du bist nicht seit Januar diesen Jahres in Forks. Du bist seit 11 Jahren verschollen. Dein Vater, Charlie Swan, war früher bei der Polizei in Forks tätig, wie du schon sagtest. Nachdem du verschwunden warst, hat deine Familie nichts unversucht gelassen dich zu finden. Aber nach ein paar Jahren gab deine Mutter auf und trennte sich von ihm. Doch dein Vater konnte dich einfach nicht aufgeben und hat sich zum Polizeipräsidenten des Staates Washington hoch gearbeitet. Heute ist er schon eine richtige Berühmtheit. Und bis zum heutigen Tag lässt er immer noch nach dir suchen."

Ich konnte nicht glauben, was ich da hörte. Ich seit 11 Jahren verschollen? Und Charlie soll Polizeipräsident sein?

Fassungslos starrte ich Carlisle weiter an und hing an seinen Lippen.


	5. Ähnlichkeiten und Unterschiede

**Ähnlichkeiten und Unterschiede**

_Bellas POV_

_(Paralleluniversum)_

„Somit ist all das nie passiert, von dem zu gerade erzählt hast. Auch haben wir keinen Mann namens Jasper, der zu unserer Familie gehört.", sagte Carlisle ruhig.

„Doch, natürlich!", erwiderte ich etwas perplex. „Jasper Hale. Nun ja, ich weiß nicht wie sein richtiger Nachname ist. Ihm fällt es besonders schwer, Menschenblut zu widerstehen und er kam aus einer anderen Familie. Somit hast du ihn nicht verwandelt."

Daraufhin blickten die Cullens alle erstaunt. Carlisle schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Langsam glaubte ich, den Verstand zu verlieren. Die Cullens ohne Jasper? Das konnte ich mir einfach nicht vorstellen. Ich überlegte einen Moment und versuchte mit fester Stimme zu sprechen.

„Das ist sehr seltsam. Ihr kennt also Jasper nicht? Aber wer ist diese Frau? Sie habe ich noch nie gesehen." Ich warf einen Blick auf sie. Dann ergriff sie zum ersten Mal das Wort und ich hörte ihre wunderschön klingelnde Stimme.

„Ich bin ein Mitglied dieser Familie und heiße Elizabeth Cullen. Allerdings habe ich keine großen Probleme, mit menschlichem Blut, wie dieser Jasper."

Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass die Cullens, die ich kannte, nie eine Elizabeth auch nur erwähnt hatten. Mir kam eine Frage in den Sinn, die ich ohne Bedenken an sie richtete.

„Hast du auch eine besondere Fähigkeit, die über die normalen eines Vampirs hinaus gehen? Du weißt schon, was ich meine. Das Edward Gedanken lesen oder Alice in die Zukunft sehen kann."

Alices Augen weiteten sich bei dieser Bemerkung.

„Ja.", antwortete sie zögerlich. „Ich besitze die Fähigkeit, die Gefühle anderer Leute aufzunehmen und diese zu beeinflussen. Warum fragst du?"

Ihre Augen brannten vor Neugier, als sie zu Ende gesprochen hatte.

„Naja, Jasper ist ebenfalls in der Lage, die Gefühle zu beeinflussen. Das hat er immer dann bei mir gemacht, um mich wieder zu beruhigen." Ich zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Mir kommt es fast so vor, als hättest du seinen Platz in der Familie eingenommen. Moment mal. Aber wenn ihr Jasper nicht kennt, wer ist dann Alices Gefährte? Mir hat Edward damals erzählt, dass sie Jasper gefunden hat, aufgrund einer Vision und dann mit ihm zusammen auf der Suche nach euch war. So kamen sie in die Familie."

Nun sprach Alice zu mir. „Nein nicht ganz. Als ich ein Vampir wurde, sah ich die Cullens in einer Vision und machte mich allein auf dem Weg zu ihnen."

Ich sah, wie ER zu Alice trat und sie in die Arme nahm. Als ich das sah, spürte ich wieder den Schmerz in mir, den ich aber ignorierte. So wie die beiden ineinander verschlungen da standen, sah es so aus – ich zwang mich den Gedanken zu Ende zu denken – als wären die beiden ein Paar. Alice und Edward ein Paar? Wieder etwas, was mir sehr schleierhaft war. Sicher, die beiden hatten immer schon eine sehr enge Beziehung zueinander gehabt. Aber eine, die über Geschwisterliebe hinaus geht? Mir schwirrte der Kopf. Ich fand meine Stimme wieder.

„Entschuldige, wenn ich euch das frage." Ich sah die beiden an. „Bist du mit Edward? Ich meine, seid ihr ein Paar?", fragte ich etwas ungläubig. Obwohl ich die Antwort eigentlich schon wusste, schnitt sie mir doch ins Herz.

„Ja. Seitdem sie zu uns gestoßen war, sind wir zusammen.", antwortete er klar und deutlich. Ich schnappte nach Luft und konzentrierte mich darauf, zu atmen. Carlisle trat wieder ein Schritt zu mir und fragte mich besorgt: „Bella, was hast du?" Es dauerte eine Zeit, bis ich mich wieder im Griff hatte und antwortete ihm, dass es mir gut ginge. Er sah mich misstrauisch an, sagte jedoch nichts weiter.

Nun stellte ich die letzte Frage, die mir auf der Seele brannte, obwohl ich mir fast sicher war, die Antwort zu kennen. Jedoch war sie wieder etwas, was unmöglich war. Ich versuchte mich zu konzentrieren und sah Elizabeth an. Ich traute mich nicht, IHM die Frage zu stellen. Es war zu schmerzhaft, IHM in die Augen zu sehen.

„Tut mir leid. Eine Frage hätte ich noch an dich. Kann es sein, dass du mit Edward wirklich verwandt bist? Mir sind die Ähnlichkeiten zwischen euch aufgefallen."

Sie lächelte mich schüchtern an und antwortete mir. „Ja, da hast du recht. Mein richtiger Name war Elizabeth Masen. Ich bin Edwards ältere Schwester. Ich war damals 20, als Carlisle mich 1918 mit Edward zusammen verwandelt hat. Den Edward, den du meinst du kennen, hat nie eine ältere Schwester erwähnt, oder? Deshalb kennst du mich als einzige aus der Familie nicht."

Ich nickte langsam und versuchte das eben Gesagte zu verarbeiten. Es stimmte. ER hatte nie eine ältere Schwester erwähnt, als er mir von seiner Vergangenheit erzählt hatte. Vielleicht hatte er sie vergessen, dachte ich. Doch schnell verwarf ich diesen Gedanken wieder. Er erzählte doch von seinen Eltern und ich erinnerte mich, wie Carlisle mir damals von Edwards Mutter berichtet hatte. Sie bat ihn, Edward unter allen Umständen zu retten. Ich weiß mit vollkommener Sicherheit, dass Carlisle nie von einer Tochter der Masens sprach.

„Ich weiß, dass sich das jetzt total verrückt anhören mag. Aber mir kommt es so vor, als wäre ich in einer ‚anderen Welt'. Da wo ich herkomme, hat Edward keine Schwester, es gibt stattdessen Jasper, der mit Alice zusammen ist. Und du, Carlisle, hast keine roten, sondern blonde Haare. Jedenfalls kenn ich dich so." Sie sahen mich alle neugierig, jedoch schien es nicht so, als hielten sie mich für verrückt.

„Eine interessante Theorie", meinte der rothaarige Carlisle nachdenklich. „Aber eine andere Erklärung würde mir auch nicht einfallen, ehrlich gesagt."

„Und weißt du was echt komisch war?" Emmett sprach nun zu mir. „Du bist einfach aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht. Nicht einmal unsere kleine Hellseherin konnte das voraus sehen." Er warf Alice einen belustigen Blick, den sie etwas frostig erwiderte. „Eine andere Welt? Das hört sich wirklich etwas verrückt an, Kleine.", sagte Emmett und lachte.

Dann grinste er mich und zeigte dabei seine makellosen weißen Zähne. Als er mich so ansah, wurde mir bewusst, wie sehr ich auch ihn und seine witzige Art vermisst habe. Er war einfach immer unbekümmert und steckte Leute mit seiner guten Laune an. Ich lächelte etwas schüchtern zurück und merkte, dass es sich seit langer Zeit wieder richtig anfühlte. Auch sah ich, wie Rosalie leicht lächelte, was mir sehr komisch vorkam. Wenn ich immer in der Nähe war, traf mich immer einer ihrer gleichgültigen und manchmal hasserfüllten Blicke.

Nun trat Esme in mein Blickfeld, die mich liebevoll ansah. Das hat sich also nicht verändert, dachte ich. „Nehmen wir an, du hättest mit all dem, was du uns erzählt hast, recht Liebes." Sie lächelte leicht und ich merkte, wie sich mein Herz bei diesen Worten etwas erwärmte. „Wie bist du dann in diese Welt zurück gekommen? Und wie kam es überhaupt, dass du in eine andere Welt damals verschwunden bist?"

Ich überlegte und antwortete nach einer kleinen Weile: „Ihr meint also wirklich, ich komme ursprünglich aus dieser Welt? Naja, scheint wohl so zu sein. Ich weiß leider nicht, wie ich damals von hier verschwunden bin. Ich war damals erst 7 Jahre, nachdem was ihr mir erzählt habt. Und wie ich hierher gekommen bin, kann ich euch leider auch nicht sagen. Ich bin mit meinem Transporter zu eurem Haus gefahren. Als ich wieder gehen wollte, hörte ich deine Stimme, Carlisle."

Esme und Carlisle sahen nachdenklich und verwirrt aus. „Wir haben keinen Motor gehört und draußen steht auch kein Transporter.", antwortete er.

„Was?", sagte ich und stand vom Sofa auf. Ich ging hinaus auf die Veranda, schaute mich um, sah jedoch keinen Wagen. Ich erinnerte mich. Kurz nachdem ich die Stimme hörte, registrierte ich, dass mein Transporter verschwunden war.

„Das ist ein Beweis dafür, dass ich eindeutig in einer anderen Welt bin.", sagte ich leise.

„Ich glaube da hast du recht", sagte Carlisle.

Als ich mich umdrehte, standen alle Cullens hinter mir. Sie waren mir gefolgt und ich hatte es nicht bemerkt. Ich erschrak leicht.

„Oh, entschuldige bitte."

„Macht nichts. Ich bin es ja gewohnt, dass alle schneller sind als ich.", sagte ich gespielt empört.

Da hörte ich Emmetts lautes Lachen und nacheinander stimmten wir alle in sein Lachen ein. Ich traute meinem Gehör nicht. Ich lachte. Ich lachte tatsächlich. Komisch, nach über einem Monat die Lachmuskeln wieder zu benutzen. Ich dachte wirklich, dass ich nie wieder lachen könnte. Nachdem wir uns alle wieder beruhigt hatten, schaute Carlisle mich ernst an.

„So Bella. Nachdem nun deine Theorie bestätigt wurde, mehr oder weniger, wird es Zeit, dass du zu deinem Vater zurück kehrst. Er wartet schon zulange auf dich."

Mir wurde etwas unbehaglich.

„Ich weiß doch nicht wo er wohnt?"

„Er wohnt noch immer hier in Forks. Das hat sich wohl in den letzten 11 Jahren nicht geändert."

„Wirklich?" Das Erstaunen in meiner Stimme war kaum überhörbar.

„Ja. Ich denke, es ist jetzt das Beste, wenn dich Elizabeth nach Hause fährt." Er warf ihr einen Blick zu.

„Komm Bella, dann wollen wir mal.", sagte sie lächelnd zu mir und nahm etwas zögerlich meine Hand.

Wahrscheinlich fragte sie sich, wie ich auf ihre Kälte reagieren würde. Es war zwar einige Zeit her, seit ich diese kalte Haut gefühlt habe, sie war mir aber dennoch vertraut. Ich zuckte nicht zusammen und wich auch nicht vor ihrer Kälte zurück. Ich lächelte zurück und ich konnte ihr anmerken, dass sie erstaunt und froh über meine Reaktion war. Ich spürte eine tiefe Welle der Ruhe und Gelassenheit, die mich einhüllte.  
Sie hatte also ihre Fähigkeit auf mich angewendet. Ich verabschiedete mich von den anderen und fragte mich, ob ich je wieder mit ihnen zu tun haben würde.  
Auch sah ich IHN an und versuchte meinen Schmerz zu verbergen. Schließlich konnte dieser Edward ja nichts dafür. Doch ich war mir sicher, dass er mich durchschaute. Dennoch ließ er sich nichts anmerken und zauberte genau das gleiche schiefe Lächeln auf sein Gesicht, das ich nur allzu gut kannte. Es war, als würde mein Herz in Stücke zerfallen und ich atmete tief ein. Daraufhin wurde sein Blick besorgt, aber ich achtete nicht darauf.

Ich verließ mit seiner Schwester – es war immer noch merkwürdig, dass überhaupt zu denken – das Haus und sie führte mich in die Garage. Wir machten bei einem silbernen VW halt. Es war wahrscheinlich eines der neusten Modelle, die es überhaupt auf der Welt gab. Er sah ziemlich sportlich aus. Natürlich, dachte ich. Alle Vampire lieben ja die Geschwindigkeit. Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ist das dein Auto?", fragte ich sie überflüssigerweise.

„Ja. Ist das nicht ein toller Wagen?"

„Ja, natürlich.", antwortete ich enthusiastisch, da ich sie nicht kränken wollte.  
„Aber fahr bitte nicht zu schnell! Wir wollen ja schließlich heil ankommen."

Sie lachte und gab mir ein Zeichen, dass ich einsteigen sollte.

„Wie ich sehe, kennst du unseren Fahrstil bereits.", antwortete sie schmunzelnd.

„Sicher. Ich sitze ja nicht das erste Mal mit einem Vampir im Auto.", antwortete ich trocken.

Ihr Blick wurde wieder ernst. Sie startete den Motor und fuhr los. Natürlich viel zu schnell. In wenigen Minuten waren wir am Haus angekommen. Ich starrte aus dem Fenster und betrachtete es. Es sah har genauso aus, wie jenes, das ich aus der anderen Welt kannte. Ich machte aber keine Anstalten auszusteigen und merkte, wie ich mich anspannte. Ich merkte wieder, wie die Ruhe mich erfasste, doch diesmal half es nicht.

„Bella. Ich weiß, dass es dir sehr schwer fallen muss, nach so vielen Jahren zurück zu kommen. Besonders nach all dem, was du in letzter Zeit durchgemacht hast. Bitte atme ein paar Mal tief durch und versuche dich etwas zu entspannen.", sagte sie mitfühlend.

Ich kam ihrer Bitte nach und versuchte es, aber trotzdem blieb ich immer noch sitzen. Eine Weile war es still.

„Bella?", fragte Elizabeth leise.

„Mmhh?"

„Kannst du mir bald noch mehr von dir erzählen und den anderen Cullens erzählen? Natürlich nur, wenn du die Kraft dafür hast und bereit dafür bist."

Ich zuckte zusammen, drehte mich aber nicht zu ihr um. Einerseits wollte ich nicht darüber reden. Andererseits würde ich vielleicht so wieder mit den Cullens in Kontakt kommen, auch wenn sie anders waren. Außerdem schien es sie wirklich zu interessieren und ich spürte eine Verbindung zwischen uns. Vielleicht, dachte ich, könnten wir irgendwann sogar Freundinnen werden. Ich drehte mich zu ihr um.

„Klar, wenn du möchtest."

Ich lächelte leicht und sie drückte lächelnd meine Hand. Ich seufzte. Ich drehte mich wieder um und hatte die Hand am Türgriff und war kurz davor auszusteigen.

„Bella?", fragte sie wieder. Wieder wendete ich meinen Kopf zu ihr.

„Ja?"

„Ich komme bald mal nach dir sehen.", versprach sie und lächelte mich ähnlich an, wie ihr Bruder es immer tat. Oder tut. Ich nickte ihr dankbar zu und stieg aus den Wagen.

„Tschüss, bis bald.", sagte ich.

Sie lächelte, winkte wir zu und fuhr erstaunlicherweise nicht mit quietschenden Reifen davon. Als ob sie ganz absichtlich so leise wie nur möglich abfuhr, damit auch nichts meine Ankunft ankündigen würde. Ich ging bis zur Haustür und wollte anklopfen, als ich in der Bewegung verharrte und inne hielt. Wie würde Charlie auf mein Auftauchen nach über 11 Jahren reagieren. Wie würde ich auf ihn reagieren? Schließlich kannte ich diesen Charlie so gut wie nicht, auch wenn ich wirklich seine leibliche Tochter war.

Ein absurder Gedanke. Die ganzen letzten Jahre hatte ich mit einem Charlie und einer Renee verbracht, die in Wirklichkeit gar nicht MEINE Eltern waren. Ob sie genauso aussehen würden, wie die anderen beiden? Ich schüttelte den Kopf, um ihn wieder frei zu bekommen. Dann fiel mir ein, dass ich den Schlüssel für Charlies Haus bei mir habe. Ober er auch für dieses Schloss passen würde? Bei diesen Gedanken musste ich innerlich leicht schmunzeln.

Als ob ich einfach so die Tür aufschließen und sagen würde: „Hallo Dad, ich bin's. Ich bin wieder Zuhause." Das würde ich natürlich nicht tun. Denn auch, wenn das wirklich MEINE Welt ist und hier geboren wurde, war ich dennoch eine Fremde.

Ich atmete noch einmal tief durch und klopfte zaghaft dreimal an die Tür.


	6. Willkommen daheim

**Willkommen daheim**

_Bellas POV - Paralleluniversum_

_(Paralleluniversum)_

Ich hörte Schritte näher kommen und ermahnte mich selbst ein halbwegs frohes Gesicht aufzusetzen, auch wenn ich doch etwas aufgeregt war. Ich wusste nicht, wie ich aussah, konnte es mir aber denken. Das erste Wiedersehen mit meinem wirklichen Vater sollte nicht so anfangen, dass er in ein halb gestörtes Gesicht schaut. Die Klinke wurde runter gedrückt und die Tür öffnete sich.

Im ersten Augenblick, da er mich sah, weiteten sich seine braunen Augen und er ließ den nassen leeren Teller fallen, den er halb mit einem Tuch bedeckt in der Hand gehalten hatte. Er fiel zu Boden und zerbrach. Dieser Mann sollte mein Vater sein? Er sah dem Charlie, den ich kannte ähnlich. Er hatte ebenfalls die etwas lockigen Haare, die die gleiche Farbe hatten wie meine. Allerdings waren sie mit grau-weißen Haaren durchsetzt, was ihn älter wirken lies. Auch in seinem Gesicht erkannte ich einen Unterschied. Tiefe Falten hatten sich an den Mundwinkeln gebildet, die seinem Gesicht einen traurigen Ausdruck verliehen. Als ich nun kurz den Blick über seine ganze Erscheinung schweifen ließ, sah ich, dass er wesentlich muskulöser und durchtrainierter war. Er hatte keinen kleinen Bauch, wie der andere Charlie.

Ich starrte ihn an und er starrte zurück. Keiner von uns sagte etwas. Wahrscheinlich wusste er genauso wenig wie ich, was er sagen sollte. Es vergingen ein paar Sekunden, die mir wie eine Ewigkeit vorkamen. Dann rührte sich Charlie und umarmte mich so fest, dass ich dachte, mir würden die Knochen brechen. Ich hörte ein Aufkeuchen, dann ein Schluchzen und dann weinte er so laut, dass mir das Herz weh tat. Er weinte so dicke Tränen, die nie zu versiegen schienen. Nun merkte auch ich, dass ich angefangen hatte zu weinen. Doch mein Schluchzen war kaum zu hören, da es von Charlie übertönt wurde. Es vergingen ein paar Minuten bis er etwas ruhiger wurde, mich auf Armeslänge von sich hielt und durchdringend ansah. Dann schlang er wieder seine Arme um mich und ich erwiderte seine Umarmung. Als er mich wieder frei gab, sprach er mich an.

„Oh mein Gott! Bist du es wirklich, Bella?", fragte er mit schwer belegter Stimme, während immer noch mehr Tränen über seine Wangen liefen.

„Ja, Dad. Ich bin es wirklich.", antwortete ich weinend. Eigentlich lag mir „Charlie" auf der Zunge, da er ja in gewisser Weise wie ein Fremder für mich war. Aber ich brachte es einfach nicht über mich, ihn so zu nennen. Was wäre ich denn für eine Tochter, die ihren Vater, der 11 Jahre lang nach ihr gesucht hatte, mit seinem Vornamen anspricht. Das ist und wäre einfach zu unpersönlich für diese Situation. Schließlich wollte ich ihn nicht auch noch verletzen, nachdem er den Schock des Wiedersehens überwunden hatte.

„Ich kann es noch gar nicht fassen. Nach so vielen Jahren bist du endlich nach Hause gekommen. Aber ich wusste immer, dass du irgendwann zurück kommen würdest. Ich habe immer daran geglaubt und dich nie aufgegeben. Bis heute nicht. Oh Gott! Was ist nur mit meinem kleinen Mädchen passiert? Du bist so groß geworden. Ich kann gar nicht glauben, dass du wirklich und wahrhaftig vor mir stehst.", sagte er voller Freude und Trauer in der Stimme. Er drückte mich wieder an sich.

„Ja, Dad. Ich freue mich auch dich wieder zu sehen.", erwiderte ich.

Und ich freute mich wirklich. Seit ich hier in diese Welt zurück gekehrt bin, hatte ich wieder das Gefühl der Freunde verspürt. Doch nun war dieses Gefühl viel intensiver und es durchströmte mich so heftig, dass mein Herz schneller schlug. Wieder vergingen ein paar Minuten, während wir uns umarmten. Ich fühlte mich wieder glücklicher als früher und als er sich von mir löste, lächelte ich ihn freudestrahlend an. Er erwiderte mein Lächeln und es tat so gut das bei ihm zu sehen. Ich sah ihn an, dass er schon seit sehr vielen Jahren nicht mehr aus vollen Herzen gelächelt hatte. Es war für ihn sicherlich sehr ungewohnt.

„Willkommen daheim, Kleines.", sagte er mit fester Stimme obwohl er immer noch weinte.

Er konnte gar nicht aufhören mich anzulächeln. Als ich diese Worte und meinen Kosenamen aus seinem Mund hörte, schien es mir, als lächelte ich noch breiter. Er wischte sich mit seinem Hemdärmel die Tränen weg.

„Komm rein. Sonst erfrierst du mir noch.", sagte er glucksend.

Während er mich ins Wohnzimmer führte, sah ich mich genau im Haus um. Es sah genauso aus wie das andere. Die Möbel und auch deren Einrichtung waren identisch. Als wir am Sofa im Wohnzimmer angekommen waren, schaltete er den Fernseher aus, der gerade ein Baseballspiel zeigte. Das ist also auch gleich geblieben, dachte ich. Wir sahen uns einen kurzen Moment an. Dann legte er los.

„Bella, kleines, ich bin ja so überglücklich, dass du wieder da bist. Wo warst du denn all' die Jahre? Wir haben uns solche Sorgen um dich gemacht, vor allem ich. Als du verschwunden warst, habe ich Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung gesetzt, um dich zu finden. Ich habe überall nach dir suchen lassen in ganz Washington. Ach, was sag' ich, noch in ganz Orten, die ich gar nicht alle aufzählen kann. Was hast du die letzten Jahre alles gemacht und wie bist du nach Hause gekommen? Und warum erst nach 11 langen Jahren? Du musst alles erzählen und lass' keine Kleinigkeit aus!"

Er nahm meine Hand und drückte so fest, dass es schon fast schmerzte.

„Ja, also…", begann ich, „…ich weiß gar nicht, wo ich anfangen soll?"  
Tolle Antwort, dachte ich bei mir. Ich seufzte.  
„Kannst du mir vorher noch eine Frage beantworten?", sagte ich…zu meinem Vater.

„Jede.", antwortete er knapp.  
Seine Augen strahlten pure Freude und Glückseligkeit aus. Noch immer waren sie etwas feucht, aber es flossen keine Tränen mehr aus ihnen.

„Kannst du mir mehr von meinem Verschwinden erzählen? Ich glaub', ich kann mich daran nicht mehr erinnern.", sagte ich und sah ihn mit flehenden Blick an. Sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde wachsam und er schaute mich ernst an.

„Ja, sicher Bella. Wenn du es möchtest?"  
Ich spürte, wie sich seine Hand in meiner verkrampfte. Sein Gesicht wurde schmerzverzerrt und ich bereute meine Frage sofort, als ich das sah.

„Ich erinnere mich noch har genau an diesem Tag. Ich werde ihn wohl nie bergessen können. Es war der 13. September 1994. Also dein 7. Geburtstag. Deine Mutter und ich hatten dir am frühen Morgen des Tages eine kleine Puppe geschenkt und du warst so glücklich, als wir dir dein Geschenk überreicht hatten. Ihr beide ward unzertrennlich und wir mussten dich schon von deiner Puppe weg zerren, damit du mit deinem Bruder endlich zur Schule gehen konntest."

Er lachte kurz auf, als er dies gesagt hatte. Dann wurde sein Blick wieder ernst und tiefe Trauer spiegelte sich in seinen Augen. Ich hatte einen Bruder? Die Frage brannte mir Löcher in die Zunge, doch ich hielt den Mund, um ihn nicht zu unterbrechen. Wieder etwas, was in dieser Welt anders war.

„Heute wünschte ich, wir hätten euch nicht zur Schule gehen lassen. Sie war nicht weit von hier. Ihr beide seid immer zu Fuß zur dorthin gegangen und wir sagten euch fast jeden Tag, dass ihr sofort nach der Schule ohne Umwege nach Hause kommen sollt. Die ersten Male fuhren wir euch noch mit dem Auto dorthin. Aber eure Mutter war auf das Auto angewiesen und ich ebenfalls. Dann, als ihr angefangen habt, den Weg selbstständig zu gehen, folgten wir euch heimlich, damit wir auch sicher waren, dass ihr beide heil an- und wieder zurück kamt. Ihr hattet uns nie bemerkt."

Er stockte und sein Redefluss brach ab. Er atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, um sich wieder zu beruhigen.  
„Hätten wir das doch damals nur auch getan." Er seufzte.

„Am frühen Nachmittag kam dein Bruder von der Schule nach Hause. Du aber nicht. Wir fragten ihn, wo du seist, doch er antwortete, dass die Lehrerin ihn nochmal sprechen wollte und du seist schon vorgegangen. Er habe dich nicht mehr auf dem Weg nach Hause gesehen oder gar eingeholt, also dachte er, dass du schon daheim warst. So haben wir angefangen nach dir zu suchen. Tagelang. Dein Bruder weinte unaufhörlich jeden Tag und jede Nacht um dich und zog sich immer mehr zurück, bis er depressiv wurde. Er wurde immer blasser und sprach kaum noch."

Als ich das hörte, zuckte ich zusammen. Das kam mir doch zu bekannt vor. Charlie schien meine Reaktion nicht zu bemerken und fuhr fort.

„Es war damals eine sehr schwierige Zeit für uns. Dein Bruder ging 2 Wochen lang nicht mehr in die Schule und half stattdessen überall Zettel von dir aufzuhängen. Aber Tag für Tag wurde er verzweifelter. Deine Mutter und ich stritten uns immer häufiger, sodass unsere Beziehung allmählich anfing zu zerbrechen. Deinem Bruder zuliebe, versuchten wir es noch ein paar Jahre. Aber es hatte keinen Zweck. Nach über 6 Jahren war deine Mutter endgültig am Boden zerstört und wollte die Suche nach dir abbrechen. Darüber stritten wir uns wieder. Ich konnte einfach nicht begreifen, wie sie dich so einfach aufgeben wollte. Ich arbeitete immer härter und war von der Suche nach dir besessen, sodass ich nur noch für meine Arbeit lebte und mich immer mehr von den beiden Menschen, die mir noch geblieben waren, entfernte.  
Das tat unserer Beziehung nach all den Jahren nicht gut und deine Mutter konnte diesen Schmerz einfach nicht mehr ertragen. Somit verließ sie mich, nahm deinen Bruder mit und ließ mich hier allein zurück. Ich arbeitete weiterhin hart und wurde schließlich Polizeipräsident von Washington. Deine Mutter begann sich ein neues Leben in Phoenix aufzubauen und ist wieder verheiratet. Wir haben uns die letzten 5 Jahre nicht gesehen. Nur dein Bruder schaut ab und zu mal vorbei."

Charlie beendete seine Erzählung. Ich starrte ihn gebannt an und es dauerte ein paar Minuten, bis ich wieder sprechen konnte. Mir war aufgefallen, dass er die ganze Zeit nie den Namen meines Bruders ausgesprochen hatte. Vielleicht, weil es einfach zu schmerzhaft für ihn war. Aber ich konnte mich nicht länger zurück halten. Jetzt musste ich ihn einfach fragen.

„Ich habe einen Bruder, wirklich?" Charlie sah mich verwirrt und erschrocken an.

„Du hast vergessen, dass du einen Bruder hast?", fragte er ungläubig.  
Ich nickte.

„Wie heißt er?", fragte ich ihn. Er atmete einmal schwer, doch dann entspannte er sich, sah mich wieder etwas fröhlicher an und drückte wieder meine Hand.

„Sein Name lautet Andrew Thomas Swan."

Er lächelte mich wieder an, nachdem er dies gesagt hatte.


	7. Wieder vereint

**Wieder vereint**

_Bellas POV - Paralleluniversum_

_(Paralleluniversum)_

„Andrew Thomas Swan.", wiederholte ich seine Worte.  
„Ich habe einen Bruder. Ich habe WIRKLICH einen Bruder.", sagte ich lauter. Ich konnte es nicht fassen. Was hält diese Welt noch für Überraschungen für mich bereit?

„Ja, hast du.", bestätigte Charlie lachend.

Ich lachte ebenfalls und fiel ihm um den Hals. Kurz darauf, klopfte es an der Tür. Ich löste mich von ihm. „Wer kommt den jetzt?", fragte ich. Charlie lächelte mich auf einmal verschmitzt an.

„Warum gehst du nicht hin und siehst selbst nach?"

Ich zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Er grinste und versuchte ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. Ich verstand ihn nicht. Also stand ich vom Sofa auf, ging zur Tür und meine Hand hatte schon fast die Klinke erreicht, als ich kurz inne hielt. Ich atmete aus, griff nach der Türklinke, drückte sie herunter und öffnete langsam die Tür. Ich stieß einen kleinen Schreckenslaut aus.

Dort stand ein Mann der mich – als ich die Tür geöffnet hatte – anlächelte. Nach meinem kleinen Laut verschwand sein Lächeln fast ganz. Aus seinen Augen strahlte nicht mehr nur die Freude. Ich sah auch Ernst in ihnen. Doch das, was mich leise aufschreien ließ, war nicht die Tatsache, dass ein fremder Mann vor mir stand, der vielleicht 10 bis 15 cm größer war als ich. Der Grund lag ganz woanders. Es war, als würde ich in einen Spiegel sehen.

Ich sah mich praktisch selbst vor mir stehen. Er hatte die gleichen braunen Augen und dieselbe Haarlänge und Haarfarbe wie ich. Seine Haare trug er offen und fielen ihm fast bis zur Taille hinab, genau wie bei mir. Er war schlank und muskulös, wirkte aber nicht zu bullig. Er hatte markantere Gesichtszüge als ich und seine Wangenknochen traten stärker hervor. Dennoch hatte ich das Gefühl, in mein eigenes Gesicht zu blicken.  
Jetzt fiel mir auch auf, warum. Sein Gesicht wirkte schmaler und blasser als normalerweise. Jedenfalls nahm ich das an. Er hatte auch den gleichen käsigen blass-farbigen Hautton wie ich. In seinen Augen erkannte ich mich ebenfalls selbst wieder. In den tiefem Rehbraun spiegelte sich ein tiefer Schmerz, als sei ihm etwas sehr Wichtiges und Wertvolles aus seinem Körper gerissen worden.

Sein Blick ruhte auf mir. Er betrachtete mich, als würde er mich ebenso mustern und sich selbst in mir erkennen. Dann lächelte er mich wieder leicht an und streckte mir seine rechte Hand entgegen.

„Hallo Bella.", begrüßte er mich freundlich.

Ich schaute ihm weiter in die Augen, nahm seine Hand und wollte gerade etwas sagen. Doch als sich unsere Hände berührten, war es, als würden Stromschläge durch meinen Körper gejagt. Ich sah Bilder in meinem Kopf, die so schnell kamen wie Blitze, sodass ich meiner inneren Wahrnehmung kaum traute.

Ich sah das Bild von 2 kleinen Kindern, die sich zum Verwechseln ähnlich sahen. Ein Junge und ein Mädchen, wie sie zusammen spielten. Dann kam sofort das nächste Bild.  
Die beiden Kinder, wie sie zusammen nebeneinander in der Schule saßen. Als nächstes sah ich nur den kleinen Jungen vor meinen inneren Augen, wie er bitterlich weinte. Der nächste Bildblitz zeigte wieder ihn, wie er mit leerem und ausdruckslosem Blick alleine auf der Schulbank saß.  
Ein neues Bild.  
Wieder sah ich den Jungen, nur war er diesmal vielleicht 10 Jahre älter. Es war der Mann, dem ich gerade die Hand schütteln wollte. Ich sah ihn durch den Schulflur laufen, doch sein Blick hatte sich kaum verändert. Es war der gleiche, wie im Bild zuvor.

Dann hörten die Stromschläge auf. Sie waren so plötzlich fort, wie sie gekommen waren. Mir war jetzt klar, dass das nicht nur einfache Bilder waren, die ich in meinem Kopf gesehen hatte. Es waren Erinnerungen. Seine Erinnerungen. Ich sah, dass er mich ansah und bemerkte seinen überraschten Blick. Ich wusste, dass ich bestimmt gerade genauso schaute wie er. Mir schien es, als wäre ihm gerade das gleiche widerfahren wie mir, nur dass er andere Bilder sah. Ich fragte mich, was ihm für Erinnerungsfragmente von mir gezeigt wurden.

„Wow.", sagten wir beide gleichzeitig und ich zog meine Hand zurück. Wir schauten uns eine Weile unverwandt an ohne etwas zu sagen. Dann brach ich das Schweigen.

„Bist du etwa Andrew Thomas Swan, mein Zwillingsbruder?", hauchte ich.

Dann lächelte er mich so breit an, dass man denken könnte, ihm täten die Wangen weh. Dann im nächsten Moment, ich hab es gar nicht richtig mitbekommen, war ich in seinen Armen und mein Kopf lag auf seiner linken Schulter. Er drückte mich fest an sich.

„Ja, kleine Schwester. Ich bin's. Dein großer Bruder. Aber nenn' mich Andy, wie alle anderen. Das solltest du eigentlich wissen.", sagte er lachend an meinem Ohr.  
„Ich bin ja so froh, dass ich dich endlich wieder habe.", sprach er weiter und umklammerte mich noch fester, dass es mir schwer fiel zu atmen. Ich dachte schon, er würde mich nie wieder loslassen, als wir eine Stimme hörten, die unser Wiedersehen unterbrach.

„Bella? Oh mein Gott! Bist du es wirklich?"

Andy – irgendwie genoss ich es seinen Namen auszusprechen, oder eher zu denken – ließ mich endlich los und trat zur Seite. Am Hauseingang kurz hinter ihm, stand eine Frau, die Renee vollkommen glich, jedenfalls äußerlich. Das ist also meine leibliche Mutter, dachte ich. Sie schaute mich mit ihren braunen Augen fassungslos an und ich sah, wie ihr Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Sie stürzte auf mich zu, nahm mich in die Arme und schluchzte an meinem Hals. Ich fing ebenfalls wieder an zu weinen und erwiderte ihre Umarmung.

„Mum, ist doch alles wieder gut. Ich bin wieder da.", versuchte ich sie zu beruhigen, genauso wie ich es bei der anderen Renee immer tat.

„JA! Endlich bist du wieder, mein Schatz. Wie ist das nur möglich? Oh mein Gott, wie hab' ich dich vermisst! Ich kann gar nicht glauben, dass ich dich wirklich hier und jetzt in meinen Armen halte.", sagte sie und ihre Stimme brach hin und wieder.

Wieder, so kam es mir jedenfalls wieder vor, verging eine kleine Ewigkeit, bis sich Renee, meine Mutter, wieder etwas im Griff hatte.

„Jaja, ich weiß, dass die Wiedersehensfreude unbeschreiblich ist. Kommt doch aber ins Haus, sonst werdet ihr alle gleich nass."

Das war Charlies Stimme. Ja, er hatte recht. Ich spürte schon die ersten Regentropfen auf meinem Gesicht und es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis ein heftiger Schauer herunter kommen würde. Renee ließ mich los, griff nach meiner Hand und ging mit mir ins Haus. Auf dem Weg lächelte sie Charlie an und legte ihren freien Arm um seine Schulter. Er tat es ihr nach. Mir gefiel das Bild, was ich sah.  
Ich sah meinen Bruder – ich könnte es immer noch nicht glauben – an und wir lächelten. Als wir im Haus ankamen, gingen wir in die Küche und setzten uns alle an den Tisch. Renee neben mir und Charlie und Andy uns gegenüber. Obwohl ich nicht die Begrüßung zwischen meinem Bruder und meinem Vater mitbekommen hatte, wusste ich, dass auch sie sich sehr freuten einander endlich wieder zu sehen.

Renee sah mich glückselig an und sprach zu mir: „Bella. Oh, du bist so groß geworden. Endlich bist du wieder bei uns. Wo warst du und was hast du die letzten Jahre gemacht, mein Schatz?"

Ich sah meine Familie nacheinander an und sah, wie sich in Andys Augen Tränen sammelten, die er versuchte zurück zu halten. Einige liefen jetzt doch über seine Wangen. Doch nachdem Renee ihre Fragen gestellt hatte, veränderte sich Andys Gesichtsausdruck. Er lächelte immer noch, aber nicht so stark wie vorhin. Ich sah in Andys Augen, meine Augen, und ich entdeckte etwas in ihnen. Es sah fast so aus, als spiegelte sich in ihnen Wissen und Vorsicht. Er nickte mir kurz unmerklich zu.

Seltsam. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Wusste er etwa, wo ich die letzten 11 Jahre gewesen war und was in den letzten Monaten meines Lebens passiert war? Dann fiel mir wieder sein überraschter Blick ein, kurz nachdem ich seine Hand ergriffen hatte. War es möglich, dass er genau das in seinem Kopf sah? Der andere Charlie, die andere Renee, die anderen Cullens und IHN? Der Edward, der mich verlassen hatte? Mein Gefühl sagte mir, dass ich mich nicht irrte. Auch sein Blick verriet es. Er wusste es. Dessen war ich mir sicher. Er schien nun gespannt, wie Renee und Charlie, was ich ihnen jetzt erzählen würde. Nun war also die Zeit gekommen, ihnen alles zu erzählen. Nur die Vampire, und dass ich einen liebte, der mich verlassen hatte, ließ ich weg.

Ich erzählte Andy und Renee, dass ich vor kurzem hier vor der Tür stand und mir dann kurz darauf Charlie von der Zeit berichtete, als ich verschwunden war und was das für Folgen hatte. Beide nickten und ich fuhr fort. Ich erzählte ihnen, ich könne mich nicht mehr erinnern, was an diesem Tag passiert ist, dass ich in einer Parallelwelt aufwuchs, die identisch war, dennoch Unterschiede aufwies.

Daraufhin blickten mich alle an, als wäre ich geisteskrank. Alle, bis auf einer. Sie unterbrachen mich jedoch nicht. Ich erzählte weiter, dass ich bei der anderen Renee in Phoenix mit ihren neuen Ehemann Phil lebte und den anderen Charlie nur ab und zu besuchte, der ebenfalls in Forks lebt. Dann, wie ich beschloss, am Anfang dieses Jahres dauerhaft bei Charlie zu leben, damit die andere Renee die Möglichkeit hatte, mehr Zeit mit ihrem Mann zu verbringen.

Ich beendete meine Geschichte mit den Worten, dass ich nun auf die Forks High School gehe, um meinen Abschluss in meiner Geburtsstadt zu machen. Nachdem ich fertig war, war es für ein paar Sekunden still im Raum.

Es war, als wäre die Zeit eingefroren. Nur der Regen war zu hören, wie er gegen die Fensterscheiben peitschte.


	8. Das Familientreffen

**Das Familientreffen**

_Bellas POV - Paralleluniversum_

_(Paralleluniversum)_

Ich wartete auf irgendwelche Reaktionen. Renee, meine Mutter, war die erste, die ihre Stimme wiedergefunden hatte.

„Aber Bella, was redest du denn da für einen Unsinn! Geht es dir auch wirklich gut, mein Schatz?"

„Ich weiß, dass es sich verrückt anhört, aber es ist die Wahrheit. Oder hast du sonst eine Erklärung dafür, dass ihr mich nicht finden konntet?", antwortete ich.

Renee sah bestürzt aus. Charlies Blick war ruhig und nachdenklich, genau wie Andys.

"Also ich glaube dir.", sagte mein Bruder voller Überzeugung. Ich lächelte ihn an und er erwiderte es.

„Andrew!", sagte Renee jetzt etwas aufgebracht. Andy stöhnte theatralisch und sah irgendwie genervt aus.

„Ach Mum, komm' schon! Hast du eine bessere Erklärung dafür? Akzeptiere doch einfach, dass es Dinge auf der Welt gibt, die übernatürlich sind. Dinge, die rational nicht erklärbar sind. Wie erklärst du dir denn dann, woher ich auf einmal wusste, dass Bella vor Dads Haus auftauchen würde?"

Ich blickte ihn überrascht an. Ja. Kaum als ich Charlie begrüßt hatte, stand er auch schon vor der Tür. Woher wusste er das? Mein Blick wanderte wieder zu Renee. Ihr schien unbehaglich zu sein und ich merkte, wie gern sie dieses Thema vermieden hätte.

„Nein! Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein! Andrew Swan. Bitte fang jetzt nicht wieder damit an. Ich hatte wirklich gedacht, dass ich dir in den letzten Jahren diesen Flausen im Kopf ausgetrieben habe!", schrie ihn Renee jetzt laut an.

„Worum geht es?", fragte ich Andy.

Ich sah, wie Renee ihn anblitzte und erschrak leicht. Ich hatte noch nie gesehen, dass die andere Renee jemanden so anfunkeln konnte. Ich wusste nicht mal, dass sie dazu überhaupt in der Lage war. Nun hatte ich die endgültige Bestätigung. Diese Frau war anders, als ihre „Doppelgängerin". Wieder ein Beweis dafür, dass ich wirklich in einer anderen Welt war. Andy ignorierte ihren Blick und sah mich an.

„Ich habe übernatürliche Fähigkeiten und kann, meistens wenn ich schlafe, Dinge sehen. Zukünftiges, gegenwärtiges oder auch vergangenes. So habe ich heute Nacht geträumt, wie du vor Charlies Haus standest. Ich bin sogar in der Lage, Tote zu sehen und mit ihnen zu sprechen. Naja, jedenfalls musste ich unsere Mutter heute früh unsanft wecken und sie geradezu nötigen, damit sie mit mir ins Flugzeug steigt, um dich zu treffen. Eigentlich wäre ich auch alleine geflogen, aber ich nervte solange, bis sie nach gab."

Ich schaute ihn wachsam an und ich wusste, dass er wusste, dass ich ihn nicht für verrückt hielt.

„Man könnte mich fast als ein ‚Medium' bezeichnen", schloss Andy.

„Oh mein Gott. Da ist es wieder, dieses Wort! Andrew ich habe es dir schon so oft gesagt. Niemand hat so außergewöhnliche Träume. Niemand kann Tote sehen. Und ganz gewiss bist du kein MEDIUM!"  
Das letzte Wort sprach sie mit voller Verachtung aus, die sie aufbringen konnte.

„Und wie erklärst du dir dann, dass wir alle jetzt hier sitzen und das – sieh einer an – mit deiner verschollenen Tochter?", gab Andy ruhig zurück.

„IHR SEID ZWILLINGE! GANZ EINFACH!", schrie Renee jetzt außer sich vor Zorn.

„Ach, daran glaubst du also, MUM! Und das, obwohl die Verbindung zwischen Zwillingen auch übernatürlich ist?" Renee gefiel der Verlauf des Gesprächs immer weniger.

„Pffft!", machte sie verächtlich, „Das ist etwas ganz anderes! Ich meine…?" Sie zögerte kurz. Dann richtete sie ihren wütenden und perplexen Blick auf Charlie, der stumm die ganze Zeit das Gespräch aufmerksam verfolgt hatte. „Charlie, sag doch auch mal etwas!"

Nach ein paar Sekunden antwortete er gelassen: „Es stimmt. Alles, was ihr beide erzählt habt Kinder, hört sich total verrückt an. Aber ich glaube euch. Auch wenn ich mich selbst nicht mehr verstehen kann." Er schaute uns mit einem Blick an, der Authentizität auszustrahlen schien.

Geschockt und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte Renee Charlie an und sagte nun nicht mehr so laut: „Oh mein Gott. An was für einen Mann bin ich da nur geraten?" Die Frage war wohl eher an sie selbst gerichtet.

„Renee, bitte denk doch noch einmal über alles nach, was Bella uns erzählt hat. Es wäre zumindest eine Möglichkeit, die man in Betracht ziehen könnte.", versuchte Charlie sie mit fester Stimme zu beruhigen.

Doch sie hörte ihm nicht zu und stand auf. Sie machte eine abwehrende Gestik, indem sie die Arme hob und uns ihre Handflächen entgegen streckte, als wollte sie ein Auto anhalten. Sie stöhnte.

„Das reicht. Ich kann keine Minute länger mit euch unter einem Dach bleiben."  
Als sie weiter sprach, schaute sie mich etwas wehmütig an.  
„Tut mir wirklich leid, Bella. Aber was du uns da erzählt hast, ist total absurd. Du bist einfach nur verwirrt und stehst noch unter Schock. Schließlich war das ein aufregender Tag. Es tut mir wirklich leid, mein Schatz. Ich habe wirklich nicht gewollt, dass unser Wiedersehen so endet."  
„Du kannst dich ja bei deinem Bruder bedanken, der dich bei deinen Wahnvorstellungen auch noch unterstützt.", sagte sich sarkastisch und sah ihn streng in die Augen.

„Ich fliege zurück nach Phoenix. Du kannst mich ja anrufen, wenn es dir psychisch wieder besser geht, Bella.", sagte sie zu mir.

In ihrem Blick konnte ich sehen, dass sie mich am Liebsten jetzt mit genommen hätte, jedoch sprach sie diese Bitte nicht aus. Ehrlich gesagt, wäre ich jetzt auch nicht mit ihr zurück geflogen, auch wenn sie MEINE Mutter ist. Ohne noch ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, ging sie hinaus in den strömenden Regen, knallte die Haustür zu, stieg ins Auto und fuhr davon. Wir drei starrten ihr nur hinterher ohne auch nur aufzustehen, ohne ein Wort des Abschieds. Eine Weile sagte niemand etwas.

„Na das war ja ein schönes Familientreffen.", unterbrach Charlie die Stille mit Sarkasmus.

„Na das kannst du aber laut sagen.", erwiderten Andy und ich darauf gleichzeitig.

So brachen wir drei in Gelächter aus, was allerdings nicht lange andauerte.

„Kaum habt ihr wieder zueinander gefunden, benehmt ihr euch auch schon wieder wie richtige Zwillinge.", sprach Charlie mit einem Lächeln in der Stimme.  
„Ach, kommt endlich her ihr zwei! Wie lange soll ich denn noch warten, damit ich euch umarmen kann? Schließlich warte ich schon seit 11 Jahren darauf.", sagte Charlie gespielt wütend.

Wir lachten, standen von unseren Stühlen auf und kamen auf unseren Dad zu. Er legte seine Arme um jeweils eine Schulter von uns beiden und drückte uns an sich, während wir seine Umarmung erwiderten. Wir hörten Charlies leises Schluchzen und kurze Zeit später fingen ich und Andy auch an. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit hatten wir uns wieder gefasst und lösten voneinander.

Nun erzählte Charlie, wie seine Arbeit als Politeipräsident ist und was er da für Aufgaben hat. Ich hörte ihm wirklich gern zu und lächelte zaghaft die ganze Zeit.  
Dann erzählte Andy, mein Zwillingsbruder, mehr von sich. Er berichtete von seinem Leben in Phoenix. Er sagte, er sei ein leidenschaftlicher Baseballfan und spielte in Phoenix an der High School in einer kleinen Baseballmannschaft.  
Na da haben sich ja zwei gesucht und gefunden, dachte ich und schmunzelte. Dann erzählte er, dass er, wenn er mit der Schule fertig ist, ein Lehramtsstudium, wie seine Mutter, absolvieren will. Auch wenn seine Beziehung zu dieser Renne nicht so eng war, wie meine mit der anderen, so wusste ich doch, dass ihm das an seiner Mutter beeindruckte. Hier entdeckte ich eine Gemeinsamkeit mit meinem Bruder und war froh darüber. Ich erzählte es den beiden und sie lächelten mich – besonders Andy – strahlend an.

Aber auch erzählte Andy, dass er unter meinem Verschwinden all die Jahre gelitten hatte. Als er zu diesem Thema kam, nahm ich seine Hand und drückte sie mitfühlend. Er sah mich dankbar an. Er verkündete, dass er selbst in Phoenix, kurz nach seiner Ankunft, Zettel von mir überall verteilte. Er habe genau wie Charlie immer gehofft, dass ich eines Tages nach Hause kommen würde. Doch als Renee davon erfuhr, schrie sie ihn und verbot es ihm.  
Die darauf folgenden Jahre nannten ihn seine Mitschüler hinter seinem Rücken immer: „Das ist doch der, dessen Zwillingsschwester seit Jahren vermisst wird."

Diesen „Ruf" wurde er eigentlich nie wirklich los und hatte dadurch auch kaum Kontakt zu anderen Jungs in seinem Alter. Das zu hören, tat mir unendlich weh. Es war, als könnte ich seinen Schmerz spüren. Vielleicht konnte ich das ja? Schließlich sind wie Zwillinge. Renee, erzählte er weiter, hatte sich dann immer weniger um sich gekümmert, da sie bald Phil kennen gelernt hatte. Er fand sich immer mehr und mehr damit ab, sodass die Beziehung zwischen ihm und seiner Mutter immer weiter abkühlte. Oft benahm er sich ihr dann gegenüber gleichgültig, wenn sie ihm dann mal Beachtung schenkte, was auch immer mehr nachgelassen hatte.

Daher versuchte er eine Beziehung zu Phil aufzubauen, die jetzt schon guten Bestand hatte. Durch ihn kam er zu seiner Passion und sie hatten etwas, was sie verband. Doch jede Nacht dachte er an mich und schlief schluchzend ein. Das war bis zur letzten Nacht auch nicht anders, sagte er und blickte mich an. Ich konnte die Glückseligkeit, die ihn umhüllte, förmlich spüren. Er war so froh, dass ich wieder da war und er meine Hand halten konnte.

Ich war doch letztendlich auch froh, dass alles so gekommen ist. Wenn ich daran dachte, wie das alles anfing? Mit dieser schlechten Idee nach Port Angeles zu fahren. Obwohl, so schlecht kam sie mir jetzt gar nicht mehr vor. Denn sie war der Ursprung für die erste Halluzination von IHM gewesen und baute auf die Handlung auf, die mich schließlich in diese andere Welt zurück gebracht hat. MEINE Welt.  
Als mir die Halluzination von IHM wieder in den Sinn kam, spannte sich mein Körper kurz an. Andy bemerkte es, da er immer noch seine Hand in meiner hielt und sah mich besorgt an. Ich versuchte zu lächeln und schüttelte den Kopf. Ich dachte mir, er wusste bestimmt, das sich hinter meiner Reaktion mehr verbarg. Doch er drückte nur meine Hand und erwiderte mein Lächeln.

Ich war zwar jetzt in dieser Welt, doch hatte ich mein Ziel nur kurz aus den Augen verloren. Irgendwie musste ich es schaffen, wieder eine Halluzination von IHM hervorzurufen. Von MEINEM Edward – mir fiel kein besseres Wort ein – und nicht von dem anderen. So redeten wir drei solange, bis Charlie sagte:

„So, ihr beiden. Es ist schon spät. Wir sollten schlafen gehen."

Stimmt es war schon 23.45 Uhr. Aber ich wusste nicht, wo hier mein Zimmer war.

„Aber wo soll ich schlafen? Ich weiß nicht, wo mein Zimmer ist?", fragte ich.

Charlie und Andy lächelten.

„Du warst lange nicht mehr hier, Schwesterchen. Ich zeige dir, wo dein Zimmer ist. Folge mir."

„Nacht, ihr zwei.", sagte Charlie zu uns.

Ich ging zu ihm hin, umarmte ihn kurz und wünschte Charlie ebenfalls eine gute Nacht. Andy lachte kurz auf, tat es mir dann aber nach, nachdem ich Charlie los ließ. Wir beide gingen die Treppe hoch zu einer Tür. Seltsam, dachte ich. Das ist genau derselbe Weg zu meinem Zimmer, wie im anderen Haus. Doch einen Unterschied gab es. Direkt neben der Zimmertür, vor der wir beide stehen blieben, war noch eine andere.

„Hier ist dein Zimmer. Aber heute kannst du leider nicht darin schlafen.", sagte er und grinste.

„Warum nicht?"

„Sieh es dir an. Dann weißt du, was ich meine."

Ich öffnete die Tür und schaltete das Licht ein.

„Ach so.", sagte ich nur leise.

Das Zimmer, war nicht eins für einen Teenager. Eher für ein kleines Mädchen. An den Wänden klebte rosa Tapete. Links von der Tür stand an der Wand ein kleines Bett. Es hatte eine Bettwäsche mit den Motiven von „Arielle, die Meerjungfrau".  
Gerade zu stand in der linken Ecke dieser Wandseite war ein Kleiderschrank. Daneben war das Fenster. Es war das gleiche, durch das ER immer herein kam. An der Wand direkt rechts neben der Tür befand sich ein Schreibtisch, der ebenfalls zu klein für mich war. Darauf standen Becher mit Filz- und Buntstiften. Auch lag sogar eine Puppe auf der Tischplatte. Wahrscheinlich war es die Puppe, die ich zu meinem 7. Geburtstag geschenkt bekommen hatte, an den ich mich leider nicht mehr erinnern konnte.  
In der Ecke der Wand stand etwas, das ich sofort wieder erkannte. Es war genau der gleiche Schaukelstuhl, der auch in meinem anderen Zimmer war. Erleichtert atmete ich auf.  
An der Wand gegenüber vom Bett war noch ein Fenster und ein Schrank. Ich vermutete aber, dass darin keine Kleidung, sondern eher Spielsachen drin waren.

„Charlie hatte es wohl nicht fertig gebracht, es zu verändern, oder?", fragte ich leise.

„Mmhh.", bestätigte Andy. Ich machte das Licht aus und schloss die Tür.

„Tja, du musst wohl heute in meinem Zimmer schlafen. Ich hoffe, das macht dir nichts aus.", sagte er und schritt auf die Tür zu, die sich neben meiner befand, öffnete sie und schaltete das Licht ein.

Dieses Zimmer war für einen Teenager gemacht.

Die Wände waren mit dunkelblauer Tapete gekleidet. Poster, wahrscheinlich von Baseballspielern säumten die Wände, wirkten aber dadurch nicht überladen. Geradezu stand ein 2 Meter 10 langes Bett mit Jungenbettwäsche. An der Wand rechts von der Tür stand ein großer Kleiderschrank.  
Die Wand gegenüber war mit einem größeren Fenster versehen, als in meinem Zimmer.  
An der linken Ecke der Wand stand auch derselbe Schaukelstuhl, den ich kannte. Ich musste lächeln. An der Wand links von der Tür, war ein moderner Schreibtisch aus Holz und darauf lag ein Laptop von „VAIO".

Alles in allem, sah es hier sehr ordentlich aus. Als ich fertig mit meiner Inspektion war sagte ich:

„Nein, es macht wir wirklich nichts aus."

Und als ich diese Worte ausgesprochen hatte, merkte ich, dass es stimmte. Obwohl ich ihn heute erst (wieder-) getroffen hatte, fühlte ich mich mit ihm verbunden und ich wusste, dass ich bei ihm gut aufgehoben war. Warum sollte ich denn nicht mit ihm in einem Zimmer schlafen? Er war doch schließlich mein Bruder.

„Ich schlaf dann auf dem Boden, das ist kein Problem."

„Sei nicht albern!", erwiderte er prompt.

„Du schläfst natürlich im Bett."

Ich merkte, wie ich etwas rot wurde. Er ging zum Kleiderschrank und holte einen Schlafanzug raus und gab ihn mir.

„Tut mir leid. Ich hab' nichts anderes für dich.", sagte er entschuldigend.  
„Geh doch ins Bad und mach dich doch schon fertig. Es ist…"

„Keine Sorge. Ich weiß, wo es ist.", unterbrach ich Andy.

Ich ging zu einer Tür an der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Flurs und öffnete sie. Ich hatte das Bad gefunden. Es war genau dort, wo ich es vermutet hatte. Wieder etwas, was sich nicht verändert hatte. Egal in welcher Welt man sich gerade befand. Ich wusch mich, zog mich um und putzte mir mit der Zahnbürste einer anderen Person die Zähne. Morgen würde ich mir sofort eine eigene kaufen, sagte ich mir. Denn mir gefiel die Tatsache nicht, eine andere Zahnbürste zu benutzen.

Als ich wieder in Andys Zimmer kam, lag eine Matratze neben dem Bett auf dem Fußboden. Sie war bezogen und auf ihr lag auch Bettwäsche. Ich ging zu seinem Bett und legte mich hinein. Es fühlte sich an, als wäre dieses Bett schon immer meins gewesen. Als ob ich jede Nacht meines Lebens darin verbracht hätte. 20 Minuten später kam mein Bruder zurück und hatte ebenfalls einen Schlafanzug an.

„Wie ich sehe, hast du es dir schon gemütlich gemacht.", sagte er und lächelte. Ich nickte und lächelte zurück. Er schloss die Tür, schaltete das Licht aus und legte sich in sein improvisiertes Bett.  
Nach einer Weile angenehmer Stille sagte er:

„Bella, ich bin froh, dass du wieder zu Hause bist. Bitte verlass' mich nie wieder. Ich weiß, dass es total abgedroschen klingt. Aber ohne dich bin ich nicht vollständig."

Ich lachte und es hörte sich richtig an. „Jaja, das ist so eine Zwillingssache. Aber ich will dir sagen, dass ich mich dir sehr verbunden fühle. Auch ich bin froh, dass ich wieder hier bin."

„Das ist schön. Na dann? Gute Nacht, Schwesterchen und träum' was Schönes."

„Auch dir eine gute Nacht, Bruderherz."

Es war komisch, das Wort zu benutzen. Es fühlte sich aber gut an. Er lachte leise. Ich dachte über seine letzten Worte nach. Ich sollte etwas Schönes träumen.

Ich wusste nicht, ob mir das gelingen wurde und glaubte nicht recht daran.

Aber irgendwann kam der Schlaf und die Nacht senkte sich über mich.


	9. Der Morgen danach

**Der Morgen danach **

_Bellas POV - Paralleluniversum_

_(Paralleluniversum)_

„Hey, ihr zwei. Aufwachen!", hörte ich eine Stimme sagen.

Ich öffnete verschlafen die Augen und sah Charlie an der offenen Tür stehen. Dann richtete ich mich ruckartig auf und sah mich um. Zuerst wusste ich nicht, wo ich mich befand. Doch dann sah ich nach links unten eine Matratze, auf der jemand schlief. Nur sein halber Kopf ragte heraus, der aber fast völlig von seinem braunen Haar verdeckt wurde, das wie ein Heuhaufen aussah. Dann fiel mir mit einem Schlag alles wieder ein. Kaum zu glauben, dass dies wirklich passiert war. Ich war wieder in meiner – ein wenig zweifelte ich immer noch daran – Welt und war im Zimmer meines Zwillingsbruders, der links neben mir unten auf der Matratze schlief.

„Hey, mein Junge, das gilt auch für dich.", sagte Charlie lachend.  
„Ich bereite schon mal das Frühstück vor und warte dann unten auf euch. Aber trödelt nicht zu lange rum."

Nachdem Charlie das gesagt hatte, drehte er sich um und ging die Treppe hinunter. Ich saß weiterhin immer noch etwas verschlafen im Bett und hing meinen Gedanken nach. Plötzlich wurde mir bewusst, dass ich traumlos durch geschlafen hatte. Ich bin nicht schreiend erwacht, wie ich befürchtet hatte. Ich staunte und fragte mich, ob Andy und Charlie vielleicht der Grund dafür waren. Vielleicht war es aber einfach nur unsere Wiedersehensfreude, die die bösen Träume heute Nacht ferngehalten hatte, auch wenn das mit Renee gestern nicht perfekt ablief. Ich rutschte zur Bettkante und stieß mit meinen Zehen leicht gegen Andys Kopf.

„Los, Aufstehen. Du hast doch Charlie gehört."

„Ja, Mum. Sofort", brummte er.

Dann schlug er die Bettdecke zurück und setzte sich auf. Als er nun sprach, klang er deutlich wacher.

„Morgen, Bella. Und, gut geschlafen?", fragte er und grinste mich an.

Ich lächelte etwas schüchtern und antwortete wahrheitsgemäß: „Ja, so gut habe ich schon lange nicht mehr geschlafen."

Sein Blick veränderte sich und sein Grinsen verschwand. Er wirkte jetzt ernst und besorgt.

„Ja, das kann ich mir vorstellen."

Ich erwiderte nichts, starrte ihn nur stumm an und wieder kam es mir in diesem Moment vor, als würde ich in einen Spiegel sehen.

„Komm, machen wir uns fertig.", sagte er und ich merkte, wie er versuchte unbeschwert zu klingen.

Ich stand auf, nahm meine Sachen, die ich auf dem Schaukelstuhl gelegt hatte und ging als erste ins Bad. Als ich fertig war, ging ich zurück in sein Zimmer und wartete auf ihn, bis er ebenfalls fertig war. Wir gingen beide runter in die Küche und Charlie begrüßte uns. Dann kam er zu uns und umarmte Andy und mich. Dann setzten wir uns an den gedeckten Frühstückstisch. Wieder einmal etwas, das ich nicht kannte. Ich war es nicht gewohnt, dass mir das Frühstück schon vorgesetzt wurde.  
Ich musste es in der anderen Welt immer selbst machen und eher für den anderen Charlie sein Frühstück vorbereiten.

Mein Blick fiel auf die Uhr. Es war 10.30 Uhr. Müsste Charlie nicht schon längst auf der Wache sein? Ich meine, er ist ja hier auch Polizist. Nun fiel mir der andere Charlie plötzlich ein und ich fragte mich, was er jetzt wohl gerade machte. Wie es ihm wohl gerade ging? Bestimmt machte er sich große Sorgen um mich und hatte die halbe Stadt gebeten, bei der Suche mitzuhelfen. Wie damals, als… Ich konnte diesen Gedanken nicht zu Ende denken. Ich verkrampfte, schnappte nach Luft und versuchte mich auf meine Atmung zu konzentrieren.

Der Schmerz, den ich gestern seit ich vor Charlies Tür stand nicht mehr gespürt hatte, drang jetzt wieder an die Oberfläche. Die Wunde pochte so intensiv, als wollte sie sich dafür rächen, dass ich ihr gestern nicht so viel Aufmerksamkeit „schenkte", wie sonst immer. Ich konnte den Drang, mir die Arme um die Brust zu schlingen nicht ganz unterdrücken und verschränkte sie daher nur vor der Brust. Charlie sah mich besorgt und Andy mitfühlend an. Jedoch sagten sie zu meinem Verhalten nichts. Ich versuchte zu lächeln, doch mein Gesicht verzog sich zu einer Grimasse. Andy und ich aßen unsere Schokoladen-Cornflakes. Die Sorte habe ich früher am liebsten gegessen. Jetzt war mir das inzwischen egal. Ob es auch Andys Lieblingssorte war? Sehr wahrscheinlich, dachte ich.

Charlie aß, genau wie der andere, Toast zum Frühstuck. Als mir diese Ähnlichkeit auffiel, musste ich wieder an den anderen Charlie denken. Geht es ihm gut? Hat er „Mum"? – meine Güte ist das alles kompliziert – auch schon informiert? Sie ist bestimmt krank vor Sorge um mich. Als wir mit dem Frühstück fertig waren, stand Charlie auf und zog sich für seinen Dienst an. Er legte sich seine Pistole um. Er sah Andy, dann mich an und mir fiel sein besorgter Blick auf.

„So ihr zwei. Ich muss dann mal jetzt wirklich los. Mir war es heute einfach wichtig, den Tag mit euch zusammen zu beginnen. Auch wenn ich du jetzt wieder da bist, Bella…", sagte er und schaute mich an,  
„…gibt es trotzdem noch viele andere Fälle, die ebenfalls eine hohe Priorität besitzen. Ich muss rüber nach Port Angeles und habe dort einige Pflichten zu erfüllen. Ich weiß aber nicht, wann ich zurück sein werde. Wir bleiben telefonisch in Kontakt. Andy du hast ja meine Nummer.", sagte er zu ihm gewandt.

„Alles klar, Dad. Wir hören von dir", gab Andy zurück.

„Gut ihr zwei. Also bis dann. Tschüss."

Er drehte sich um, ging zur Tür, öffnete sie und wollte gerade hinaus treten, als er inne hielt. Er wandte sich uns wieder zu.

„Ach und Andrew?", sprach Charlie und sah ihn streng in die Augen. Ich sah, wie mein Bruder etwas das Gesicht verzog. Wahrscheinlich mochte er den Namen „Andy" lieber. Genauso verhielt es sich mit meinem Namen.

„Ja, Dad?"

„Pass' mir ja auf mein kleines Mädchen auf. Wir wollen ja nicht, dass sie sich wieder in Luft auflöst! Vielleicht ist es ganz gut, wenn du mit ihr shoppen gehen würdest. Schließlich hat sie ja keine Sachen, von einem Bett ganz zu schweigen. Ich hab euch hoffentlich genug Geld hingelegt. Lass' Bella ja keinen Moment aus den Augen.", sagte er mit einer unterschwelligen Drohung in der Stimme.

„Ja, Sir!", sagte Andy und salutierte.

Charlie lachte, sah mich dann wieder an und durchbohrte mich förmlich mit seinem besorgten Blick.

„Keine Angst, Dad. Ich werd' schon nicht verschwinden. Bis dann. Ich hab' dich lieb", sagte ich liebevoll.

Auch wenn ich diesen Mann noch nicht solange kannte, liebte ich ihn. Wie eine Tochter ihren Vater. Charlie lächelte jetzt so breit, dass sein Gesicht dadurch 20 Jahre jünger aussah. Seine Lachfältchen kamen jetzt zum Vorschein.

„Ich hab' dich auch lieb, Bella. Das hat sich in den letzten 11 Jahren nicht verändert"

„Hey und was ist mit mir?", sagte Andy und machte einen Schmollmund. So sah ich bestimmt auch aus, wenn ich das tat.

„Dich natürlich auch, du kleiner Bengel.", sagte Charlie glucksend.

Er lächelte uns beide nochmals an, trat hinaus in den Nieselregen und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Wir hörten, wie ein Auto davon fuhr.

„Also, kleine Schwester. Du hast unseren Vater gehört. Auf geht's! Wir fahren jetzt auch nach Port Angeles, damit du ein ordentliches Bett und was zum Anziehen bekommst.", sagte er zu mir.

„Aber ist das nicht ziemlich langweilig für dich?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf und schnappte sich einen riesigen Bündel Geldscheine von der Anrichte. Dieser Charlie scheint wirklich sehr gut zu verdienen. Eigentlich wollte ich nicht, dass jemand Geld für mich ausgab. Ich war es ja gewohnt, sehr selbstständig zu leben. Aber schließlich brauchte ich wirklich neue Sachen und mein Portemonnaie – indem eh nicht viel Geld drin war – befand dich in meinem Schulrucksack, der wiederrum in meinem Transporter auf dem Beifahrersitz lag. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass all' diese Dinge sich in der anderen Welt waren. Ich fragte mich, ob mein Transporter noch immer dort stand, wo ich ihn abgestellt hatte. Mir fiel auch meine Socke ein, in der sich mein ganzes Erspartes gesteckt hatte. Doch diese lag unter meinem Bett in meinem anderen Zimmer.

Es wäre schön, wenn ich einfach mal kurz dorthin rüber wechseln könnte, um so einige Sachen und mein Geld mit nehmen zu können. Dann wäre alles viel leichter. Tja, wäre schön, wenn das so einfach gehen würde. Doch dann kam mir ein neuer Gedanke. Habe ich das nicht gestern getan? Bin ich nicht von der einen zur anderen Welt gewechselt? Könnte ich das womöglich noch einmal schaffen? Ginge das wirklich? Ich versuchte mich zurück zu erinnern, wie ich den Wechsel gemeistert hatte. Ich musste den Schlüssel finden, der den Übergang ausgelöst hatte. Ich versuchte mich zu konzentrieren, aber ich kam auf keine Idee. Was soll dort beim anderen Haus der Cullens mit mir passiert sein?

Und wenn gar nicht ich gar nicht diese „Fähigkeit" besaß? Vielleicht hatte es vielmehr etwas mit dem Ort zu tun gehabt, der schließlich den Übergang bewirkt hatte. Ich schüttelte den Kopf, um diese Gedanken zu verdrängen. Andy und ich gingen zum Kleiderständer, nahmen unsere Jacken vom Hacken und zogen sie an.

Währenddessen fragte ich ihn: „Warum sagt du eigentlich ‚kleine Schwester' zu mir? Ich dachte, wir sind Zwillinge."

Er lachte. „Ganz einfach. Ich kam zuerst aus dem Mutterleib heraus. Du dann 10 Sekunden danach."

„Man, bist du penibel", sagte ich gespielt mürrisch und lachte zaghaft.

Wir zogen uns die Kapuzen über dem Kopf und gingen hinaus in den Regen. Ich folgte Andy ein paar Schritte und sah meinen Chevy-Transporter. Hatte er gestern auch schon dort gestanden? Ich war wahrscheinlich zu sehr auf die Haustür fixiert und hatte meine ganze Aufmerksamkeit dem bevorstehenden Gespräch gewidmet, sodass ich ihn wohl einfach übersehen hatte.

„Hey, wie kommt denn mein Transporter hierher?", fragte ich erstaunt.

Andy sah mich an und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Dein Transporter?", fragte er und klang verwirrt.

„Ja, ich fahre genau den gleichen. Aber kurz nachdem ich in diese Welt kam, war er verschwunden. Deshalb wundere ich mich ja."

„Tut mir leid, dich enttäuschen zu müssen. Aber das ist mein Auto. Ich habe ihn zusammen mit Jacob Black zusammen wieder flott gemacht. Aber er wollte ihn nicht fahren, weil der Motor schon bei 90 Stundenkilometer lautstark protestiert. Ich bin nicht so ein Autofreak, wie andere Jungs. Ich finde den Transporter super, so wie er ist und mich stört die Geschwindigkeitsbegrenzung nicht. Außerdem finde ich es gut, dass er so robust gebaut wurde. Es mag ja sein, dass er eine Antiquität ist, aber ich finde er passt zu mir."

Ich hatte bemerkt, dass sein Blick sich verfinsterte als er Jacob Black erwähnte.

„Und du fährst genau den gleichen?", fragte er und sein Blick hellte sich wieder auf.

„Ja, genau. Und weißt du was? Der Jacob Black aus meiner Welt…", ich verzog das Gesicht, „…hatte auch so einen Transporter repariert und da er ihn ebenfalls nicht fahren wollte, hat der andere Charlie den Wagen abgekauft und mir geschenkt. Sozusagen als Willkommensgeschenk."

Da sah ich den Jacob, den ich kannte, jetzt vor mir. Seine rostbraune Haut, sein breites Lächeln. Sein Gesicht, das gerade begann sich durch die Pubertät zu verändern und seine langen schwarzen Haare, die zu einem Zopf zusammen gebunden waren. Ich erinnerte mich, wie wir uns am Stand von La Push kennen lernten und wir ins Gespräch kamen.

„Hä?", hörte ich Andy leise neben mir sagen, doch ich achtete nicht auf ihn.

Ich war völlig in meiner Erinnerung vertieft. Ich glaubte jetzt, dass ich Jacob anfing zu vermissen, obwohl wir kaum miteinander zu tun hatten. Er hatte so eine beruhigende Art an sich und seine gute Laune war ansteckend gewesen. Ich hing meinen Erinnerungen weiter nach und sah alles ganz genau vor mir.

Wie ich versuchte mit ihm zu flirten, damit er mir ein paar Legenden über seinen Stamm erzählte. Er erzählte mir damals, dass die Quileute angeblich von Wölfen abstammen würden und ihren Stamm vor ihren einzigen Feinden, „den kalten Wesen", beschützten.  
Dann berichtete er weiter, wie sein Urgroßvater Ephraim Black, der damalige Anführer der Quileute, auf „kalte Wesen" traf, die behaupteten anders zu sein. Sie seien anders, da sie sich von Tierblut ernährten und somit keine Menschen töteten.

Somit schloss Ephraim einen Vertrag mit ihnen, damit ein friedliches Nebeneinanderleben möglich wurde. Die Quileute würden sie nicht jagen, dafür mussten sich die „kalten Wesen" – also Vampire – von ihrem Land fern halten. Doch diesen Legenden schenkte Jacob keinen Glauben. Später wurde mir erst dann klar, dass ich an diesem Tag das Geheimnis der Cullens – ich musste einmal schwer schlucken – erfahren hatte. Dieser Tag hatte mein Leben seitdem verändert.

Stopp. Hier musste ich aufhören.

Die erst schöne Erinnerung wurde nun schmerzhaft und ich schlang die Arme um meine Brust. Andy sah mich nur an und legte mir einen Arm um meine Taille und flüsterte in mein Ohr:

„Alles gut, Bella. Ich bin ja da."

Nach ein paar Sekunden hatte ich mich wieder gefangen. Er ließ mich los und öffnete mir die Beifahrertür und ich stieg ein. Er schlug die Tür zu, ging um den Transporter herum und stieg auf der Fahrerseite ein. Nachdem wir uns angeschnallt hatten, sah er mich noch einmal kurz besorgt und mitfühlend an, startete den Motor und fuhr die Auffahrt hinunter auf die Straße.


	10. Eine lange Fahrt

**Eine lange Fahrt**

_Bellas POV - Paralleluniversum_

_(Paralleluniversum)_

Wir fuhren ein paar Minuten schweigend.

„Bella?", fragte Andy.

„Ja?"

„Kannst du mir mehr über dich erzählen. Also über die Welt, in der du aufgewachsen bist?" Ich atmete tief ein und aus. Auch wenn ich nicht darüber reden wollte, fand ich die Kraft zu sprechen. Ich fragte ihn etwas, was ich schon seit gestern wissen wollte.

„Weißt du, als du gestern vor der Tür standest und ich deine Hand genommen habe… Hast du da Bilder gesehen?"  
Er zögerte kurz.

„Ja, habe ich. Dir ist also genau das Gleiche passiert." Es war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung.

„Ja. Willst du wissen, was ich in meinem Kopf gesehen habe?" Ich hoffte, wenn ich ihn zuerst meine Sicht erzählen würde, dann würde ihn das ermutigen, sich mir gegenüber ebenfalls zu öffnen. Doch er verneinte meine Frage. Damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet.

„Ich kann mir schon vorstellen, was du gesehen hast. Du brauchst es mir also nicht zu erzählen." Er atmete tief durch und sprach weiter.

„Als sich unsere Hände berührten, habe ich dich gesehen. Wie du als kleines Mädchen zusammen mit der anderen Renee in Phoenix gelebt hast. Ich muss sagen, auch wenn ich nur dieses Bild gesehen habe, ist mir diese Renee durchaus sympathischer als meine. Oder unsere. Ich habe auch den anderen Phil gesehen und gemerkt, dass er diesem hier völlig gleicht. Äußerlich und Innerlich.  
Das nächste Bild war genauso, nur dass du ein paar Jahre älter warst. 13 oder 14. Du hast schon damals sehr erwachsen gewirkt und warst immer etwas zurück haltend, während Renee übermütig, etwas kindlich und extrovertiert auf mich wirkte. So sind bei euch die Rollen vertauscht, sodass du oft die Erwachsene spielen musstest."

Er lächelte in sich hinein.

„Aber anhand dieser Bilder habe ich gesehen, dass du diese Renee sehr liebst, genauso wie sie dich liebt. Ich wage zu behaupten, dass diese Renee immer für dich deine Mutter sein wird. Naja, dann im nächsten Bild warst du 16 oder 17. Ich sah den anderen Charlie und merkte, dass dieser dich genauso liebt, wie jener aus dieser Welt. Nur das er es nicht zeigen kann."

Er machte eine kurze Pause und sein Blick schweifte kurz zu mir hinüber.

„Glaub mir, der Charlie hier ist auch kein Freund großer Worte. Im nächsten Bild, sah ich dich auf der Highschool dort im anderen Forks. Dann sah ich diese 5 Geschwister mit der blassen Haut und den goldenen beziehungsweise schwarzen Augen."

Ich verkrampfte mich im Sitz. Andy bemerkte dies aber nicht und fuhr fort.

„Als nächstes sah ich dich auf einer Lichtung an einem sonnigen Tag mit einem dieser Geschwister stehen. Er war in unserem Alter, war etwa so groß wie ich und hatte bronze-farbiges Haar. Und er glitzerte in der Sonne. Wie ein Diamant.  
Das vorletzte Bild zeigte dich und ihn am Waldesrand hinter Charlies Haus stehen und ich sah deinen schmerzerfüllten Blick.  
Zum Schluss sah ich dich, wie du mit Charlie am Tisch saßest, aber dein Blick war leer und ausdruckslos."

Nach einer Pause schloss er mit den Worten: „Genau wie meiner."

Eine Weile sagte niemand etwas und die Stille war beinahe mit den Händen zu greifen.

„Kannst du mir sagen, was es mit diesem Typen und seinen Geschwistern auf sich hat?", flüsterte er.

Ich zuckte zusammen und war unfähig zu sprechen.

„Also eins ist klar.", sprach Andy wieder lauter, „Sie sind keine Menschen. Und wenn man sie als Menschen betrachten will, dann sind sie auf keinen Fall normal. Ich meine, welche Menschen haben schon so eine blasse Haut. Ja, o.k., wir sind ja schon sehr blass. Aber bei denen ist es viel extremer, dass es schon unmenschlich aussieht. Ihre Haut ist zu glatt, zu eben, zu perfekt. Und ihre Augen. Kein normaler Mensch hat goldene Augen. Und vor allem, können sie nicht ihre Farbe zu schwarz verändern oder umgekehrt."

Er seufzte.

„Aber was ist schon normal?", sagte er mehr zu sich selbst.

Ich hatte mich wieder etwas entspannt und legte meine linke Hand auf seine rechte, die das Lenkrad festhielt. Ich nahm all' meine Kraft zusammen und sprach endlich.

„Naja, da du diese sonderbaren Eigenschaften von ihnen schon weißt und sie aufgezählt hast, ist es jetzt wohl sinnlos, das Geheimnis vor dir zu noch länger zu bewahren. Aber du musst mir versprechen, dass du es für dich behältst. Du darfst es KEINEM verraten."

Er nickte und sagte ernsthaft: „Ich schwöre, dass ich das Geheimnis mit ins Grab nehmen werde! Ich meine, ich werde ja auch keinem weiter erzählen, dass es eine Parallelwelt gibt und das du dort die letzten 11 Jahre verbracht hast. Mich würden alle für noch gestörter halten, als ohnehin schon."

Ich seufzte erleichtert und antwortete: „Da hast du wohl recht."

„Na los. Sag schon. WAS sind diese Geschwister für Wesen?", sagte er düster mit unverhohlener Neugier.

Ich atmete tief ein und sprach mit fester Stimme: „Sie sind Vampire."

Stille.

Dann wurde sie von Andy durchbrochen. „Ich hab's doch gewusst. Ich hab's doch gewusst, dass sie keine Menschen sind. Vampire. Wow. Wer hätte gedacht, dass es sie auch gibt. Aber warum sollten sie nicht existieren. Ich bin für alles offen. Egal ob natürliche oder übernatürliche Sachen. Cool! Aber eins würde mich noch interessieren. Warum sie so blass sind ist mir nun klar und die Sonne scheint ihnen auch nichts anzuhaben. Sie verbrennen nicht zur Asche, sondern funkeln im Sonnenlicht. Aber trotzdem können sie an solchen Tagen sich nicht unter Menschen bewegen. Aber was hat es mit ihrer Augenfarbe auf sich? Kannst du mir das mal erklären?"

„Das kommt daher, weil sie sich von Tierblut ernähren und keine Menschen jagen. Dadurch wird ihre Iris golden."

„Und was ist, wenn die Iris schwarz ist?"

„Je dunkler, oder schwärzer die Augenfarbe ist, desto durstiger sind sie. Also sollte man einem Vampir lieber aus dem Weg gehen, wenn seine Augen schwarz sind. Sonst läuft man Gefahr gebissen zu werden. Vorausgesetzt man erkennt einen. Aber Menschen weichen instinktiv vor ihnen zurück. Ihre dunkle Aura und die Kälte ihrer Haut wirken abstoßend. Aber auf der anderen Seite wirken Vampire auf uns Menschen durch ihr äußeres Erscheinungsbild und ihre Stimme sehr anziehend auf uns. Manchmal spielt auch ihr Geruch mit hinein. Der unbewusste Schutzinstinkt der Menschen hat aber größtenteils die Oberhand."

Ich hörte mich nach Luft schnappen und umarmte mich selbst, um nicht in Stücke zu zerfallen.

„Bella, was hast du? Wir müssen nicht darüber reden, wenn du nicht möchtest.", sprach Andy im besänftigen Ton.

„Nein, es ist o.k.", erwiderte ich etwas atemlos. „Ich möchte, dass du es weißt. Es ist gut, mal mit jemandem darüber reden zu können."

Ich sah Andy an der flüchtig, aber zweifelnd kurz zu mir hinüber schaute.

„Wenn du glaubst, dass das eine gute Idee ist?", fragte er. Ich nickte.

„Es gibt also – ich sage einfach mal – gute Vampire in Forks in der anderen Welt, die unter Menschen leben.", sagte er, um auf das Thema wieder zurück zu kommen.

„Genau." Ich konnte nun wieder richtig atmen, als der Schmerz vorüber war und hatte mich wieder im Griff.

„Erzähl' mir nun bitte von diesem Kerl, den ich mit dir auf der Lichtung zusammen gesehen habe."

Jetzt kam der schwerste Teil der Geschichte. Andy nahm seine rechte Hand vom Lenkrad, nahm meine linke und wir verschränkten unsere Finger ineinander. Als ob er wüsste, dass jetzt etwas sehr Schwieriges und Schmerzhaftes kommen würde. Naja, eigentlich wusste er es ja. Schließlich hatte er einen Hinweis in seinem Kopf gesehen. Er drückte meine Hand und ich war dankbar für diese Geste. Ich holte tief Luft und zuckte danach leicht zusammen, was ich nicht verhindern konnte.

„Der Junge,…", begann ich, „…den du gesehen hast, war Edward."

Der Schmerz kam, jedoch nicht so intensiv. Andy schaffte es irgendwie, dass ich ganz blieb.

„Wir haben uns ineinander verliebt."

Ich wartete.

Dann sagte Andy: „Bei dir ist wohl dieser Instinkt nicht so ausgeprägt, wie bei ‚normalen' Menschen."

Ich konnte die Gänsefüßchen überdeutlich hören, die er um das Wort „normalen" verbal gemacht hatte.

„Du scheinst eine Ausnahme zu sein." Dann lächelte er. „Hey, vielleicht kann ich mich auch in der Nähe von Vampiren aufhalten, ohne gleich schreiend davon zu rennen. Schließlich sind wir ja Zwillinge. Naja, natürlich bedeutet das nicht, dass ich mich gleich in einen verlieben muss."

Er lachte kurz auf, dann wurde sein Blick wieder aufmerksam. Ich wusste, dass er mir jetzt wieder zuhören würde und sprach weiter.

„Er stellte mich seiner Familie vor und rettete mir im Frühling das Leben, als ein Vampir namens James mich gejagt und letztendlich gebissen hatte. Ich bin ihm damals in die Falle gelaufen. Ich dachte, er hätte Renee gefangen und er sagte mir, ich solle allein nach Phoenix kommen, da er sie sonst töten würde."

Bei diesen Sätzen verkrampfte er sich.

„Edward hat das Vampirgift heraus gesaugt und so konnte ich mich nicht verwandeln und blieb ein Mensch. An meinem 18. Geburtstag hatte seine Schwester – eigentlich sind sie alle nicht wirklich miteinander verwandt – eine Geburtstagsparty für mich bei ihnen zu Hause organisiert. Doch leider schnitt ich mich am Geschenkpapier. Jasper, der Bruder, dem es von den anderen Vampiren am Schwersten fiel Menschenblut zu wiederstehen, hätte sich fast auf mich gestürzt. Doch sie konnten ihn zurück halten. Naja und drei Tage später hat mich Edward verlassen, da er es leid war, mit einem Menschen zusammen zu sein. Er sagte mir, dass er mich nicht mehr lieben würde."

„Jetzt verstehe ich.", sagte Andy langsam.

„Ich verstehe jetzt den Grund für dein Verhalten. Warum du nach Luft schnappen musst und dich immer selbst umarmst. Endlich kenne ich den Grund für deinen tiefen Schmerz, den ich immer in deinen Augen sehe."

Nach einer Weile sagte ich: „Da haben wir wohl noch etwas gemeinsam."

„Ja, Bella. Du hast recht. Auch ich habe einen tiefen Schmerz in mir, dessen Ursache dein Verschwinden ist." Er machte eine Pause.

„Aber an meinem 18. Geburtstag fühlte ich mich noch etwas schlechter als sonst. Aber ich wusste nicht warum. Und am dritten Tag nach meinem Geburtstag wurde mein Körper von so einem heftigen Schmerz geschüttelt, dass ich dachte ich müsste sterben. Dieser Schmerz war unendlich mal intensiver, als jener, den ich an meinem 7. Geburtstag erfahren musste. Renee war kurz davor, mich in die Psychiatrie einzuweisen. In der ersten Woche trank, und aß ich nichts. Auch bewegte ich mich in dieser Zeit keinen einzigen Millimeter."

Mit aufgerissenen Augen sah ich in an. Vor meinem inneren Auge sah ich wieder diese erste Woche vor.

„Dann warst du keinen Deut besser als ich.", sagte ich tonlos.

„Ich glaube, ich weiß jetzt was passiert ist. Ich habe deinen Schmerz gespürt. Ich spüre ihn immer noch."

Jetzt verstand ich, warum sein Lächeln, kurz nachdem er mich an der Tür wieder gesehen hatte, erstarb.

„Du meinst, wir können jeweils fühlen, was der andere fühlt? Das scheint wieder so eine Zwillingssache zu sein."

„Tja, die übernatürliche Verbindung von Zwillingen.", erwiderte er trocken.

Den Rest der Fahrt verbrachten wir schweigend. Bald sah ich sah das Orteingangseingangsschild von Port Angeles, Andy drosselte das Tempo und fuhr gemächlich in den Ort ein.  
Noch immer waren unsere Hände ineinander verschränkt. Wir lösten sie erst voneinander, als er den Transporter geparkt und den Motor abgeschaltet hatte.


	11. Shoppingtouren und viele Fragen

**Shoppingtouren und viele Fragen**

_Bellas POV - Paralleluniversum_

_(Paralleluniversum)_

Ich stöhnte.

„Was ist?"

„Naja, ich gehöre nicht zu den Mädchen, die gerne shoppen gehen."

„Wäre es dir lieber, dass du Jungssachen trägst? Von der Unterwäsche will ich gar nicht erst anfangen…", sagte er und grinste breit.

„Wo du recht hast…", seufzte ich.

Wir stiegen aus und dann begann die Tortur. Wir gingen von Laden zu Laden. Ich schaute mich um, nahm hier und da gleich einen Stapel Sachen mit in die Umkleide und probierte alle Stücke an. Hin und wieder fragte ich Andy nach seiner Meinung, wie er dies oder jenes fände. Wenn ich passende Sachen gefunden hatte und sie mir einigermaßen gefielen, bekam Andy sie in die Hand gedrückt. Nachdem ich wieder einmal aus der Kabine raus trat, sagte er:

„Äh, Schwesterchen?"

„Ja, Bruderherz?"

„Ich will ja nicht meckern, aber warum suchst du dir fast immer die billigsten Sachen aus dem Laden heraus?"

„Naja, mein Charlie verdient nicht viel und Renee hat es auch gerade so geschafft, uns durchzubringen. Daher habe ich schon relativ früh mit kleinen Nebenjobs angefangen, um für ein gutes College zu sparen."

„Also was Renee angeht, muss ich dir zustimmen. Aber Charlie ist hier Polizeipräsident und verdient recht gut. Er hat mich immer finanziell unterstützt, sodass ich es nie nötig hatte, nebenbei noch zu jobben. Das ich es dennoch getan habe und immer noch tue ist eine andere Sache. Du musst also nicht ständig auf den Preis schauen."

Ich versuchte, seiner unausgesprochenen Bitte nachzukommen und achtete mehr darauf, ob mir die Sachen gefielen, als darauf wie teuer sie waren. Es war aber gar nicht so leicht, aus seinem Trott heraus zu kommen. Als ich in einem Laden fertig war, mir kam es vor als hätte ich bald den halben Laden leer geräumt, legten wir alles vor der Kassiererin hin, die erstaunt schaute. Als sie alles in Tüten gepackt hatte, gab Andy ihr das Geld. Ich sah, dass wir noch eine Menge übrig hatten. Wie viel genau, wollte ich gar nicht erst wissen.

Wir gingen in den nächsten Laden, der auch Kleider im Sortiment hatte. Ich suchte mir ein meeresblau-farbiges und ein schwarzes Kleid. Das blaue Kleide hatte nur einen breiten Träger für die linke Schulter, verlief eng anliegend bis zur Taille und wurde dann etwas breiter und verdeckte fast gänzlich meine Füße. Das schwarze Kleid war trägerlos und besaß einen kleinen Rückenausschnitt. Der Saum des Kleides war hinten etwas länger als vorne. Bei diesen Kleidungsstücken hatte ich mal nicht sofort auf das Geld geachtet, bekam aber wieder sofort ein schlechtes Gewissen, als ich den Preis sah. Andy tat aber unbeeindruckt und gab der Kassiererin einfach das Geld.

Ich wunderte mich immer noch, dass so viel übrig blieb. Ist Charlie heute Morgen zur Bank gefahren und hat fast sein ganzes Geld flüssig gemacht? Ich schüttelte den Kopf. So klapperten wir Läden über Läden ab und mir schien es, dass meine Füße voll mit Blasen übersäht waren, so doll taten sie mir weh. Wir beiden waren mit Tüten überladen und brachten sie in den Transporter.

„So nur noch eine Kleinigkeit, dann haben wir es geschafft.", sagte Andy und versuchte dabei fröhlich zu klingen.

„Oh, nein. Bitte nicht!", stöhnte ich,  
„Wenn ich noch einen Schritt gehe, falle ich um!"

„Na komm schon, Bella. Du willst doch ein Bett haben, oder? Und zwar eins, dass groß genug für dich ist."

Da hatte er recht, obwohl ich eigentlich nichts dagegen hätte, noch eine Weile bei ihm im Zimmer zu schlafen. Wir stiegen in den Transporter und führen zu einem Möbelhaus. Dort verbrachten wir aber kaum Zeit. Ich sagte Andy einfach, ich möchte das gleiche Bettgestell, die gleiche Matratze, die gleiche Decke mit passendem Kissen.

„Alles klar.", sagte er, bestand aber trotzdem darauf, dass ich mir alles nochmal ansehen sollte.

Man sagte uns, das Bettgestell und die Matratze würden sie in 7 Tagen liefern und Andy gab eigentlich wieder viel zu viel Geld für mich aus. Wir ließen das Kissen und die Decke eintüten und gingen zurück in zum Transporter. Als wir einstiegen und die Tüte auf den Rücksitz – oder eher auf den anderen Tüten – legten, sagte ich laut stöhnend:

„Das war ja die schlimmste Shoppingtour meines Lebens! Ich staune, dass du dich nicht einmal beschwert hast."

„Glaub mir, mein Geduldsfaden wär' auch fast gerissen.", sagte er und lachte. Ich stimmte mit ein.

Er startete den Motor und wir verließen ENDLICH Port Angeles. Es war bereits 16.30 Uhr, als ich auf die Uhr schaute. Ich sah hinaus durch die Fensterscheibe und erblickte die untergehende Sonne, die den Himmel rotorange färbte. Auf der Rückfahrt sprachen wir wieder miteinander.

„Sag mal Bella, hättest du Lust Jacob Black und seine Familie kennen zu lernen?"

„Sicher, warum nicht?", erwiderte ich bemüht locker.

Er sollte mir nicht unbedingt anhören, wie sehr ich es eigentlich wollte. Da ich heute Morgen seit langem wieder an Jacob gedacht hatte, brannte ich sehr darauf ihn zu sehen. Oder eher erneut kennen zu lernen. Schließlich hatte ich diesen Jacob noch nie gesehen. Jedenfalls erinnerte ich mich nicht daran. Und wer weiß, vielleicht war dieser Junge ja anders, als der, den ich kannte. Aber im Stillen hoffte ich, dass ich mich irrte. Ich wünschte mir so sehr, dass die beiden sich ähneln würden, da mir Jacobs Charakter wieder in den Sinn kam.

„Wie kommst du auf einmal darauf?", fragte ich Andy.

„Och, ich hatte nur heute Morgen den Eindruck gehabt, dass du SEHR VIEL über den anderen Jacob nachgedacht hattest."

Ich spürte, dass sich sehr viel mehr hinter dieser Aussage verbarg.

„Wollen wir dann gleich nach La Push durch fahren?"

„O.K., aber meinst du nicht, dass wir nicht etwas spät dort ankommen werden? Ich meine, dieser Besuch wird garantiert etwas länger dauern…", sagte ich und seufzte, wenn ich daran dachte, dass Andy seine verschollene Zwillingsschwester mit brachte. Ob es dann auch so eine Begrüßungsarie geben würde?

„Kennst du diesen Jacob den gut? Man ist das komisch immer ‚diesen' oder ähnliches sagen zu müssen." Er lachte.

„Am besten du verwendest diese Wörter nur, wenn wir von der ‚anderen Seite' sprechen. Es ist ja nicht nötig, Menschen die hierher gehören, zu spezifizieren. Naja, eigentlich nicht so gut. Charlie ist mit den Blacks schon ewig befreundet. Sie gehören praktisch zur Familie. Ich nehme an, dass das drüben auch so ist?"

Er sah kurz zu mir rüber und ich nickte ihm zu.

„Ich habe ihn eigentlich nie wirklich gesehen, bevor Renee mit mir nach Phoenix umgezogen ist. Ich war damals ein richtiger Eigenbrötler gewesen. Ich fühlte mich einfach nie wirklich ganz und war einfach nicht in der Lage gewesen, Zeit mit anderen zu verbringen."

Mir taten seine Worte so weh, dass ich meine Frage am liebsten wieder zurück genommen hätte. Er nahm meine linke Hand in seine und drückte sie leicht.

„Ist schon o.k., Bella. Das ist nun mal meine Vergangenheit und daran lässt sich nichts mehr ändern. Du brauchst dich deswegen nicht schlecht zu fühlen."

Ich wusste, worauf er anspielte. „Du hast…meine Gefühle ‚gelesen' oder empfangen, hab' ich recht?", sagte ich zögerlich.

„Wenn du es so nennen willst?", erwiderte er trocken.

„Ich wundere mich nur, warum diese Verbindung nur in eine Richtung funktioniert. Ich meine, ich habe bis jetzt noch nie irgendwelche Gefühle von dir empfangen.", sagte ich und ich merkte, dass mich das mehr und mehr störte.

„Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass wir solange getrennt waren."  
Er verzog das Gesicht.  
„Nein, ich glaube das ist nicht der Grund. Ich denke, das liegt daran, weil du mich seit deinem Verschwinden vergessen hast. Da du nichts von mir wusstest, hattest du auch keine Verbindung zu mir. Und jetzt musst du dich physisch und psychisch wieder daran gewöhnen. Das ist jedenfalls meine Theorie."

Ich dachte über seine Worte nach, dann sagte ich: „Klingt irgendwie einleuchtend."

„Moment mal!", sagte er aufgeregt. „Du kommst doch aus einer Parallelwelt. Und das bedeutet doch, dass es dort dieselben Menschen…", er hielt kurz inne, „…und Vampire gibt oder?  
Jeder hat also seinen eigenen Doppelgänger. Du hast ja gestern von der anderen Renee und dem anderen Charlie erzählt. Das heißt, selbst wenn du mich vergessen hast, gibt es doch in der anderen Welt auch einen Andy. So hättest du dann eine Verbindung zu einem Zwilling gehabt, oder nicht?"

Nachdem er wieder inne hielt, schrie er plötzlich: „OH, MEIN GOTT!"

Bei diesen Worten fuhr ich zusammen.

„Was ist denn?", brachte ich nur heraus.

„WAS IST?", fragte er ungläubig.  
„Es gab dich zweimal in einer Welt! Vielleicht hattest du keine Verbindung zum anderen Andy, weil das nicht DEIN Zwilling war. Verrückt. Zwei Bellas und ein Andy. Warum hast du eigentlich nichts darüber erzählt? Vielleicht dachtest du, dass das zu verrückt für Charlie, Renee und mich wäre. Wie war das denn so mit dem beiden zu leben?"

Ich konnte nicht sprechen. Ich musste seine Worte erst einmal begreifen und verarbeiten. Er hatte recht. Es müsste in der anderen Welt auch eine Bella und einen Andy geben.  
Aber ich hatte nie auch nur einen von beiden gesehen. Das wusste ich genau. Ich fragte mich, warum das wohl so war.

Wo waren die Kinder von der anderen Renee und des anderen Charlie? Ich bin doch bei den beiden aufgewachsen. Naja, eher bei Renee, als bei Charlie. Lebten die anderen Zwillinge bei Charlie, als ich bei Renee aufwuchs? Wenn ja, bei wem blieben die beiden dann, wenn ich mit dem anderen Charlie in Forks beziehungsweise in Phoenix Urlaub machte. Und – wenn ich annahm, dass die anderen Zwillinge größtenteils in Forks aufwuchsen – wo waren sie die letzten Monate, als ich bei Charlie einzog? Hatte man sie vor mir versteckt? Warum? Auch habe ich sie nie in der Cafeteria in der Highschool gesehen.

Dann hätte ER sich vielleicht in die andere Bella verliebt, bevor ER MICH überhaupt kannte. Schließlich waren die Cullens – ich schluckte schwer – schon 2 Jahre vor mir in Forks gewesen. Die Wunde fing wieder an zu pochen und ich musste meinem Körper davor bewahren, auseinander zu brechen. Andy sagte nichts. Als ich wieder zu ihm aufschaute, sah ich, dass sein Blick schmerzverzerrt war.

„Tut mir leid.", sagte ich leise.

„Du brauchst dich dafür nicht zu entschuldigen."

Als ich mich wieder gefangen hatte, sagte ich: „Ich habe nicht zusammen mit den anderen Zwillingen gelebt. Ich habe sie nie gesehen. Nicht einmal.", sagte ich mit fester Stimme.

Ich sah nun zum ersten Mal, wie er sich unbewusst auf die Unterlippe biss und eine kleine Falte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen erschien. Er schien über meine Worte nachzudenken. Ich sah bestimmt genauso aus, sagte ich mir.

„Sehr seltsam.", sagte er nach einer Weile.

„Sehr seltsam.", wiederholte ich seine Worte.

Dann wurde es sehr still.

„Jedenfalls…", begann Andy nach 20 Minuten, „…kenne ich Jacob erst über ein Jahr."

Er sah wieder sehr nachdenklich aus.

„Als ich mal wieder in Forks war, fuhr Charlie zu den Blacks und ich beschloss zum ersten Mal mit zu kommen. Da lernte ich Jacob kennen, als er gerade am Transporter rum schraubte und so kamen wir ins Gespräch."

„Hast du auch von mir erzählt?"

Sein Blick wurde wehmütig.

„Ja. Er sagte, wie alle anderen, dass es ihm Leid tut. Er sagte auch, er könne sich noch an dich erinnern. Wenn auch nur sehr schwach."

„Ehrlich?", fragte ich erstaunt.

Andy nickte. Jetzt war meine Neugier ganz entfacht. Ich musste die Blacks heute noch kennen lernen.

„Okay, okay. Wir sind ja gleich da.", sagte er lachend.

„Hey, hör auf meine Gefühle zu lesen!", sagte ich gespielt empört und lachte ebenfalls.

Bald hielt Andy vor einem kleinen Häuschen mit kleinen Fenstern, aus denen Licht strahlte. Ich sah auf die Uhr. 18.48 Uhr. Der Himmel war stockfinster und die Sterne leuchteten.

„Na, dann los.", sagte er ermutigend und stieg aus. Ich atmete tief durch und verließ ebenso den Wagen.

„Bist du bereit?", fragte er mich, als wir bei der Tür angekommen waren.

„Klar.", sagte ich wenig überzeugend und Andy klopfte an die Tür.


	12. Bei den Blacks

**Bei den Blacks**

_Bellas POV - Paralleluniversum_

_(Paralleluniversum)_

Die Tür ging auf und ich sah einer Frau ins Gesicht, die ich noch nie gesehen hatte, selbst in der anderen Welt nicht. Sie hatte lange, glatte schwarze Haare, die ihr bis zur Taille gingen. Sie war schlank, wirkte aber nicht athletisch. Sie hatte rostbraune Haut und in ihrem Gesicht erkannte ich Jacob wieder, den ich kannte. Sie starrte uns zwei geschockt an und verharrte in der Bewegung. Nach zwei Sekunden blinzelte sie und umarmte uns. Andy erwiderte ihre Umarmung und ich tat es ihm nach, obwohl mir das etwas falsch vorkam.

„Hallo Sarah.", begrüßte Andy sie.

Nachdem sie sich von uns gelöst hatte, sagte Sarah: „Hallo ihr beiden. Oh, mein Gott, bin ich froh euch wieder zusammen zu sehen."

Sie lächelte mich herzlichst an.

„Nach 11 langen Jahren bist du wieder hier, Bella. Ein Glück. Na los, kommt rein.", sagte sie aufgeregt.

Wir gingen ins Haus und sie schloss die Tür.

„Rebecca. Jacob. Seht mal, wer hier ist.", rief sie laut.

Rebecca? War das nicht eine von Jacobs Zwillingsschwestern? Ich erinnerte mich, wie er mir damals erzählt hatte, dass sie mit einem samoanischen Surfer verheiratet ist und in Hawaii lebt. War sie etwa zu Besuch?

Da erschien eine junge Frau aus der Küche und fragte im Kommen: „Wer ist es denn, Mum?"

Moment mal. Mum? Hat sie gerade Mum gesagt? Ich schaute noch einmal kurz zu der Frau, die uns begrüßt hatte. Jetzt fiel es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen. Deshalb erkannte ich Jacobs Gesicht in ihrem. Seine Mutter lebt! Sie war gar nicht tot. Hier jedenfalls nicht. Bei diesem Gedanken stieg Freude in mir auf und ich lächelte. Mein Blick wanderte wieder zu Rebecca, die ein gutes Jahr älter war als ich. Nein, als WIR, korrigierte ich mich in Gedanken.

Rebecca sah wie eine jüngere Version ihrer Mutter aus. Als sie Andy und mich erblickte, blieb sie wie angewurzelt stehen. Dann stürmte sie mir entgegen und umarmte mich fest.

„Oh, mein Gott. Das ist ja eine Überraschung!", sagte sie und gab mich wieder frei, damit sie sogleich Andy ihre Arme umschlingen konnte.

Als sie auch mit ihm fertig war, trat sie einen Schritt zurück, drehte ihren Kopf Richtung Küche und rief: „Jacob, komm mal her! Die Swan-Zwillinge besuchen uns."

„WAS?", ertönte eine tiefe männliche Stimme.

Jacob kam aus der Küche und kam nach kurzem Zögern grinsend auf mich zu. Ich erschrak leicht, als ich seine Gestalt sah.  
Er unterschied sich massiv von dem anderen Jacob, den ich kannte. Er hatte keine langen Haare, wie ich erwartet habe. Dieser Jacob trug einen Kurzhaarschnitt. Er war viel muskulöser, hatte breite Arme und Schultern. Sein Gesicht war viel kantiger geworden. Man sah keine Spur mehr von dem Kindlichen in seinem Gesicht. Ich kam mir wie ein Kind vor, da ich zu ihm aufschauen musste.  
Wie groß er wohl war?  
Also wenigstens zwei Meter.

Das Bild von dem Jungen Jacob in meinem Kopf, war nun dem eines Mannes gewichen. Er sah nicht wie 15 oder 16 aus. Nein, ganz und gar nicht. Eher wie Mitte 20. Dieser Jacob hier hatte wohl einen enormen Wachstumsschub gehabt. Nun stand er vor mir und umarmte mich so fest, dass ich dachte, mir würden die Knochen brechen.

Plötzlich geschah etwas.

Ich sah in meinem Kopf ein Bild, wie ein Blitz auftauchen. Ich sah eine Gestalt, deren Gesicht ich kaum erkennen konnte. Es war ein Mann. Er war ebenfalls sehr groß und schlang seine Arme um mich, aber nicht um mich freundschaftlich an sich zu drücken.

Nein.  
Diese „Umarmung" hatte einen ganz anderen Zweck. Es war, als wollte er verhindern, dass ich weg lief. Seine Arme bildeten eine Art Käfig um mich. Ich spürte Angst in mir aufsteigen und ich sah, wie sich das Bild veränderte. Ich wurde jünger. Vielleicht 10 oder 11 Jahre…

Das Bild verschwand und ich war wieder im Jetzt. Ich hörte, wie Jacob etwas sagte oder erneut sprach, konnte mich darauf aber nicht konzentrieren. Seine Stimme klang wie ein Hintergrundgeräusch für mich. Ich zuckte in Jacobs Armen zusammen und wäre am liebsten zurück gewichen, wenn ich gekonnt hätte. Nicht nur diese Bilder riefen diese Reaktion bei mir hervor.

Es gab noch einen anderen Grund. Jacob war so heiß, wie eine Herdplatte. Mir kam es so vor, als würde ich in den paar Sekunden – während ich in seinen Armen war – schwitzen. Diese Hitze gefiel mir absolut nicht. Ich fühlte mich sehr unwohl in seinen Armen und hätte ihn sogar weggestoßen, wenn ich die Möglichkeit gehabt hätte.

„Oh Gott, du bist wirklich hier. Ich glaub' es immer noch nicht! Du bist wirklich hier, Bella!", hörte ich Jacobs Worte, die nun zu mir durchdrangen. Er ließ mich endlich los und seufzte erleichtert auf und das nicht nur, wegen der harten Umarmung.

„Hallo Jacob. Hallo Rebecca.", begrüßte beide schüchtern und versuchte zu lächeln, obwohl mir immer noch unbehaglich zumute war. Auf einmal hörten wir ein Grummeln.

„Das waren wohl unsere Mägen.", sagte Andy lachend und ich spürte, wie ich knallrot wurde.

Wir hatten seit unserem Frühstück heute Morgen nichts mehr gegessen. Ich sah zu Andy hinüber und sah auch eine leichte Röte in seinem Gesicht, die er mit seiner Bemerkung wohl überspielen wollte. Jacob wendete sich nun grinsend meinem Bruder zu und beide begrüßten sich freundschaftlich mit einem Handschlag. Wie klein Andy neben Jacob wirkte.

„Na da habt ihr aber Glück.", sagte Sarah, „Wir waren gerade dabei, Abendbrot zu machen."

Wir alle folgten ihr in die Küche und halfen bei der Vorbereitung. Ich war etwas abwesend, weil ich immer noch an die Bilder in meinem Kopf denken musste. Das war wohl eine Erinnerung von mir, die ich verdrängt haben musste. Was war das für eine? Warum machte sie mir solche Angst? Warum kam sie wieder hoch, als Jacob mich umarmt hatte?

Und eine ganz wichtige Frage: Warum schrak ich vor seiner Hitze zurück? Sicher, ganz „normal" – da war wieder dieses Wort – war es nicht und ich hatte sicherlich nicht damit gerechnet. Ich verstand mich selbst nicht. Ich liebte doch die Sonne und ihre Wärme. Warum war ich ihr – in Form von Jacobs hoher Temperatur – so abweisend gegenüber? Es hing bestimmt mit der Erinnerung zusammen, die mir verborgen blieb. Mir kam es so vor, als ob mein Körper sich instinktiv vor der Wärme – oder eher Hitze - und der damit zusammen hängenden Erinnerung schützen will. Seltsam.

„Bella?", riss mich Andys Stimme aus meinen Gedanken.

„Ja?", antwortete ich perplex.

„Komm, setz' dich hin und iss mit uns.", sagte er im normalen Ton. Ich konnte aber die Sorge um mich heraushören.

„Also Bella, erzähl' doch mal. Seit wann bist du wieder hier und was hast du die letzten 11 Jahre gemacht?", fragte Rebecca neugierig.

Auch Jacob und Sarah sahen neugierig an. Ich hasste es im Mittelpunkt zu stehen, aber da musste ich wohl oder übel jetzt durch.

Aber was sollte ich ihnen sagen? Das ich aus einer Parallelwelt komme? Nein, eher nicht. Es reicht schon, wenn meine Familie das weiß und Renee, meine eigene leibliche Mutter, mir nicht glaubt. Wenn ich ihnen die Wahrheit erzählen würde, dann würden sie mich sicherlich für verrückt halten.

Manchmal glaube ich ja, dass ich verrückt bin. Ich spürte Andy besorgten Blick auf mir ruhen. Ich musste mir eine Geschichte ausdenken und sie möglichst überzeugend rüber bringen. Ich verzweifelte bei diesem Gedanken daran, denn ich war schon immer eine schlechte Lügnerin gewesen. Andy nahm meine Hand unter dem Tisch und drückte sie. Ich sah ihn mit einem dankbaren Blick an und wendete meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder den Blacks zu.

„Ich wurde damals entführt.", begann ich und mir fiel wieder das Bild von mir und diesem Mann ein. Als ich das aussprach, hatte ich das Gefühl, dass dies wirklich der Wahrheit entsprach. Ich konnte es nicht erklären. Ich wusste es einfach. Andy spannte sich an.

„Oh, mein Gott!", hörte ich vier Stimmen sagen.

Ich zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Eigentlich hatte Andy darauf nichts erwidert, aber ich habe trotzdem vier Stimmen wahrgenommen. Eine davon hörte ich in meinem Kopf. Es war seine Stimme. Ich drehte mein Kopf in seine Richtung und schaute ihn verwirrt an.

„Hast du gerade was gesagt?"

„Nein.", antwortete er ruhig und erwiderte meinen Blick. Aber Verwirrung spiegelte sich nicht darin, nur die Überraschung und – wenn ich mich nicht irrte – Freude. Das verstand ich in dem Moment nicht. Ich konzentrierte mich wieder auf meine Geschichte. Ich atmete tief ein.

„Ich war irgendwo die letzten 11 Jahre eingesperrt gewesen."

Wieder überkam das Gefühl der Wahrheit. Seltsam. Ich war doch in den letzten Jahren nirgendwo eingesperrt gewesen? Ich war frei wie ein Vogel und hatte dort wo ich war, ein normales Leben geführt. Das Gefühl, dass irgendetwas Wahres an dieser Aussage war, ließ mich nicht los. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und hörte zwei nach Luft schnappen. Wahrscheinlich waren es Sarah und Rebecca, die nun bekümmert aussahen.

In Jacobs Blick konnte ich es ebenfalls sehen, jedoch sah ich auch Wut darin. Er hatte seinen ganzen Körper angespannt, dass die Sehnen unter seiner rostbraunen Haut stärker hervor traten und seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt.

„Ich kann mich nicht mehr so genau daran erinnern. Es ist alles verschwommen.", log ich weiter, was mir erstaunlicherweise nicht so schwer fiel, wie ich dachte. Lag es vermutlich daran, dass das Wahrheitsgefühl über mich gekommen ist?

„Aber Andy hat mich vor ein paar Tagen gefunden und mich nach Hause zu Charlie gebracht. Wahrscheinlich hat er gespürt, wo ich mich befand. Zum Glück.", beendete ich nun meine Geschichte.

„Oh, mein Gott. Bella, das tut mir so leid.", sagte Sarah, nahm meine Hand und sah mich mitfühlend an.

Rebecca legte ihre Hand auf die ihrer Mutter und sah mich genauso an. Jacob spannte sich wieder an und brachte zischend hervor: „Oh, man! Ich würde den Kerl umbringen, der dir das angetan hat!"

Langsam löste er sich und sah mich mit weichen Augen an. Ich seufzte und wendete mich wieder meinem Essen zu, da ich ihre Blicke nicht mehr ertragen konnte. Eine Weile aßen wir schweigend.

„Wo ist eigentlich Rachel?", fragte ich im bemüht lockeren Tonfall, um die erdrückende Stille zu durchbrechen. Alle drei atmeten erleichtert auf. Ihnen war anzusehen, dass sie sich über den Themenwechsel freuten.

„Meine Schwester hat ein Stipendium von der Washington State Universität bekommen und arbeitet in der vorlesungsfreien Zeit. Sie kommt nur noch selten nach Hause.", antwortete Rebecca. Wieder eine Gemeinsamkeit, dachte ich.  
Die nächste Frage kam aus heiterem Himmel aus meinem Mund, ehe ich richtig darüber nach dachte.

„Und? Ist dein Mann auch hier?"

Diese Frage brachte mir bestürzte Blicke von den Blacks und auch von Andy ein. Dann lachten Sarah, Rebecca und Jacob. Ich merkte, wie ich rot anlief.

„Tut mir leid, dich enttäuschen zu müssen. Aber ich bin nicht verheiratet. Ich habe noch nicht mal einen richtigen Freund.", sagte Rebecca immer noch glucksend.

Und das war wieder ein Unterschied mehr, sagte ich mir.

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?"

„Ehrlich gesagt weiß ich das auch nicht so genau. Ich habe nicht richtig darüber nachgedacht.", erwiderte ich und lächelte. Der zweite Teil war ja nicht gelogen.

„Aber die Vorstellung hat schon was.", sagte Rebecca nachdenklich. Sarah und Jacob warfen ihr einen belustigten Blick zu.

„Bloß nicht.", sagte Jacob und lachte wieder. „Ich will noch nicht so früh Onkel werden!"

Jetzt lachten wir alle und es fühlte sich sehr gut an. Während ich mich wieder versuchte zu beruhigen, merkte ich, dass jemand fehlte. Plötzlich wusste ich, wer es war.

„Wo ist denn eigentlich Billy?", fragte ich nun an Sarah gerichtet.

°Diese Frage hättest du lieber nicht stellen sollen.°, hörte ich wieder eine Stimme im Kopf sagen. Andys Stimme. Ich hörte sie, obwohl er nicht zu mir gesprochen hatte.

War es möglich, dass ich…? Nein, unmöglich. Aber warum nicht? Wir sind schließlich Zwillinge. Es ist doch möglich, dass ich seine Gedanken hören kann. Ich trat in ein Fettnäpfchen. Die Gesichter der Blacks wurden schmerzverzerrt. Rebecca nahm Sarahs Hand.

„Vor sechs Jahren…", sprach Sarah langsam, „hatten Billy und ich einen Autounfall auf dem Highway. Er ist dabei tödlich verunglückt." Ihre Stimme wurde immer belegter und brach.

„Oh, tut mir leid. Das wusste ich nicht." Ich sah die drei entschuldigend an.

Das wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen. Sarah lebt zwar, dafür ist aber Billy durch den Unfall ums Leben gekommen. In der anderen Welt ist es genau andersherum. Am liebsten hätte ich mich für meine Taktlosigkeit ohrfeigen können.

Doch plötzlich sah ich Billy kurz hinter Sarah stehen. Er sah mich mit einem durchdringenden Blick an und lächelte mich leicht an.

„Aber d… AU!" Andy trat mir auf dem Fuß.

„Bella, was ist denn?", fragte Rebecca mich.

„Nichts.", sagte ich.

„Ach, weißt du Bella, es ist schon in Ordnung, Bella.", sagte Jacob und lächelte mich an. „Ich bin jetzt eben der Mann in der Familie."

„Da hat Jacob recht. Mach' dir keine Gedanken, Liebes.", sagte Sarah und nahm meine Hand.

Dann aßen wir weiter. Als wir mit dem Abendbrot fertig waren, halfen Andy und ich, den Tisch mit abzuräumen. Sarah sagte zwar immer, dass dies nicht nötig sei, aber wir beide hörten nicht auf sie. Wir setzen uns wieder hin und verbrachten trotz der gestellten unangenehmen Fragen einen ruhigen Abend. Jacob und Rebecca erzählten einige Schulgeschichten, die sie mit ihren Freunden erlebt hatten.

Sarah berichtete, dass sie in einem Restaurant Köchin ist. Andy erzählte mir lachend, dass Sarah unbedingt nur in diesem einen Restaurant arbeiten wollte. Sarah funkelte ihn spielerisch an. Rebecca und Jacob kicherten. Als sie sich später nach Charlie erkundete und ich ihren Blick sah, wusste ich, was Andy mit seiner Bemerkung gemeint und was das Gekicher zu bedeuten hatte.

So redeten wir weiter über unbeschwerte Themen und hatten jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren. Irgendwann blickten wir mal auf die Wanduhr, die anzeigte, dass es 00.30 Uhr war.

„So. Ich glaube, wir fahren mal langsam nach Hause.", sagte Andy und stand auf. Ich sah Sarahs Blick an, dass sie uns am liebsten gebeten hätte hier zu übernachten. Doch dafür war im Haus leider kein Platz.  
Als ich mit Andy auf dem Weg zur Haustür war und durch das Wohnzimmer lief, fielen mir die Fotos auf, die auf einer Anrichte standen. Ich ging dorthin, um sie zu betrachten.

Es waren Bilder von dem kleinen Jacob mit seinen Schwestern und seinen Eltern. Billy sah aus wie jener, den ich von der anderen Seite kannte.  
Das zweite Bild zeigte Sarah und Billy, aber noch jünger. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch keine Familie gegründet.  
Das dritte Bild zeigte die beiden Zwillinge und Jacob, der in der Mitte stand. Er hatte seinen Schwestern jeweils einen Arm um die Schultern gelegt. Doch was mir hier auffiel, war Jacobs Aussehen.

Auf diesem Foto sah er noch nicht so groß aus und wirkte eher schlaksig und nicht so muskelbepackt. Auch hatte er da noch seine langen schwarzen Haare, die ihm an seinem breit lächelnden Gesicht herunter fielen. Er sah aus wie der Jacob, den ich in Erinnerung hatte. Ich seufzte.

Dann betrachtete ich das letzte Bild, auf dem ich fünf kleine Kinder sah.  
Drei hatten rostbraune Haut und schwarzes Haar. Zwei gleich aussehende Mädchen, die sogar die gleichen Sachen trugen und ein Junge. Die Zwillinge und Jacob also. Die drei saßen auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer und strahlten mir entgegen.

Dann fiel mein Blick auf die anderen zwei Kinder, die vor dem Sofa auf dem Boden saßen. Sie hatten mittellanges braunes Haar und waren sehr blass. Ihre Haut bildete einen starken Kontrast zur jener, der anderen drei Kinder.  
Die zwei umarmten sich und drückten sich fest aneinander. Es schien, als könnte nichts auf der Welt sie trennen. Sie sahen sich zum Verwechseln ähnlich und ihre braunen Augen leuchteten so voller Liebe und Verbundenheit, dass es mir seelische Schmerzen verursachte.  
Tja, wie sehr sie sich doch geirrt hatten, dachte ich bei mir.

„Ein schönes Bild, nicht wahr?", sagte Andy leise zu mir, der nun neben mir stand. Ich hörte die Sehnsucht in seiner Stimme.

„Mhhh.", sagte ich nur.

„Wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr das Bild gerne behalten.", sagte Sarah hinter uns. Andy und ich drehten uns um und sahen dass Jacob und Rebecca neben ihrer Mutter standen.

„Wirklich?", fragte ich.

„Ja. Ich schenke es euch gerne." Sarah sah uns liebevoll an.

„Na dann? Vielen Dank. Das bedeutet uns sehr viel.", erwiderte Andy aufrichtig.

Er nahm das Bild von der Anrichte und wir gingen zu den Hacken, wo unsere Jacken hingen. Als wir uns angezogen hatten, verabschiedeten wir uns herzlichst voneinander und umarmten uns wieder.

Als Jacob mich wieder in die Arme nahm, zuckte ich wieder zusammen und ein ungutes Gefühl stieg wieder in mir hoch. Jacob schien es jedoch nicht zu bemerken.

Wir gingen hinaus und stiegen in den Transporter. Andy startete den Motor und wir fuhren nach Hause in Richtung Forks. Dort angekommen, brachten wir noch die ganzen Tüten mit meinen Sachen ins Haus, bevor uns fertig machten. Dann gingen wir ins Bett und ich schlief sofort ein.


	13. Übernatürliche Fähigkeiten

**Übernatürliche Fähigkeiten**

_Bellas POV - Paralleluniversum_

_(Paralleluniversum)_

Ich rannte.  
Ich rannte und suchte etwas, aber es schien mir, als würde ich mich immer in einem Kreis bewegen. Oder ich kam einfach nicht von der Stelle. Es war finstere Nacht. So finster, dass ich kaum die Hand vor Augen sehen konnte. Doch ich rannte weiter, um etwas zu suchen. Um IHN zu suchen. Ich rannte eine Ewigkeit. So kam es mir jedenfalls vor.

Dann spürte ich die Erkenntnis langsam immer näher rücken, doch traf sie mich jedes Mal so unerwartet und hart, wie in jeder Nacht. Irgendwann wusste ich nicht mehr, wonach ich eigentlich suchte. Da war nur das Nichts und es schmerzte mir in der Brust. Nun würde ich gleich an dem Punkt angelangen, wo mir bewusst wird, dass es für mich nichts zu suchen gab. Ja, gleich würde ich erwachen. Die Erkenntnis hatte mich fast erreicht. Ich spürte sie.

Doch plötzlich überkam mich ein Gefühl der Wärme und Geborgenheit. Ich blinzelte und sah, wie sich das Bild wandelte. Doch kaum nachdem ich die Augen wieder geöffnet hatte, blendete mich ein helles grelles Licht, sodass ich meine Augen wieder zukneifen musste. Nun veränderte sich der Traum. Es war, als würde ich bei der Szene, die sich mir darbot, zusehen.

Es war Abend und regnete leicht. Charlie saß auf dem Sofa und schaute sich mit Andy ein Spiel an. Ich saß auf dem Sessel und schaute doch tatsächlich interessiert zum Fernseher. Vielleicht aber wollte ich einfach nicht allein sein. Wir hörten ein Klopfen an der Haustür. Charlie stand auf, ging zur Tür und öffnete sie. Vor ihm stand Elizabeth Cullen.

„Hallo Miss. Kann ich was für sie tun?", begrüßte Charlie sie freundlich.

„Guten Tag, Chef Swan.", antwortete sie mit ihrer singenden klingenden Stimme. „Ich heiße Elizabeth Cullen und bin eine Tochter von Carlisle Cullen. Sie kennen ihn."

„Ja, natürlich. Wer nicht?" Sie lächelte Charlie an.

„Gut. Also ich bin hier, weil ich sie fragen wollte, ob ich ihre Zwillinge mit zu mir nehmen konnte. Wir feiern bei uns eine Halloween-Party und ich möchte sie dazu gerne einladen."

„Ja, warum nicht? Das ist eine tolle Idee. Ich habe nichts dagegen einzuwenden." Charlies Mundwinkel hoben sich weiter nach oben.  
Er drehte seinen Kopf in Richtung Wohnzimmer. „Hey Andy, Bella. Kommt doch mal her!", rief er uns zu. Als wir Elizabeth sahen, schlich sich ein Lächeln auf unsere Lippen.  
„Elizabeth Cullen will euch zu einer Halloween-Party mitnehmen.", verkündete Charlie. Andy und ich grinsten uns verschmitzt an. „Super. Wir kommen gerne mit.", sagten wir aus einem Munde. Dann wachte ich auf.

Was für ein seltsamer Traum? Erst einen, den ich jede Nacht seit dem…Ende habe. Doch diese Wandlung war mir neu. Und dann dieser völlig andere Traum. Ich glaubte zu wissen, dass ich so eine Art Traum noch nie gehabt habe. Ein Traum, in dem ich Beobachter war, anstatt Handelnde. Ich beobachtete mich selbst. Merkwürdig. Im Traum haben Andy und ich uns verschmitzt angelächelt. Beinahe so, als wüssten wir, dass sie kommen und uns einladen würde? Dann kam mir eine Theorie in den Sinn.

Andy hatte doch erzählt, dass er „Dinge sehen" kann. Auch Zukünftiges. War das so ein Zukunftstraum gewesen? Und wenn ja, bedeutet das etwa, dass ich diese Fähigkeit auch habe? Aber warum hatte ich jetzt erst zum allerersten Mal so einen Traum gehabt? Vielleicht hing es damit zusammen, weil ich mir wieder der Verbindung zu meinem Bruder bewusst wurde. Schließlich konnte er meine Gefühle lesen. Und wenn er meine lesen kann, dann müsste ich auch seine lesen können. Gestern habe ich doch sogar seine Gedanken gehört, was wiederum bedeutet, dass er auch meine hören kann. Da fiel mir wieder etwas ein.

Ich habe gestern Billy gesehen, wie er hinter seiner Frau stand. Aber warum trat mir Andy auf dem Fuß, als ich etwas sagen wollte? Wir haben wohl heute eine Menge zu besprechen. Ich drehte meinen Kopf nach links und sah, wie Andy mich grinsend ansah.

„Morgen. Wie lange bist du schon wach? Und warum grinst du mich so an?"

„Kannst du dir das nicht denken?", erwiderte er und lachte.

Hatte er meine Gedanken gerade gelesen? „Ich glaube schon.", sagte ich langsam. Dann lachte ich ebenfalls.

„Komm, lass uns aufstehen.", sagte er und gähnte. „Es ist schon halb zwei."

„Was?", entfuhr es mir entsetzt. Haben wir wirklich solange geschlafen?

„Ja.", sagte er und lachte wieder. Ich funkelte ihn an. „Wir haben heute eine Menge zu besprechen!"

Er nickte. Wir machten uns fertig und gingen hinunter, als wir den Fernseher hörten. Andy und ich gingen ins Wohnzimmer und riefen erfreut zusammen: „Hallo, Dad."

Ich schaute Andy an und sagte gespielt entrüstet: „Wir müssen damit sofort aufhören!"

„Wieso denn? Es ist so niedlich, wenn ihr zwei das macht. Das habe ich früher immer sehr gern gehört.", sagte Charlie und grinste uns an.

Ich wurde rot. Mir war es, als würde ich Andys Sham spüren und ich wusste, dass er ebenfalls rot geworden war. Ich habe also sein Gefühl wahrgenommen. Dann brachen wir alle in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Seit wann bist du wieder hier?", fragte ich.

„Schon ein paar Stunden. Ich wollte euch aber nicht wecken." Er grinste verschmitzt. „Es war sicherlich ein anstrengender Tag. Besonders für dich." Bei seinem letzten Satz schaute er mich an. Ich wusste erst nicht, was er meinte und sah verwirrt drein. Er lachte und deutete mit dem Zeigefinger in die Küche, in der noch die ganzen Tüten von unserer gestrigen Shoppingtour standen.

„Erinnere mich bloß nicht daran!", sagten Andy und ich wieder gleichzeitig. Charlie lachte jetzt noch lauter. Es war schon ihn lachen zu hören. Es tat ihm wirklich sehr gut.

„Ihr habt doch sicher Hunger. Kommt wir gehen in die Küche." Charlie stand vom Sofa auf und ging mit uns beiden in die Küche.

„Hast du denn schon was zu Mittag gegessen?", fragte ich Charlie.

Ich dachte daran, dass der andere Charlie nicht gut kochen konnte. Mir wurde etwas wehmütig ums Herz, als ich an ihn dachte. Wie würde er ohne mich zurecht kommen? Er war bestimmt voller Sorge um mich.

„Ich habe schon gegessen. Ich war heute Morgen angeln gewesen und habe mir die Fische zum Mittag gebraten."

Jetzt wo er es sagte, fiel der Fischgeruch in der Küche auf.

„Es ist noch was übrig."

„Danke, Dad.", sagte Andy.

Charlie setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und sah uns dabei zu, wie wir den Tisch deckten und uns was auffüllten. Wir setzten uns hin und begangen zu essen. Ich staunte über mich selbst. Ich hatte wirklich großen Appetit und Hunger. Charlie sah uns beim Essen zu und das Bild, was er sah, schien ihm zu gefallen. Er sah einfach glücklich aus. Nachdem wir schweigend gegessen hatten, lehnte ich mich im Stuhl zurück und atmete aus.

„Das war sehr lecker, Dad. Von wem hast du denn gelernt, wie man einen Fisch richtig zubereitet? Ich war ja schließlich nicht da."

Kaum als ich diese Worte ausgesprochen hatte, bereute ich sie auch schon. Doch Charlie sah mich belustigt, aber auch verlegen an.

„Du hast wohl in den letzten Monaten immer für den anderen Charlie gekocht, was? Dann habe ich ihm ja etwas voraus."

Ich nickte und war erstaunt, dass Charlie das Thema angeschnitten hatte. Auch wenn er gesagt hatte, der er mir glaubte, schätzte ich ihn so ein, dass er das Thema „Parallelwelt" zwar akzeptierte, jedoch nicht näher darauf eingehen würde. Andy drückte meine Hand. Sollte das eine Bestätigung für meine Vermutung sein?

Er lachte. „Seine Lieblingsköchin gab ihm ein paar Tipps.", sagte Andy schmunzelnd. Charlie lief knallrot an. Ich verstand und prustete los. Charlie sah uns misstrauisch an.

„Was habt ihr denn gestern noch so gemacht?"

„Och, ich dachte mir, Bella möchte vielleicht mal die Blacks wieder sehen beziehungsweise kennen lernen.", sagte Andy und zwinkerte mir zu.

„Das ist doch schön.", erwiderte Charlie erfreut.

Andy stand auf, holte das Bild, das wir von den Blacks geschenkt bekommen hatten aus einer der vielen Tüten heraus und gab es Charlie. Er sah es lange mit einem wehmütigen Blick an und seufzte. Dann erzählten wir ihm von dem gestrigen Abend und erzählten alles. Von meiner aufgetischten Geschichte, über meine etwas heiklen Fragen, bis hin zum Bild, was er immer noch in den Händen hielt. Ich erklärte ihm auch, warum diese Fragen so heikel waren. Er machte dabei große Augen, aber Andy schien nicht im Geringsten überrascht.

„Diese Welt, aus der du gekommen bist, unterscheidet sich aber ganz schön von dieser.", sagte er versonnen, nachdem ich zu Ende erklärt hatte.

Nach einer kurzen Stille sagte er immer noch nachdenklich: „Wisst ihr eigentlich, wann dieses Bild aufgenommen wurde?"

Er drehte es um, damit wir beide es sehen konnten. Wir schüttelten den Kopf. „Ungefähr drei Wochen vor…dieser Sache.", sagte Charlie und schien weit weg zu sein.

Ich wusste nicht, was ich darauf erwidern sollte, obwohl ich ihn so gern' getröstet hätte. Auch Andy sagte nichts darauf. Es war für ein paar Sekunden wieder still im Raum. Charlie richtete seinen Blick auf uns und sprach munter, um die trübe Stimmung zu zerstreuen: „Los, ihr zwei. Bringt mal die ganzen Sachen in die Waschküche. Ich werde inzwischen die Küche aufräumen."

Ich lächelte ihn an und wir nahmen die Tüten mit in die Waschküche. Als ich wieder in die Küche kam, um den Rest zu holen, sagte Charlie zu mir: „Hier, nimm' das mit.", und steckte das Bild in eine Tüte.

„Danke.", hauchte ich ergriffen und machte kehrt.

Ich spürte Charlies Blick auf mir ruhen. Ich packte die Tüten aus und sortierte die Sachen. Ich legte die Buntwäsche in einen Korb und die Weißwäsche in einen anderen. Die Jeans sortierte ich nochmal extra hinaus. Ich entschied, die Buntwäsche zuerst zu waschen, stopfte die Waschtrommel voll, schüttete Waschmittel in die entsprechenden Kammern und startete die Waschmaschine. Das Bild, was ich auf der Waschmaschine gestellt hatte, nahm ich mit nach oben.

Ich sah, dass meine Zimmertür offen stand und ging hinein. Drinnen saß Andy auf meinem Bett und hielt eine Rolle Verpackungssäcke in der Hand. Er grinste.

„Und bereit?"

„Wofür soll ich bereit sein?", fragte ich überrascht und stellte das Bild auf den Schreibtisch.

„Na, um deine Sachen auszusortieren. Du brauchst doch Platz für deine neuen."

„Recht hast du. Na dann los.", sagte ich und stöhnte.

Somit fingen wir an alles Mögliche einzutüten. Pullover, Shirts, Hosen, Unterwäsche, Spielsachen, Puppen, Malzeug und vieles mehr. Während wir dies taten, unterhielten wir uns.

„Sag mal, Andy?", fragte ich und versuchte dabei locker zu klingen.

„Ja, Bella?"

„Was war das eigentlich heute Morgen? Hast du da meine Gedanken gelesen?" Er grinste mich an.

„Ja, das habe ich."

"War das das erste Mal? Also, abgesehen von unserer Begrüßung, als ich wieder nach Hause gekommen bin."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Das erste Mal, abgesehen von unserer Begrüßung, habe ich deine Gedanken empfangen, als wir gestern Morgen vor meinem Transporter standen. Ich hab gesehen, dass du an Jacob gedacht hast. Also an den anderen. Als ich ihn in deinem Kopf gesehen habe, stutze ich. Denn so hatte ich Jacob noch nie gesehen. Also noch etwas schlaksiger und weniger muskulöser, meine ich. Ich spürte, dass du dich gerne an ihn zurück erinnert hast und habe deine Gefühle gelesen. Du scheinst ihn sehr zu mögen."

Ich nickte und er sprach weiter.

„Ich habe also deine Erinnerung gesehen und weiß somit auch von dem Vertrag zwischen den Quileute-Stamm und den Vampiren. Ich denke mal, dass dieser Vertrag in dieser Welt ebenfalls besteht, unter der Annahme, dass es wahr ist, an was du gedacht hast. Und als wir gestern bei den Blacks waren und du ihnen deine „Geschichte" erzählt hast, habe ich ebenfalls deine Gedanken und Gefühle gelesen. Ich war gerade nicht sehr begeistert über das, was ich empfangen hatte. Besonders nicht über die Bilder in deinem Kopf. Auch habe ich den Billy von der anderen Seite gesehen, wie er im Rollstuhl sitzt."

Das erinnerte mich an etwas.

„Apropos Billy.", unterbrach ich ihn, „Als ich fragte, wo Billy sei, da hab ich deine Stimme in meinem Kopf gehört. Und das zum zweiten Mal."

„Richtig.", sagte er stolz. „Ich war richtig froh darüber, als ich wusste, dass du meine Gedanken gehört hast."

„Das habe ich gesehen.", sagte ich und lächelte.

„Aber warum hast du mir auf dem Fuß getreten, als ich Billy sah? Und wie kam es, dass er wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht war?"

Andys Blick wurde ernst. „Tja, Bella. Gratuliere. Du hast deinen ersten Geist gesehen."

Ich riss die Augen auf und starrte ihn an.

„Einen…Geist…?"

Andy nickte mir zu.

„Ich habe ihn natürlich auch gesehen. Und als du Sarah, Rebecca und Jacob auf ihn aufmerksam machen wolltest, trat ich dir auf dem Fuß. Hätte ich das nicht gemacht, dann wär' der Abend wohl ziemlich unangenehm geworden. Wir konnten ihnen ja nicht sagen, dass ihr Mann beziehungsweise ihr Vater in ihrem Haus spukt."

„Da hast du recht.", sagte ich tonlos.

Er grinste mich wieder an. „Ich wusste, dass du alles kannst, was ich kann. Bei dir hat das nur eine Weile gedauert. Anscheinend musste sich erst die Verbindung zwischen uns ‚wieder einstellen'."

Ich nickte nachdenklich. „Ich glaube, dass das alles stimmt, was du sagst. Weißt du, heute Morgen hatte ich einen merkwürdigen Traum, den ich noch nie hatte. Ich glaube,…ich habe…" – ich atmete ein – „…in die Zukunft gesehen oder von der Zukunft geträumt. Es ging um eine Halloween-Party, zu der wir…"

„Ich weiß, ich weiß.", unterbrach Andy mich.

Ungläubig und verwirrt schaute ich ihn an.

„Wir haben beide dasselbe geträumt.", erklärte er mit einem Lächeln in der Stimme. Dann wurde sein Blick auf einmal wieder ernst und seine Augen verengten sich. „Ich habe GENAU dasselbe geträumt."

Ich dachte über seine Worte nach, dann sagte ich leise: „Hast du mich aus meinem Alptraum befreit?"

„Ja. Ich war nicht von Anfang an in deinem Traum. Ich sah dich, wie du völlig panisch in der Dunkelheit umherliefst. Ich spürte, dass du kurz davor warst, schreiend zu erwachen. Also habe ich versucht, dir positive Energie zu geben."

„Du warst das Licht.", stellte ich fest.

„Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher. Aber glaub' schon. Aber mit dem Zukunftstraum habe ich nichts zu tun.", erwiderte er. „Sie kommen einfach. Ich glaube nicht, dass man solche Träume beeinflussen kann."

„Da stimme ich dir zu.", sagte ich trocken.

Wir gingen weiter schweigend unserer Beschäftigung nach. Dann durchbrach ich die Stille.

„Heißt das jetzt, dass ich auch ein Medium bin wie du? Jemand, der besondere Träume hat, Tote sehen und mit ihnen sprechen kann?", fragte ich misstrauisch.

Er lachte, kam auf mich zu und umarmte mich. „Endlich jemand, der mich versteht", gluckste er. Ich erwiderte seine Umarmung und lächelte. Ich genoss das Gefühl und versuchte es festzuhalten.

„Na jetzt sind wir Freaks wenigstens zu zweit. Wir müssen jetzt aber keine Séancen abhalten, oder?"

Er lachte erneut und ich stimmte mit ein.  
Dann lösten wir uns voneinander und machten mit unserer Arbeit weiter. Nachdem alles in den Säcken verstaut war, knoteten wir sie zu und Andy trug sie runter in den Hausflur. Ich sah mir das Bild von den Blacks an, das ich auf dem Schreibtisch abgestellt hatte und dachte wieder an den „alten Jacob" in meiner Erinnerung und auf dem Bild, dass bei den Blacks auf der Anrichte stand.

Wie konnte er sich nur so verändert haben? Warum war er so heiß? Und warum hatte ich Angst vor dieser Hitze?

„Das habe ich mich auch gefragt.", sagte Andy, der wieder zurück war und neben mir stand. „Ich war total erschrocken, als ich sah, wie du in Jacobs Armen zusammen gezuckt bist und ich deine Angst spürte."

„Komisch.", antwortete ich, sah ihn dabei aber nicht an. Mein Blick war weiterhin auf das Bild gerichtet.

°Und was wenn…? Nein, das kann nicht sein? Oder doch?°

Ich stieß ihm mit meinem Ellenbogen spielerisch in die Seite und sah ihn an. „Na los, denk' deinen Gedanken zu Ende oder sag' es mir laut."

Er lächelte. „Naja?"

„Ja?", fragte ich, damit er weiter sprach.

„Ich war sehr überrascht, als ich den anderen Jacob in deinen Gedanken sah, da ich ihn ja so nicht kannte. Und als ich ihn gestern wieder gesehen habe, musste ich an all' das denken, was du gestern Morgen gedacht hast. Also über die Geschichten, die dir dieser andere Jacob über seinen Stamm erzählt hat und über den Vertrag."

Er machte eine Pause.

„Was wäre, wenn diese Legenden wahr wären?"

Ich schluckte.

„Du weißt schon, dass die Quileute von Wölfen abstammen. Und die Vampire gibt es ja wirklich."

Langsam sagte ich: „Du meinst, Jacob ist ein…Werwolf? Ist das nicht etwas verrückt?"

„Das wäre doch eine gute Erklärung für seine körperliche und eventuell auch seine charakterliche Veränderung. Außerdem ist das nicht viel weniger verrückter, als 2 Menschen, die spezielle Träume haben und tote Menschen sehen können."

Da hatte er auch wieder recht.

„Da ist was im Busch. Ich weiß, dass du es auch weißt. Wollen wir dem Geheimnis nicht auf die Spur kommen?", fragte er mich und ich sah, wie seine Augen vor Neugier leuchteten.

Ich teilte seine Gefühle. Nichts ist interessanter, als ein ungelöstes Geheimnis. Das dachte ich auch damals, als ER mir sein Geheimnis offenbaren wollte. Ich zuckte zusammen.

Andy spürte mein Unbehagen und nahm mich in die Arme. So verhinderte er, dass der Schmerz mich zerriss.

Als ich mich wieder gefasst hatte, sagte ich: „Klar! Lass' uns auf Wolfssuche gehen."

Er lachte mir ins Ohr.


	14. Ganz normale Probleme

**Ganz normale Probleme**

_Bellas POV - Paralleluniversum_

_(Paralleluniversum)_

„Na ihr zwei?"

Andy und ich lösten uns voneinander und sahen zu Charlie, der in mein Zimmer gekommen war.

„Ihr ward ja ganz schön fleißig!", sagte er anerkennend und machte eine Handbewegung zu den leeren Schränken und Schubladen.  
„Na, dann müssen jetzt nur noch der Schreibtisch und das Bett raus."

„Dad, wär es nicht besser, wenn wir Bellas Zimmer komplett neu machen?", sagte Andy nachdenklich. „Ich meine, rosa Tapete? Auch wenn sie für dich immer dein kleines Mädchen bleiben wird, äußerlich sieht sie nicht mehr wie 7 aus."

„Da hast du leider recht.", sagte Charlie mit etwas Traurigkeit in der Stimme.

„Nein, das ist wirklich nicht nötig.", versicherte ich den beiden schnell. „Es ist doch NUR eine Tapetenfarbe."

Andy sah mich an, als sei ich geistesgestört, doch dann veränderte sich sein Blick, den ich schwer deuten konnte. Doch dann empfing ich seine Schwingungen. Ärger und noch etwas. Angst. Angst? Wieso? Wovor denn? Ich biss mir auf die Lippe.

Andys Blick hellte sich wieder auf und er lächelte leicht. „Na gut.", sagte er, dennoch konnte ich sein Widerstreben in der Stimme heraus hören.

„Na komm, Junge. Pack mal mit an.", sagte Charlie und ging zum Bett.

Andy folgte ihm und so trugen sie beide zusammen erst das Bett und dann meinen Schreibtisch aus dem Zimmer. Das Bild hatte Andy mir in die Hand gedrückt, bevor sie den Schreibtisch davon trugen. Ich folgte den beiden und sah, wie sie beide Möbel ins Wohnzimmer stellten. Nun war erst mal nichts mit Baseball, wenn die Möbel so stehen blieben.

„Was soll mit dem ganzen Sachen passieren?", fragte ich.

„Ich kenne einen Arbeitskollegen, der einen Lieferwagen fährt. Ich rufe ihn gleich an, damit er herkommt, die Sachen abholt und sie entsorgt."

„Oh, oh.", sagte Andy.

„Was ist?", fragte Charlie.

„Wir haben für Bella zwar ein neues Bett bestellt, aber keinen Schreibtisch."

Charlie seufzte erleichtert. „Das ist nicht das Problem, aber gut, dass du es gerade erwähnt hast. Der Arbeitskollege, von dem ich gerade sprach, kann einen Schreibtisch sicherlich noch entbehren. Eins seiner Kinder ist schon verheiratet und hat eine eigene Wohnung. So steht der Schreibtisch in der Wohnung von ihm nur rum und hat keinen Besitzer. Er kann ihn dann gleich mitbringen. Natürlich nur, wenn das o.k. für dich ist, Bella. Wenn du lieber einen neuen Schreibtisch haben willst, dann…"

„Nein, ich brauch' keinen nigelnagelneuen. Ist schon o.k.", unterbrach ich ihn.  
Ich wollte nicht, dass er für mich noch mehr Geld ausgab, als ohnehin schon.

Charlie lachte. „Ihr zwei seit euch auch im Charakter sehr ähnlich. Auch dein Bruder will nicht, dass man Geld für ihn ausgibt. Wenn er könnte, würde er alles von seinem Geld bezahlen. Tja, aber das reicht nun mal nicht." Charlie lachte wieder und Andy lief rot an.

Und wie von selbst, lief ich ebenfalls rot an, weil sich Andys Gefühle auf mich übertragen hatten. Charlie rief seinen Kollegen an und erklärte ihm die Situation. Auch versprach er, dass er den Schreibtisch gleich mitbringen würde. Charlie klang zufrieden, als er uns die Nachricht verkündete. Ungefähr zwei Stunden später kam Charlies Kollege und half dabei, den Schreibtisch von seinem Wagen in mein Zimmer zu tragen. Es war aus Holz.

Meine alten Möbel trugen die Männer danach gleich in den Lieferwagen und Andy tat dasselbe mit den Säcken, indem meine alten Sachen drin waren. Ich hatte fast alles weggegeben, außer ein paar Spiele und die Puppe, die ich zu meinem 7. Geburtstag geschenkt bekommen hatte. Ich weiß, dass es irgendwie albern war, aber mir war diese Puppe wichtig, da sie eine Verbindung zu meiner Vergangenheit – also zu dieser Welt war – an die ich mich nicht mehr erinnern konnte.

Es war mir einfach unbegreiflich, wie ich diese Welt – also auch meinen Zwillingsbruder – vergessen konnte. Wie konnte ich Andy, der im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes ein Teil von mir war, vergessen? Ich wusste die Antwort darauf nicht.  
ER war auch ein Teil von mir gewesen…und ist es immer noch.  
IHN könnte ich niemals vergessen. Ich spürte, wie der Schmerz in mir hochkam, schlang meine Arme um die Brust und zuckte zusammen.

„Bella, was hast du? Ist dir kalt?", fragte Charlie mich, als er wieder mit den anderen ins Haus kam. Ich versuchte, wieder eine entspanntere Haltung einzunehmen.

„Nein, Dad. Es geht mir gut.", antwortete ich und versuchte den Schmerz aus meiner Stimme rauszuhalten.

Natürlich. Dieser Charlie wusste ja nichts von dem Grund meines Verhaltens. Er wusste nicht, dass ich meine wahre Liebe verloren habe, der nebenbei auch ein Vampir. Eigentlich hat mein Vater aber das recht zu wissen, was mit mir los ist, auch wenn ich ihm nicht die ganze Wahrheit erzählen würde. Da sah mich Charlie mit seinem besorgten Blick an. Er wusste, dass ich log.

„Nein. Ich habe gelogen.", sagte ich schließlich. „Ich habe Liebeskummer, weißt du? Aber wir haben uns getrennt."

Naja ER hat sich von mir getrennt. Aber das wollte ich ihm nicht erzählen. Charlie kam auf mich zu, sagte nichts, sondern umarmte mich nur.

„Ich bin immer für dich da.", ich hoffe, das weißt du, sagte er, nachdem er sich wieder von mir gelöst hatte. Er schaute mich ernst und besorgt an.

„Ja, ich weiß. Danke.", sagte ich nur.

Charlie ging zu seinem Kollegen ins Wohnzimmer und unterhielt sich mit ihm. Andy kam zu mir, nahm meine Hand und drückte sie. Er kannte ja die Wahrheit. Ich lächelte ihn dankbar an, dann hörte ich seine Stimme in meinem Kopf sagen:

„Und ich auch. Für immer und ewig."

Er erwiderte mein Lächeln. Warum hatte ich meine „männliche Hälfte" – ich musste schmunzeln – aus meinem Gedächtnis entfernt?, dachte ich bei mir, als wir beide uns in die Augen schauten. Nachdem alle Sachen im Liederwagen verstaut waren, bedankten wir drei uns für seine Hilfe. Charlie fragte, ob er nicht zum Abendessen bleiben wolle, er jedoch, lehnte dankend ab, und fuhr wieder davon.

Eine halbe Stunde später saßen wir drei in der Küche am Tisch und aßen zu Abendbrot. Ich versuchte möglichst viel zu essen, damit Charlie sich keine noch größeren Sorgen um mich machte. Nach 15 Minuten angenehmer Stille sprach Charlie zu mir.

„Bella?"

„Ja, Dad?"

„Ich freue mich ja wirklich, dass du wieder hier bist, aber was ist eigentlich mit der Schule? Du warst zwei Tage abwesend und du auch, Andy.", sagte Charlie ernst.

„Ja, da hast du recht, Dad. Aber so einfach ist das nicht. Immerhin war ich 11 Jahre nicht mehr hier, und war hier nie auf der Forks Highschool. Ich müsste mich also erst wieder anmelden."

„Und wo ist jetzt das Problem?"

„Naja, ich kann keine Zeugnisse als Beweis für meine erbrachten Leistungen vorbringen. Die sind ja alle in der anderen Welt."

„Das stimmt allerdings. Hier gibt es ja nur Zeugnisse aus deiner Grundschulzeit.", sagte Charlie nachdenklich. Dann hellte sich seine Miene wieder auf und lächelte mich an. „Ich hab' die Lösung. Ich kann den Direktor der Schule bitten, dass du einen Eignungstest machen kannst, um in die Highschool aufgenommen zu werden."

„Kannst du das auch für mich machen?", mischte Andy sich ein und seine Stimme klang aufgeregt.

„Du gehst doch in Phoenix zur Schule?" Charlie runzelte die Stirn.

„Ja, ich weiß. Aber ich möchte da sein, wo Bella ist. Wir waren einfach zulange getrennt. Und Renee ist es bestimmt ziemlich egal, auf welcher Schule ich meinen Abschluss mache. Außerdem bin ich – beziehungsweise wir – volljährig."

„Okay, okay. Meinetwegen mach' hier in Forks deinen Abschluss.", gab Charlie sich geschlagen. „Aber warum willst du auch einen Eignungstest machen? Du hast doch deine Zeugnisse in Phoenix. Sag Renee einfach, dass sie dir deine Unterlagen schicken soll."

„Ach, Dad. Du weißt doch, wie unsere Beziehung ist. Und nachdem, was nach Bellas Ankunft hier passiert ist…", brummte Andy.

Charlie nickte nur, sagte aber: „Ich weiß Andy. Aber andersherum ist und bleibt sie deine Mutter! Versuch' bitte dich mit ihr wieder zu vertragen. Das gilt auch für dich, Bella!", sagte er und sah mich dabei an.  
„Ruft doch beide am besten Renee an, und dann kannst du sie darum bitten Andy, dass sie dir die Zeugnisse per Post nach schickt."

Ich dachte an Renee und darüber, wie unser Familientreffen ausgegangen war. Sie war so wütend und auch verletzt.

„Da hat Charlie – ich meine Dad – recht, Andy.", sagte ich, nahm seine Hand und schaute ihm in die Augen.

„Zwei gegen einen. Ja, ok. Wir werden Renee anrufen.", sagte er widerstrebend.

Wir aßen gemeinsam zu Ende und räumten die Küche auf.

„Na komm.", sagte ich dann, nahm die Hand meines Bruders und zog ihn mit zum Telefon.

Sein Unbehagen konnte ich fast greifen. Er gab mir das Telefon.

„Du fängst zuerst an.", sagte er bestimmend. „Dann ist Renee bestimmt etwas milder gestimmt." Ich seufzte.

Ich wählte ihre Nummer, doch ich fragte mich, ob sie hier in dieser Welt ebenfalls für Renee galt. Der Ruf ging raus und es wurde am anderen Ende abgehoben.

„Bei Dwyer?", sagte eine männliche Stimme. Es war die von Phil. Die Nummer stimmte also.

„Hallo, Phil? Hier ist Bella, die Tochter von Renee."

Jetzt fühlte ich Andys Reue. Jetzt fand er seine Entscheidung nicht mehr so gut, weil ich Phil an der Strippe hatte. Denn jetzt würde das Gespräch vielleicht wieder so ähnlich werden wie bei den Blacks und das wollte er mir nicht mehr zumuten. Ich versuchte ihn anzulächeln. Am anderen Ende war einen kurzen Moment Stille.

„Oh, mein Gott, Bella. Wie schön endlich mal deine Stimme zu hören. Tut mir leid, dass ich neulich nicht mitkommen konnte, aber ich bin Baseballprofi, wie du vielleicht weißt, und deshalb oft unterwegs. Renee hat mir schon alles erzählt und gesagt, dass du bald anrufen würdest."

Ach, hat Renee ihm wirklich ALLES erzählt? Das wagte ich zu bezweifeln.

„Wie geht es dir denn jetzt? Renee hat erzählt, dass du völlig unter Schock standst und verwirrt warst."

Wusste ich's doch, dass Renee die Tatsachen verheimlicht hat. Aber wahrscheinlich war das auch ganz gut so. Nicht alle können die Wahrheit so gut vertragen, wie Charlie und Andy. Renee war da das beste Beispiel. Außerdem müssen ja nicht alle die Wahrheit kennen.

„Ach, mir geht's eigentlich ziemlich gut. Ja es stimmt schon, der Tag war für mich ziemlich anstrengend gewesen. Da war es nur ganz logisch, dass ich das noch nicht so gut verarbeiten konnte. Aber danke, dass du fragst."

Ich entschied, dass es besser war, Renee und Phil in dem Glauben zu lassen, dass ich etwas „gestört" reagiert habe. Ich war mir auch ziemlich sicher, dass Phil auch nichts von Andys Fähigkeiten wusste. Und wenn ja, glaubte er nicht wirklich daran. Vielleicht hatte er auch von Anfang an gedacht, dass Andy eine lebhafte Fantasie hatte oder dass er so aufgrund meines Verlustes sich so benahm.

„Willst du deine Mutter sprechen?", fragte Phil mich.

„Ja, bitte." Dann hörte ich Renees Stimme, die sich fast überschlug.

„Oh, Bella Schatz! Ich bin ja so froh, dass du anrufst. Geht es dir inzwischen besser?"

„Ja, Mum. Der Tag war einfach nur sehr anstrengend für mich.", sagte ich beschwichtigend.

„Ich weiß, mein Schatz. Ich bin ja so froh, dass bei uns alles wieder in Ordnung ist. Du musst mich und Phil sobald wie möglich mal besuchen kommen.", sagte sie mütterlich. „Und wie geht es deinem Bruder? Seid ihr euch wieder näher gekommen? Gib' ihn mir doch mal."

Es klang so, als hätte sie alles Unangenehme seit unserem Treffen verdrängt und/oder will nicht wahrhaben, dass ihr Sohn – und ich ja auch - übernatürliche Fähigkeiten besitzt. Ich sah zu Andy hinüber und er nickte mir zu. Er hatte also wieder meine Gedanken gelesen. Ich reichte ihm den Hörer.

„Hallo Mum."  
„Ja, mir geht's gut."  
„Ja, es tut mir auch leid, was passiert ist." Er kicherte.  
„Ich und Bella waren shoppen und haben ihren Kleiderschrank gefüllt, also mach' dir keine Gedanken."  
„Ja, ich habe tapfer durch gehalten." Er lachte.  
„Hör zu, Mum. Könntest du mir meine Zeugnisse schicken?"  
„Weil ich in Forks meinen Abschluss machen will. Und weil Bella sich hier an der Highschool anmelden wird."  
„Danke. Ich hab' dich auch lieb Mum.", sagte er liebevoll, dann legte er auf.

„Puh." Andy stöhnte.

„Na, war doch gar nicht so schlimm, oder?"

„Ja, ja.", antwortete er mir halbherzig. Ich grinste ihn an und er grinste zurück.

„Na dann ist ja alles klar", sagte Charlie, der an einer Anrichte lehnte.  
„Es ist schon spät, ihr zwei. Zeit schlafen zu gehen."

Da hatte er recht. Wir stimmten ihm zu. Ich ging in die Waschküche, nahm die Buntwäsche aus dem Trockner, legte sie zusammen und ordentlich in einem Korb. Die Weißwäsche, die ich noch im Verlauf des Tages ebenfalls gewaschen hatte, kam nun in den Trockner. In die Waschmaschine legte ich nun die ganzen Jeans hinein. Nachdem ich den Trockner und die Waschmaschine gestartet hatte, gingen wir alle nach oben und machten uns abwechselnd für die Nacht fertig. In diesem Haus gab es ja nur ein Bad. Wir wünschten uns drein eine gute Nacht. Charlie ging in sein Zimmer, Andy und ich in seins. Wir lagen nun in Andys Zimmer in den Betten und genossen die Stille, die uns umhüllte.

„Andy?", fragte ich leise.

„Mmhh?"

„Als du heute vorgeschlagen hast, mein Zimmer neu zu tapezieren und ich abgelehnt habe,…da habe ich Angst von dir gespürt. Kannst du mir erklären wieso?"

„Naja, weil du dich so dagegen gewehrt hast, ein Zimmer entsprechend deines Alters zu bekommen, da habe ich gedacht…"

„Was?"

„…dass du gar nicht lange in dieser Welt bleiben willst. Dass du wieder in die andere Welt zurück kehren möchtest, da du ja dort die meiste Zeit deines Lebens verbracht hast. Ehrlich gesagt, kann ich dich sogar etwas verstehen. Aber trotzdem habe ich Angst, dass du mich wieder verlässt.", sagte er mit tiefer Traurigkeit in der Stimme.

„Oh."  
Mehr konnte ich nicht sagen. Ich wusste nicht, was ich darauf erwidern sollte.

„Du vermisst bestimmt deine anderen Eltern."

„Ja.", sagte ich nach einer Weile.

„Tu' mir nur ein Gefallen, Schwesterchen. Wenn du wieder in die andere Welt zurück kehren willst, dann nimm' mich bitte mit. Ich kann nicht ohne dich sein."

„Weißt du, ich hätte dich das sowieso gefragt."

„Ehrlich?", fragte er enthusiastisch.

„Da gibt es nur ein Problem."

„Ach ja? Welches denn?"

„Ich weiß leider nicht, wie man rüber wechselt. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich vor über 11 Jahren in die andere Welt kam und wie ich hierher wieder zurück gelangte."

„Du hast also den Schlüssel zu dieser Fähigkeit noch nicht gefunden.", sagte er und es klang wie eine Feststellung.

„Genau. Aber würdest du das als ‚Fähigkeit' bezeichnen?"

„Na klar, wie denn sonst? Also wenn du willst, helfe ich dir dabei den Schlüssel zu finden."

„Wirklich? Danke, Bruderherz."

Er lachte. Da kam mir ein Gedanke.

„Moment mal.", sagte ich langsam.

„Was?"

„Wenn wir annehmen, dass ich diese Fähigkeit besitze, bedeutet das dann nicht auch, dass du das auch kannst?"

„Mensch, du hast recht! So muss es sein!"

„Na, dann lass' uns gemeinsam den Schlüssel für unsere noch verborgene Fähigkeit finden!", sagte ich so enthusiastisch, wie ich nur konnte.

Wir lachten beide und wünschten uns eine gute Nacht.


	15. Jasper Whitlock

**Jasper Whitlock**

_Bellas POV - Paralleluniversum_

_(Paralleluniversum)_

„Verflucht", sagte ich, als ich mir den Finger am Papier schnitt.  
Ein Blutstropfen quoll aus der Wunde.  
„Nein!", brüllte Edward und schleuderte mich über den Tisch.  
Alles fiel um und ich landete in zerbrochenem Kristall.  
Da ich die Arme instinktiv nach vorne ausstreckte, um mich abzufangen, landete ich direkt in den Glasscherben.  
Mein Arm war blutüberströmt.  
Ich sah, wie Jasper mich mit leerem Blick anstarrte, sich an Edward vorbei drängeln wollte, um nach mir zu schnappen.  
Emmett umklammerte Jasper mit seinen Armen. Ich sah in die Augen von 6 ausgehungerten Vampiren…

Während ich erwachte, stieß ich einen Schreckenslaut aus. Das kam mir nur allzu bekannt vor. Ich habe also, von der Vergangenheit geträumt. Es war schon hell. Ich stand auf, ging in die Waschküche, holte die Weißwäsche aus dem Trockner und legte sie ebenfalls ordentlich zusammen in einem anderen Korb. Die Jeans wechselten die Maschine und ich schaltete den Trockner ein. Ich nahm jeweils einen Korb und trug ihn in mein Zimmer und begann die Sachen in den Schrank einzuräumen. Als ich fertig war, suchte ich mir die Sachen raus, die ich anziehen würde. Es war schön, endlich neue Sachen anziehen zu können. Ich entschied mich für eine grüne Bluse und eine schwarze Hose. Dann ging ich ins Bad und machte mich fertig.

Nachdem ich fertig angezogen war, ging ich die Treppe runter, dann in die Küche, um für meinen Bruder und Vater das Frühstück zu machen. Auf dem Küchentisch lag ein Zettel. Ich nahm ihn in die Hand und las:

„Bin schon weg. Ich melde mich nachher bei euch. Hab euch lieb.

Charlie."

Ich seufzte. Damit hätte ich eigentlich rechnen müssen. Somit machte ich also Frühstück für nur zwei Personen und hing währenddessen meinen Gedanken nach. Warum hatte ich von meinem 18. Geburtstag geträumt? Warum gerade diese Szene? Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Sollte mir der Traum zeigen wie gefährlich Vampire sein können? Das wusste ich auch so.

Nur waren die Cullens – ich zuckte zusammen – keine Monster. Egal ob hier oder in der anderen Welt. Plötzlich fiel mir was ein. Als ich hier ankam und mit den anderen Cullens zusammen traf, sagten sie, dass sie keinen Jasper kennen würden und Alice ihm auch nie begegnet sei. Und ich hatte mich gefragt, warum das wohl so ist. Vielleicht sollte mich der Traum an Jasper erinnern. Ja, das ist eine Möglichkeit. Ich wusste jetzt, was ich zu tun hatte. Ich wollte – oder musste – herausfinden, warum Jasper den Cullens hier kein Begriff war. Ich wusste nicht wieso, aber diese Aufgabe wurde für mich immer bedeutsamer, je länger ich darüber grübelte.

Ich hörte, wie Andy die Treppe runter kam.

„Morgen, Schlafmütze.", sagte ich grinsend.

„Morgen, Bella", sagte er und gähnte.

Wir setzten uns an den Tisch und frühstückten.

„Hey Bella?"

„Mmhh?", brachte ich kauend hervor.

„Was hast du eigentlich heute Nacht geträumt?", fragte er betont beiläufig.

Ich hätte mich fast verschluckt. Ich nahm mein Glas und trank ein paar Schlucke Orangensaft. Andy schaute mich fragend an. Ich atmete tief durch.

„Davon, wie mein 18. Geburtstag endete…und mich Jasper beißen wollte." Er nickte nachdenklich. „Weißt du, also ich hab mir überlegt, dass ich herausfinden will, was mit Jasper passiert ist. Kurz nachdem ich hierher zurück kam, traf ich auf die andere Vampirfamilie, also den Cullens. Und die sagten mir, dass sie keinen Jasper kennen würden, dass sie ihn nie getroffen hätten. Statt Jasper gibt es in dieser Welt Elizabeth Cullen, die wirklich leibliche Schwester von dem Edward aus dieser Welt, du weißt schon, von der wir geträumt haben. Die einzige Gemeinsamkeit zwischen den beiden ist, dass Elizabeth und Jasper die gleiche Fähigkeit besitzen."

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Naja, es gibt Vampire, die neben ihren normalen Fähigkeiten, wie die Schnelligkeit, die Stärke, das Gehör, der Geruchssinn, auch eine spezielle individuelle Fähigkeit besitzen. Jasper und Elizabeth sind in der Lage, die Gefühle anderer zu lesen und sie zu beeinflussen, zum Beispiel um jemanden zu beruhigen."

„Wow. Hat noch einer der Cullens eine besondere Fähigkeit?"

„Ja, die beiden Alice' der Cullens. Sie sind in der Lage in die Zukunft zu sehen."

„Das können wir doch auch, also ist das nichts Neues.", sagte er abschätzig.

„Ja, aber ihre Fähigkeit, denke ich, unterscheidet sich von unserer.", sagte ich nachdenklich.

„Inwiefern?", fragte er jetzt mit Neugierde.

„Naja, Alice kann zwar zukünftige Ereignisse sehen, jedoch sind sie sehr subjektiv. Es kommt ganz darauf an, wie sich jemand entscheidet. Ändert sich die Entscheidung, ändert sich auch die Vision. Alice ist auch fast in der Lage so gut wie ständig etwas zu sehen und die Visionen zwingend hervorzurufen."

Andy dachte eine Weile darüber nach.

„Hab ich recht?", fragte ich, als er nichts darauf erwiderte.

„Also…", begann er, „wenn ich, ´tschuldige. Wenn wir etwas sehen, dann sehen wir etwas aus einem bestimmten Grund. Vielleicht, weil wir verhindern sollen, dass etwas Bestimmtes eintritt, oder wir sollen etwas in Erfahrung bringen und die Träume sind Hinweise. Aber nicht alles, was wir sehen, muss der Realität entsprechen. Aber wenn es sich um ein reales Ereignis handelt, wie die Einladung zur Halloween-Party, dann tritt sie auch genauso ein, wie wir es geträumt haben. Also was ich damit sagen will ist, dass unsere Zukunftsträume nicht so subjektiv sind, wie die Visionen von dieser Alice. Ach, und außerdem sind wir auch in der Lage, tagsüber etwas zu ‚sehen'. Wenn wir zum Beispiel Jemanden oder Etwas berühren beziehungswiese ansehen. Du erinnerst dich ja noch an unsere erste Berührung."

Natürlich. Wie könnte ich das vergessen. Ich nickte.

„Aber ich glaube nicht, dass wir in der Lage sind, unsere Visionen zu erzwingen und fast ständig zu sehen. Sie kommen einfach."

Gut zu wissen.", sagte ich.

„Okay. Also Elizabeth beziehungsweise Jasper kann Gefühle beeinflussen und Alice kann in die Zukunft sehen. Gibt's da noch jemanden?" Ich schluckte schwer.

„Ja, gibt es." Ich spürte die Wunde wieder pochen. Andy sagte nichts, sah mich nur ruhig an und wartete, bis ich mich wieder gefasst hatte.

„Edward, dieser und der andere, ist in der Lage, Gedanken zu lesen." Andy riss die Augen auf. „Außer meine. Aber ich weiß nicht warum.", beendete ich.

°Dann kann Edward meine wohl auch nicht lesen, oder°, hörte ich seine Stimme.

°Wahrscheinlich nicht, wenn du alles kannst, was ich kann. Oder anders ausgedrückt, wenn du denselben Fehler in deinem Gehirn hast wie ich°, schickte ich ihm per Telepathie.

„Tja, wie du gesagt hast. Wir sind eben 2 Freaks.", sagte er nun wieder mit Worten und lachte. Ich musste ebenfalls lachen, jedoch zaghafter als er.

„Das hat IHN immer gestört, dass er gerade meine Gedanken nicht hören kann. Dadurch musste ER immer Umwege gehen, um mich durch andere Köpfe zu sehen beziehungsweise zu belauschen. ER verstand immer meine Reaktionen nicht und fragte mich oft, was ich gerade dachte. Durch seine Fähigkeit, hat ER ja ein Verständnis für menschliche Verhaltensweisen entwickelt. Ich jedoch, tanze aus der Reihe, unter anderem, weil mich ja nicht die kalte Haut abstößt."

Es war einerseits schwer darüber zu reden, aber andererseits auch befreiend. Andy hörte mir aufmerksam zu und sagte dann: „Sehr interessant."

°Das ist bestimmt ein Grund warum…°

Er dachte nicht weiter und ich war sehr dankbar dafür. Mir waren nun inzwischen mit dem Frühstück fertig und räumten die Küche auf, als das Telefon klingelte.

„Das ist bestimmt Charlie.", sagte ich und ging zum Telefon. „Charlie?", sagte ich in den Hörer hinein.

„Morgen, Kleines.", begrüßte er mich, „Und bist du fit?"

„Ich denke mal schon. Warum fragst du?"

„Ich habe mit dem Direktor der Forks Highschool gesprochen und du hast heute um 11.30 Uhr deinen Termin zum Eignungstest. Sei am besten 20 Minuten früher da."

Auf einmal spürte ich Erleichterung. Aber es war nicht meine eigene.

„Toll! Danke, Dad.", sagte ich und versuchte enthusiastisch zu klingen.

„Gut. Ich muss jetzt auflegen. Hab' viel zu tun. Ach so, bevor ich's vergesse. Ich muss heute Abend nach Spokane. Da hat es einen Vorfall gegeben und ich muss dahin. Ich werde also wahrscheinlich eine Woche dort bleiben. Wenn ich früher nach Hause kommen sollte, melde ich mich bei euch. Macht mir keine Schande und viel Glück beim Test. Ich hab' euch lieb."

„Wir haben dich auch lieb, Dad. Bis bald." Ich legte auf.

„Was ist los?"

„Charlie muss nach Spokane und ist wahrscheinlich eine ganze Woche unterwegs. Und er hat mir einen Termin beim Direktor für meinen Einstufungstest gemacht."

„Super."

„Ja und der Test ist in…", – ich sah auf die Uhr- „…2 Stunden."

„Oh!", sagte er mitleidig,  
„Na komm. Dann lass' uns noch ein paar Fragen durch gehen."

Wenn er mich damit aufmuntern wollte, dann hatte er keinen Erfolg.

„Okay, aber ich glaub' nicht, dass das was nützt.", sagte ich seufzend.

Wir setzten uns wieder an den Küchentisch und Andy half mir, mich für den Test vorzubereiten.

„Wir müssen los.", sagte er dann. „Es ist 11.00 Uhr."

Wir zogen uns an, gingen raus in die Sonne – es regnete tatsächlich nicht -, schlossen die Haustür ab und stiegen in den Transporter ein. Während Andy mich zur Schule fuhr, sagte er:

„Ich hoffe, ich habe dir bezüglich Geschichte einigermaßen helfen können. Weißt du, es ist auch eins meiner Problemfächer."

„Danke für deine Hilfe. Ich denke, das wird schon gehen. Ich mache mir größere Sorgen um den mathematischen Teil. Das ist mein zweites Problemfach."

„Ach, das kriegst du schon hin. Dito, übrigens." Ich musste ein Lachen unterdrücken.

Als wir angekommen waren und aus dem Transporter ausstiegen, verabschiedeten wir uns voneinander. Andy wollte während meines Tests vielleicht in der Cafeteria solange auf mich warten. Er wusste es noch nicht. Ich machte mich auf dem Weg zum Büro des Schuldirektors. Ich kannte ja den Weg. Ich klopfte an die Tür und hörte dann ein gedämpftes „Herein." Ich öffnete die Tür und stand dem Doppelgänger des Direktors gegenüber.

„Ah, Sie müssen Miss Isabella Marie Swan sein, die Tochter von Chef Swan. Guten Tag."

Er reichte mir seine Hand. Ich nahm sie und schüttelte sie leicht.

„Guten Tag. Danke, dass sie mir diese Chance ermöglichen", sagte ich.

„Ach, gern geschehen. Ihrem Vater kann man einfach keine Bitte abschlagen.", sagte er mit Bewunderung in der Stimme.  
„Also gut, Miss Swan. Kommen Sie bitte mit. Ich habe für sie extra einen Raum zur Verfügung gestellt, damit sie dort in aller Ruhe den Test absolvieren können."  
Er stand auf, nahm einen Bogen mit bedrucktem Papier in die Hand und öffnete seine Tür. Ich ging hinter ihm her. Wir gingen den leeren Schulflur entlang und 4 Türen später machten wir auf der linken Seite halt.

Er schloss die Tür auf und ließ mich zuerst eintreten. Ich ging zum Lehrertisch und setzte mich hin, weil dort ein Kugelschreiber für mich bereit lag. Mir wurde komisch zumute.

„So, Miss Swan.", sagte er freundlich, „Sie haben 90 Minuten Zeit für den Test. Wenn die Zeit um ist, werde ich Sie hier wieder abholen."

Er legte den Prüfungsbogen vor mir auf dem Tisch, lächelte mir ermutigend zu, ging hinaus und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Ich nahm den Kugelschreiber in die Hand, trug Name, Vorname, Adresse, Datum und Alter ein und drehte das Blatt um. Als ich die Aufgaben und Fragen sah, biss ich mir auf die Lippe und begann auf sie zu kauen. Ich wurde immer nervöser, musste mich aber darauf konzentrieren, einen klaren Kopf zu behalten. Ich las mir eine Aufgabe nach der anderen durch und versuchte alle zu beantworten. Der mathematische Teil nahm viel mehr Zeit in Anspruch, als die anderen.

Dann, es kam mir vor, als wären gerade erst ein paar Minuten vergangen, öffnete sich die Tür, und der Direktor kam auf mich zu.

„So Miss Swan, Ihre Zeit ist jetzt um.", sagte er.

Ich legte den Kugelschreiber zur Seite und atmete erleichtert auf. Endlich war dieser blöde Test vorbei.

„Gut. Leider kann ich Ihren Test nicht sofort kontrollieren, da ich gerade sehr beschäftigt bin. Ich werde Ihnen dann per Post das Ergebnis mitteilen."

Ich stand auf. „Vielen Dank, Sir. Einen schönen Tag noch, auf Wiedersehen.", verabschiedete ich mich. Er lächelte und verabschiedete sich ebenfalls.

Ich wollte gerade zur Cafeteria gehen, als ich Andys Gedanken empfing.

°Ich bin im Transporter. Ich muss dir was Wichtiges sagen°

Was Wichtiges? Was könnte das sein? Ob was mit Charlie passiert ist? Ich rannte aus dem Gebäude zum Transporter. Normalerweise wäre mir das peinlich gewesen, aber alle Schüler saßen entweder in ihren Klassenzimmern oder in der Cafeteria, die sich in einem anderen Haus befand. Somit lief ich also keiner Menschenseele über den Weg. Ich sah Andy im Transporter sitzen und riss die Beifahrertür auf und schlug sie heftig zu.

„Was ist los? Ist was mit Charlie?", fragte ich etwas außer Atem. Deshalb klang meine Stimme nicht so panisch, wie sie sollte.

„Nein, nein. Mit Charlie ist alles okay.", beruhigte er mich. „Es geht um etwas ganz anderes."

„Was denn?", fragte ich neugierig. Langsam beruhigte sich mein Herz wieder.

„Naja, weißt du noch, als ich dich heute Morgen gefragt habe, was du geträumt hast?"

Ich runzelte die Stirn und wartete auf die Fortsetzung. °Ja natürlich. Und?°, dachte ich.

Andy biss sich auf die Lippe und die kleine Falte erschien zwischen seinen Augenbrauen. Er fühlte sich unwohl in seiner Haut. Um das zu wissen, brauchte ich nicht einmal seine Gefühle zu lesen.

„Naja…", er zögerte, „…ich habe heute Nacht auch was gesehen. Ebenfalls etwas, was in der Vergangenheit liegt."

Er streckte mir seine Hand entgegen. Ich sah ihn verwirrt an. „Nimm meine Hand und ich wird's dir zeigen."

„Das geht?", fragte ich erstaunt.

Er nickte ernst. Langsam machte mir Andy wirklich Angst. Zögerlich nahm ich seine Hand und er konzentrierte sich. Dann sah ich es.

Ich sah viele Grabsteine. Einen Friedhof also. Dann sah ich die Grabsteine immer näher kommen, bis mein Blickfeld nur noch auf einen gerichtet war. Der Name, den ich dort las, ließ mir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.

Jasper Whitlock

1844 – 1854

Die Vision endete. Ich sah Andy erschrocken an und merkte, dass mir Tränen über die Wangen liefen. „Nein. Das ist nicht war.", sagte ich schluchzend. „Jasper ist nicht tot."

„Doch leider. Du hast es doch gerade gesehen. Es tut mir leid."

Er sah mich mitfühlend und besorgt an. Auch konnte ich diese Gefühle von ihm wahrnehmen. Jasper soll tot sein? Das konnte nicht wahr sein! Eine Welt ohne Jasper als Vampir konnte ich mir einfach nicht vorstellen. Es ist ja schon merkwürdig, dass er hier kein Mitglied der Cullens ist. Aber das hätte ich nun am allerwenigsten erwartet.

„NEIN!", brüllte ich Andy an, während die Tränen immer weiter liefen.

„Bella.", sagte Andy beschwichtigend, „Denk' doch mal nach. Das ist die einzige logische Erklärung, warum er nicht zu diesen Cullens in dieser Welt zur Familie gehört. Du hast selbst gesagt, dass sie ihn nie begegnet sind und auch nie kennen gelernt haben."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf „Du hast selbst gesagt, dass nicht alles der Wahrheit entsprechen muss, was wir sehen. Dieser Traum von dir muss falsch sein!", brüllte ich wieder.

„Bella, es ist schon passiert. So ein Traum kann überhaupt nicht falsch sein." Er sprach die Worte ruhig, klar und deutlich aus aber ich glaubte ihnen nicht.

„NEIN."

„Bella…"

„Hast du vielleicht gesehen, wo sich dieser Friedhof befindet?", unterbrach ich ihn wütend. Andy schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich.

Nach zwei Minuten sagte er: „Der Friedhof ist in Texas. Houston genauer gesagt, wieso?"

„Dann lass' uns nach Houston fahren, jetzt gleich." Er schaute mich zweifelnd an.

„Warum?", fragte er misstrauisch und in seiner Stimme klang Schärfe mit.

„Ich muss diesen Grabstein mit eigenen Augen sehen. Vorher werde ich es nicht glauben.", sagte ich starrsinnig. Mir kamen wieder erneute Tränen.

„Du willst nach Houston fahren?", sagte er etwas lauter. Ich nickte.

Er sah mich etwas verärgert an, seufzte aber und gab sich geschlagen. Andy hatte meine Gefühle wohl wieder gelesen. Er wusste, dass auch er sehr stur sein konnte. Er würde auch nicht locker lassen, wenn ihm die Sache sehr wichtig war.

„Da werden wir aber eine Weile unterwegs sein. Vor allem mit dem Transporter."

„Dann leihen wir uns einen Wagen." Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das geht nicht, Bella. Das würde Charlie bestimmt früher oder später mit kriegen."

Da hatte er wohl recht. Andy biss sich auf die Lippe und schien zu überlegen.

„Okay. Wir fahren nach Houston." Ich hatte mich langsam wieder beruhigt, jetzt da ich wusste, dass er meinem Plan zugestimmt hatte.

„Mit dem Transporter? Aber das wird doch eine Weile dauern und was ist mit den Spritkosten? Und was sollen wir Charlie erzählen?", fragte ich nun mit fast fester Stimme.

„Kein Problem. Charlie hat Geld für den Notfall im Haus versteckt. Das müsste reichen. Und Charlie brauchen wir nichts davon zu erzählen, weil er es nämlich nicht mit bekommen wird.", antwortete Andy, startete den Motor und fuhr los.

„Wie? Das versteh' ich nicht?", fragte ich verwirrt.

„Du hast doch erzählt, dass Charlie eine Woche in Spokane ist. In einer Woche sind wir locker wieder hier.", sagte er, sah kurz zu mir rüber und lächelte verschmitzt.

Stimmt das habe ich wohl in der ganzen Aufregung vergessen. Als wir zuhause waren holte Andy das versteckte Geld – es war natürlich ein sehr dickes Bündel – stieg wieder ein und fuhr weiter.

Dann begann eine lange Fahrt. Wir sprachen fast nie während der Fahrt, weil Andy sich auf den Verkehr sehr konzentrieren musste. Ich spürte das. Auch versuchte er, auf freien Strecken 90 Stundenkilometer zu fahren. Der Motor protestierte zwar, wurde jedoch ignoriert. Immer wenn wir an Tankstellen anhalten mussten, holten wir uns manchmal etwas zu Essen und zu Trinken.

Auch wechselten wir uns mit dem Fahren ab, wenn einer von uns Müde wurde. So konnte dieser dann schlafen und sich dann geistig und körperlich auf seine nächsten Fahrstunden vorbereiten. Während Andy am Steuer saß und ich mal nicht schlief, ließ ich meine Gedanken schweifen.

Warum war es mir so wichtig, mich selbst von Jaspers Tod zu überzeugen? Sicher, ich habe ihn ja nicht einmal gekannt. Selbst als Vampir auf der anderen Seite hatte ich kaum mit ihm zu tun gehabt. Und er wollte mich auf meinem 18. Geburtstag sogar töten? Warum traf mich dann sein Tod so sehr, der schon ungefähr 150 Jahre zurück lag? Auch wenn es nicht mal der Jasper von der anderen Welt war?

Ich grübelte sehr lange darüber nach und kam irgendwann – ich verlor jegliches Zeitgefühl – auf eine Antwort.

Auch wenn ich Jasper nie wirklich nahe gestanden habe – und diesem hier ja sowieso nicht – war er für mich dennoch ein Teil der Familie, zu der ich einst so gern dazu gehört hätte. Und das was an meinem Geburtstag passiert ist, war ja nicht er als Person, sondern der Vampir in ihm. Sein Verhalten war rein instinktiv. Er konnte nichts dafür. Und Jasper gehörte einfach in diese Welt. Er durfte nicht tot sein. Er sollte hier auch ein Teil der Cullens sein. Ich konnte mich einfach nicht damit abfinden, bis ich den greifbaren Beweis vor mir sah.

„Wir sind da.", sagte Andy und riss mich aus meiner Versunkenheit.

„Wirklich? Wie lange waren wir denn unterwegs?"

„Es ist jetzt 9.35 Uhr. Also gute 44 Stunden am Stück.", sagte er gähnend.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich dich da mit rein gezogen habe."

„Pfffft! Denkst du etwa ich hätte dich allein fahren lassen? Außerdem war es doch mal eine nette Abwechslung, wenn ich so darüber nachdenke. Außerdem hat Charlie sowieso immer gemeckert, dass der Transporter zu selten gefahren wird."

Er grinste. Dann wurde sein Blick ernst, aber verständnisvoll. Er nahm meine Hand.

„Außerdem ist dir die Sache sehr wichtig, Schwesterchen. Und was dir wichtig ist, ist auch mir wichtig." Andy drückte meine Hand und ich erwiderte seinen Druck ohne etwas zu sagen.

„Na komm. Ich weiß, wo der Grabstein ist."

Ich musste schlucken. Wir stiegen aus und gingen in den Friedhof von Houston hinein. Andy wusste sofort, wohin er gehen musste. Er sah wahrscheinlich alles genau vor sich. Nach ein paar Minuten standen wir vor dem Stein, auf dem folgendes eingraviert war:

Jasper Whitlock

1844 – 1854

Ich starrte auf die Buchstaben, als könnte ich sie mit meinem Blick zum Verschwinden bringen. Ich konnte es immer noch nicht begreifen. Ich musste den Grabstein berühren. Vielleicht würde die Wahrheit dann zu mir durchdringen. Ich ging näher zum Grabstein heran, streckte die Hand aus, bis meine Haut den kalten Stein berührte.

Dann sah ich etwas.

Ich sah einen kleinen blondhaarigen dünnen Jungen mit hellbraunen Augen. Er schien krank zu sein. Ein Mann und eine Frau – vermutlich seine Eltern – standen um sein Krankenbett herum. Die Frau schluchzte, während sie in den Armen ihres Mannes war. Ihr Mann weinte stumm. Der kleine Junge lag in seinem Bett und zitterte, als würde er erfrieren.

Aber wie war das möglich? Denn auf ihm waren über und über unzählige dicke Decken gelegt, um dies zu verhindern. Aber es schien nichts zu nützen. Der Junge zitterte weiterhin am ganzen Körper und seine Haut war krankhaft blass. Dann verebbte das Zittern des Jungen immer mehr und ihm fielen die Augen zu. Dann rührte er sich nicht mehr. Die Mutter stieß einen so lauten Schmerzensschrei aus, dass ich glaubte, mir würden die Ohren schmerzen.

Dann öffnete ich wieder die Augen und die Vision war vorbei.

Ich merkte, wie mir Tränen in die Augen stiegen und ich hörte ein Schluchzen. Ich drehte mich zu Andy um und sagte mit belegter Stimme:

„Jasper ist vermutlich an einem Herzfehler gestorben. Es konnte einfach nicht mehr genug Blut durch seinen Körper pumpen und ihn somit erwärmen. Er ist praktisch erfroren.", sagte ich und meine Stimme versagte ein paar Mal.

Andy nahm mich tröstend in die Arme. Ich weinte leise an seiner Schulter. Jasper ist wirklich tot. Ich musste mich jetzt wohl oder übel damit abfinden, besonders nachdem ich seinen Tod gesehen hatte. Es vergingen ein paar Minuten, aber Andy hielt mich immer noch in seinen Armen.

„Hey wer seid ihr denn und warum weinst du?", hörten wir eine Kinderstimme sagen.

Ich löste mich aus Andys Umarmung und drehte mich um. Ich sah den kleinen Jasper vor mir stehen. Ein Geisterjunge, sagte ich mir. Ich wischte mir mit dem Ärmel meiner Bluse die Tränen weg und versuchte ihn anzulächeln.

„Ach, es ist nichts. Hallo, Kleiner. Ich bin Bella. Das hier ist mein Bruder Andy.", versuchte ich mit freundlicher Stimme zu sagen.

„Hallo.", begrüßte Andy ihn und lächelte.

„Wie heißt du denn?"

Der kleine blonde Junge lächelte uns an. Er sah so niedlich aus, dass mir das Herz weh tat. Warum musste er so früh sterben?

„Hallo. Ich heiße Jasper Whitlock und bin 9 Jahre alt. Warum seid ihr hier bei meinem Grab? Kennen wir uns denn?"

„Du weißt, dass du tot bist?", fragte Andy ihn.

„Ja.", sagte er etwas traurig.

Nun sprach ich zu ihm.

„Weißt du Jasper, ich komme aus einer Welt, in der du lebst und erwachsen bist. Dort kenne ich dich. Ich musste einfach hierher fahren, damit ich es glauben konnte, dass du in dieser Welt nicht mehr lebst."

„Es gibt eine Welt, wo ich lebe? Das ist ja toll. Wie bin ich denn so?", fragte er fröhlich mit unverhohlener Neugier. Ich lachte leicht.

„Tja, du eher ein stiller Typ und du bist in der Lage, dich auf andere Personen einzulassen und deren Gefühle in dir aufzunehmen." Ich musste ihm ja nicht alles sagen.

„Wow. Klingt als wäre ich etwas ganz Besonderes." Wieder musste ich lachen. Jasper hatte es geschafft, mit seiner kindlichen Art meine Trauer wegzuwischen.

„Ja, das bist du.", sagte ich und lächelte.

Er strahlte mich an. Dann war er auf einmal weg.

„Oh.", hauchte ich leise. „Er war – oder ist – ein ziemlich süßer Junge."

„Komm, Bella. Lass' uns nach Hause fahren.", sagte Andy mit leiser, ruhiger Stimme und zog mich sanft von Jaspers Grab weg.

Ich drehte mich noch einmal zu dem Stein um, damit ich mit der Sache schließlich einen Abschluss machen konnte.

Tja, wieder einmal musste ich erfahren, wie ANDERS diese Welt doch ist.

Andy und ich stiegen wieder in den Transporter und machten uns auf dem langen Weg nach Hause.

* * *

Kommt schon Leute:-(

Rezensionen/Reviews wären sehr schön:-)

Was haltet ihr von der Geschichte?

Was ist gut, was schlecht.

Immer her mit den Kritiken.


	16. Ein kleiner Zwischenfall

**Ein kleiner Zwischenfall**

_Bellas POV - Paralleluniversum_

_(Paralleluniversum)_

Andy und ich lagen in unseren Betten und schliefen noch tief und fest. Wir kamen gestern gegen 7.30 Uhr nach Hause und legten uns, nachdem wir uns bettfertig gemacht hatten, schlafen. Charlie hatte uns vorgestern angerufen und gesagt, er würde übermorgen irgendwann nach Hause kommen. Natürlich hatte er den Motor des Transporters im Hintergrund gehört und fragte, was los sei. Andy tischte Charlie eine Ausrede auf. Vielleicht, dass wir nochmal shoppen gefahren sind. Ich hatte nicht zugehört.

„Hey, ihr beiden, aufstehen.", hörte ich eine Männerstimme sagen. Es war Charlie. „Es ist halb 4."

Er klang irgendwie verärgert. Ich fragte mich träge warum. Hatte er etwa heraus gefunden, dass wir fast 4 Tage unterwegs gewesen waren? Ich richtete mich mit schreck aufgerissenen Augen auf und sah, dass Andy meine Haltung bereits eingenommen hatte. Wir richteten unsere Blicke auf Charlie, der uns wütend ansah.

„Kommt sofort runter, wenn ihr fertig seid!", befahl er und ging.

°Oh, oh…°, dachte mein Bruder.

Wir machten uns fertig und gingen dann die Treppe hinunter in die Küche mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen. Also manchmal ist es wirklich ungünstig, wenn man die Gefühle des anderen spürt. Dadurch wurde mein beziehungsweise sein unangenehmes Gefühl doppelt verstärkt. Und das war für das bevorstehende Gespräch mit Charlie alles andere als gut. Jetzt konnte ich Jasper ein bisschen besser verstehen. Vielleicht. Ach Jasper, dachte ich und dachte an die Ereignisse der letzten Tage wehmütig zurück.

°Ich weiß, aber wenigstens kennen wir jetzt die Wahrheit°, hörte ich von Andy, der meine Hand nahm und sie drückte.

Wir saßen uns an den Küchentisch Charlie gegenüber und warteten darauf, was nun kommen würde. Er atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, um nicht die Beherrschung zu verlieren.

„Die Schule hat mich heute angerufen." Er fixierte mich mit seinem Blick.

„Ach, wirklich?", fragte ich etwas kleinlaut.

„Ja, sie haben mir mitgeteilt, dass du heute nicht da warst.", sagte er immer noch mit Wut in der Stimme.

„Wieso? Ich muss doch erst die Ergebnisse des Tests abwarten. Der Direktor sagte mir, dass sie mir ihre Entscheidung per Post mitteilen würden."

„Das haben sie ja auch getan." Ich runzelte die Stirn. Andy ebenfalls.

„Als ich vor 20 Minuten nach Hause kam, sah ich in den Briefkasten und fand unter anderem den Brief der Schule. Ich wunderte mich, warum er noch darin lag. Warum überhaupt so viel Post in den Kasten lag.

Ich öffnete den Brief und darin stand, dass du denn Test bestanden hast und du am Mittwoch, den 29. Oktober, zur Schule kommen kannst. Der Brief wurde am 27. Oktober geschrieben und kam entweder gleich am Montag oder gestern hier an. Und heute ist Mittwoch! Tja, und dann fand ich euch immer noch schlafend in deinem Zimmer und habe euch geweckt.

Könntet ihr mir mal bitte erklären, was ihr die letzten Tage gemacht habt? Und warum Bella, bist du nicht zur Schule gegangen? Das hätte ich wirklich nicht von dir erwartet. Ich hielt dich für sehr verantwortungsbewusst." Charlie starrte uns wütend an und sein Gesicht wurde etwas rot.

°Oh, Mist. Was sollen wir ihm sagen?°, dachte und fragte ich Andy. Ein paar Sekunden vergingen.

„Also, Dad. Das war so.", begann Andy. „Wir waren die letzten Tage oft draußen und Bella hat sich durch den Regen und die Kälte eine Grippe eingefangen. Ich habe mich um sie gekümmert, aber auch einen leichten Schnupfen und Kopfschmerzen bekommen. Wir konnten die die letzten 2 Nächte nicht gut schlafen. Deshalb fandest du uns am späten Nachmittag noch im Bett. Und Bella hat sich einfach nicht in der Lage gefühlt, um zur Schule zu gehen.", beendete Andy seine Erklärung und versuchte sie überzeugend zu vermitteln. Ich nickte nur bestätigend. Ich wollte die Farce nicht kaputt machen, indem ich etwas sagte, da ich nicht sehr gut lügen konnte.

„Mmhh…", machte Charlie. Man sah ihm an, dass er Zweifel an der Geschichte hatte, sagte jedoch seufzend jetzt im milderem Tonfall: „Lassen wir die Sache auf sich beruhen. Ich möchte mich nicht mehr aufregen. Aber morgen gehst du hin!", sagte Charlie streng und väterlich zugleich.

„Ja.", versprach ich.

„Und du auch.", sagte er zu Andy.

„Ach, ja?", fragte Andy verwirrt.

„Ja, deine Unterlagen waren ebenfalls im Kasten und ein Zettel von der Post. Ein Paket muss abgeholt werden."

„Ein Paket?"

„Ja, am besten ihr fahrt jetzt los. Fahrt aber noch beim Autohändler vorbei."

„Warum?", fragte ich Charlie. Jetzt lächelte er.

„Na, jetzt wo ihr beide hier bleibt, wäre es doch sicherlich nicht verkehrt, wenn einer von euch ein Auto bekommt. Ich habe schon eins ausgesucht und bezahlt. Ich werde euch natürlich noch Geld mit geben, falls einer von euch beiden doch ein anderes möchte. Ich weiß ja schließlich nicht, wer den Transporter weiter fahren möchte. Ich denke, dass ich eine ziemlich gute Wahl getroffen habe."

„Du hast ein Auto gekauft?", fragten Andy und ich gleichzeitig und erstaunt. Charlie lachte über unsere Gesichter.

Andy und ich saßen im Transporter und waren bei der Post angekommen. Wir stiegen aus und gingen hinein.

„Guten Tag."

„Guten Tag. Hier soll ein Paket für mich angekommen sein?", fragte Andy die Frau an der Kasse.

„Wie lautet ihr Name?"

„Äh, Swan." Andy reichte der Frau den Zettel der Post.

„Ah ja", sagte sie, kehrte uns den Rücken zu und ging in einem Hinterraum.

Kurz darauf kam sie mit einem großen Paket zurück. Andy nahm es mit beiden Händen hoch und wir verabschiedeten uns. Nachdem wir draußen waren – ich musste Andy die Tür aufhalten – und wieder im Transporter waren, machte er das Paket mithilfe eines Taschenmessers, das er bei sich trug, auf.

„Oh. Meine Schulbücher. Daran hätte ich auch denken können." Er lächelte mich an.

„Jetzt wissen wir, was dir noch fehlt."

Das stimmte. Meine Bücher waren ja in der anderen Welt.

„Aber wenn wir jetzt noch die Bücher kaufen gehen, reicht der Platz für sie nicht mehr im Transporter aus.", sagte ich.

„Na dann holen wir unser neues Auto.", sagte er fröhlich.

Ich seufzte. Schon wieder gab Charlie zu viel Geld aus. So fuhren wir zum Autohändler. Andy und ich gingen hinein und begrüßten den Verkäufer.

„Guten Tag. Unser Vater sagte uns, er habe bei ihnen ein Auto gekauft und wir wollen es uns mal ansehen und schauen, ob es uns gefällt."

„Wie heißt denn ihr Vater?", fragte der Mann zur Sicherheit.

„Charlie Swan.", antwortete ich.

„Ja, er hat erwähnt, dass Zwillinge vorbei kommen werden und hat mir sie beschrieben.", erwiderte er darauf. „Na schön. Kommen sie bitte mit."

Wir gingen nach draußen und der Mann führte uns an vielen Autos vorbei – ich achtete aber nicht auf sie - bis wir bei einem Wagen schließlich Halt machten. Andy und ich betrachteten den Wagen. Zum Glück war es ein Gebrauchtwagen und kein neuer. Ich erkannte sogar die Automarke. Es war ein dunkelblauer – fast lila – farbiger Mazda 5. Zu meiner Überraschung fand ich ihn gar nicht so schlecht. Nur schade, dass er nicht so robust war wie der Transporter. Ich würde mich erst an diesen Wagen gewöhnen müssen.

„Ist ganz o.k.", kam es von uns.

Der Verkäufer grinste uns an. Wir gingen zurück in das Gebäude und der Fachhändler gab uns die Papiere. Der Wagen war auf uns beide zugelassen. Zum Schluss reichte er uns die Schlüssel – der eine diente als Ersatz – und wir verabschiedeten uns dankend.

„Und wer startet die Jungfernfahrt?", fragte ich grinsend, als wir vor dem neuen Auto standen.

„Ladys first.", sagte Andy und lachte.

Ich stieg in den Mazda ein und atmete noch einmal tief durch, bevor ich den Motor startete. Ich wollte anfahren, jedoch kam die Kupplung bei diesem Wagen viel früher, als beim Transporter. So würgte ich den Motor sieben Mal ab, bevor ich endlich von der Stelle kam.

°Na das wurde auch Zeit° , hörte ich seine Gedanken. Ich sah einen Transporter an mir vorbei fahren. °Wir treffen uns am Buchladen, aber beeil dich bitte.°

°Mal sehen, was sich machen lässt°, gab ich giftig zurück.

Ich fuhr – sehr vorsichtig – zum Buchladen. Dort angekommen, kauften wir für mich die Schulbücher. Tatsächlich konnten wir sie alle – dank Charlies mitgegebenen Geld – bezahlen. Wieder bekam natürlich wieder ein unbehagliches Gefühl, als ich sah, wie viele Scheine für die ganzen Bücher ausgegeben werden musste. Ich glaube, ich muss hier auch einen Nebenjob anfangen, um Charlie das ganze Geld, das er für mich ausgab, zurück zu geben.

°Ich kann dich verstehen. Aber das ist wirklich nicht notwendig. Glaub' mir.°, hörte ich Andys schmunzelnde Stimme in meinem Kopf.

„Ich weiß", sagte ich seufzend.

Andy trug mit mir die Tüten mit den Büchern zum Mazda und legte sie in den Kofferraum. Diesmal übergab ich Andy die Schlüssel, damit er das Auto mal fahren durfte.

„Mal sehen, wie oft du ihn abwürgst.", neckte ich ihn.

„Da wir uns sehr ähnlich und Zwillinge sind und den gleichen Transporter fahren, bestimmt genauso oft wie du. Aber wenn ich genau darüber nachdenke, können ja Männer sowieso besser Auto fahren als Frauen. Also eher werde ich den Motor weniger abwürgen als du.", sagte er und grinste.

„Angeber.", erwiderte ich lachend.

Wir waren auf dem Highway und Andy fuhr vor mir. Er hatte den Wagen sieben Mal abgewürgt. Tja, von wegen Männer können besser Autofahren als Frauen. Ich schmunzelte. Ich konzentrierte mich weiterhin auf die Fahrt.

Doch dann ging alles sehr schnell.

Ich sah etwas Dunkles über die Straße flitzen, aber ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich überhaupt etwas gesehen hatte. Es war schneller als ein Blitz, fast unsichtbar. Ich musste blinzeln. Dann im nächsten Moment sah ich etwas, von dem ich mir sehr sicher war, dass ich es gesehen hatte. Es war ein Tier. Ein sehr großes Tier. Natürlich konnte ich nichts Genaues erkennen, da ja Andy vor mir fuhr. Es sah aus wie ein rötlicher Hund, der dem Schwarzen etwas folgte. Aber auch dieses Wesen verschwand sehr schnell.

Im nächsten Moment, bremste Andy vor mir mit voller Wucht und ich hatte Probleme, schnell genug zu reagieren, damit der neue Wagen nicht gleich eine Beule bekommt. Hinter mir bremsten nun auch alle anderen Autofahrer. Das Reifenquietschen war deutlich zu hören. Doch nach ungefähr einer Minute nahm Andy seine Fahrt wieder auf. Er wollte wohl nicht den Verkehr länger blockieren und verhindern, dass Charlie hier auftaucht. Dann als ich und alle anderen Autofahrer wieder los fuhren, unterhielten Andy und ich uns per Telepathie.

°Hast du das gesehen?°, fragte er.

°Ja, etwas Dunkles, Schwarzes. Es war sehr schnell. Ich bin mir nicht mal wirklich sicher, es überhaupt gesehen zu haben. Und dann kam etwas Rötliches über die Straße, dass dem schwarzen Etwas folgte. Es sah aus wie ein riesiger Hund.°

°Richtig. Das habe ich auch alles gesehen. Das rötliche Tier konnte ich aber besser erkennen.°

Stille im Kopf.

°Nun sag' – oder eher denk' – schon!°, forderte ich ihn gereizt auf.

°Also, wenn ich so darüber nach denke, bin ich mir ziemlich sicher was es war.°

°Ja, und was?° Ich wurde immer wütender und umkrampfte mit beiden Händen fest das Lenkrad.

°Es war ein Wolf. Ein Werwolf. Du weißt schon, was ich meine.°

°Du meinst ein Werwolf. Einer, aus den Legenden der Quileute?°

°Genau. Der Werwolf muss also einer der Bewohner von La Push sein. Einer, der sich in einen Werwolf verwandeln kann. Und ich denke das Schwarze, das wir fast gar nicht wahrnehmen konnten, war ein Vampir.°

°Ach ja, Jacob hat ja erzählt, dass die Quilieute ihren Stamm vor ihren Feinden, also den Vampiren beschützen. Ja, das muss ein Vampir gewesen sein. Du hast recht. Aber Wölfe jagen doch eigentlich meist in Rudeln, oder nicht? Warum war dann nur einer zu sehen?°

°Guter Einwand, Bella. Stimmt, eigentlich jagen Wölfe mehr zusammen, als alleine. Das bedeutet, dass es vielleicht auch wirklich ein Rudel Werwölfe gibt. Und vielleicht war nur einer zu sehen, weil es ja nur ein Vampir war, das glaube ich zumindest. Vielleicht reicht bei einem Vampir ein Werwolf. Außerdem hätten viele Wölfe noch mehr Aufsehen erregen können. Das wäre eventuell auch ein Grund.°

°Warte. Du meinst, dass es in La Push ein Rudel Werwölfe gibt? Also eine Gruppe von Menschen, die sich verwandeln und so als Rudel fungieren?°

°Da bin ich mir ziemlich sicher°

Darüber musste ich erst mal nachdenken. Nach einer Weile schickte ich ihm: °Ich denke, dass Jacob ein Mitglied dieses Rudels ist. Du hast ja selbst vermutet, dass er ein…Wolf ist.°

°Ich glaube, wir müssen demnächst mal nach La Push fahren.°, dachte er nur.

Ich nickte, obwohl er das ja eigentlich nicht sehen konnte.

°Aber nicht, dass wir vor die Hunde gehen.°, dachte ich lachend und ich hörte auch in meinem Kopf darauf Andys Gelächter.

Die weitere Fahrt verlief glücklicherweise problemlos und wir kamen zu Hause heil und mit nun zwei Wagen an.


	17. Die Warnung

**Die Warnung**

_Bellas POV - Paralleluniversum_

_(Paralleluniversum)_

Als Andy und ich ankamen, sah ich ein fremdes Auto auf unserer Auffahrt stehen. Andy und ich stiegen aus und brachten die Tüten und das Paket in den Hausflur.

„Bella, Andy?"

„Ja, Dad, wir sind's", sagten wir.

Wir gingen in die Küche, um Charlie zu begrüßen und nun sahen wir, von wem wir Besuch hatten. Es war Jacobs Mutter, Sarah Black. Sie kochte Charlie gerade etwas zum Abendbrot.

„Na, ihr zwei.", sagten nun Sarah und Charlie wie aus einem Munde. Darauf fingen wir alle an zu lachen.

„Hey, ich dachte wir sind die Zwillinge hier?", brachte ich lachend hervor. „Ich dachte, ich müsste was zum Abendbrot vorbereiten, aber wie ich sehe, wirst du ja bestens versorgt."

Ich konnte mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Ach, ich wollte einfach nur, dass ihr beide mal Pause vom Kochen habt.°, brummte Charlie und lief knallrot an.

Ich sah zu Sarah und auch schien es, dass sie unter ihrer rostbraunen Haut rot wurde. Nur war dies nicht so offensichtlich zu erkennen. Ich runzelte die Stirn.

„Du kannst kochen?", fragte ich meinen Bruder.

„Hey, alles was du kannst, kann ich auch. Zwillinge schon vergessen?" Er lachte. „Nein, ich hab' Renee ab und zu mal über die Schulter geschaut und den Rest habe ich mir dann selbst angeeignet."

„Nicht schlecht", sagte ich anerkennend und grinste Andy an. Sarah, die am Herd stand, räusperte sich laut. Ich schaute sie, dann wieder Andy an.

„Okay, okay. Im letzten Jahr hat mir auch Sarah sehr gute Tipps und Rezepte gegeben. Was wäre ich bloß ohne sie.", erwiderte Andy zu Sarahs Zufriedenheit.

Ich ging zum Herd und stellte mich neben sie.

„Oh, Boeuf Stroganoff?"

„Ja.", sagte sie lächelnd, „Charlie hat es sich gewünscht. Aber dafür mach' ich es nach unserem Familienrezept!" Der Stolz in ihrer Stimme war rauszuhören.

Als ich Sarah beim Kochen betrachtete und in mich hineinlächelte – weil ich mich für Charlie freute, dass er nicht mehr allein war – fiel mir wieder diese Ähnlichkeit zwischen Sarah und Jacob auf. Wie die Mutter, so der Sohn. Als ich mir diese Ähnlichkeit wieder bewusst wurde, fiel mir alles wieder ein. Ich merkte, wie mir meine Gesichtszüge entglitten, hatte sie aber dann schnell wieder unter Kontrolle. Andy spürte, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

„Wir bringen dann mal unsere Bücher nach oben.", sagte Andy locker.

Als wir beide oben waren und die Bücher in Andys Zimmer abgestellt hatten, machte Andy die Tür zu und sah mich erwartungsvoll an.

„Was ist los?"

„Andy, ich glaube ich habe schon so einen besonderen Traum gehabt, also in der anderen Welt. Es war der Tag, an dem mir der andere Jacob die Legenden seines Stammes erzählt hat. Da habe ich in der Nacht geträumt, wie ER in der Sonne funkelt und wie Jacob sich vor meinen Augen in einen Werwolf verwandelt hat."

Er nickte. „Ja, das war bestimmt so eine Art Zukunftstraum. Aber wir wussten doch eigentlich schon, dass Jacob ein Werwolf ist."

„Ich war noch nicht fertig. In meinem Traum hat sich Jacob in einen rotbraunen Wolf verwandelt."

Andy machte große Augen und wirkte für ein paar Sekunden wie erstarrt. „Oh.", sagte er dann.

„Ja, genau. Der Wolf, den wir gesehen haben…Das war Jacob. Ganz sicher."

Dann sagten wir beide nichts. Wir mussten das erst mal verarbeiten. Nun hatten wir die Bestätigung, dass Jacob wirklich ein…Wolf ist. Wir hatten ihn gesehen. Und ich hatte es eigentlich seit diesem Tag schon indirekt gewusst. Die Tür flog auf und Andy und ich zuckten zusammen.

„Hey, seit wann seid ihr so schreckhaft?", lachte Charlie. „Kommt runter, dass Abendessen ist fertig."

Wir gingen daraufhin runter in die Küche und setzten uns an den Tisch. Wir bedankten uns dafür, dass Sarah gekocht hatte, dann fingen wir zu essen an. Sarah hielt sich etwas zurück und beobachtete eher Charlie, wie er erst vorsichtig etwas auf seine Gabel füllte, sie rein- und wieder rausschob, und schließlich schluckte.

„Und?", fragte Sarah ihn vorsichtig.

Charlie antwortete ihr nicht sondern füllte jetzt schneller und viel mehr auf die Gabel auf, um schließlich immer weniger auf dem Teller zu lassen. Sarah sah ihm liebevoll dabei zu und lächelte. Nebenbei aß sie auch. Aber im Gegensatz zu Charlie war ihr Teller noch über die Hälfte gefüllt, während seiner leer war. Charlie lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und legte die Hände zufrieden auf den Bauch.

„Das war köstlich, Sarah. Wirklich ein gutes Rezept."

„Freut mich, dass es dir geschmeckt hat."

„Und was ist mit euch? Ihr habt ja bis jetzt kaum was gegessen!", sagte er vorwurfsvoll.

Andy und ich hatten ebenfalls bis jetzt nicht viel gegessen, da wir Charlie betrachtet hatten. Er sah beziehungsweise sieht so glücklich aus. Ich lächelte ihn an.

„Okay, okay. Wir essen ja schon!", gab Andy sich geschlagen.

„Gut. Wir wollen ja nicht die Köchin beleidigen.", erwiderte Charlie und Sarah wurde darauf etwas rot, glaubte ich zumindest.

Während wir aßen fragte Andy: „Ach Sarah, wo ist eigentlich Rebecca?"

„Sie ist wieder auf dem Evergreen State College in Olympia."

„Und Jacob?", fragte er und versuchte beiläufig zu klingen. Andy und ich warfen uns einen kurzen Blick zu.

„Der ist gerade mit einigen seiner Freunde aus La Push unterwegs."

„Mit wem ist er denn immer so unterwegs?", fragte diesmal ich.

Ich kannte ja seine Freunde wirklich nicht und ich war auch ein bisschen neugierig.

„Äh, lass' mich mal überlegen. Das wären zum einen Quil Atera und Embry Call. Oh, und Sam July ist auch dabei.", antwortete sie mir.

„Ach. Kannst du mir vielleicht sagen, wo sie sind? Ich wollte mich mit ihnen vielleicht treffen."

„Nein, Andy tut mir leid. Ich weiß nicht wo sie sind." Andy nickte nachdenklich.

„Moment mal, Sam July?", diesmal war es Charlie, der sprach. „Ist er nicht schon etwas zu erwachsen, um sich mit Teenagern zu treffen?"

„Das mag vielleicht sein. Aber er hat einen guten Einfluss auf sie.", sagte sie fast stolz.

°Ich habe nicht das Gefühl, dass sie uns belügt.°, sagte ich Andy per Telepathie.

°Ja, das denke ich auch. Sie scheint keine Ahnung zu haben, was los ist. Aber wenigstens wissen wir, wer noch zum Rudel gehört.°

°Sollen wir es ihr sagen?°

°Nein, ich glaub', das ist keine gute Idee. Vielleicht soll sie ja davon alles nichts wissen.°

°Da könntest du recht haben.°

Wir räumten den Tisch ab und Sarah füllte den Rest des Essens kleine Schalen um und stellte diese dann in den Kühlschrank. So hatte Charlie (und wir) wenigstens für die nächsten Tage etwas zu essen. Wir verbrachten noch einen gemütlichen Abend und es war nicht zu übersehen, wie Sarah und Charlie sich geradezu anstrahlten und einmal habe ich auch gesehen, wie sie Händchen hielten. Dies war aber nur sehr kurz, weil es Charlie bestimmt etwas unangenehm war und er wurde rot. Auch Sarah schaute ein wenig verlegen. Andy und ich lachten nur und freuten uns für die beiden. Am späten Abend verabschiedete sich Sarah und wir wünschten uns gegenseitig eine gute Nacht.

„So ihr beiden, ab ins Bett. Morgen ist schließlich Schule.", sagte er streng.

„Ja, Dad. Das wissen wir."

„Gute Nacht, Dad, sagte ich.

Andy und ich gingen nach oben und machten uns fertig. Andy war bereits in seinem Zimmer und wartete auf mich. Ich kam gerade aus dem Bad und war kurz davor, Andys Zimmertür zu öffnen, als ich sie hörte.

„Bella, lauf weg!"

Es war SEINE samtweiche Stimme, die ich so sehr vermisst hatte. Nach all dem, was in den letzten Tagen alles passiert ist, eine andere Welt, die anderen Cullens, Elizabeth, ein Zwillingsbruder, die Blacks, der neue veränderte Jacob und die Geschichte mit Jasper, kam es mir wie Jahre vor, seitdem ich seine Stimme in Port Angeles in der anderen Welt gehört hatte. Ich seufzte erleichtert. Aber ich verstand seine Worte nicht.

Hier im Haus war doch nichts, dass eine Bedrohung für mich darstellen könnte. Und wovor sollte ich denn bitte weglaufen? Vor meinem Bruder?  
Unsinn!  
Wenn dem so wäre, dann hätte mich SEINE Stimme gleich von Anfang an vor ihm warnen müssen. Ob ich auf IHN gehört hätte, ist eine ganz andere Sache. Schließlich war doch alles so neu für mich. Und außerdem stellte mein Bruder für mich keine Gefahr dar. Er war nicht der böse Zwilling von uns beiden. Er war genauso wie ich. Und selbst wenn er dunkle Absichten gehabt hätte, hätte er sie nur sehr schwer vor mir geheim halten können. Ich konnte seine Gefühle und Gedanken lesen. Warum also sollte wegzulaufen? Ich wartete darauf, dass die Stimme, meine persönliche Halluzination, vielleicht noch mehr sagen würde, weitere Erklärungen für ihre Aufforderung. Aber nichts. Sehr merkwürdig.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und trat in das Zimmer. Dann legte ich mich in sein Bett und kuschelte mich unter die Decke. Es war so schön angenehm warm. Andy lag bereits in seinem „Bett".

„Das ist deine letzte Nacht hier.", sagte Andy nach kurzer Zeit angenehmer Stille.

Erschrocken riss ich die Augen auf, richtete mich auf und schaute nach unten in seine Richtung. Ich konnte ihn kaum erkennen, weil es so dunkel war.

„Was? Wieso denn?", fragte ich entsetzt. Er lachte leise.

„Morgen kommt doch dein eigenes Bett.", sagte er ruhig. Erleichtert atmete ich auf. „Achso." Und ich hatte schon sonst was gedacht.

„Komm, Bella. Lass' uns jetzt lieber schlafen. Morgen geht der Schulalltag los." Ich seufzte.

„Klar. Wir brauchen ja noch ein ganz normales Leben neben Vampiren, Werwölfen und Geistern.", sagte ich trocken. Wir lachten beide.

„Schlaf gut, großer Bruder."

„Du auch, kleine Schwester."


	18. Eine nächtliche Rettungsaktion

**Eine nächtliche Rettungsaktion**

_Bellas POV - Paralleluniversum_

_(Paralleluniversum)_

Es ist Nacht.  
Ich sehe unser Haus, gehe näher und öffne die Tür. Ich gehe hinein, sehe mich kurz überall um und renne dann die Treppe hoch nach oben. Zuerst sehe ich Charlies Zimmertür. Ich öffne sie sehr leise, um ihn nicht zu wecken. Ich sehe ihn schnarchend in seinem Bett liegen. Nun trete ich an sein Bett heran und beuge mich über ihn, bis mein Gesicht fast das seine berührt. Das Schnarchen ist mehr als deutlich zu hören. Ich verweile einen kleinen Moment in dieser Position, weiche dann zurück, renne aus seinem Zimmer hinaus und schließe nebenbei ganz leise wieder die Tür. Mein Blick ist nun auf Andys Zimmertür gerichtet. Ich erreiche sie blitzschnell und öffne sie leise. Ich sehe Andy und mich in unseren Betten schlafen, obwohl es stockfinster ist. Dann nähere ich mich den beiden, meinen Blick zwischen ihnen hin- und her schweifend. Mein Blick verharrt schließlich auf mich und dann nähere ich mich meinem Gesicht in rasender Geschwindigkeit…

„Ahhh…", entfuhr es mir schreckhaft, aber nicht allzu laut, als ich erwachte.

Ich wusste, was der Traum zu bedeuten hatte. Ich stieg aus Andys Bett, und kniete mich vor seiner Matratze. Ich versuchte, ihn wachzurütteln.

„Andy, Andy.", sagte ich leise, aber eindringlich. „Wach auf!" Ich rüttelte schneller und fester, aber regte sich nicht.

Ich stöhnte und schlug seine Bettdecke zurück. Er lag auf dem Rücken, während seine Arme über seinen Kopf waren, als wollte er sie ausstrecken. Seine Knie waren leicht gebeugt. Ich stöhnte wieder, nahm all' meinen Mut zusammen und verpasste meine Ohrfeige. Es „knallte" doch etwas. Andy regte sich, riss die Augen auf und hielt eine Hand an die Wange.

„Aua!", sagte er leise und sah mich böse und fragend an. Ich hatte zur gleichen Zeit wie er „Aua" gesagt und merkte erst jetzt, dass auch ich eine Hand an die Wange gelegt hatte.

Na toll! Was das betraf, so hasste ich es jetzt nun, dass ich ein Zwilling bin. Aber darüber könnte ich mich später immer noch ärgern.

„Was ist los?" Er wusste natürlich, dass ich uns nicht nur aus Spaß geschlagen hatte.

„Hör' mir jetzt genau zu.", flüsterte ich leise und fordernd.

„Ich hatte gerade einen Traum. Ich sah, wie ich in unser Haus einbrach und dann in unser Zimmer kam und dann wie ich mir selbst meine Zähne in den Hals stieß."  
Andy Augen wurden groß.  
„Es war, als hätte ich alles aus dem Blickwinkel des Vampirs gesehen. Ich war der Vampir." Ich holte tief Luft. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass er heute Nacht kommen wird. Der Traum war eine Warnung, ganz sicher."

Warnung? SEINE Stimme fiel mir plötzlich wieder ein. Er hatte gesagt, ich solle weglaufen. Das muss er gemeint haben! Mein Unterbewusstsein hat versucht mich noch früher zu warnen. Weil ich aber nicht hörte, hatte ich jetzt nochmal diesen Traum, der mir den Grund dafür offenbarte.

Andy nickte. „Okay, dann ziehen wir uns mal besser an.", sagte er.

Wir beeilten uns und in 2 Minuten waren wir fertig. Ich kam zurück in sein Zimmer.

„Aber was jetzt?"

„Durchs Fenster!", befahl ich.

Er runzelte die Stirn. Ich nahm seine Hand, meine Panik wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde immer größer und ging mit ihm zum Fenster. Ich öffnete es.

„Warte! Was ist mit Charlie?", fragte er besorgt.

„Charlie wird nichts passieren. Der Vampir hat es nur auf uns und unseren Geruch abgesehen. Charlie wird er in Ruhe lassen. Frag' nicht wieso. Ich weiß es einfach."

„O.K."

Ich sah aus dem Fenster raus und hinunter auf dem Boden. Es war vielleicht doch etwas hoch.

„Wie sollen wir da runter kommen?", fragte ich jetzt verunsichert, obwohl ich die Antwort natürlich wusste.

„Na wie wohl? Springen, natürlich!", sagte er und verdrehte die Augen.

„Aber ich weiß nicht, ob…"

„Kein Problem.", unterbrach er mich, „Ich springe zuerst runter und werde dich dann auffangen."

Ich kaute auf meiner Unterlippe herum, den Blick voller Zweifel.

„Komm, Bella. Wir haben keine Wahl. Oder willst du heute Abend auf der Getränkekarte stehen?", fragte er sarkastisch. „Vertrau' mir. Ich werde dich auffangen.", sagte er und ich glaubte ihm sofort.

Sein Blick war Beweis genug. Ich nickte Andy zu und er lächelte. Dann sprang er aus dem Fenster und landete auf seinen Beinen, ohne sich Schaden zugezogen zu haben.

„Los, Schwesterchen. Ich bin bereit.", flüsterte er nun etwas lauter.

Ich atmete noch einmal tief durch, um mich für meinen Sprung bereit zu machen. Ich richtete meinen Blick nach unten und sprang hinunter. Während ich in der Luft war, hätte ich am liebsten geschrien. Nur leider ging das ja in diesem Moment nicht. Ich landete wirklich in Andys Armen. Er schwankte zwar leicht, nach meinem Aufprall, aber fand dann wieder sicheren Halt.

Es war mir etwas komisch in diesem Moment. Nicht unangenehm, aber komisch. Jetzt, während ich in seinen Armen lag und wir uns ins Gesicht schauten, sah ich ihn zum ersten Mal als Mann und nicht als Bruder. Eigentlich müsste das einer Schwester nicht passieren, aber schließlich hatte ich ihn 11 Jahre nicht gesehen und auch vorher konnte ich mich nicht an ihn erinnern. In gewisser Weise war er ein „Fremder" für mich. Ich merkte, wie ich rot wurde und sah, wie Andy ebenfalls rot anlief. Er hatte garantiert dieselben Gedanken, oder ähnliche. Er sah sehr verlegen aus.

„Ähm, ja o.k.", sagte er dann etwas zögerlich und stellte mich auf die Füße.  
„Gut, wir sind draußen. Aber wohin jetzt? Er kann unserer Spur doch überall hin folgen. Der Vampir würde uns früher oder später eh kriegen.", sagte Andy zu mir.

„Das stimmt. Vielleicht sollten wir mit dem Auto weg fahren. Vielleicht kann uns der Vampir dann nicht mehr so leicht aufspüren?"

„Keine schlechte Idee. Aber wohin sollen wir fahren und was sollen wir Charlie erzählen?"

Dann kam uns ein Gedanke.

„La Push!", sagten wir.

„Na, dann los.", sagte ich.

Ich hatte den Schlüssel des Transporters in meiner Jackentasche. Als wir gerade in Richtung unserer Auffahrt gehen wollten, hörten wir etwas rascheln, dann eine samtweiche Stimme.

„Bella?" Ich erkannte die Stimme sofort. „Elizabeth! Gut, dass du da bist.", sagte ich erleichtert uns seufzte.

In der nächsten Sekunde stand sie vor uns. Ihr goldener Blick huschte zwischen Andy und mir hin und her.

„Wer bist du denn?"

„Ich bin Andy, Bellas männliche Variante. Echt nett, dich kennen zu lernen, aber wir müssen weg."

Elizabeth runzelte die Stirn. „Jetzt verstehe ich", sagte sie leise zu sich selbst, dann etwas lauter: „Wohin wollt ihr denn?"

Dann fiel mir etwas ein.

„Moment mal, warum bist du eigentlich hier?", fragten wir gleichzeitig.

Fast lächelte sie. Sie sah mich fragend an.

„Ja, Elli. Ich weiß Bescheid. Sie hat's mir unbewusst durch unsere Verbindung zueinander gezeigt und mir den Rest dann erzählt.", antwortete Andy anstatt ich. Jetzt sah sie ihn an.

„Okay, okay. Ich bin hier, um euch von hier wegzubringen. Alice sagte, sie hätte in einer Vision gesehen, wie Bella von einem Vampir getötet wurde. Das komische war, dass sie 2 Bellas gesehen hat."

Andy grinste. „Tja, in ihrer Vision konnte Alice wohl nicht den Unterschied der Geschlechter sehen."

Jetzt grinste Elizabeth ihn auch an. „Du gefällst mir, männliche Bella.", sagte sie anerkennend.

„Danke, Elli. Oh, darf ich Elli zu dir sagen? Elizabeth ist einfach zu lang."

Sie lachte. „Klar, so nennt mich Emmett auch sehr oft."

„Hört mal, ihr beiden. Es freut mich ja wirklich, dass ihr zwei euch so gut versteht und ich will euch ja nicht stören, aber wollen wir nicht mal langsam los?"

Ihr Gesicht jetzt ernst. „Natürlich. Entschuldigung."

„Aber kannst du uns denn beide auf deinem Rücken tragen?", fragte ich sie. Sie überlegte kurz.

„Das müsste eigentlich gehen. Ich nehme dein Yang auf meinem Rücken und du kletterst auf seinen Rücken. Ist das okay für dich?", fragte sie Andy.

„Klar."

„Na dann los."

Elizabeth nahm Andy mit einer Leichtigkeit auf ihrem Rücken und er klammerte seine Hände fest um ihren Hals und seine Beine um ihren Bauch. Ich seufzte und versuchte nun auf Andys Rücken zu klettern. Es ging zwar etwas unbeholfen von statten, aber schließlich hatte ich es geschafft. Ich umklammerte Andys Brust und machte mich für das „Rennen" und die Geschwindigkeit innerlich bereit.

„Seid ihr soweit?", fragte Elizabeth uns.

„Mehr oder weniger.", erwiderte Andy.

Ich konnte spüren wie er sich etwas fürchtete. Schließlich ist er noch nie mit Vampirgeschwindigkeit fort getragen worden. Die Geschwindigkeit war berauschend. Es war ein Erlebnis, das ich mir immer mit IHM geteilt hatte…

Der Schmerz meldete sich wieder und die Wunde pochte. Doch ich versuchte beides zu ignorieren.

„Haltet euch gut fest und schließt die Augen!", befahl sie.

„Machen wir.", sagten wir zusammen.

Elizabeth lachte. Andy und ich kniffen unsere Augen fest zu. Dann flogen wir. Es war sehr seltsam, dieses Gefühl nach all der Zeit wieder zu spüren. Ich dachte, die Wunde würde daraufhin wieder stärker pochen. Aber ich hatte mich getäuscht. Ich verspürte ein Gefühl der Freie und…Glück.

Ja, Glück. Ich wusste einfach nicht warum, denn eigentlich hätte ich erwartet, dass wieder schmerzhafte Erinnerungen in mir aufsteigen, doch der Schmerz blieb aus. Vielleicht, weil diese Geschwindigkeit, wie ein Rausch auf mich wirkte. Ich hätte am liebsten noch länger dieses positive Gefühl verspürt, doch mit den Worten: „Wir sind da. Es ist vorbei, ihr könnt jetzt absteigen.", entschwand es.

Ich öffnete die Augen, löste langsam meinen Griff von Andys Brust und kletterte sehr langsam wieder hinunter. Doch Andy regte sich nicht.

„Hilf mir mal bitte.", japste er. Ich musste lächeln.

So hatte ich auch beim ersten Mal reagiert. Elizabeth lachte und löste Andys Griff von ihrem Hals ohne jegliche Anstrengung. Nun schaffte Andy es doch seine Beine von ihr zu lösen, fiel dann aber rücklinks zu Boden. Elizabeth drehte sich zu ihm um und ich sah, wie sie sich ein Lachen verkneifen. Ich reichte meinem Bruder eine Hand und half ihm aufstehen. Dann sah ich, dass wir vor dem Haus der Cullens standen, was hell erleuchtet war.

„Wow.", brachte Andy nur hervor. „Ein wirklich schöner Anblick."

Andy betrachtete staunend das offene verglaste Haus.

„Los, lasst uns reingehen.", sagte Elizabeth aufmunternd zu uns.

„Klar, es wird uns ja schon keiner beißen.", sagte er trocken. Elizabeth und ich lachten.

„Du gefällst mir von Sekunde zu Sekunde mehr, Kleiner."

Andy verzog kurz das Gesicht, grinste aber dann Elizabeth an. Sie ging voran, Andy und ich ihr folgend, und öffnete die Tür. Elizabeth trat dann in das Haus ein. Ich folge ihr ein paar Schritte, spürte dann aber Unbehagen. Ich drehte mich zu Andy um und sah, wie er schüchtern vor dem Eingang stand. Ich lächelte ihn an und ging zurück zu ihm.  
Für Andy war das ja alles noch ziemlich fremd. Ich hatte ihm zwar so gut wie alles erzählt, aber einen Vampir so nah zu sehen und dann auch noch bei ihnen zu Hause zu sein, war schon etwas anderes.

„Dürfen wir den einfach so eintreten?", flüsterte er leise und ich sah, wie er etwas rot wurde. „Und so spät noch?"

Oh Gott. Manchmal war mein Bruder einfach zu süß.

„Natürlich. Du brauchst dir deswegen keine Sorgen zu machen. Elli…" – Oh Gott, jetzt fing ich auch schon an, sie so zu nennen – „…hat uns doch extra hergebracht. Und wegen der Uhrzeit. Das ist nun kein Problem. Weißt du, Vampire können nicht schlafen. Sie schlafen nie.", sagte ich ihm.

„Wirklich nie?", fragte er verwundert.

Ich schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Er dachte kurz darüber nach, dann lächelte er mich an.

„Cool." Ich konnte Bewunderung und Neid aus diesem Wort heraus hören.

Ich nahm seine Hand und führte ihn ins Innere des Hauses. Ich sah, dass wir ins Esszimmer gingen, wo ein langer Tisch mit Stühlen stand. Natürlich benutzten die Cullens dieses Zimmer nicht wirklich. Er war nur Requisite für das Menschentheater.  
Wir waren noch nicht ganz im Zimmer angekommen, Elli stand mit dem Rücken zu uns. Mehr konnten wir nicht sehen. Dazu waren wir noch zu weit weg. Ich blieb mit Andy stehen, da ich hörte, wie Elli sich mit ihrer Familie unterhielt. Es klang aber wie ein Summen. Denn sie redeten so schnell, dass man kein einziges Wort verstehen konnte.

Plötzlich fühlte ich mich unwohl. Es gefiel wohl den anderen Cullens nicht, dass mein Bruder jetzt auch Bescheid wusste, und das Elli uns wohl oder übel beide mit herbringen musste. Aber was hätte sie denn auch sonst anderes tun sollen? Schließlich war – oder ist – der Vampir hinter uns beiden her. Die Stimmen im Esszimmer verstummten und Elizabeth drehte sich zu uns um.

„Kommt rein, ihr beiden.", sagte sie und lächelte uns ermutigend zu.

Natürlich kannte sie unsere Gefühle ja. Sie wusste, dass wir nicht aus Angst stehen geblieben waren. Andy und ich atmeten tief durch, gingen gemeinsam ins Esszimmer und stellten uns neben Edwards Schwester hin.

Die anderen Cullens saßen am Tisch und machten große Augen, als sie mich und Andy zusammen sahen. Sie sahen verwundert und verblüfft aus. Ich sah zu Andy, der die Cullens neugierig und fasziniert betrachtete. Er lächelte sie leicht an.

„Darf ich euch vorstellen: Die Swan-Zwillinge Andy und Bella.", sagte Elizabeth feierlich und durchbrach somit die Stille.


	19. Erklärungen

**Erklärungen**

_Bellas POV - Paralleluniversum_

_(Paralleluniversum)_

Einige Sekunden war es immer noch still. Die Cullens schauten noch immer etwas perplex.

°Haben die noch nie Zwillinge gesehen, auch wenn unser Fall ziemlich selten ist?°

°Was fragst du mich?°, gab ich zurück.

Während unserer „Unterhaltung" warfen wir uns unauffällige Blicke zu. Andy schmunzelte.

°Schau mal Edward an. Wie der guckt. Einfach zum tot lachen.°

Andy versuchte ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. Ich sah zu dem anderen Edward, wie er uns – ganz besonders Andy – mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen und angespannten Gesicht anstarrte. Pure Frustration sprach aus seinen Augen. Ich konnte mich nicht mehr zurück halten und prustete los. Die anderen Cullens schauten verdutzt und Edward runzelte die Stirn. Ich lachte so laut, wie ich es seit ewiger Zeit nicht mehr getan hatte. Naja, jedenfalls kam es mir so vor. Es war so ein befreiendes und gutes Gefühl. Ich versuchte es festzuhalten. Kurz darauf stimmte Andy in mein Lachen ein und lachte ebenfalls ein so glückliches Lachen wie ich. Ich wurde mir aber wieder der Situation bewusst und versuchte mich wieder zu fangen, auch wenn es nicht ganz einfach war.

„Entschuldigung, das war gerade nicht sehr angebracht.", begann Andy immer noch etwas kichernd, „Mein vollständiger Name ist Andrew Thomas Swan, aber nennt mich Andy. Es freut mich, euch kennen zu lernen. Und keine Sorge. Euer Geheimnis ist bei mir sehr sicher."

Er schaute die Cullens nacheinander an und lächelte freundlich.

„Hallo Andy.", antwortete Carlisle, stand auf und schritt – in Menschengeschwindigkeit – auf ihn zu.

Er reichte ihm seine Hand und Andy nahm sie ohne zu zögern dankbar an. Er zuckte nicht einen kurzen Moment vor der unnatürlichen Kälte seiner Haut zurück. Carlisle lächelte.

„Mein Name ist Carlisle Cullen. Und das ist meine Familie." Er machte eine Geste zu jeder entsprechenden Person, die er namentlich nannte. „Dies ist Esme, meine Frau."

Sie trat an Carlisles Seite und lächelte Andy liebevoll, wie eine Mutter an, sodass ihre Grübchen zum Vorschein kamen. Andy strahlte sie wie ein kleiner Junge an und nahm auch ihre Hand, die sie ihm hielt. Er war schon im ersten Augenblick von Esmes Wesen verzaubert.

„Hallo Andy. Es freut mich wirklich sehr, dich kennen zu lernen.", sagte sie.

„Die Freude ist ganz auf meiner Seite.", antworte er immer noch strahlend.

Als ich dieses Bild sah, lächelte ich.

„Dies sind Emmett und Rosalie.", fuhr Carlisle fort.

Rosalie schaute meinen Bruder fasziniert an, glaubte ich zumindest. Es war schwer für mich ihren Blick zu deuten.  
Emmett grinste breit und man konnte seine weißen Zähne deutlich sehen. Er hob die Hand zur Begrüßung und sagte belustigt: „Oh, Man! Jetzt sehe ich schon doppelt." Andy lachte.

°Dier Muskelprotz ist mir sehr sympathisch.°, hörte ich.

°Das habe ich mir schon fast gedacht.°

Nun deutete Carlisle auf die letzten beiden, die Andy – zumindest in dieser Welt – noch nicht gesehen hatte. „Das sind Edward und Alice."

Alice strahlte übers ganze Gesicht und stand in der nächsten Sekunde vor Andy und umarmte ihn fest. „Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen.", sagte sie überschwänglich.

„Hey, Alice. Ich bin ein Mensch. Wenn du so weiter machst, erdrückst du mich noch.", brachte Andy atemlos heraus.

Sie gab ihn frei. Andy sah Alice in ihre goldenen lachenden Augen und grinste sie an. „Du bist also die Hellseherin der Familie. Warum konntest du nicht den Geschlechtsunterschied sehen." Er warf mir einen Seitenblick zu. „Der ist doch wohl mehr als deutlich zu erkennen."

Alices Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich. Vielleicht etwas beschämt. Andy lachte über ihr Gesicht und kurz darauf mussten wir alle lachen. Emmett brüllte am lautesten und auch konnte ich Rosalies Stimme heraus hören.

„Hey, ich habe nie behauptet, dass ich alles sehen kann oder dass ich unfehlbar bin.", maulte Alice.

„Hey, du gefällst mir.", hörte ich eine lachende Stimme sagen.

Alice trat ein Schritt zur Seite, damit wir Edward nun sehen konnten, der kurz hinter Alice stand. Es war merkwürdig diese Stimme zu hören. Ich spürte, dass der Schmerz mich bald einholen würde, aber ich versuchte dies zu verhindern, indem ich mir sagte, dass dieser Mann nicht MEIN Edward war. Ich wusste, dass das Wort „mein" zwar absolut nicht passte, aber was Besseres, um dies auszudrücken, fiel mir nun mal nicht ein. Der Schmerz meldete sich trotzdem, jedoch nicht so stark, wie ich befürchtet hatte.

Einerseits schmerzte es, dieses Gesicht zu sehen und diese Stimme zu hören, die nicht aus meinem Unterbewusstsein kam. Andererseits überkam mich das Gefühl der Befreiung und Freude. Es war alles sehr zwiespältig. Edward stand nun Andy gegenüber und mir fiel jetzt auf, dass beide gleich groß waren. Naja, fast. Andy war vielleicht 2cm größer als Edward. Ich schluckte hart. Er sah Andy freundlich an, aber man konnte eine leichte Spur der Frustration in seinem Blick immer noch erkennen. Andy erwiderte seinen Blick freundlich und belustigt zugleich. Beide schüttelten sich freundschaftlich die Hände zur Begrüßung.

"Du bist also der Gedankenleser." Edwards Augen schienen sich zu verdunkeln, als er dies gesagt hatte.

„Ja, das stimmt.", sagte er langsam und sehr nachdenklich.

Auf einmal sah Andy Edward sehr konzentriert an.

°Hey, was denke ich gerade? Rosarote Babyelefanten mit blauen Punkten.° Ich musste lächeln.

Edward, der Andy ebenfalls konzentriert, aber auch neugierig und frustriert ansah, richtete seinen Blick nun auf mich. Er schaute jetzt noch verwirrter und frustrierter. Andy lachte.

°Oh, blutrünstiger Vampir. Ich habe ja solche Angst vor dir.°, dachte Andy sarkastisch. °Bella, er kann sie wirklich nicht lesen.°, freute er sich.

°Sieht ganz so aus.°

Edwards Blick huschte zwischen uns beiden hin und her. Es schien, als wollte er mit seinem eifersüchtigen Blick zum Schweigen – oder eher zum „Hören" – bringen. Andy und ich lachten wieder so laut, dass ich glaubte, unser Gelächter würde von den Wänden widerhallen. Die anderen Cullens sahen uns verwirrt an, genau wie Edward.

°Wir sollten es ihnen mal sagen.°, dachte ich.

Als wir uns wieder in Griff hatten, sprach Andy zu Edward. „Tja, echt schade, dass du meine Gedanken nicht lesen kannst.", sagte er grinsend.

Edward kniff seine Augen zusammen. Seine Miene war immer noch freundlich, wenn auch nicht mehr so wie vorher. Aber dies täuschte. Wenn es darum ging, stand er dem anderen Edward im Nichts nach.

„Ja, das stimmt leider.", sagte er widerstrebend.

„Wirklich?", fragte Carlisle faszinierend.

„Ja. Aber das hättet ihr euch ja denken können. Schließlich sind wir Zwillinge.", sagte er und schaute Carlisle an.

„Sehr interessant. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es so was überhaupt gibt. Und dann auch noch mal." Er schüttelte den Kopf und lachte. „Es scheint, dass ihr keine gewöhnlichen Menschen seid.", sagte er nachdenklich zu uns.

Andy und ich warfen uns einen Blick zu.

„Ihr zwei seid anders. Vielleicht hat mein Sohn deshalb keinen Zugriff zu euren Gedanken. Meine Theorie ist, dass ihr so eine Art ‚Schutzschild' besitzt, dass euch vor Edwards Gabe beschützt. Eine Art Mauer."

„Ein Schutzschild?", fragten wir und der Rest der Cullens gleichzeitig.

„Keine Sorge. Es ist ja nur eine Theorie.", sagte Carlisle lächelnd. Ihm war deutlich das Interesse an diesem Fakt anzusehen. Ein neues Geheimnis. Etwas Unbekanntes. Aus seinem Blick strahlte die Faszination.

„Gut. Da wir uns ja jetzt alle kennen, ihr über uns Bescheid wisst und Edward sich von diesem Schock erholt hat…", meldete sich nun Alice zu Wort und sah uns fragend an, während sie Edward einen belustigten Blick zuwarf, den er lächelnd erwiderte, „…hätte ich mal eine Frage an euch, ihr Zwillinge."

„Klar.", sagten wir beide. Alice lächelte, dann wurde ihr Gesicht ernst.

„Ich mag vielleicht nicht erkannt haben, dass ihr zwei Junge und Mädchen seid, aber ich habe gesehen, wie ihr beide aus dem Fenster gesprungen seid und gerade fliehen wolltet, als Elizabeth kam. Wieso?"

„Tja, darüber habe ich mich auch gewundert.", sagte Edwards Schwester nachdenklich.

Jetzt schauten uns alle Cullens spannend und erwartungsvoll an. Andy und ich fühlten uns unbehaglich. Wir mochten es nicht im Mittelpunkt zu stehen. Aber natürlich hatten sie die Wahrheit verdient. Ich beschloss, als erste zu sprechen.

„Also gut. Hört mir jetzt alle gut zu und versucht uns nicht für verrückt zu halten."

Ich runzelte die Stirn. Warum sollten sie das denn überhaupt tun? Schließlich hat Alice ähnliche Fähigkeiten wie wir, Edward kann Gedanken lesen und Elli kann Gefühle beeinflussen. Sie müssten uns eigentlich alle am besten verstehen. Schließlich waren sie ebenfalls alles andere als „normal." Ich schüttelte kurz den Kopf und atmete tief durch. Die Blicke der Cullens ruhten auf uns. Vor allem auf mir. Herr Gott noch mal! Mussten sie mich alle so anstarren?

„Also Andy und ich wir haben übernatürliche Fähigkeiten genau wie ihr. Unsere Fähigkeit ist so ähnlich wie die von Alice."

Alle machten große Augen, doch Alice' Augen schienen am größten zu sein.

„Andy und ich, wir können in unseren Träumen – oder auch im Wachzustand, wenn wir jemanden oder etwas erblicken beziehungsweise berühren – in die verschiedenen Zeiten sehen. Also in die Vergangenheit, Gegenwart und Zukunft. Und heute Nacht hatte ich einen Traum, wie ein Vampir in unser Zimmer kam. Er konnte sich nicht entscheiden, welchen er von uns zuerst beißen sollte und hat sich für mich entschieden. Das Besondere an diesem Traum war, dass ich der Vampir war. Ich meine, ich habe alles mit seinen Augen wahrgenommen. Im Traum habe ich gesehen, dass er sich nur auf uns konzentrieren und Charlie in Ruhe lassen würde. Naja, dann bin ich aufgewacht, habe Andy geweckt und wir wollten zusammen fliehen, damit wir nicht vom Vampir gebissen werden."

Alle Cullens starrten uns an. Es wurde sehr still. Carlisle fand als erster seine Stimme wieder.

„Und wo wolltet ihr denn hin?" Diesmal war es Andy, der antwortete.

„Naja, wir hatten die Idee nach La Push zu fahren. Ihr wisst ja, weil ja da die Wölfe zu Hause sind. Wir dachten, dass wir da sicher wären."

„Moment mal! Darüber wisst ihr auch Bescheid?", fragte Carlisle erstaunt.

„Ja, der andere Jacob in der anderen Welt hat Bella davon erzählt. Allerdings wusste er wahrscheinlich noch nicht, dass diese Legenden der Wahrheit entsprechen. Als ich mit Bella dann hier die Blacks besuchte, fiel Bella die massive Veränderung von Jacob auf. Naja, dann haben wir auf dem Highway vermutlich einen Vampir gesehen, der von einem rotbraunen Wolf verfolgt wurde. Schließlich hat Bella mir erzählt, dass genau dieser Wolf Jacob Black war, weil sie dies in einem Traum gesehen hatte."

„Und weiß dieser Jacob oder irgendein anderer, dass ihr es wisst?"

„Nein.", sagte ich.

„Dann wisst ihr also wirklich alles.", sagte Carlisle leise und nachdenklich. Wir nickten.

„Boah, man ihr seid ja echt cool drauf, ihr zwei.", sagte Emmett.  
„Wenn ihr noch so weiter macht, steckt ihr unsere Hellseherin noch in die Tasche.", sagte er grinsend.

Alice streckte ihm die Zunge raus. „Habt ihr noch andere Fähigkeiten?", fragte Alice jetzt doch voller Neugier. In ihrer Stimme konnte ich keine Eifersucht hören, eher Bewunderung.

„Naja, wir können auch Tote sehen und mit ihnen sprechen."

„Was?", kam es von den Cullens.

„Soll das etwa heißen, dass ihr ‚Media' seid?", fragte nun Rosalie, ebenfalls erstaunt und neugierig.

„Ja, wenn du so magst.", antwortete Andy ihr.

„Wow!", erwiderte Alice nur und sah fast ehrfürchtig an.

Andy platzte fast vor Stolz und nun konnte er sich nicht mehr zurück halten.

„Naja, und dann haben wir noch unsere Zwillingsfähigkeiten. Also, dass wir unsere Gefühle gegenseitig empfinden und dass wir unsere Gedanken gegenseitig hören können und so in der Lage sind, uns per Telepathie zu unterhalten."

Elizabeth machte große Augen, Edward auch, jedoch spiegelten sich in ihnen Eifersucht und Bewunderung.

„Unglaublich.", sagte Edward ruhig.

Ich glaubte, dass es ihm etwas schwer fiel, seine Stimme unter Kontrolle zu halten. Schließlich konnten wir beide genau das, was er leider nicht konnte.

„Wirklich faszinierend.", sagte Carlisle versonnen.


	20. Von Geistern, Musik und Visionen

**Von Geistern, Musik und Visionen**

_Bellas POV - Paralleluniversum_

_(Paralleluniversum)_

„Aber halt.", meldete sich nun Esme.  
„Ihr habt doch gesagt, dass ihr Tote sehen könntet. Seht ihr hier denn welche im Haus?"

Alle richteten ihre Blicke auf Esme, dann wieder zu uns. Andy und ich verließen das Esszimmer und sahen uns in allen Räumen des Untergeschosses um. Die Cullens folgten uns leise.

„Da.", sagte ich und deutete mit dem Zeigefinger auf dem Boden vor dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer.

„Und was siehst du da?", fragte Alice nun dicht neben mir.

Sie flüsterte die Worte in mein Ohr. Zu meiner Überraschung erschrak ich nicht. Irgendwie war ich drauf vorbereitet, dass mich aus dem Nichts eine Stimme von meiner Suche beziehungsweise den Geistern ablenkte. Ich war nicht überrascht nur erstaunt. Denn es war kein Mensch, den ich dort sah. Es war ein Tier.

„Dort liegt ein Golden Retriever und schaut mich und…", ich folgte seinem Blick, „…Emmett an."

Emmett runzelte die Stirn, sah mich aber nicht so an, als wäre ich geisteskrank.

„Du sagst ein Golden Retriever liegt dort?"

Zu meiner Überraschung war es nicht Emmett, sondern Rosalie, die diese Frage stellte. Ich nickte ihr zu. Emmett schlug sich mit der Hand auf die Stirn.

„Klar, ich weiß, wer das ist. Das ist Addy, mein Hund." Andy runzelte die Stirn.

„Du hattest einen Hund?"

„Na sicher!", sagte er und grinste,  
„Wir waren einfach unzertrennlich gewesen. Er wurde aber von einem Bären getötet, kurz bevor er sich mir zuwandte.

„Oh.", sagten Andy und ich zur selben Zeit.

Jetzt war mir klar, warum Rosalie diese Frage gestellt hatte. Sie konnte sich noch daran erinnern, wie sie Emmett vor dem Bären gerettet hatte. Naja, wie sollte sie auch diesen Tag vergessen? Immerhin hat sie an diesem Tag ihren Seelenverwandten getroffen und ihm das Leben gerettet. Andy hatte natürlich auch verstanden, da er meine Gedanken gelesen hatte.

„Der arme Addy.", seufzte ich.

„Was wieso? Was hat er denn?", fragte Emmett aufgebracht.  
„Ich meine, außer, dass er tot ist." Dann schien ihm etwas einzufallen. „Oh, mein Gott! Weiß er etwa nicht, dass er tot ist?" Andy lächelte Emmett leicht an.

„Doch, das weiß er. Warum glaubst du ist er jetzt hier bei dir und deiner Familie und spukt bei euch rum?"

„Da hast du recht, Andy."

„Er schaut nur so traurig. Er ist sich bestimmt schon längst bewusst, dass du ihn nicht wahrnehmen kannst. Schließlich gibt's ja nicht viele, die Geister sehen können. Außerdem sind Tiere so wie so viel sensibler als Menschen."

"Wegen Addy braucht ihr euch keine Sorgen zu machen", sagte eine Frauenstimme.

Andy und ich sahen in die Richtung des Hundes und sahen auf einmal eine Frau neben dem Hund sitzen. Sie war schlank, groß und hatte langes blondes gelocktes Haar. Sie erwiderte unseren Blick mit ihren blauen Augen und lächelte uns an. Addy wimmerte leise, doch die Frau kraulte ihn. Sofort schaute der Hund fröhlicher und wedelte mit dem Schwanz.

Ich betrachtete die Frau genauer. Sie strahlte, die gleiche Ruhe und Güte aus wie…Carlisle. Auch im Gesicht konnte man eine kleine Ähnlichkeit zwischen ihnen erkennen. Andy und ich schauten sie mit großen erstaunten Augen an. Das kann doch nicht wahr sein? Sollte diese Frau etwa wirklich…? Sie lachte und sah aus wie ein blonder Engel.

„Recht habt ihr.", sagte die blonde Frau. „Mein Name ist Emilia Cullen. Ich bin Carlisles Mutter und bin vermutlich im Jahre 1640 gestorben. Ihr braucht euch um den Hund von einem meiner Enkel zu kümmern. Er ist nicht allein. Hier gibt es ja noch viele andere, wie mich."

Wir waren immer noch verblüfft. Hat sie gerade Emmett als ihren Enkel bezeichnet? Naja, irgendwie waren sie ja alle ihre Enkel. Und Esme ist auf jeden Fall ihre Schwiegertochter. Plötzlich waren Emilia und Emmetts Hund verschwunden.

„WOW!", brachten Andy und ich nur heraus.

Wir schafften es endlich den Blick von dieser Stelle abzuwenden, drehten uns um und sahen in 7 verwirrte, neugierige und goldene Augenpaare. Andy holte tief Luft.

„Ja, also…Wir haben gerade noch einen Geist gesehen, der sich um deinen Hund, Emmett, kümmert."

„Aha. Und wen habt ihr gesehen? Wie sah die Person denn aus?", fragte Emmett neugierig.

„Es war eine Frau, ende 20 vielleicht. Sie war schlank, hatte blaue Augen und lange, blonde lockige Haare." Jetzt sah Andy nur Carlisle an, während er weiter sprach. „Sie sagte, sie wäre deine Mutter, Carlisle."

Carlisle machte große Augen und stand da wie eine Statur. Ein paar Sekunden vergingen und keiner sagte ein Wort. Es sah so aus, als würde die Statue nie mehr zum Leben erwachen.

„Ihr…habt…meine Mutter…gesehen?", flüsterte er leise und zögerlich. Pures Erstaunen war in seinem Gesicht zu lesen.

„Sie sagte, sie sei 1640 gestorben. Und sie hatte uns auch ihren Namen genannt.", sagte ich. Carlisles Augen brannten vor Neugier, sagte aber nichts. „Ihr Name war – ist – Emilia Cullen."

„Emilia Cullen…", wiederholte Carlisle.

Er sprach diesen Namen fast mit religiöser Anbetung aus. Plötzlich stand Emilia neben Carlisle. Sie lächelte uns, dann ihren Sohn liebevoll an.

„Sie steht jetzt links neben dir.", flüsterte Andy zu ihm. Carlisle drehte seinen Kopf nach links. Auch alle anderen Cullens schauten in diese Richtung. Doch natürlich konnten sie nichts sehen.

„Was sagt sie?", fragte Carlisle uns und in seinen Augen würden jetzt bestimmt Tränen glitzern, wenn er weinen könnte.

Wir sahen Emilia an. Sie betrachtete ihren Sohn, während sie zu ihm sprach.

„Sagt ihm, dass ich wirklich sehr stolz auf ihn bin. Was er mit seinem Leben als Vampir angefangen hat, dass er Arzt ist und dabei hilft so viele Menschen wie nur möglich zu retten. Auch bin ich stolz auf seine Familie. Meine Schwiegertochter und meine Enkel. Ich bin stolz auf jeden einzelnen von ihnen. Und ich werde für immer und ewig über sie wachen."

Sie lächelte uns, dann ihren Sohn und schließlich seine Familie an. Sie küsste Carlisle auf die Wange und war dann im nächsten Moment verschwunden. Carlisle legte seine Hand an die Wange und schluchzte leise.

„Ich habe gerade was gespürt.", brachte er mühsam heraus.

„Deine Mutter hat dich eben auf die Wange geküsst. Das war es, was du gespürt hast.", sagte Andy.

„Sie hat gesagt, dass sie auf jeden einzelnen von euch sehr stolz ist. Besonders auf dich, Carlisle. Das du es geschafft hast, trotz allem was du bist, als Arzt zu arbeiten und dabei hilfst, Menschenleben zu retten. Sie findet es schön, dass sie eine so wundervolle Schwiegertochter und Enkel hat." Daraufhin lächelten alle Cullens, aber Esme strahlte förmlich bei diesen Worten.  
„Zum Schluss sagte sie, dass sie für immer und ewig über euch wachen wird.", schloss Andy.

Einige Sekunden war es still.

„Vielen, vielen Dank.", sagte Carlisle nun wieder mit fester Stimme und glühenden Augen. Er lächelte uns an. „Und, seht ihr hier noch andere Geister?", fragte er schließlich im lockeren Ton.

Andy und ich sahen uns nur kurz um, verneinten die Frage aber. Ich kam mir dabei zwar etwas taktlos vor, aber ich musste sie jetzt einfach danach fragen.

„Also ich wollte mich nochmal bei euch bedanken, dass ihr uns heute Nacht vor dem Vampir gerettet habt.", sprach ich freundlich vorher. Ich wollte ja nicht gleich mit der Tür ins Haus fallen. „Aber was ist mit dem Vampir? Ich meine, wird er nicht wieder kommen? Ihr könnt uns ja nicht jede Nacht zu euch bringen?"

Andy sah mich an, sah dann wie ich die Cullens an und nickte bestätigend. Alice lachte.

„Was denn, habt ihr das etwa nicht voraus gesehen?", scherzte sie. „Nein, dieser Vampir ist nur auf der Durchreise. Er wird Forks heute Nacht verlassen ohne jemanden etwas anzutun." Ich war erleichtert.

„Puh, dann ist ja gut.", kam es von Andy.

Dann blickte er sich erneut im Haus um und erblickte den Flügel von…Edward. Er schritt bedächtig auf ihn zu, als wäre ein Heiligtum. Die anderen Cullens standen nur da und beobachteten ihn fasziniert. Nicht einmal Edward rührte sich, was mich etwas wunderte, schließlich war es sein Musikinstrument. Ich starrte wieder gebannt zu meinem Bruder und fragte mich, was er jetzt tat.

Er setzte sich auf dem Hocker und schlug leicht mit seinem rechten Zeigefinger einen Ton an. Er verstummte. Keiner auch nur sagte ein Wort. Dann schlug er einen anderen an, dann wieder einen und wieder einen. Dann ließ er beide Hände über die Tasten des Flügels schweben und atmete tief durch. Und dann begann er zu spielen. Erst zögerlich, unsicher, als wüsste er nicht genau, welchen Ton er als nächstes spielen sollte oder ob er überhaupt den richtigen Ton gerade gespielt hatte.

Doch je länger er spielte, desto sicherer wurde er. Die Töne gingen schließlich fließend ineinander über und es entstand eine wunderschöne Melodie. Ich schloss die Augen und lauschte diesen Klängen. Es schien eine Ewigkeit vergangen zu sein, als Andy schließlich den letzten Ton verstummen ließ.

„Bella, Liebes. Alles in Ordnung?"

Das war Esmes Stimme, die ich neben mir hörte. Ich schlug die Augen wieder auf. Ich hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass ich angefangen hatte zu weinen. Erst jetzt war mir bewusst, dass ich leise schluchzte. Natürlich war mir der Grund dafür bewusst. Denn jetzt pochte die Wunde beinahe wieder so stark, wie in der ersten Woche. Aber ich schlang nicht die Arme um meine Brust. Ich ließ ihn zu. Er war zwar sehr stark, zerriss mich aber nicht. Denn es war irgendwo ein himmlischer Schmerz. Himmlisch deshalb, weil ich dieses Lied hören durfte.

Es war das Lied, was ER für mich komponiert hatte. Mein Schlaflied. Mein Lied, das ich hörte, als ich zum ersten Mal bei den Cullens zu Besuch war. Mein Lied, das er wir auf CD brannte und mir zu meinem Geburtstag geschenkt hatte. Die Erinnerung hatte mich nun komplett eingeholt. Sie war schmerzhaft, aber durch die Musik auch schön. Ich versuchte mich wieder zu fangen, brauchte aber dafür einige Zeit. Andy stand nun vor mir und die Cullens ebenfalls. Alle sahen mich besorgt an.

„Woher kennst du dieses Lied?", fragte ich leise.

„Ich habe es zweimal in meinem Kopf gehört. Ich fand es so schön, dass ich es einfach nicht vergessen konnte. Als ich diesen Flügel sah, ließ ich jeden einzelnen Ton innerlich aufklingen, sodass ich doch tatsächlich in der Lage war, es auf dem Flügel zu spielen.", sagte er stolz und verwundert.

Andy konnte also nicht wirklich Klavier spielen. War unsere Verbindung so stark, dass er sogar das Lied gehört hatte? Die Antwort lautete: Ja.

„Erstaunlich, Andy. Ich habe dieses Lied noch nie gehört, aber es ist wunderschön.", sagte Edward anerkennend.

Ich sah Edwards fragenden Blick und erklärte: „Dieses Lied hat der andere Edward für mich komponiert. Durch unsere Verbindung hat es Andy wahrscheinlich gehört."

Andy sah mich entschuldigend an. Ich lächelte ihn an. Er sollte sich deswegen keine Vorwürfe machen. Irgendwo war es ja schön.

„Oh, tut mir wirklich leid. Das war unverzeihlich.", sagte Edward an mich gerichtet.

„Mach' dir darüber keine Gedanken. Es war sehr schön, dieses Lied zu hören."

Ich lächelte nun auch ihn an, doch er sah nicht überzeugt aus. Die anderen Cullens lächelten mich nun ebenfalls an, doch ich konnte die Besorgnis in ihren Blicken erkennen. Sogar in Rosalies. War es möglich, dass diese Rosalie hier mich nicht abgrundtief hasste? Dass sie mich vielleicht möglicherweise mögen könnte? Es sah fast so aus. Nur zeigte es - oder redete sie – vielleicht nicht so offen darüber. Vielleicht konnte sie es nicht, weil das nicht ihre Art war.

Andy sah mich an und nahm meine Hand. Doch im nächsten Moment zuckte er zusammen und wich zurück. Ich starrte ihn erschrocken an.

„Andy, was hast du?", fragte Elizabeth.

„Ich…Ich habe gerade etwas gesehen.", brachte er fassungslos heraus.


	21. Eine schlechte Nachricht

**Eine schlechte Nachricht**

_Bellas POV - Paralleluniversum_

_(Paralleluniversum)_

„Ich habe den Vampir gesehen." Sein Blick galt nun Alice, die ihn fragend und ernst erwiderte. „Er wird Forks heute nicht verlassen. Jedenfalls nicht wirklich."

„Was wird er tun?", kam es nun von Carlisle. Er war jetzt ganz bei der Sache, als würde er mit Alice reden. Ich sah wieder meinen Bruder an. Angst stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Er wird heute Nacht nach La Push ins Quileute-Reservat gehen und einen Bewohner dort töten. Vielleicht auch mehrere. Ich weiß es nicht."

„Wow, die zwei haben echt mehr drauf als du, kleine Schwester.", kam es von Emmett.

Alice sah ihn mit einem Blick an, als wollte sie ihn töten. Wäre die Situation nicht so ernst gewesen, hätte ich vielleicht darüber lachen können.

„Was meint unser Muskelprotz damit?", fragte Andy.

Nun konnten wir anderen doch ein leichtes Grinsen nicht unterdrücken, aber das verschwand gleich wieder.

Emmett sagte daraufhin leicht pikiert: „Was? Wie hast du mich genannt?"

Man sah ihm an, dass er es Andy aber nicht übel nahm. Emmett sah so aus, als wollte er noch mehr sagen, aber Alice hob eine Hand, bedeutete ihm zu schweigen und sagte, ohne den Blick von Andy abzuwenden: „Klappe!" Emmett verstummte.

„Weißt du, ich kann die Werwölfe und deren Gebiet nicht sehen. Es ist als wäre ich blind."

„Aha.", sagten Andy und ich langsam.

„Wir müssen sie warnen.", sprach Andy. „Wir müssen sofort nach La Push." Carlisle nickte.

Die anderen sahen besorgt und irgendwie etwas widerwillig aus. Wahrscheinlich widerstrebte es ihnen etwas ihren natürlichen Feinden zu helfen. Aber darüber konnten sie sich schließlich immer noch ärgern. Es ging hier schließlich um Menschenleben. Ganz egal, auf wessen Territorium gemordet wird.

„Ich fahre euch hin.", meldete sich Edward und seine Stimme klang entschlossen.

Carlisle und Esme sahen ihn dankbar an, er nickte ihnen zu. Er ging hinaus aus dem Haus und wir zwei folgten ihm. Es war zwar dunkel, trotzdem konnten wir erkennen, dass Edward uns zur Garage führte. Er machte vor seinem Wagen halt. Ein silberfarbener Volvo. Typisch.

„Steigt ein.", sagte Edward ruhig.

Ich wollte nicht neben ihm sitzen. Dazu fühlte ich mich nicht stark genug. Die Erinnerung mit der Musik hat mich all meine Kräfte gekostet. Andy spürte mein Unwohlsein, sah mich an und nickte. Er stieg zur Beifahrerseite ein, ich hinten.

„Schnallt euch lieber an.", riet er, „Die Fahrt könnte etwas holprig werden."

Natürlich, und wie holprig sie wird, dachte ich. Wir taten das, was uns gesagt wurde und Edward startete den Motor. Er ließ ihn kurz aufheulen und schoss in rasender Geschwindigkeit aus der Garage. Im Auto merkte man davon glücklicherweise nichts. Man fühlte sich sicher. Während der Fahrt sprach niemand ein Wort. Auch Andy beschwerte sich nicht über die Geschwindigkeit. Nach ein paar Minuten hielten wir an.

„Was ist los?", fragte Andy Edward. „Wir müssen weiter.", sagte er eindringlich.

„Ich kann nicht weiter fahren. Hier ist die Grenze. Wenn ich sie übertreten würde, wäre das gegen den Vertrag.", antwortete er.

„Ach ja. Das habe ich vergessen.", stöhnte Andy.

„Aber was machen wir denn jetzt?", fragte ich.

Edward sah mich durch den Rückspiegel an. „Jemand kommt gleich hierher. Alice muss mit jemanden Kontakt aufgenommen haben."

Andy und ich seufzten erleichtert. Ach, auf Alice konnte man sich immer verlassen. Egal in welcher Welt. Wir sahen dann nach kurzer Zeit das Licht von Scheinwerfern und dann ein Auto, das vor uns anhielt. Natürlich mit einem entsprechenden Abstand voneinander. Andy seufzte. Er wusste, wer dort kam.

„Soll ich nicht lieber noch hier bleiben?", fragte Edward besorgt. „Werwölfe sind gefährlich."

Andy sah Edward an und ich sah ihn lächeln. „Keine Sorge, fahr' ruhig. Ich weiß, dass uns nichts passieren wird."

Er schaute Edward mit einem Blick an, der überzeugen sollte. Edward zögerte kurz, sagte dann aber: „Na gut. Wenn irgendetwas ist, ruft an." Seine Stimme klang missbilligend und widerstrebend.

Er reichte Andy ein Handy, der es in die Hosentasche steckte. „Danke fürs Herfahren." Andy öffnete die Beifahrertür und stieg aus.

„Ich danke dir ebenfalls.", sagte ich ernsthaft und verließ ebenso das Auto.

Andy und ich gingen ein paar Schritte, dann hörten wir Reifenquietschen. Wir drehten uns um und sahen den Volvo, wie er blitzschnell davon fuhr. Wir drehten uns wieder zum Auto um, aus dem nun Jacob ausstieg. Er sah verwundert aus.

„Was macht ihr hier?", fragte er eine Spur leicht gereizt.

Alice hatte ihn wohl nur hierher bestellt, aber nicht den Grund für das Treffen verraten. Wir schritten auf Jacob zu.

„Hör' mir jetzt gut zu.", sagte ich. Ich merkte, wie meine Stimme scharf wurde. „Wir haben übernatürliche Fähigkeiten.", sagte ich kurz. „Und wir haben gesehen, wie ein Vampir heute Nacht nach La Push kommen und Menschen töten wird. Wir sind hergekommen, um euch zu warnen."

Jacobs Miene verfinsterte sich und seine Augen waren vor Überraschung weit geöffnet. Dann kniff er sie wieder zusammen.

„Das ist kein Witz, oder?", brachte er zischend hervor. Wir schüttelten den Kopf.

„Sehen wir so aus, als würden wir Scherze machen?", fragte Andy sarkastisch.

Dann trat ein vorsichtiger, fragender Ausdruck auf Jacobs Gesicht.

„Ja, wir wissen alles. Wir wissen, dass es Vampire gibt und die Cullens gibt. Wir wissen von dem Vertrag zwischen euch und ihnen. Und wir wissen, dass ihr euch in Werwölfe verwandeln könnt und du einer des Rudels in La Push bist.", sagte ich etwas genervt.

Jacob war verblüfft, aber auch wütend. „Wer hat euch davon erzählt?"

Seine Hände begannen zu zittern und seine Wut steigerte sich. Andy und ich sahen uns an, dann nickte er mir zu.

„Also, um ehrlich zu sein…du.", sagte ich.

Augenblicklich hörte das Zittern auf. Seine Augen wurden so groß, dass man dachte, sie würden ihm gleich heraus fallen.

„Nein, das habe ich nicht. Nicht dir und auch nicht deinem Bruder. Ganz sicher." Er sah sehr verwirrt aus. Ich holte tief Luft. „Jacob.", sagte ich, „Höre mir jetzt genau zu und unterbrich mich nicht!"

Jacob sah mich an, dann nickte er langsam. „Das hört sich jetzt verrückt an, aber es ist die Wahrheit. Du weißt, dass ich 11 Jahre spurlos verschwunden bin."

Wieder nickte er, gespannt was ich ihm jetzt erzählen würde.

„Ich war die letzten 11 Jahre in einer Parallelwelt."

Jacobs Augen weiteten sich, er runzelte die Stirn, öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen. Ich hob die Hand.

„Keine Unterbrechungen!", sagte ich noch einmal. „Es ist genauso eine Welt wie diese, in der es dieselben Personen gibt. Aber trotzdem unterscheiden sie sich sehr stark voneinander. Weißt du noch, als wir bei euch waren und ich Rebecca fragte, wo ihr Mann sei?"

Jacob starrte mich geschockt an, nickte nur. „Das habe ich gefragt, weil Rebecca in der anderen Welt verheiratet ist. Sie lebt jetzt auf Hawaii. Oder ein anderes Beispiel: In dieser Welt ist Billy gestorben, in der anderen Welt Sarah."

„WAS?", brüllte Jacob mit wütender und schmerzerfüllter Stimme. „Meine Mutter ist tot?", fragte er ungläubig.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nicht deine Mutter. Die Mutter des anderen Jacobs in der anderen Welt. Dieser Jacob hat mir auch die Legenden von eurem Stamm und auch von dem Vertag erzählt. Aber dieser Jacob glaubt nicht an diese Geschichten. Bei ihm hat höchstwahrscheinlich noch keine Verwandlung zum Werwolf stattgefunden."

Eine Weile war es still, bis auf das Brummen des Motors. Jacobs geschockter Blick wich einem nachdenklichen. Keiner sagte etwas.

„Also, nur damit ich das auch wirklich kapiere. Du sagst, es gibt eine zweite Welt, in der Doppelgänger leben, die genau aussehen wie wir alle. Und mein Doppelgänger hat dir unser Geheimnis verraten, weil er es für Schwachsinn hielt.", sagte Jacob langsam.

„Genau.", sagte Andy.

„Du warst doch bestimmt vorher auch so, oder nicht?"

Jacob runzelte die Stirn und antwortete widerstrebend: „Ja, das stimmt."

„Moment mal.", sagte ich dann, „Wenn es Billy hier seit 6 Jahren nicht mehr gibt, wer hat dir dann die Geschichten erzählt?"

Jacob zuckte bei meinem Worten zusammen.

„Entschuldige.", sagte ich beschämt.

„Schon o.k.", widersprach er mir, ohne Wut in der Stimme. „Billy hat mir immer schon die Legenden erzählt. Nach seinem Tod hat das Old Quil immer gemacht."

„Old Quil?", fragte Andy.

„Ja, er ist der Großvater von einem meiner Freunde."

„Quil Atera.", erwiderten Andy und ich darauf trocken. Logisch, wer sonst. Dann sah Jacobs Miene wieder ernst und nachdenklich aus.

„Auch wenn ich mich selber für verrückt halten werde. Ich glaube euch. Auch wenn es völlig verrückt klingt, kann es nur die Erklärung sein. Schließlich warst du, Bella, 11 Jahre lang verschollen. Und du, Andy, hast erst seit über einem Jahr angefangen, mit unserer Familie Zeit zu verbringen."

Jacob schüttelte den Kopf. „Dann sah er uns wieder an und seine Stimme klang geschäftsmäßig. „Also. Ihr habt also vorhergesehen…", er verzog etwas das Gesicht, „…das ein Blutsauger in unserer Territorium kommt. Ich werde eure Warnung ernst nehmen und erst mal die anderen zusammen rufen.

„Danke.", sagte Andy und lächelte. Jacob grinste ihn an.

„Endlich ist hier mal wieder was los", sagte er und klang richtig euphorisch.

„Warte mal. Kannst du uns nicht nach La Push mitnehmen?", bat ich.

„Klar.", sagte Jacob prompt. „Das hätte ich sowieso gemacht. Da seid ihr im Moment am sichersten. Steigt erst mal ein."

Wir gingen gerade alle ein paar Schritte zum Wagen, als uns Jacobs laute Worte „Mist! Er kommt!" alarmierten.

„Steigt ins Auto und fahrt sofort nach La Push!", brüllte er uns entgegen.

Wir stiegen ins Auto, aber fuhren nicht los.


	22. Der Kampf

**Der Kampf**

_Bellas POV - Paralleluniversum_

_(Paralleluniversum)_

Plötzlich sahen wir vor uns einen rotbraunen Wolf stehen. Sein Fell sträubte sich und knurrte bedrohlich, so laut, dass wir es sogar im Wagen hören konnten. Ich hätte am liebsten Andy zugeschrien, er solle endlich los fahren, doch meine Lippen brachten keine Worte heraus. Ich war gebannt und wie erstarrt. Andy schien es ebenso zu gehen wie mir, denn auch er rührte keinen Finger. Er starrte nur gebannt den Wolf an. Zum Glück konnten wir ja wenigstens etwas mithilfe der Scheinwerfer sehen.

Dann sahen wir etwas Schwarzes sich blitzschnell bewegen. Im nächsten Moment wurde Jacob zur Seite gestoßen und ein Vampir mit roten, starren Augen sah uns begierig an. Ich riss die Augen weit auf, unfähig zu atmen. Ich spürte, dass das Adrenalin in mir pochte. Aber ich rührte mich nicht. Ich sah nur den Vampir gebannt in die Augen. Er bleckte seine Zähne, fuhr mit seiner Zunge langsam – fast genüsslich – über sie und grinste und düster an. Immer noch rührte ich mich nicht. Andy ebenso wenig.

Erst jetzt wurde mir wieder bewusst, wie gefährlich Vampire sein können. Ein Gefühl, das ich seit letztem Frühling in Phoenix in der anderen Welt nicht mehr gespürt hatte.  
Ja, ich hatte wirklich Angst. Aber diese Angst war nichts im Vergleich zu dem Schmerz, den ich empfand, als ER mich verlassen hatte. Der Vampir spannte seine Muskeln an, als wollte er sich zum Sprung auf seine Beute bereit machen. Dann schoss der Wolf aus der Dunkelheit ins Licht der Scheinwerfer und stieß den Vampir zurück. Ich hörte ein Geräusch. Es war allerdings sehr leise, wegen des noch laufenden Motors. Es klang wie ein Knurren. Nein, es waren 2 Knurrgeräusche.

Der Vampir schoss wieder auf dem Wolf zu, griff seinen Hals und warf ihn rücklings zu Boden. Ein ohrenbetäubender Knall war zu hören. Er richtete seinen Blick wieder auf uns, seine Augen rasend vor Durst. Jacob kam wieder auf die Füße, sprang, und biss dem Vampir in seinem linken Oberarm. Er hatte seine Deckung vernachlässigt. Wahrscheinlich war er zu sehr von seiner Beute abgelenkt worden. Jacob schüttelte den Kopf ein Reißen war zu hören.

Er hatte dem Vampir den linken Arm abgerissen. Der Vampir schrie vor Schmerz auf und ich dachte mein Trommelfell würde platzen. Der Vampir sah in die Richtung von Jacob und fletschte seine Zähne. Ich konnte nur Umrisse erkennen. Jacob war zu weit weg. Ein wildes entferntes Knurren war zu hören. Dann verschwand der Vampir aus unserem Blickfeld und wir sahen nichts mehr, außer die Straße. Dann hörten wir kurze Zeit später Knacken, Reißen und Schreie. Immer noch wie erstarrt, blickten Andy und ich auf die Straße vor uns. Ich weiß nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen war, als jemand an die Fahrertür klopfte. Andy und ich zuckten vor Schreck zusammen und stießen kleine Schreckenslaute aus.

Wir sahen zur Fensterscheibe und erblickten Jacob in Menschengestalt vor uns stehen. Wir starrten ihn einige Sekunden lang an, dann besann sich Andy und öffnete die Tür. Ich hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, dass Andy die Türen verriegelt hatte. Andy stieg langsam und zögerlich aus und ich tat dasselbe. Andy und ich hatten uns wieder einigermaßen gefangen und ich spürte, wie das Blut wieder in mein Gesicht zurück floss. Am Himmel sah ich, wie die Sonne langsam aufging. Die Morgendämmerung setzte also allmählich ein.

Jacob schaute uns wütend an. „Warum seid ihr nicht weggefahren?" Er schleuderte uns seine Wut entgegen.

Jetzt sah Andy ebenso wütend aus. Ich glaube, ich habe ihn noch nie so gesehen. „Hey kein Grund uns so anzubrüllen!", gab er zurück. „Wir waren einfach zu erstarrt und hatten zu viel Angst, als dass wir auch nur einen Finger hätten bewegen können!"

Jacob beruhigte sich langsam wieder. Seine Miene hellte sich auf.

„Entschuldige. Das muss für euch alles sehr schockierend gewesen sein. Geht's euch denn gut?"

„Eigentlich…schon.", erwiderte ich. Das stimme sogar.

„Prima.", bestätigte Andy.

Jacob runzelte die Stirn und sah uns zweifelnd an. Dann schaute Jacob zum Himmel. „Es ist wohl besser, wenn ich euch nach Hause fahre. Wir wollen ja nicht, dass Charlie eure Betten leer vorfindet."

„Charlie…", sagten wir beide. Jetzt fiel mir ein, dass es ihn neben Werwölfen und Vampiren auch noch gab.

In den letzten Tagen ist einfach zu viel passiert, sagte ich mir.

„Los, ihr beiden, steigt ein. Ich fahre.", bestimmte Jacob.

Wir stiegen – immer noch etwas benommen – in den Wagen und Jacob fuhr uns schweigend nach Hause. Als wir angekommen waren, war es wieder etwas heller geworden. Nun konnte man deutlich mehr erkennen. Wie spät es wohl war. Erstaunlicherweise waren Andy und ich nicht so müde, wie wir eigentlich hätten sein müssen. Wahrscheinlich weil wir erst neulich ein paar Stunden durch geschlafen hatten, nachdem wir aus Texas zurückgekommen sind. Wir standen vor unserem Haus und stiegen aus dem Wagen aus.

„Wie kommt ihr denn unbemerkt in die Wohnung?", fragte Jacob uns.

„Ganz einfach. Wir haben mein Fenster offen gelassen und hinter dem Haus steht eine Leiter.", antwortete mein Bruder.

Jacob nickte, dann grinste er auf einmal breit und umarmte Andy fest. „Danke, dass ihr uns gewarnt habt. Ich will gar nicht wissen, was passiert wäre, wenn dieser eine Blutsauger nicht angerufen hätte und sagte, dass ihr beide mir etwas Wichtiges zu sagen habt."

Er gab Andy frei, trat auf mich zu und schlang mir nun seine Arme um meinen Körper. „Dir auch vielen Dank, Bella. Ich bin so froh, dass du wieder da bist."

Seine Worte wurden leiser. Ich konnte mich nicht auf sie konzentrieren. Ich spürte wieder diese Hitze auf meiner Haut. Diese unangenehme Hitze. Dann sah ich wieder die Bilder in meinem Kopf, die ich so sehr verdrängt hatte. In mir kroch Angst hoch und ich zuckte zusammen. Panik erklomm mich.

„Jacob, lass' mich los!", schrie ich zitternd in seinen Armen. Die Hitze überwältigte mich.

„Wieso? Bella, was hast du denn?", fragte Jacob verwundert und besorgt, aber er hatte mich noch immer nicht los gelassen.

Die Hitze brannte auf meiner Haut und hinterließ schmerzhafte Wunden. Ich wurde immer panischer. Ich wollte, dass er mich aus seinem Käfig endlich frei gab. Jede Sekunde länger schmerzte umso mehr.

„LASS MICH LOS!", schrie ich mit schriller Stimme.

Die Hitze umhüllte mich. Ich konnte nicht fliehen.

„Nun mach' endlich!", hörte ich Andy sagen.

Plötzlich war sie verschwunden. Ich konnte wieder wirklich sehen. Jacob hatte mich endlich nach einer Ewigkeit frei gegeben. Mein schneller Atem, beruhigte sich langsam. Allmählich fing ich mich wieder. Andy nahm meine Hand und sah mich besorgt an.

„Bella, was ist mit dir?", fragte Jacob jetzt noch besorgter.

Eine Weile sagte ich nichts. Dann sah ich ihn an und lächelte leicht. „Es geht mir gut." Ich hatte Jacob – und Andy – nicht überzeugt. Jacob runzelte die Stirn und sah mich zweifelnd an.

„Bella, du hattest gerade…ich weiß nicht…fast so was wie einen hysterischen Anfall. Du warst völlig panisch."

Ich lachte über seine Bemerkung und es klang mehr als falsch. „Ich glaube, da bildest du dir was ein, Jake.", erwiderte ich. „Es geht mir gut, wirklich."

Jacob sah alles andere als überzeugt aus, doch er beließ es dabei. „Wenn du meinst.", sagte er widerstrebend.

„Los, komm.", sprach ich zu Andy. „Charlie wird bestimmt bald aufwachen."

Er nickte besorgt und wandte sich zu Jacob. „Also Jake, danke für alles heute Nacht." Jacob grinste, aber ich konnte noch immer die Sorge um mich in seinem Blick erkennen.

„Das ist unser Job.", sagte er lässig.

„Dann Tschau, Jake.", sagte ich zu ihm und versuchte ihn anzulächeln, aber mein Gesicht verzog sich eher zu einer Grimasse.

Jacob lächelte mich an und winkte uns zum Abschied, bevor er in sein Auto stieg und davon fuhr.

„Jetzt aber schnell!", mahnte ich.

Andy und ich gingen zur seitlichen Wand des Hauses, wo sich Andys offenes Fenster befand.

„Warte hier." Andy verschwand, holte eine Leiter und stellte sie gegen die Wand.

Ich fragte mich, woher er die Leiter wohl hatte. Ich konnte mich nicht erinnern, dass es in der Nähe des anderen Hauses eine Leiter gab. Ich seufzte und zuckte mit den Schultern. Andy kletterte zuerst die Leiter hoch und hielt sich fest, während er erst ein Bein, dann das andere langsam ins Zimmer hinein hob. Als er drin war, schaute er aus dem Fenster zu mir herab.

„Jetzt du."

Ich kletterte langsam die Leiter hinauf, bis ich beim Fenster angekommen war. Er half mir ins Zimmer hinein. Gott, war ich froh, wieder hier zu sein. Andy schloss das Fenster und zog die Vorhänge hervor, sodass man nicht mehr die Leiter sehen konnte. Wir hörten Charlies Schnarchen. Er schlief also noch. Wir grinsten uns an und liefen dann die Treppe hinunter in den Hausflur, wo wir unsere Jacken an die Hacken hingen uns unsere Schuhe auszogen. Dann kehrten wir nach oben in Andys Zimmer zurück.

Wir legten uns in unsere Betten und es war uns völlig egal, dass wir angezogen waren. Ich warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Es war 4.13 Uhr. Wir würden sowieso bald wieder aufstehen müssen. Ich gähnte und merkte, dass ich doch tatsächlich so müde war, um einzuschlafen. Andy gähnte auch.

„Bella, geht es dir auch wirklich gut?", fragte Andy leise und besorgt.

Mir kam wieder das unangenehme Gefühl in den Sinn und diese schreckliche Hitze. Vor allem aber die Bilder aus meiner Vergangenheit.

„Ich weiß nicht genau.", antwortete ich ausweichend. „Ich denke schon.", sagte ich um ihn zu besänftigen.

Dann sagte keiner etwas und wir warteten auf dem – wenn auch sehr kurzen – Schlaf.

Als ich schon fast versunken war, fiel mir ein, dass wir den Cullens Bescheid geben mussten, dass es uns gut geht. Aber sicherlich, sagte ich mir, hatte Alice uns längst schon wieder zufrieden und unverletzt in unseren Betten gesehen. Ich seufzte und überließ mich dem Schlaf.


	23. Die Einladung

**Die Einladung**

_Bellas POV - Paralleluniversum_

_(Paralleluniversum)_

Der Wecker klingelte. Ich rekelte mich und brummte vor mich hin. Die Nacht war eindeutig zu kurz gewesen. Ich hörte Andy aufstehen und den Wecker ausschalten. Er gähnte.

„Komm Ying, Aufstehen."

„Mhhh….", kam es nur von mir.

Andy zog mir die Bettdecke weg. Ich reckte mich und schlug die Augen auf.

„Okay Yang.", sagte ich.

Ich stand auf und ging ins Bad um mich frisch zu machen und mir die Haare zu waschen und zu föhnen. Andy tat das Gleiche, nachdem ich fertig war. Wenigstens mussten wir uns nicht anziehen und so waren wir viel früher fertig als sonst. Und ich fühlte mich ziemlich wach. Wir gingen gemeinsam die Treppe hinunter in die Küche. Charlie war schon weg. Ein Glück. Jedoch konnte er es einfach nicht lassen, uns einen Zettel zu schreiben:

Hey, ihr Zwei.  
Geht heute ja in die Schule.  
lch kriege es früher oder später sowieso raus, wenn ihr nicht da wart.  
Habt einen schönen ersten Tag.  
Ich hab' euch lieb.

Charlie

Wir seufzten. „Wenn der wüsste, was letzte Nacht passiert ist.", brachte Andy gähnend heraus.

„Sei lieber froh, dass er es nicht weiß.", lachte ich.

Wir machten uns Frühstück und aßen schweigend unsere Cornflakes. Wir hingen unseren jeweiligen Gedanken über die letzte Nacht nach. Erst dieser Traum, dann die Rettungsaktion, das Treffen bei den Cullens und mit Jacob, das Lied und der Kampf zwischen Werwolf und Vampir. Ja, es ist wirklich sehr viel passiert in der letzten Nacht. Nachdem wir die Küche sauber hinterlassen und unsere Jacken und Schuhe angezogen hatten, klopfte es dreimal an der Haustür.

Andy und ich blickten uns verwundert an, dann öffnete ich die Tür. Edward stand vor der Tür und lächelte uns an. Mein Herz machte einen Sprung, doch der Schmerz war kaum zu spüren. Vielleicht hatte ich mich langsam damit abgefunden, dass dieser Edward nicht MEIN Edward war.

„Morgen ihr zwei, wie war eure Nacht? Gut geschlafen."

„Super.", sagte Andy enthusiastisch.

°Wenn du wüsstest…°, dachte ich.

„Warum bist du hier?", fragte ich ihn laut.

„Naja, ich dachte mir, dass ihr vielleicht mit uns fahren wollt."

Uns? Hat er gerade uns gesagt? Sonst hat ER mich immer allein von Zuhause abgeholt.

„Klar danke.", sagten Andy und ich gleichzeitig. Edward lachte.

„Na dann, kommt mit."

Wir gingen hinaus und Andy schloss die Haustür ab. Es war noch leicht neblig an diesem Morgen aber wenigstens regnete es nicht. Zumindest jetzt nicht. Wir folgten Edward ein kleines Stück und sahen nun den Volvo auf unserer Auffahrt stehen.

„Passen wir überhaupt da noch rein?", fragte Andy ungläubig.

„Sonst wäre ich ja nicht hier, oder?", sagte Edward belustigt.

Wir stiegen in seinen Volvo ein und Edward nahm seinen Platz als Fahrer in Anspruch. Drinnen saßen nun Edward, Alice neben ihm als Beifahrerin, und auf dem Rücksitz neben uns Elizabeth und Rosalie, die auf Emmetts Schoß saß. Es war zwar etwas eng, aber es ging. Seltsam. Schließlich hatte ich dieses Auto noch nie so voll gesehen.

„Morgen. Hoffentlich hattet ihr eine schöne Nacht:", begrüßten wir sie alle im Wagen. Sie lachten.

„Sicher, ihr Zwillinge.", kam es grinsend von Emmett.

Edward startete den Motor und fuhr – natürlich immer viel zu schnell – los. Alice drehte sich zu uns um und fragte: „Und, wie war eure Nacht?"

Sie versuchte beiläufig zu klingen, aber natürlich durschauten wir sie. Andy und ich versuchten uns nichts anmerken zu lassen.

„Wie jede andere auch.", antwortete ich locker.

„Schön.", sagte Alice fröhlich. Doch dies täuschte.

Den Rest der kurzen Zeit schwiegen alle. Ich war nur sehr erstaunt, wie es 5 Vampire mit 2 Menschen auf so engen Raum aushalten konnten. Wir waren bei der Schule angekommen, bedankten uns für das Mitnehmen und stiegen aus. Wir waren auf dem Weg zur Miss Cope, um uns unsere Stundenpläne geben zu lassen. Den Plan für die Räume brauchte ich ja glücklicherweise nicht mehr.

Andy und ich gingen in einen warm belüfteten Raum, indem ein paar Pflanzen und ein Empfangstresen standen. Dahinter war Miss Cope, die mit Papierkram beschäftigt zu sein schien. Wir traten an den Tresen.

„Miss Cope?", fragte Andy höflich.

Sie sah auf und erschrak ein wenig, als sie uns beide zusammen sah. Ich lächelte. „Ah, sie sind bestimmt die Zwillinge von Chef Swan. Meine Güte, sie sehen sich aber ähnlich.", sagte sie etwas perplex. Andy lächelte sie nur an. „Ja, warten sie beide bitte einen Moment."

Sie kramten in Papieren rum, bis sie das fand, wonach sie gesucht hatte. Sie gab uns unsere Stundenpläne. „Hier, bitte sehr. Und hier sind auch noch Lagepläne für die Schule."

„Nein, das ist nicht nötig.", sagte ich, als sie uns die Pläne überreichen wollte. Andy warf mir einen Blick zu.

„Okay.", sagte Miss Cope etwas verblüfft. „Dann wünsche ich euch beiden einen schönen Tag."

„Danke sehr.", antwortete ich und ging mit Andy zusammen hinaus.

Wir blieben draußen stehen und verglichen unsere Stundenpläne miteinander. Wir hatten ziemliches Glück. Fast alle Fächer hatten wir gemeinsam, außer Mathe und Bio.

„Naja, könnte schlimmer sein.", seufzte Andy. „Wenigstens kenne ich schon eine Person hier." Ich grinste.

„Nein, du kennst 6 Personen.", widersprach ich. Er lachte.

Die erste Stunde hatten wir Politik. Andy ging mit mir zusammen zum Haus, indem das Fach stattfand. Als wir beide den Raum betraten, starrten uns alle – sogar der Lehrer – an, als wären wir eine Seuche. Dann fassten sich alle und redeten wieder miteinander, während der Lehrer weiter am Lehrertisch hantierte. Wir hatten erneut Glück. Es war genau eine Bank frei, sodass wir nebeneinander sitzen konnten. Wir atmeten erleichtert auf, als wir saßen und der Unterricht begann.

Natürlich verpassten unsere Mitschüler keine Gelegenheit um uns anzuglotzen. Ich hatte ein starkes Déja vu-Gefühl, aber Andy und ich versuchten die anderen zu ignorieren. Die Stunde verging fiel zu schnell für mich und ich muss sagen, es war ganz angenehm, einen öden, normalen Alltag zu leben. Nach der ganzen Parallelwelt-Vampir-Werwolf-Geschichte war das mal eine willkommene Abwechslung. Auch Andy hatte sichtlich Spaß daran, vor allem, weil er mit mir zusammen zur Schule ging.

In den darauffolgenden Stunden lief alles normal ab und jedes Mal hatten wir zwei einen Tisch für uns allein. In der zweiten Stunde sahen wir Alice und Elizabeth zusammen sitzen und wir winkten uns gegenseitig freundlich zu, als wir beide den Raum betraten. Dann waren schließlich die ersten 5 Stunden um und es war Zeit für die Mittagspause.

Auf dem Weg zur Cafeteria glotzen uns natürlich alle Schüler an, wie sie es schon den ganzen Vormittag getan hatten. Wir kamen schließlich in der Cafeteria an und sahen uns um. Fast alle Tische waren voll besetzt. Zwei waren noch leer und die Cullens saßen allein für sich an einem Tisch in der entferntesten Ecke des Raumes. Wieder überkam mich dieses Déja vu-Gefühl. Es war fast unheimlich.

Doch nun sah ich, dass uns die Cullens alle freundlich anschauten, auch Rosalie. Das war mir neu. Wir traten an die Essensaufgabe und füllten uns etwas zu essen auf. Als wir beide fertig waren, wussten wir nicht so recht, was wir tun sollten. Andy steuerte einen leeren Tisch an. Ich folgte ihm, als ich sah, wie Rosalie uns zu ihnen winkte. Rosalie winkte mir – also uns – zu?  
Das war ebenfalls neu. Jetzt war ich mir absolut sicher. Diese Rosalie unterscheidet drastisch von ihrer Doppelgängerin. Ich runzelte die Stirn, lächelte aber. Andy hatte die Einladung ebenfalls gesehen und steuerte nun den Vampirtisch an. Ich schmunzelte über diesen Gedanken.

Als wir an ihrem Tisch ankamen, fragte Andy schüchtern: „Ist das auch wirklich okay für euch?"

Die Cullens lachten. „Gott, bist du niedlich. Na klar. Kommt her und setzt euch.", sagte Alice freudig.

Ich war mir sicher, dass sie natürlich wusste, dass uns nichts passieren würde. Andy wurde rot. Sie lachten wieder. Wir beide setzten uns an ihren Tisch und begannen zu essen.

„Sagt mal,", sagte Andy nach einer Weile, „warum holt ihr euch Essen, wenn ihr es eh nie anrührt."

„Naja Kleiner, wir müssen doch menschlich rüber kommen, du verstehst?", antwortete Emmett.

„Ja Muskelprotz, ich weiß." Bei diesen Worten grinsten alle. „Aber ich meine, ihr könntet euch doch nur mal was zu trinken und einen Riegel holen, oder so. Das ist doch ständige Essensverschwendung." Daraufhin schauten die Cullens etwas verdutzt.

„Da magst du vielleicht recht haben, aber wäre das nicht etwas seltsam?", fragte Edward.

„Noch seltsamer als sich jeden Tag etwas zu Essen zu holen und es nicht anzurühren?" Andy hob eine Augenbraue. Darauf wusste keiner so recht, was er sagen sollte. Andy sprach jedoch weiter.  
„Ich meine, den Riegel könntet ihr ja verschwinden lassen oder zerrupfen oder was weiß ich denn. Aber wollt ihr mir erzählen, dass ihr nicht mal Leitungswasser trinken könnt? Und jetzt kommt mir nicht damit, dass es nicht schmeckt. Es ist doch nur Wasser. Schließlich wohnt ihr hier in einer Stadt, in der ständig Wasser herunter kommt. Oder…", brach Andy ab und hielt kurz inne.

Dann sprach er leiser. „Oder kann euer Körper nicht mal Wasser verarbeiten?"

Ich sah Andy überrascht an. Wirklich interessante Fragen, die er da stellte. Warum kam ich nicht auf so was? Ich sah gespannt zu den Cullens, die sich gegenseitig Blicke zuwarfen. Ich hatte den Eindruck, dass sie sich diese Fragen selbst noch nie gestellt hatten. Dann antwortete – zu meinem Erstaunen – Rosalie.

„Nein, Andy. Wir können kein Wasser trinken."  
Jetzt flüsterte sie und es war sehr schwer, etwas zu verstehen. „Unser Körper kann nicht mal eine Träne verarbeiten. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass wir eh nicht weinen können."

Andy, der an Rosalies Lippen – genau wie ich – gehangen hatte, dachte darüber nach. Dann gab er sich geschlagen.

„Okay, okay. Ich dachte ja nur, weil es ja dem einen oder anderen vielleicht doch irgendwann auffällt." Edward grinste.

„Nein, das ist den anderen alles herzlich egal. So sehr beachten sie uns gar nicht. Sie meiden uns eher.", erwiderte er zu Andy. Dann wurde sein Gesicht ernst.  
„Aber bei euch scheint das nicht zu gelten. Ihr meidet uns nicht. Sonst stößt unser Wesen, unsere Kälte die Menschen ab. Ihr seid da komplett anders. Ihr beide scheint euch bei uns richtig wohl zu fühlen.", sagte er nachdenklich und seine Schwester nickte bestätigend. Ich lachte.

„Hey, wir sind ja auch nicht gerade normal. Ich meine, welcher Mensch hat schon solche Träume wie wir und kann auch noch mit Toten reden?", konterte ich.

Jetzt lachte mein Bruder. „Ja, da hat Bella recht. Wir sind genau solche Freaks wie ihr.", sagte er munter.

Emmett brüllte vor Lachen und Rosalie stieß in mit ihrem Ellenbogen in die Rippen. Wir sahen, dass sich alle Schüler zu uns umgedreht hatten. Emmett wurde zwar leiser, konnte sich aber nicht einkriegen. So stimmten wir alle nacheinander in sein Lachen ein. Nachdem wir und wieder beruhigt hatten, ergriff Alice das Wort.

„Hört mal zu, Bella und Andy. Es gibt noch einen anderen Grund, warum wir euch zu uns geholt haben."

Ich ahnte was. „Welchen denn?", fragte ich zögerlich.

„Morgen ist doch Halloween. Wir werden eine Party bei uns schmeißen und laden euch dazu herzlich ein."

Ich stöhnte. Alice und ihre Partys. Eine Alice war mir schon genug. Aber da fiel mir ein, dass ich in der anderen Welt Alice nie wieder sehen würde. Also war ich einerseits froh über ihre Einladung, mal davon abgesehen, dass Andy und ich es schon wussten. Andy und ich grinsten uns verschmitzt an. Alice sah uns fragend an.

„Klar kommen wir."

Irgendwie freute ich mich auf diese Party und ich spürte, dass Andy meine Gefühle teilte. Alice strahlte.

„Super.", sagte sie überschwänglich. Also dann wir sehen uns morgen. Einer von uns wird euch dann abholen." Und wir wussten auch schon wer es sein wird.

„Warum sagst du das?", fragte Andy mit etwas Trauer in der Stimme. Elizabeth lachte. Natürlich hatte sie Andys Gefühlsumschwung bemerkt.

„Naja,", sagte Alice, „wir werden uns jetzt in keine der nächsten Stunden begegnen. Und morgen wird schönes Wetter sein."

„Ah, na dann bis morgen Und viel Spaß beim Wandern.", sagte Andy und zwinkerte den Cullens zu, bevor er ihnen den Rücken zudrehte und aus der Cafeteria ging.

„Aber wie kommen wir dann nach Hause?", fragte ich Alice.

„Du hast doch den Schlüssel des Transporters noch in deiner Jackentasche." Ich nickte und wartete auf die Fortsetzung.

„Ich gehe dann schnell zu euch nach Hause, schnapp mir den Ersatzschlüssel und stelle den Transporter auf dem Parkplatz ab. Der Schlüssel wird dann stecken, wenn ihr kommt." Sie grinste.

„Alles klar! Dann bis morgen.", verabschiedete ich mich und folgte den anderen Schülern nach draußen.

Bei Vampiren wundert mich gar nichts mehr. Sie konnten ja schließlich einfach alles. Ich beschloss, mich nicht mehr darüber zu wundern und zu fragen, wie sie das schaffen wollte. Ab jetzt versuchte ich solche Sachen als „normal" anzusehen. Denn solche Sachen waren ja für die Cullens normal.

Ich wunderte mich über mich selbst, dass es mir keine Schmerzen mehr verursachte, wenn ich ihren Namen dachte oder aussprach. Wahrscheinlich hatte ich mich ebenso damit abgefunden, dass die eben nicht die Cullens waren, die ich kannte. Sie waren zwar ähnlich, aber nicht gleich. Beispiele wären hier die Rosalie und dieser Jasper, der ja schon tot ist.

Bei diesem Gedanken wurde mir wieder etwas schwer ums Herz, doch ich versuchte ihn schnell wieder zu verdrängen. Die letzten zwei Stunden heute. Ich stöhnte. Spanisch und Literatur. Aber wenigstens vergingen auch die letzten beiden Stunden schnell. Andy hatte mir einen Platz frei gehalten, da er ja eher da war als ich. Ich setzte mich neben ihm und erzählte schnell was Alice gesagt hatte. Er schüttelte nur den Kopf und lachte. Dann begannen die letzten zwei Stunden Unterricht.

Als die Schule endlich aus war, gingen wir zum Parkplatz, wo tatsächlich unser Transporter stand. Auch der Schlüssel steckte.

„Wie machen die das nur?", fragte Andy sich selbst.

Wir stiegen in dem Transporter und fuhren nach Hause zu Charlie. Sein Wagen stand schon auf der Auffahrt, als wir ankamen. Merkwürdig. Ich öffnete die Haustür und trat mit Andy zusammen ein.

„Andy, Bella?", rief Charlie.

„Ja.", antworteten wir nur. Wir gingen ins Wohnzimmer. Charlie saß auf dem Sofa und schaute sich irgendeine Sportsendung an. Er blickte auf.

„Warum bist du schon hier?", fragte ich. Charlie grinste.

„Geh' doch mal nach oben und sieh nach."

Ich runzelte die Stirn und sah ihn fragend an. Was soll oben denn sein? Trotzdem tat ich, was mir gesagt wurde und Andy folgte mir. Ich sah, dass meine Zimmertür offen stand und ging hinein. In meinem Zimmer stand mein neues Bett inklusive Bettwäsche und alles sogar schon bezogen.

„Ach, stimmt ja.", sagte ich seufzend.

„Tja, jetzt kannst du wieder in deinem eigenen Bett schlafen.", sagte er mit leichter Trauer in der Stimme. Ich sollte sie wohl nicht bemerken. Ich lächelte ihn an.

„Ach, ich fand es eigentlich ziemlich schön in deinem Bett zu schlafen."

Er lächelte zurück. Wir gingen wieder hinunter zu Charlie.

„Danke, Dad", sagte ich und umarmte ihn. Er drückte mich fest an sich.

„Gern geschehen.", brummte er. Als ich ihn wieder los ließ, sah ich wie er rot anlief. „Und, wie war euer erster Schultag?"

„Toll, wir haben fast alle Stunden zusammen. Und wir haben uns gleich mit den Cullens gut verstanden und saßen mit ihnen an einen Tisch.", erwiderte Andy.

„Die Kinder von Dr. Carlisle Cullen?"

„Ja."

Charlie sah nachdenklich aus.

„Was ist?", fragte ich.

„Naja, ich weiß nicht. Sie sind ja schon richtig vernünftig und nett und so. Aber sie haben etwas Unheimliches an sich." Andy und ich kicherten. „Ich möchte nur, dass ihr vorsichtig seid, okay?", sagte er bittend, aber streng.

„Ja, Dad.", sagte Andy.

„Versprochen.", sagte ich.

Wir verabschiedeten uns von Charlie und sagten ihm, dass wir viele Hausaufgaben machen mussten und dass wir keinen Hunger haben. Und das war alles nicht mal gelogen. Den ganzen restlichen Tag machten wir Hausaufgaben und neckten uns gegenseitig ein bisschen. Irgendwie war es ziemlich ungewohnt, so etwas banales, wie Hausaufgaben zu machen. Als es halb 9 war, waren wir endlich fertig und wir wünschten uns gegenseitig eine gute Nacht.

„Und schlaf gut die erste Nacht in deinem eigenem Bett.", rief mir Andy noch hinterher, kurz bevor ich meine Zimmertür schloss.

Ich legte mich in mein Bett hinein. Ich fühlte mich ebenso gleich geborgen wie im Bett von Andy. Ich kuschelte mich in die Decke hinein und schlief langsam ein, während der Regen draußen leise tropfte.

Der nächste Tag verlief „ereignislos". Der Unterschied war, dass uns die anderen Mitschüler nicht mehr so anglotzten, wie am ersten Tag. In der Cafeteria sagte ich zu Andy, dass wir uns zu Angela, Ben, Maik, Jessica und Lauren hinsetzten könnten, da ich diese Personen ja schon kannte.  
Naja, außer Lauren natürlich. Ich hoffte nur, dass diese Mädchen und Jungs sich nicht zu sehr von ihren Doppelgängern unterscheiden würden. Wir wagten es und setzten und an ihren Tisch. Sie nahmen uns alle recht freundlich auf – außer Lauren – und wir führten bald eine angenehme normale Unterhaltung. Es schien, als würden sie sich nicht verändert haben.

Nein, ich glaube sie alle waren genau gleich, denn dieser Maik musterte mich auch auf diese bewundernde Art. Ich warf einen Blick zu Andy hinüber, der ein ähnliches Problem mit Lauren hatte. Aber auch er fühlte sich nicht wohl dabei, versuchte aber freundlich zu bleiben. Im Großen und Ganzen war der Tag wirklich nett und normal.

Am Abend dieses Freitags saßen wir zusammen mit Charlie im Wohnzimmer und sahen fern, als es plötzlich an der Tür klopfte, Charlie aufstand und sie öffnete. Andy und ich grinsten uns an. Das kam uns doch sehr bekannt vor.

„Hallo Miss. Kann ich was für sie tun?", hörten wir Charlie sagen.

„Guten Tag, Chef Swan.", antwortete eine singende klingende Stimme. „Ich heiße Elizabeth Cullen und bin eine Tochter von Carlisle Cullen. Sie kennen ihn."

„Ja, natürlich. Wer nicht?"

„Gut. Also ich bin hier, weil ich sie fragen wollte, ob ich ihre Zwillinge mit zu mir nehmen konnte. Wir feiern bei uns eine Halloween-Party und ich möchte sie dazu gerne einladen."

„Ja, warum nicht? Das ist eine tolle Idee. Ich habe nichts dagegen einzuwenden." „Hey Andy, Bella. Kommt doch mal her!", rief er uns zu.

Als wir Elizabeth sahen, schlich sich ein Lächeln auf unsere Lippen. „Elizabeth Cullen will euch zu einer Halloween-Party mitnehmen.", verkündete Charlie. Andy und ich grinsten uns verschmitzt an.

„Super. Wir kommen gerne mit.", sagten wir aus einem Munde.

Somit ist alles so passiert, wie wir es schon vor Tagen geträumt hatten. Wir waren gerade dabei unsere Jacken anzuziehen, als ich SEINE Stimme wieder in meinem Kopf hörte.

„Bella, geh' nicht mit!", sagte ER eindringlich. Dann sah ich plötzlich Jasper neben Elizabeth stehen, der den Kopf schüttelte. Andy sah ihn ebenfalls an, doch da war der kleine Jasper wieder verschwunden. Wir beide sahen uns fragend an.

Warum wollten Jasper und meine Halluzination nicht, dass wir zu dieser Party hingehen? Etwa, weil sie uns davor waren wollten, dass Vampire gefährlich sind? Aber dann hätte meine Stimme – oder Jasper – uns schon Dienstagnacht warnen müssen, als Elizabeth kam um uns zu retten. Das kann nicht der Grund sein. Vielleicht fürchteten sie, dass so was passieren könnte, wie an meinem 18. Geburtstag? Aber Elizabeth hat selbst gesagt, dass sie keine großen Schwierigkeiten mit ihrem Durst hat. Schließlich hatte sie genauso viel Erfahrung wie Edward. Und selbst, wenn das der Grund sein könnte, woher wusste Jasper davon? Seltsam.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und trat nach draußen. Andy folgte mir dabei. Er konnte sich auch nicht erklären, wovor Jasper uns denn warnen wollte. Meine Halluzination schien er aber nicht gehört zu haben.

Wir stiegen in ihren silbernen VW ein. Charlie sah uns wahrscheinlich nach, denn sie beschleunigte erst, als er nicht mehr zu sehen war.


	24. Angst

**Angst**

_Bellas POV - Paralleluniversum_

_(Paralleluniversum)_

In wenigen Minuten waren wir bei ihrem Haus angekommen und stiegen aus. Wir gingen aus der Garage und staunten.

„WOW!", sagten wir nur.

Alles war geschmückt. Die nahen umliegenden Bäume waren mit orange-farbigen Lichterketten und leuchtenden Kürbissen, die Grimassen hatten, gesäumt. Elizabeth kicherte.

„Das hat alles Emmett gemacht." Wir schauten überrascht zu ihr.

„Emmett? Nicht Alice?", fragte Andy.

„Naja, die Außendekoration hat Emmett gemacht und die innere hat er sich zusammen mit Alice geteilt. Wenn Halloween ist, ist Emmett einfach in seinem Element."

„Hätte ich echt nicht gedacht.", sagte ich perplex.

„Los, kommt rein.", sagte Elizabeth zu uns.

Wir folgten ihr ins beleuchtete Haus und staunten wieder. Hier drinnen waren auch viele geschnitzte Kürbisse und in den Ecken waren künstliche Spinnenweben angebracht.

°Oh, man. Wie alt ist er denn? 12?°, dachte Andy belustigt. Ich lachte.

Da kam Alice auf uns zugestürmt und umarmte uns heftig zur Begrüßung. „Na endlich seid ihr zwei da. Das hast ja ewig gedauert!"

„Hey, Elli ist schnell gefahren.", sagte ich zur Verteidigung. Alice und Elizabeth lachten. „Los, kommt ins Wohnzimmer. Dort gibt's Eierpunsch.", trällerte sie. Andy runzelte die Stirn.

„Esme hat Eierpunsch gemacht?"

Er hatte wohl schon vermutet, dass es nur Esme sein konnte, wenn es um Menschenessen ging. Ich vermutete, er sah sie jetzt schon als „Mutter" an.

„Aber das trinkt ihr doch sowieso nicht und allein zu zweit schaffen wir bestimmt nicht alles." Alice verdrehte die Augen.

„Ach, Andy. Jetzt zerbrech' dir darüber mal nicht deinen Kopf." Er seufzte.

„Okay."

Wir gingen mit Alice und Elizabeth ins Wohnzimmer, welches natürlich ebenfalls prächtig geschmückt war. Die anderen erwarteten uns lächelnd. Emmett stach besonders heraus. Er trug einen Smoking und er war „geschminkt" um die Augen herum, damit sie stärker auffallen. Meiner Meinung nach war die Tusche völlig unnötig. Die Augen eines Vampirs fallen so schon genug auf. Hatte Rosalie das gemacht oder war dies ein Werk von Alice?

„Hey Emmett. Als was gehst du denn? Graf Dracula?", lachte Andy.

Emmett war im Nu bei ihm und klopfte ihm spielerisch auf die Schulter. Naja, für ihn war es nur ein Klaps. Nicht so für Andy. Er musste versuchen, das Gleichgewicht zu halten, um nicht nach vorne zu fallen.

„Au!", sagte er. Emmett lachte.

„Emmett!", tadelte Esme ihn.

Emmett zuckte zwar mit den Schultern, doch ich konnte Schuld in seinem Blick erkennen.

„Also eins ist klar, Emmett. Wenn du nachher um die Häuser ziehst, hast du keine Probleme an Süßigkeiten zu kommen. Du sagst einfach: ‚Süßes, sonst saug' ich dich aus!'. Und dann fletscht du deine Zähne. Und wenn das nicht hilft, verprügelst du ihn einfach.", sprach Andy trocken.

Daraufhin mussten wir alle lachen, auch Rosalie. Emmetts Brüllen war natürlich am lautesten. „Andy, du gefällst mir, echt!", sagte Emmett lachend.

„Tja, dann danke für das Kompliment.", gab Andy zurück.

Nun begrüßten uns auch die anderen Cullens und ich fühlte mich wieder richtig glücklich. Naja, fast. Edward lächelte uns bei der Begrüßung mit seinem schiefen lächeln an, dass mein Herz kurz stockte. Die Cullens hatten es bemerkt, denn ich sah kurz Verwunderung und Besorgnis in ihren Augen, bevor mein Herz wieder schlug.

Rosalie füllte uns 2 Gläser mit Eierpunsch und reichte sie Andy und mir. Selbstverständlich hatten sie viel zu viel gemacht. Auf dem Tisch stand eine riesengroße Bowle-Schüssel voll mit Eierpunsch. Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf und trank ein etwas. Dann sah uns Rosalie neugierig an. Ich betrachtete die anderen Cullens, die ebenso neugierig schauten.

„Na los. Fragt schon.", seufzte Andy, bevor ich überhaupt einen Ton raus bekommen hatte.

„Was ist Dienstagnacht passiert, nachdem Edward euch beim Hund abgeliefert hatte?", fragte sie.

Es war sehr seltsam Rosalie etwas sagen zu hören, das Interesse an mir – und Andy – zeigte. Ich lächelte sie an, sie lächelte zurück. Da war keine Spur von Eifersucht in ihrem Blick. Es war ein natürliches Lächeln. Sie sah einfach wunderschön aus und ich bedauerte mich sofort, ließ mir aber nichts anmerken. Andy lachte.

„Hunde? So nennt ihr sie?", fragte Andy belustigt.

Andy atmete tief durch und erzählte die ganze Geschichte. Keiner von ihnen unterbrach meinen Bruder auch nur ein einziges Mal. Als er fertig war, war es still.

„Mit euch kann man ja ´ne Menge Spaß haben.", sagte Emmett. Rosalie sah ihn eisig an.

Esmes Blick wurde bekümmert. Sie legte eine Hand auf ihre Brust. „Oh, mein Gott. Es hätte euch so viel passieren können.", sagte sie.

„Aber wir sind doch jetzt hier.", sagte ich beschwichtigend.

Esme kam auf uns zu und umarmte erst mich, dann Andy. Sie schluchzte leise und ich wusste, dass sie gern geweint hätte, wenn sie könnte. Für sie waren wir beide wie Kinder. Wie Sohn und Tochter. Auch wenn wir uns noch nicht so lange kannten. Ich empfand das Gleiche auch für diese Esme in dieser Welt. Andy auch.

Aber dann bekam ich einen Kloß im Hals, da ich ja eigentlich wieder irgendwann in die andere Welt zurück wollte. Esme – und bestimmt auch den anderen – würde es schwer fallen, sich von uns zu verabschieden. Aber diesen Gedanken schob ich weit weg. Esme gab mich wieder frei und trat zu den anderen.

„Also…", begann Andy und startete einen Themenwechsel, „…ich muss sagen, ihr habt euch ja für die Dekoration ziemlich viel Mühe geben. Da möchte ich ja nicht wissen, wie es Weihnachten bei euch aussieht."

Wir lachten alle.

Plötzlich war Donner zu hören und ein Blitz war zu sehen, der einschlug.  
Im nächsten Moment wurde es stockfinster, abgesehen von den Kürbissen. In mir stieg Panik auf, denn in meinem Kopf sah ich wieder die schrecklichen Erinnerungsfragmente.

Ich, als kleines Mädchen, irgendwo im Dunklen allein gelassen. Die Bilder drangen immer mehr an die Oberfläche. Auf einmal spürte ich eine warme Hand auf meiner Schulter und eine Stimme, die meinen Namen rief. Die Stimme vernahm ich nicht. Dazu war ich nicht in der Lage. Als ich diese warme Hand spürte, kamen noch mehr Bilder an die Oberfläche.

Ein Mann, ich konnte sein Gesicht zur schemenhaft erkennen. Er schlang seine Arme um mich wie einen Käfig und seine Hitze, die er verströmte, verbrannte mich. Die Panik hatte mehr als ihren Höhepunkt in mir erreicht. Die Bilder überwältigten mich, ich konnte sie nicht mehr verdrängen. Immer wieder und immer deutlicher sah ich sie vor meinen Augen.

Dann schrie ich. Ich schrie so laut, wie ich noch nie geschrien hatte. Ich verspürte solche Angst, die nicht mal im Entferntesten an Dienstagnacht heran reichte. Auch reichte sie kaum an jene heran, die ich in meinen Alpträumen verspürte. Ich schrie immer lauter meine Angst und meinen Schmerz heraus.

Dann im nächsten Moment schien alles vor meinen Augen zu verschwimmen. Aber ich war so in Panik, dass ich mir nicht sicher war. Als nächstes spürte ich kalte Luft, die in mein Gesicht blies. Aber sicher war ich mir wieder nicht. Die Angst hatte mich so gut wie betäubt. Ich sah nur noch die Bilder in meinem Kopf und spürte das schreckliche Gefühl von heißer Haut auf meiner.

Im nächsten Moment spürte ich keinen Luftzug mehr. Ich schrie nicht mehr. Es war dunkel um mich herum. Ich sah nur Lichter. Dann merkte ich wie ich ganz automatisch mich fallen ließ und mir die Arme um meine angezogenen Knie schlang. Schließlich wiegte ich mich selbst hin und her. Ich war mir all dessen aber nicht wirklich bewusst. Ich sah nichts mehr und nahm nichts mehr wahr. Dann wurde alles schwarz.

Ich schlug die Augen auf und sah an die Decke. Helles Licht erfüllte den Raum. Der Strom war also wieder da. Da kam ein Gesicht in mein Blickfeld. Es war Carlisle, der sich besorgt über mich beugte.

„Wie geht es dir, Bella?", fragte er ruhig.

Ich sagte nichts. Stattdessen richtete ich mich auf und sah in 6 weitere besorgte Gesichter. Dann fiel mein Blick auf Andy. Er war sehr blass, noch blasser als sonst. Seine Augen waren rot und verquollen vom Weinen. Er weinte immer noch. Tränen glitzerten in seinen Augen und immer wieder liefen sie über seine Wangen.

Als er sah, dass ich ihn sah, warf er sich in meine Arme und schluchzte laut. Er konnte einfach nicht sprechen, dazu war er zu aufgewühlt. Auch ich fing heftig an zu weinen und umarmte ihn fest. So waren wir eine Ewigkeit ineinander verschlungen und weinten, bis wir uns langsam beruhigten. Dann löste er sich von mir.

„Bella, mach' ja nie wieder so was mit mir. Ich hatte Todesangst um dich gehabt!"

„Was ist passiert?", fragte ich erstaunlich ruhig. Eigentlich hätte ich brüllen können.

Ich erwartete von Andy eine Antwort, doch Carlisle sprach zu mir. „Der Strom ist ausgefallen.", sagte er langsam und zögerlich.

Er wusste wohl nicht recht, ob er mir das erzählen sollte. Er wollte bestimmt verhindern, dass ich mich aufregte. Ich nickte.

„Deine Atmung wurde schneller und du wurdest panisch. Als dann Andy seine Hand auf deine Schulter gelegt hatte, hattest du einen hysterischen Anfall bekommen. Du hast so laut geschrien und hattest furchtbare Angst, dass Elizabeth ebenfalls fast deinen Zustand erreichte. Plötzlich warst du einen Moment verschwunden. Du warst einfach weg. Da wurden wir alle nur noch besorgter um dich. Dann einen Moment später warst du wieder im Haus, aber nicht mehr im Wohnzimmer. Wir haben dich selbstwiegend und total verängstigt unter der Treppe gefunden. Wir sprachen dich an, aber du hast nicht reagiert. Es schien, als würdest du nichts mehr wahrnehmen. Andy berührte dich erneut und versuchte mit dir zu reden, aber du bist zurück gewichen und deine Angst wurde noch größer. Dann versuchte ich mein Glück und habe dich schließlich hier aufs Sofa gelegt und dir ein Beruhigungsmittel gegeben, damit du einschlafen konntest.", schloss Carlisle.

Ich nickte nur.

„Kannst du uns sagen, warum du einen Anfall hattest?", fragte Esme besorgt und vorsichtig. Wieder nickte ich.

„Können wir dazu bitte in ein anderes Zimmer gehen, wo ich mich ebenfalls hinlegen kann?", fragte ich immer noch gelassen.

Langsam fiel die Maske von mir und meine Gefühle drohten mich zu überwältigen. Doch ich versuchte mich zusammen zu reißen. Carlisle sah mich einen Moment lang prüfend an.

„Natürlich, Bella."

Ich nahm Andys Hand, der erleichtert aufseufzte und wir alle folgten Carlisle nach oben die Treppe hinauf. Wir traten in Carlisles Arbeitszimmer. Auch hier waren Bücher über Bücher, ein Schreibtisch und ein schwarzes Ledersofa.

Ich ließ Andys Hand los, ging zum Sofa und legte mich hin. Die anderen Cullens waren nun alle ebenfalls im Raum und starrten mich besorgt an. Alle, auch Rosalie. Emmett, der sonst immer so unbekümmert war, hatte nun ebenfalls eine besorgte Miene aufgesetzt. Irgendwie passte das nicht zu ihm. So hatte ich Emmett noch nie gesehen.

Carlisle bot Andy den Stuhl an, den er dann zum Sofa heran zog und mich besorgt ansah. Alle Blicke ruhten erwartungsvoll auf mir. Tja, nun war ich letztendlich doch auf der Couch gelandet, dachte ich ironisch. Nun würde ich endlich über alles reden können. Natürlich würde es wehtun, aber auf der anderen Seite würde es mich befreien.

Jetzt, da ich mich endlich wieder an alles erinnerte, was passiert ist. Dieses Ereignis hatte meine innere Mauer durchbrochen. Nun war es Zeit, mir alles von der Seele zu reden und meinen Erinnerungen freien Lauf zu lassen.

Ich konzentrierte mich, versank in ihnen und sah alles wie eine Rückblende vor mir.


	25. Traurige Erinnerungen

**Traurige Erinnerungen**

_Bellas POV - Paralleluniversum_

(Paralleluniversum)

„Hey, ihr beiden, aufstehen."

Mum und Dad kamen in unser Zimmer. Wir waren sofort wach, als wir diese Worte hörten. Heute war es endlich soweit. Andy und ich hatten Geburtstag. Es war der 13. September. Wir richteten uns in unserem Bett auf und Renee kam strahlend auf uns zu und umarmte uns.

Eigentlich hatte jeder von uns sein eigenes Zimmer und Bett. Aber wir waren einfach zu aufgeregt, um alleine in getrennten Zimmern zu schlafen. Das haben wir bis jetzt seit wir vier geworden waren, jedes Jahr gemacht. Jedes Jahr wechselten wir uns ab. Mal kam Andy in mein Bett und ich dann nächstes Jahr ins seins. Auch zusammen viel es uns jedes Jahr schwer, endlich einzuschlafen. Wir hofften jedes Mal inständig, dass die Nacht schnell vorbei gehen würde. Wir redeten die halbe und kicherten und lachten und waren sehr aufgeregt, was unser Geburtstag wohl dieses Jahr bringen würde. Mum und Dad sagten natürlich nichts zu unserem Ritual. Sie waren einfach nur glücklich, dass wir glücklich. Dieses Jahr kam Andy in mein Bett gekrochen.

„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag. Ach, mein Gott. Schon wieder seid ihr ein Jahr älter geworden.", sagte Mum.

„Danke, Mami.", sagten wir beide gleichzeitig.

Dann sahen Andy und ich uns gegenseitig an und umarmten uns. „Happy Birthday, Bella/Andy!", sagten wir.

„Auch von mir alles Gute, meine Zwillinge."

Charlie trat nun ans Bett und legte ein Tablett vorsichtig vor uns auf die Decke hin. Darauf standen 2 gefüllte Cornflakes-Schüsseln mit Milch. Natürlich Schokoladen-Cornflakes, unsere Lieblingssorte. Charlie umarmte uns nacheinander sehr vorsichtig, um nichts verschütten.

Dann lächelte er uns an. „Wenn ihr fertig seid, kommt runter in die Küche.", sagte er lachend und Renee stimmte ein. Sie nahm seine Hand und ging mit ihr die Treppe hinunter.

Wir strahlten uns gegenseitig an und aßen schweigend unser Frühstück. Wir waren einfach zu aufgeregt, um irgendetwas zu sagen. Nachdem wir aufgegessen – eher runter geschlungen – hatten, machten wir beide uns fertig. Nachdem wir auch angezogen waren – ich trug ein blaues Kleid und Andy ein blaues Shirt mit Jeans – gingen wir zum Abschluss gemeinsam ins Bad, um uns die Haare zu kämmen. Auch wenn sie immer wie ein Heuhaufen aussahen, heute war es nicht so schwierig mit ihnen.

Wir nahmen uns an den Händen und liefen schnell und aufgeregt die Treppe hinunter in die Küche. Ich wäre fast hingefallen. In der Küche standen Renee und Charlie. Sie stand neben ihm, während Dad eine Geburtstagstorte mit 7 brennenden Kerzen auf seinen Händen trug. Wir traten an die Torte heran.

Dort war mit grünem Zuckerguss:

"Happy Birthday Andy und Bella" geschrieben. Darunter war eine große verschnörkelte 7 zu sehen.

Wir erkannten natürlich sofort, dass das Mum geschrieben hatte. Unsere Eltern strahlten uns an.

„Na los, ihr Zwei. Blast die Kerzen euch und wünscht euch was. Aber nicht verraten, sonst geht der Wunsch nicht in Erfüllung.", lachte Charlie.

Andy und ich schlossen die Augen und konzentrierten uns. Mir fiel mein Wunsch sein.

°Ich möchte immer so glücklich, wie in diesem Moment sein.°, dachte ich.

Auch hörte ich Andys Wunsch in seinem Kopf, aber schließlich sprach er ihn ja nicht laut aus.

°Ich möchte diesen Moment, nein, diesen ganzen schönen Tag nie vergessen.°, hörte ich.

Dann holten wir beide tief Luft und bliesen so kräftig wie wir nur konnten die Kerzen aus. Wir öffneten die Augen und sahen, dass alle Kerzen aus waren. Dann fingen wir alle an zu lachen. Charlie stellte die Torte auf den gedeckten Küchentisch und schnitt sie an. Mum, Andy und ich setzten uns an den Tisch und Dad füllte auf unseren Tellern ein großes Stück Geburtstagstorte. Es war natürlich eine Schokoladentorte, unsere Lieblingssorte.

Dad füllte für Mum und sich 2 viel kleinere Stücke auf ihren Tellern auf. Dann setzte sich Dad.

„Na dann. Lasst es euch schmecken, meine beiden.", sagte Mum.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag.", sagte Dad.

Wir nahmen unsere Gabeln und begannen zu essen. Natürlich schlangen wir eher.

„Hey, langsam ihr zwei. Keiner nimmt euch was weg und es ist noch genug da."

„Aber sie schmeckt so gut.", antworteten wir mit vollem Mund kauend unserem Vater.

Unsere Eltern schüttelten amüsiert den Kopf und lachten. Nachdem wir das erste Stück gegessen hatten, aßen wir noch eines. Als wir noch ein drittes Stück wollten, sagte Mum: „Nein, das reicht jetzt. Ihr könnt wieder Kuchen essen, wenn ihr von der Schule zurück seid."

Wir machten einen Schmollmund und traurige Augen, aber Renee schüttelte den Kopf. Dann versuchten wir unser Glück bei Charlie, aber auch er verneinte.

„Hey, jetzt schaut nicht so.", sagte Dad aufmunternd. „Jetzt gibt's doch noch Geschenke."

Unsere Mienen hellten sich auf. Natürlich wollten wir nicht so viele Geschenke haben. Wir wollten nicht, dass Dad und Mum zu viel Geld ausgaben. Denn wir wussten, dass wir nicht gerade reich waren und gut jedes Geldstück gebrauchen konnten. Wir hatten Mum und Dad manchmal heimlich beobachtet. Sie sagten uns zwar immer, dass wir uns keine Sorgen zu machen bräuchten, aber uns konnten sie nicht täuschen. Nicht, wenn es darum ging. Aber trotzdem freuten wir uns.

Mum ging zur Anrichte, auf der 2 Geschenke lagen. Sie überreichte uns jeweils eins. Wir wickelten sie aus und strahlten. Wir hatten beide bekommen, was wir uns wünschten.  
Andy ein Lego-Set, mit dem er Autos bauen kann, und ich eine Puppe mit blonden Haaren und blauen Augen.

„Danke Mum. Danke Dad.", sagten wir voller Freude und umarmten sie jeweils.

Wir packten unsere Geschenke nun richtig aus, um sie gleich zu „benutzen". Andy hatte das ganze Wohnzimmer beschlagnahmt. Überall auf dem Boden waren Legostein verstreut und er begann schon Formen zu bauen. Ich spielte mit meiner Puppe. Kämmte ihre Haare, fütterte sie und wiegte sie in meinem Armen, da ich mir vorstellte, sie würde weinen.

„So ihr beiden. Ihr müsst jetzt los zur Schule. Sonst kommt ihr noch zu spät.", sagte Mum.

„Ach, noch nicht!", sagte ich quengelnd.

„Ja, nur noch ein bisschen.", jammerte Andy ebenso.

Dad schmunzelte. „Bella, Andy, ihr könnt doch wieder mit euren Geschenken spielen, wenn ihr wieder Zuhause seid.", sagte er beschwichtigend.

Wir verzogen zwar immer noch das Gesicht, sahen aber natürlich ein, dass unser Dad recht hat. Schule war nun mal wichtig und unsere Geschenke würden ja nicht weglaufen. Andy und ich gaben uns seufzend geschlagen. Wir zogen unsere Schuhe und Jacken an und nahmen unsere Schultaschen auf dem Rücken.

„Bis bald.", verabschiedeten wir uns. Andy und ich umarmten unsere Eltern noch einmal zum Abschied.

Bis heute Mittag, meine Kleinen.", sagte Dad.

Mum lächelte und winkte uns zum Abschied zu. Erstaunlicherweise regnete es heute nicht. Die Sonne stand hell am fast wolkenlosen Himmel. Es war einfach ein schöner Tag.

Wir gingen zur Schule und als wir im Klassenraum ankamen, riefen alle im Chor: „Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag."

Wir liefen natürlich sofort rot an, wie im letzten Jahr bereits und daraufhin mussten alle lachen. Dann setzten wir uns alle auf unseren Plätzen und der Unterricht begann. Wir konnten es kaum erwarten, bis die Schule endlich aus war. Es schien ewig zu dauern.

Dann ertönte das ersehnte Klingelzeichen, das das Ende des Schultages verkündete. Andy und ich seufzten erleichtert auf. Uns wünschten viele beim Verlassen des Raumes noch einen schönen Tag. Wir hatten gerade unsere Jacken genommen – es war zu warm, um sie anzuziehen – und wollten gerade gehen, als die Lehrerin Andy nochmal zu sich rief.

„Was hast du denn angestellt?", fragte ich neckend.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich war doch ziemlich brav. Hey, geh' doch ruhig schon mal vor, ich komme dann nach.", antwortete er.

„Okay, dann bis gleich, oder zuhause, wenn ich renne."

Ich lachte und er stimmte ein. Wir umarmten uns, dann lösten wir uns voneinander und ich verließ das Klassenzimmer, während Andy zur Lehrerin ging. Ich verließ das Schulgebäude und lief ein paar Meter gerade aus, als ich stolperte und hin fiel. Ich stand auf, klopfte mir die Jeans etwas sauber, nahm meine Jacke wieder in die Hand und wollte gerade weiter gehen, als plötzlich ein Lappen vor meinem Mund gehalten wurde. Ich wollte schreien, aber meine Stimme wurde durch den Lappen gedämpft. Mir fielen die Augen zu und alles wurde schwarz.

Ich riss die Augen auf. Alles war dunkel um mich herum. Ich konnte nichts erkennen. Ich richtete mich ruckartig auf und wusste wieder, was passiert war.

„Hallo, ist hier jemand?", rief ich. Meine Stimme hallte von den Wänden wider.  
„Irgendjemand?", rief ich lauter jetzt.

Ich merkte, wie langsam Panik in mir aufstieg. Wo war ich hier nur? Warum war es hier nur so dunkel? Meine Panik steigerte sich.

„Hilfe!", schrie ich jetzt und blickte mich sah mich nochmal um.

Alles war dunkel. Alles war schwarz. Nein, halt. Ein kleiner Lichtstreifen war zu erkennen. Es war das Licht, das unten durch den Türspalt, in den Raum strahlte. Ich ging jedoch nicht zum Licht. Ich blieb da wo ich war und hoffte, das sei alles nur ein böser Traum, aus dem ich gleich aufwachen würde. Ich schloss die Augen, dachte an meine Eltern, an meinen Bruder, sah ihre glücklichen Gesichter vor mir.

Ich schlug die Augen wieder auf, doch leider war ich nicht zu Hause, wie ich gehofft hatte. Ich war immer noch in der Finsternis gefangen. Dann öffnete sich die Tür und mehr Licht drang in den Raum. Ich sah jemanden herein kommen. Einen großen, starken, bärtigen Mann, der lächelte, als er mich sah. Doch sein Lächeln gefiel mir nicht. In mir stieg Angst hoch, konnte aber nicht schreien.

Ich wäre am liebsten weggelaufen, konnte mich aber nicht bewegen. Wo sollte ich auch hin? Ich wusste nicht wo ich war und wenn ich renne, falle ich ziemlich schnell hin. Außerdem würde er mich sowieso einholen, da er viel schneller war als ich. Er kam langsam lächelnd auf mich zu. Er wollte mich wohl beruhigen. Aber er erreichte genau das Gegenteil. Sein dunkles Lächeln machte mir Angst. Je näher er kam, desto panischer wurde ich, war aber nicht im Stande, mich auch nur einen Millimeter zu bewegen. Ich starrte ihn nur geschockt mit großen Augen an.

„Pscht.", machte der Mann. „Hab keine Angst. Ich will dir nicht wehtun."

Seine Stimme klang freundlich und vertraulich, aber ich glaubte ihm kein einziges Wort. Jedes Wort, das er aussprach klang falsch in meinen Ohren. Nun war er bei mir angekommen und setzte sich zu mir. Wahrscheinlich hatte ich auf einem Bett gelegen. Ich sagte nichts. Ich war unfähig zu sprechen. Er nahm mich in seine Arme und wiegte mich langsam hin und her.

Doch für mich, war das die Hölle.

Seine Arme umschlangen mich wie einen Käfig, so fest, dass ich nicht entkommen konnte. Seine Haut brannte auf meiner, hatte ich das Gefühl. Es war, als würde ich in Flammen stehen. Die Flammen leckten an mir und verbrannten mich mit jeder Sekunde mehr. Dann war das Feuer aus und er ließ mich los. Ich schaute zu ihm auf, konnte aber nur ein schemenhaftes Gesicht erkennen.

„Was wollen sie?", brachte ich nur flüsternd heraus. Zu mehr fehlte mir die Kraft. Meine Stimme zitterte und die Angst packte mich.

„Bella, du hast doch heute Geburtstag, nicht wahr?", fragte er mit ruhiger beruhigender Stimme.

Ich nickte nur. Zum Sprechen fehlte mir die Luft. Es war, als würde ich ersticken. Das Gefühl der Angst hatte mich vollständig umklammert.

„Ich möchte dir gerne etwas schenken. Aber zuerst musst du mir etwas schenken?"

Ich ihm etwas schenken? Was soll ich ihm schon schenken können?

„Was wollen sie?" hauchte ich wieder.

Meine Stimme war noch leiser.

„Ich schenke dir eine Halskette, wenn du mir deine Unschuld schenkst."

Meine Unschuld? Was soll das sein? Ich verstand das nicht? Ich glaubte nicht einmal, dass ich so etwas wie eine „Unschuld" überhaupt besaß. Was ist denn meine Unschuld Ich wusste nicht, was das bedeutete.

„Ich weiß nicht, was sie meinen.", flüsterte ich.

Er lachte. Dieses Geräusch war wie Gift für mich. „Ich habe nicht das, was sie wollen. Können sie mich nicht einfach gehen lassen?", fragte ich ohne Hoffnung.

Ich wusste, dass er mich nicht gehen lassen würde, bevor er nicht sein „Geschenk" von mir bekam. Wieder lachte er. Es hörte sich gruselig an.

„Nein, kann ich nicht. Ich lasse dich erst gehen, wenn wir uns gegenseitig beschenkt haben.", sagte er gelassen. „Ja, du hast das Geschenk. Denn das Geschenk bist du selbst.", sprach er weiter.

Ich soll das Geschenk sein? Das hörte sich alles andere als gut an. Ich spürte, wie der Klammergriff der Angst enger wurde. Ich konnte kaum atmen. Plötzlich stand er auf, knöpfte seine Jeans auf und zog sie aus. Dasselbe machte er mit seiner Unterhose und ich sah etwas zwischen seinen Beinen, allerdings nur schemenhaft, da nur der breite Lichtstrahl durch die halb geöffnete Tür ins Zimmer drang.

Als er dann auf mich wieder zukam und versuchte, mir meinen Schlüpfer runter zu ziehen, fing ich an zu schreien und um mich zu schlagen. Er packte mit einer seiner riesigen Hände meine beiden dünnen Arme, legte sie mir auf meinen Bauch und hielt sie weiterhin fest. Ich versuchte ihn mit meinen Beinen zu treten, aber es nützte nichts.

Als ich dann seine andere warme heiße Hand auf meinen Schenkeln spürte, schrie ich noch lauter. Das Feuer hatte mich wieder umkreist. Ich verbrannte wieder. Er schaffte es schließlich meinen Schlüpfer von meinen Schenkeln zu streifen. Auch wollte er ihn über die Füße bekommen, obwohl ich wie wild nach ihm trat. Mir wurde erst jetzt undeutlich bewusst, dass ich meine Schuhe nicht mehr anhatte. Schließlich hatte er es geschafft. Dann, als er sich über mich beugte und meinem Gesicht so nahe kam, erschlaffte mein Körper. Ich hatte keine Kraft mehr zum Treten oder um mich zu schlagen. Die Angst hatte mich nun ganz gelähmt und das Feuer begann mein Innerstes zu verbrennen. Er schlug den Saum meines Kleides zurück, sodass meine untere Körperhälfte nun entblößt war. Dann beugte er sich weiter über mich und tat etwas mit mir, das sich nicht in Worte fassen lässt.

Ich hörte mich nur noch schreien. Aber es schien, als würden diese Schreie von einem anderen Mädchen kommen. Als wären sie nicht meine eigenen. Dann irgendwann nach langer Zeit, als er sein Geschenk bekommen hatte, verschwand er aus dem Raum. Ich lag einfach nur da und sah alles und nichts. Ich sah mein bisheriges kurzes Leben vor mir. Meine Eltern, meinen Bruder, die paar Freunde, die ich hatte. Doch trotz allem, sah ich nichts. Es war alles schwarz. Es war, als würde ich nichts mehr fühlen. Ich lag wie erstarrt auf dem Bett, als sich die Tür komplett öffnete und Licht den Raum erfüllte. Es war das Licht aus dem anderen Zimmer.

Der Mann trat in mein Blickfeld und ich wurde aufgerichtet. Er hielt mir ein kleines Päckchen hin.

„Hier, wie versprochen dein Geschenk."

Ein Geschenk? Das ist doch jetzt so unwichtig. Ich mochte keine Geschenke mehr haben. Nie wieder. Ich hasste meinen Geburtstag. Ich starrte das Päckchen in meinen Händen an und wusste nicht, was ich damit machen sollte. Ich sah zu dem Mann auf. Mein Blick war leer. Ich sah ihn und doch sah ich ihn nicht. Sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde immer grimmiger.

„Nun pack es aus!", rief er laut.

Innerlich zuckte ich zusammen. Äußerlich jedoch kaum. Fast gar nicht. Zögernd und zitternd packte ich das Päckchen aus und öffnete es sogleich, bevor er mich erneut anschreien konnte. Die Schachtel enthielt eine Kette mit einem blauen Schmetterling.

Ich starrte sie an, nahm sie jedoch nicht heraus. Ich war nicht mal in der Lage, sie zu berühren. Diese Kette war für mich alles Schlechte und Böse dieser Welt. Ich würde sie nie freiwillig tragen.

„Komm, ich lege sie dir um.", hörte ich seine Stimme ruhig und freundlich sagen.

Ich sah nicht auf. Ich starrte nur weiter auf die Kette, die mir eine Hand wegnahm. Dann spürte ich ihn hinter mir. Die Angst kam wieder zurück, das Feuer umschlag mich wieder, als wollte es mich erneut zerstören. Die Angst schnürte mir die Kehle zu. Ich war kurz davor zu ersticken. Er legte die Kette um meinen Hals und berührte, während er sie befestigte, mit seiner warmen heißen Haut meine.

Die Angst erstickte mich. Das Feuer wuchs jeden Moment höher. Es war um mich, in mir, überall. Ich konnte nichts mehr denken, nichts mehr sehen. Die Schmerzen waren unerträglich. Ich wollte endlich hier weg. Ich wollte nach Hause. Alles war mir egal. Die Geschenke, mein Geburtstag. Ich wollte nur meine Eltern und meinen Bruder wiedersehen.

Dann schien es mir, als würde der Raum vor mir verschwimmen. Immer mehr. Ich hörte seine laute Stimme etwas brüllen, aber ich verstand seine Worte nicht mehr. Es war nur ein Summen. Es schien, als würde sich der Raum vor mir auflösen.

Plötzlich war ich woanders. Ich war nicht mehr in diesem schrecklichen Raum. Ich spürte keinen bösen Mann mehr hinter mir, der mich mit seiner warmen heißen Haut berührte. Kein Feuer mehr. Ich war nicht mehr dort. Ich sah mich. Dann erkannte ich, wo ich war. Ich war in unserem Wohnzimmer. Ich merkte, wie die Angst mich verließ und Freude sich in mir breit machte.

Plötzlich hörte ich etwas zu Boden fallen und zerbrechen. Ich drehte mich um.

Vor mir stand Dad mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und sah so aus, als würde er ein Gespenst vor sich sehen. Er wirkte wie erstarrt. Dann kam er auf mich zu und hob mich hoch. Er weinte so laut, dass mir die Ohren. Ich weinte ebenso. Voller Glück und Freude endlich wieder zu Hause zu sein. Doch wo waren Mum und Andy? Ich hörte etwas sagen, verstand aber ihren Sinn nicht.

„Oh, mein Gott. Ein Geschenk des Himmels. Danke Gott. Danke, dass du sie mir wiedergegeben hast, auch wenn ich nicht weiß, wie das möglich ist!"

Was meinte er damit bloß? Dad sah mich an. Ich sah Glück in seinem Blick aber auch tiefe Trauer. Er küsste mich.

„Ich muss sofort deine Mutter anrufen."

Er setzte mich ab. Mum anrufen? War sie denn nicht hier? Ich verstand gar nichts mehr.

„Dad, wo ist Mum?"

Er schaute mich unglücklich an und strahlte.

„In Phoenix, Bella.", sagte er.

In Phoenix? Was machte sie dort?

„Und wo ist Andy?" Charlie sah mich verwirrt und besorgt an.

„Wer soll das sein?", fragte er ruhig.

„Na, mein Bruder.", sagte ich und wurde immer verwirrter. Warum fragte Dad wer Andy sei? Charlie kam auf mich zu und nahm mein Gesicht in seine Hände.

„Bella du bist verwirrt. Du hast keinen Bruder."

Trauer, Wut und Panik stiegen in mir auf. Ich fing an zu weinen und konnte gar nicht mehr aufhören.

„WAS? NEIN!", schrie ich.

Dad nahm mich in die Arme und wiegte uns hin und her und versuchte mich zu beruhigen. Doch ich hörte nicht zu. Ich wollte – konnte – das nicht glauben.

Ich schrie weiter und weinte eine Ewigkeit.

Die Zeit schien still zu stehen…

Ich öffnete die Augen und tauchte wieder aus meinen Erinnerungen auf, während mir Tränen über die Wangen liefen.


	26. Der Schlüssel

**Der Schlüssel**

_Bellas POV - Paralleluniversum_

_(Paralleluniversum)_

Ich setze mich auf und sah in 8 bestürzte Gesichter. Andy war tränenüberströmt. Er hatte viel mehr geweint als ich.  
Dann hörte ich 5 Knurrgeräusche und Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Alice und Elizabeth hatten leicht die Zähne gebleckt. Esme schluchzte leise. Am liebsten hätte sie Seen geweint. Carlisles Blick war fassungslos.

„Naja.", erzählte ich weiter.  
„Ich wurde natürlich wieder total panisch, als Charlie zu mir sagte, dass ich keinen Bruder hätte. Ich glaube, ich bekam sogar einen hysterischen Anfall. Ich hörte den ganzen Tag und die ganze Nacht nicht auf zu weinen. Am nächsten Tag war Renee dann da, aber auch sie sagte mir, dass ich ein Einzelkind sei. Dadurch stieg natürlich erneut wieder meine Panik an und ich weinte. Sie versuchten mich zu beruhigen, aber ich hörte ihnen nicht zu. Dann, nachdem ich keine Kraft mehr zum Weinen gehabt hatte, fuhren sie mit mir zu einer Kindertherapeutin. Jeden Tag. Fast ein ganzes Jahr lang. Und jeden Tag schwand meine Überzeugung etwas, einen Bruder zu haben. Bis ich ihr – und meinen Eltern – schließlich Glauben schenkte. Aber richtig beruhigt war ich dennoch nicht. Wahrscheinlich, weil dieser Ort noch leichte schmerzhafte Erinnerung verbarg. So beschloss Renee, dass sie mich mit nach Phoenix nahm, damit ich an einem anderen sonnigen Ort aufwuchs. Charlie und Renee lebten eh schon getrennt und Renee konnte es einfach nicht mehr ertragen, noch einen Tag länger in diesem trostlosem Ort zu bleiben. Schließlich hatte sie es fast ein Jahr mir zuliebe in Forks ausgehalten. Charlie fiel der Abschied von mir sehr schwer, hatte aber zugestimmt. Und so verbrachte ich die nächsten 9 Jahre in Phoenix.", schloss ich meine Erzählung nun ab.

Ein paar Sekunden sagte niemand etwas.

„Oh, mein Gott!", kam es von Esme.

Sie trat auf mich zu und umarmte mich fest. Ich erwiderte ihre Umarmung und war sehr dankbar für diese Geste. Kaum gab Esme mich frei, stürzte sich Andy in meine Arme und schluchzte, jedoch nicht laut.

„Oh Bella, das tut uns allen wirklich sehr Leid, was dir passiert ist.", kam es erstaunlicherweise von Rosalie. Keines der Worte war geheuchelt. Sie schien es wirklich ehrlich zu meinen.

„Danke für dein Mitgefühl, Rosalie. Ich danke euch allen."

Ich lächelte schüchtern erst Rosalie, und dann alle anderen an. Andy löste sich wieder aus meinen Armen. Emmett knurrte nun laut.

„Oh, Man. Am liebsten würde ich den Kerl töten!"

Andy, der sich jetzt wieder beruhigt hatte, antwortete mit fester Stimme: „Tja Muskelprotz, dafür müsstest du schon in die andere Welt reisen können."

Plötzlich weiteten sich seine Augen und seine Miene hellte sich etwas auf. Ihm schien etwas klar geworden zu sein, aber was?

„Ihr könnt das nicht,…aber…wir schon.", sagte Andy langsam und klang mit jedem Wort…fast euphorisch.

Alle starrten ihn verwirrt an, ich ebenso. „Versteht ihr denn nicht? Wir wissen jetzt den Schlüssel, um diese ‚Fähigkeit', den Übergang zu schaffen."

Er sah uns alle an. Aber ich verstand kein Wort. Wie konnte er wissen, was der Schlüssel ist?

„Ganz langsam, Andy.", sagte Carlisle ruhig. „Du willst also sagen, dass du weißt, wie man den Übergang schaffen kann?"

Er nickte. „Und durch was wird der Übergang deiner Meinung nach ausgelöst?", fragte Edward interessiert.

Wir alle waren gespannt auf die Antwort. „Der Schlüssel ist in Bellas Geschichte." Er sah mich an.  
„Bella, du hast erzählt, dass der Raum vor dir zu verschwimmen schien, ja sich auflöste."  
Ich nickte bestätigend.  
„Und wie hast du dich in diesem Moment beziehungsweise kurz vorher gefühlt?"

Ich überlegte kurz, dann begriff ich. Meine Miene hellte sich nur etwas auf. Auch wenn ich jetzt den Schlüssel wusste, war ich nicht so zuversichtlich wie Andy. Auch wenn ich die Möglichkeit hatte, in die andere Welt zurück zu kehren, zu Charlie und Renee, hatte ich doch meine Bedenken.

„Ich hatte Angst.", sagte ich.

„Genau. Und was war vorhin, als der Strom ausfiel? Da hattest du auch Angst und Carlisle hat gesagt, dass du auf einmal kurz verschwunden warst und nicht im Wohnzimmer, sondern unter der Treppe wieder aufgetaucht bist." Ich dachte über seine Worte nach.

„Eine wirklich interessante Theorie, Andy.", sagte Carlisle nachdenklich.

„Ach, das ist mehr als nur eine Theorie.", antwortete er abschätzig.

„Vielleicht hast du Recht." Carlisle sah mich nun forschend an. „Bella, es tut mir leid dich das zu fragen. Wenn du lieber nicht darüber reden möchtest, ist es in Ordnung."

Ich nickte. „Ich habe euch gerade meine Vergangenheit offenbart. Es macht mir nichts aus, darüber zu reden.", sagte ich. Carlisle nickte besorgt.

„Gut. Als du kurz verschwunden warst, was hast du gesehen oder gefühlt? Ich weiß, es muss dir bestimmt sehr schwer fallen, dich daran zu erinnern.", sagte er mitfühlend.

„Ich werde es ersuchen.", antwortete ich entschlossen.

Alle Blicke lagen neugierig auf mir. Ich schloss die Augen und versuchte mich zu erinnern. Langsam sprach ich – immer noch mit geschlossenen Augen:

„Ich hatte Angst und schrie alles aus meinem Inneren heraus. Dann flackerte es irgendwie. Der Raum verschwamm vor meinen Augen. Ich konnte es durch die Kürbisse erkennen. Der Raum verzerrte sich immer mehr. Dann war ich nicht mehr im Haus. Ich…war woanders. Ich spürte kalte Luft, die mir ins Gesicht blies."

Ich kniff die Augen fester zu, versuchte mich stärker zu konzentrieren. Es war zwar nicht ganz einfach, aber ich schaffte es.

„Ich war draußen…auf einem…Feld. Es war dunkel. Ich konnte kaum etwas erkennen. Dann plötzlich verschwamm die Umgebung wieder vor meinen Augen und ich war wieder woanders. Wieder hier in diesem Haus, dennoch woanders. Ich spürte keine frische Luft mehr."

Ich schlug die Augen wieder auf.

„Sehr interessant. Du musst wirklich für sehr kurze Zeit in der anderen Welt gewesen sein. Andy hat vermutlich recht damit, dass die Angst der Schlüssel dafür ist.", stimmte Carlisle zu.

Ich glaubte ihm. Ja, so muss es sein. Aber wie sollte ich es schaffen, wieder rüber zu wechseln und dauerhaft dort zu bleiben und nicht nur einen Moment lang?

„Wow!", kam es von Elli. „Erstaunlich, dass Angst so eine Wirkung haben kann." Dann stutzte sie und sah mich an. „Bella, was hast du gefühlt, als du bei dem anderem Haus warst, kurz bevor du hierher kamst?"

Richtig. Eine wirklich wichtige Frage. Ich versuchte mich zu erinnern.

„Ich bin dorthin gefahren, weil ich die Stimme von dem anderen Edward hören wollte."

„Was?", sagten alle. Ich wurde etwas rot. Ich versuchte, es zu erklären und hoffte, dass sie mich alle nicht für verrückt halten würden.

„Also, ich hatte herausgefunden, dass, wenn ich in einer bedrohlichen Situation war, seine Stimme hören konnte. Es ist eine Art Halluzination. Sie warnt mich immer vor irgendetwas. Eine trügerische Illusion, dass er mich immer noch beschützen wollte und ich ihm etwas bedeuten würde."

Ich holte tief Luft. Der Schmerz meldete sich und versuchte an die Oberfläche zu kommen.

„Ich fuhr zu dem Haus, um den greifbaren Beweis zu sehen, dass es ihn wirklich in meinem Leben gab. Ich hoffte seine Stimme zu hören. Dem war aber leider nicht so. Ich fühlte Schmerz…und…Angst vor diesem Ort. Und gerade als ich mich umdrehte und wieder zu meinem Transporter gehen wollte, habe ich deine Stimme gehört." Bei den letzten Worten sah ich vor allem Carlisle an.

Alle machten große Augen. Sie sahen besorgt und verwirrt aus, aber nicht so, als hielten sie mich für verrückt.

„Oh, Schwesterchen.", sagte Andy nur.

Dann sah ich, wie Edward langsam auf mich zutrat, sich neben mich setzte und mich in die Arme nahm. Der Schmerz fuhr mir durch die Brust. So heftig, dass ich dachte, ich müsse explodieren. Es fühlte sich so falsch, so fremd, und doch richtig und gut an. Einen Moment lang war ich wie erstarrt. Dann roch ich seinen köstlichen Duft und atmete tief ein. Auch wenn es mir später wehtun würde, so wollte ich diesen Moment genießen, auch wenn es ein anderer Edward war.

Sein süßer Duft, war wie ein Heilmittel für mich. Einerseits wollte ich mich befreien, da der Schmerz immer unerträglicher wurde. Andererseits war es ein so wunderbares Gefühl, das dafür sorgte, dass ich nicht in Stücke zerfiel. Durch Edward blieb ich ganz. Keiner von uns sagte etwas. Es war vollkommen still.  
Dann – viel zu früh – löste er sich von mir. Er sah mich besorgt an und sprach zu mir.

„Bella, ich möchte, dass du mir jetzt genau zuhörst."

Seine goldenen Augen glühten regelrecht. Sein Blick brannte sich in meinen. Ich war fasziniert, erstarrt. Wie lange hatte ich diesen Blick nicht gesehen? Ich konnte nur nicken und brachte kein Wort heraus.

„Bella, wenn Vampire erst mal ihre Seelenverwandten gefunden haben, dann sind sie für immer und ewig an sie gebunden." Er hielt inne und beobachtete mich ganz genau, während er weiter sprach.

„Auch wenn er dich verlassen hat, wird er früher oder später zu dir zurückkommen. Der Schmerz zerreißt ihn ebenso, wie er dich zerreißt. Er wird es nicht ewig aushalten können."

Ich starrte ihn geschockt an und musste verhindern, dass diese Worte in mich einsanken. Ich glaubte ihm nicht. Das war falsch. Ich merkte, wie mir Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das mag ja vielleicht bei anderen zutreffen, aber nicht bei mir. Ich bin doch nur ein Mensch. Nichts Besonderes.", sagte ich und meine Stimme brach.

Ich hörte ein leises Knurren. „Bella, wenn Vampire erst mal lieben, dann lieben sie für immer. Dabei spielt es keine Rolle, ob es sich um einen Vampir oder Menschen handelt.", sagte er ernst, fast wütend.

Das konnte nicht wahr sein? Das konnte nicht für mich gelten. Das war eine Lüge! Der Schmerz wurde immer schlimmer, je mehr ich über seine Worte nachdachte. Die Tränen flossen weiter und ich schüttelte wieder den Kopf.

„Ich bin da wohl eine Ausnahme.", beharrte ich weinend.

Edward machte die Augen schmal.

Plötzlich spürte ich eine Welle der Ruhe und Gelassenheit. Elli hatte also meine Gefühle wieder beeinflusst, um mich zu beruhigen. Ich sah zu ihr hinüber, dann zu den anderen Cullens und zu Andy. Er wusste, wie ich mich fühlte und weinte ebenso. Elli musste ihn bestimmt auch beruhigen. Sie sahen mich alle traurig und mitfühlend an, sogar Rosalie.

Dann spürte ich, wie mich die Müdigkeit übermannte und ich wehrte mich nicht dagegen. Ich spürte, wie mir mehr und mehr die Augen zufielen und jemand – vermutlich Edward – legte mich sanft wieder aufs Sofa.


	27. Experimente

**Experimente**

_Bellas POV - Paralleluniversum_

_(Paralleluniversum)_

Ich erwachte in meinem Bett. Seltsam. Wie kam ich nur hierher? Ich schlug die Decke zurück und stand auf. Ich war vollständig angezogen, abgesehen von meinen Schuhen. Komisch, ich kann mich gar nicht mehr erinnern nach Hause gekommen zu sein? Ich machte die Tür meines Zimmers auf und trat in den Flur. Da öffnete sich die Tür nebenan und Andy trat hinaus.

„Bella?"

„Andy?"

„Wie kamen wir nach Hause?", fragte er.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung.", antwortete ich.

Wir gingen die Treppe runter und hörten den Fernseher. Charlie war also da.

„Morgen, ihr zwei.", begrüßte er uns, als wir im Wohnzimmer angekommen waren.

„Hallo, Dad", sagten wir.  
„Dad, wie sind wir gestern nach Hause gekommen?", fragte ich. Charlie runzelte die Stirn.

„Das wisst ihr nicht mehr?" Wir schüttelten die Köpfe.  
„Einer der Kinder von Carlisle Cullen hat euch gestern nach Hause gebracht und nach oben getragen. Ihr beide habt tief und fest geschlafen. Ich glaube sein Name war Edward."

Ein leichter Schmerz fuhr mir durch die Brust, als ich mich an das Ende des Abends erinnerte. Dass ich in seinen Armen lag…

„Aha, ach so.", sagte Andy nur.

Wir warfen uns einen Blick zu.

„Haben wir wohl nicht mehr ganz mitgekriegt.", sagte ich trocken.

Andy und ich gingen in die Küche und machten uns Frühstück. Wir aßen schweigend, als der Fernseher ausgemacht wurde und Charlie zu uns stieß.

„So ihr beiden. Ich fahr dann mal los. Bis heute Abend dann."

„Klar, Dad.", sagte mein Bruder.

„Viel Spaß.", antwortete ich und versuchte fröhlich zu klingen.

Charlie zog sich an und mit einem genuschelten „Tschüss." Verließ er das Haus.

Dann beugten wir uns einander über dem Tisch zu.

„Also, wir haben den Schlüssel für den Übergang gefunden.", sagte ich und klang dabei sogar etwas enthusiastisch. Andy lächelte.

„Ja. Du weißt, was das heißt, oder?" Ich sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Ach ja?"

Er verdrehte die Augen.

„Na wir müssen üben."

Wir hatten inzwischen unser benutztes Geschirr abgewaschen, abgetrocknet und wieder weggestellt. Die Küche war nun wieder sauber. Wir gingen nach oben in mein Zimmer.

„Toll, und wie soll das jetzt von statten gehen?", fragte ich.

Andy setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden.

„Komm." Ich seufzte uns setzte mich ihm ebenfalls im Schneidersitz gegenüber.  
„Gib mir deine Hände."

Ich legte meine Hände in seine und wir drückten sie gegenseitig. Dann lächelten wir.

„Okay, wir wissen, dass der Schlüssel zum Übergang Angst ist.", fasste Andy nochmal zusammen. Ich nickte.

„Okay, dann stell dir jetzt etwas vor, vor dem du am Meisten Angst hast."  
Ich zuckte zusammen. „Bella, wenn du – beziehungsweise wir – in die andere Welt zurückkehren wollen, dann müssen wir das hier machen. Auch wenn es nicht gerade schön ist.", erinnerte er mich.

„Ich weiß.", seufzte ich.

„Also, wovor hast du die größte Angst?", fragte mein Bruder mich ernsthaft.

Ich überlegte genau, bevor ich darauf antwortete.

Meine wahre Liebe hatte mich verlassen.  
Ja, davor hatte ich immer Angst gehabt, dass dies eines Tages passieren könnte. Schließlich wurde mein Alptraum war. Ich hatte Angst. Angst vor dem Schmerz, der durch das Verlassen meiner Liebe geboren wurde.

Aber war dies wirklich meine größte Angst? Nein, erstaunlicherweise war sie es nicht.

Ich wusste, was meine größte Angst war beziehungsweise ist. Auch wenn mich meine Liebe verlassen hatte, auch wenn ich ihm nichts mehr bedeutete, so würde es mich zerstören, wenn MEIN Edward aufhören würde zu existieren. Wenn er diese Welt verlassen würde, ganz gleich, ob ich lebte oder selbst tot war.

Eine Welt ohne Edward – ich schluckte – konnte ich mir einfach nicht vorstellen. Eine Welt, in der es ihn nicht mehr gibt, wäre nicht vollständig und würde es auch nie wieder werden. Als hätte die Erde ihre Umlaufbahn verlassen und würde nun ziellos im Weltall herum irren. Ja, das wäre das der Welt. Das Ende meiner Welt. Wenn er nicht mehr leben würde, dann würde ich auch nicht mehr leben. Ich würde nicht einmal mehr existieren, wie ich es die letzte Zeit getan hatte. Ich räusperte mich und antwortete auf die Frage.

„Meine größte Angst ist, dass Edward stirbt. Eine Welt ohne ihn, ganz gleich, was mit mir passiert."  
Andy nickte nachdenklich.  
„Was ist deine größte Angst?", stellte ich nun die Gegenfrage.

Er antwortete ohne zu zögern. „Meine größte Angst ist, dich noch einmal zu verlieren. Egal, ob du in einer anderen Welt oder tot bist. Ohne dich kann ich nicht leben."

Er sah mich durchdringend an und ich nickte stumm.

„Okay, wir wissen jetzt, was unsere größte Angst ist. Und nun?", fragte ich nach ein paar Sekunden Stille. Andy drückte meine Hände jetzt ganz fest und atmete tief durch.

„Auch wenn es uns nun sehr schwerfallen wird." Er hielt inne. „Lass uns Angst haben!"

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte ich ihn perplex.

„Ich meine, stell dir deine Angst vor. Stell dir vor, dass deine Angst wahr wird. Das sie wirklich passiert."

„Oh.", erwiderte ich nur.

Ich wusste, dass es gleich sehr wehtun würde, aber das war nun mal der Preis für diese Fähigkeit. Ich holte tief Luft und schloss die Augen, während ich Andys Hände ganz fest drückte. Ich drückte sie, als seien sie mein Rettungsanker.

„Konzentrier dich ganz fest auf deine Angst!", hörte ich ihn sagen und ich spürte, wie er meinen Händedruck erwiderte.

Ich konzentrierte mich und holte all die Erinnerungen hervor, an die ich eigentlich nicht denken wollte – nicht denken dürfte. Dennoch tat ich es.

Als ich ihn zum ersten Mal in der Cafeteria mit seinen Geschwistern sah. Seine blasse glatte Haut, sein Haar, sein Gesicht und seine wütenden schwarzen Augen.  
Als er mich in Bio zum ersten Mal ansprach und ich in seine goldenen Augen schaute. Wie seine Stimme klang, als er zum ersten Mal meinen Namen aussprach.  
Als er mich vor dem Van und vor den Männern in Port Angeles gerettet hatte. Wie sicher ich mich bei ihm gefühlt hatte und der Duft, den sein Körper verströmte.  
Als wir zusammen im Restaurant saßen und er mich mit seinen leuchtenden Augen beobachtete und sich mir langsam öffnete.  
Als ich mit ihm auf der Lichtung war und das funkelnde Glitzern seiner Haut gesehen hatte. So ein wunderschöner Anblick.  
Als ich seine Stimme im Ballettstudio hörte, als ich dabei war zu verbrennen.  
Als ich auf dem Abschlussball in seinen Armen lag und er mit mir getanzt hatte, obwohl das so eine schreckliche Vorstellung für mich war. Aber nicht mit ihm an meiner Seite.

Dann kam die schrecklichste Erinnerung.

Als ich mit ihm am Waldesrand hinter Charlies Haus war und er mir sagte, er wolle mich nicht mehr. Ich spürte Tränen näher kommen. Dann konzentrierte ich mich noch mehr.  
Ich dachte an unser Gespräch zurück, als wir uns an meinem Geburtstag Romeo und Julia angeschaut hatten. Dass er mir erzählt hatte, dass er sein Leben beenden wollte für den Fall, dass er nicht rechtzeitig zu meiner Rettung kam.

Da überkam mich diese Angst zum ersten Mal. Eine Welt ohne Edward? Unvorstellbar! Doch genau das tat ich nun. Ich versuchte mir eine Welt ohne IHN, meinen Engel, vorzustellen.

Die Welt wurde düster für mich. Alles wurde immer dunkler. Kein Licht gab es mehr. Kein Glanz und keine Schönheit. Keine Sterne, keinen Mond, keine Sonne. Auf der Welt herrschte die reine Finsternis ohne Hoffnung auf Erlösung.  
Es gab nichts Gutes mehr.  
Das Böse und Schlechte hatte nun die Oberhand.

Es war wie in meinem Alptraum nur viel schlimmer. Das Schlimme war, dass die Welt nie aus diesem Alptraum mehr erwachen würde. Meine Gedanken kreisten immer nur um diese eine Vorstellung. Ich spürte, wie Panik sich in mir aufbaute, schneller und schneller und schneller. Die Wellen der Panik und der Angst schlugen über mir zusammen und ertränkten mich. Ich drückte Andys Hände so fest ich nur konnte. Ich brauchte sie. Ohne Andy würde ich das nicht überstehen. Die Wellen rissen mich immer mehr in die Tiefe. Immer mehr in die Finsternis. Immer mehr ins Nichts hinunter.

Dann spürte ich etwas.

Ein Zittern? Ich wusste es nicht. Ich war einfach viel zu tief in meiner Erinnerung versunken.

NEIN! STOPP! Das war keine Erinnerung! Es war nur eine Vorstellung. Eine Vorstellung über das Ende der Welt.

Ich spürte, wie Tränen mir die Wangen hinunter liefen. Dann fühlte ich erneut etwas.

Es war, als würde ich schwanken. Hin und her. Immer schneller. Immer stärker. War das alles nur Einbildung? Ich konnte die Augen nicht öffnen. Es gelang mir einfach nicht.

Das Nichts – die Vorstellung – hatte mich komplett umschlungen. Ich kam nicht von ihr los.

_(Reguläres Universum)_

Dann spürte ich noch etwas. Es war, als würde ich fliegen. Nur kurz. Dann fühlte es sich so an, als würde ich – mit Andy – gegen etwas Hartem gestoßen. Ich glaubte zu hören, wie etwas zu Bruch ging.

Aber sicher war ich mir nicht.

Obwohl ich Andy nicht sehen konnte, spürte ich, dass er bei mir war.

Dann wurde es Schwarz und die Finsternis war um mich und in mir.


	28. Verschwunden oder Tot?

**Verschwunden oder Tot?**

_Edwards POV - Reguläres Universum_

_(Reguläres Universum)_

Ich rannte und rannte. Ich rannte schon seit Tagen, um Victoria zu finden. Nur eine leise Spur ihres Geruchs aufzuschnappen. Aber nichts. Ich war in England, Brasilien und nun bin hier. In Texas. Ich hatte alles Mögliche versucht. Auf meiner Reise habe ich viele Vampire getroffen. Ich sah jeden in den Kopf und las die Gedanken, ob sie vielleicht eine rothaarige Frau gesehen haben. Auch kam ich mit einigen ins Gespräch, die mich zuerst immer komisch ansahen wegen meiner Augenfarbe. Doch auch sie konnten mir nicht helfen. Konnten mir auch nicht den kleinsten Hinweis geben.

Ich war – oder bin – ein miserabler Jäger. Ich war langsam am Verzweifeln. Seit ich SIE verlassen hatte, war ich zu Nichts mehr imstande. Nicht einmal jene zu jagen, die eine Gefahr für SIE waren oder noch werden könnten. Niemand sollte IHR Leben bedrohen. Nicht einmal ich selbst.

Ich hatte SIE nun vor 45 Tagen verlassen. Ich hatte SIE verlassen, um SIE vor mir und meiner Welt zu schützen. SIE sollte nicht mehr in einer Welt voller Monster leben. SIE gehörte nicht in die ewige Verdammnis, in die ewige Nacht. SIE war so ein reines unschuldiges Mädchen. SIE war ein Wesen, das auf der Seite der Sonne und des Lichts wandeln sollte. SIE hatte es nicht verdient in die Finsternis gezogen zu werden. SIE verdiente ein Leben. Ein ganz normales Menschenleben. Ohne Vampire. Ohne seelenlose Monster. SIE sollte mich vergessen und IHR Leben weiterleben, als hätte es mich nie gegeben.

Es schmerzte in meiner Brust und mein kaltes stummes Herz drohte zu zerspringen, als mir – wieder zum tausendsten Mal – klar wurde, dass ich nicht mehr ein Teil IHRES Lebens sein konnte – sein durfte. Die Vorstellung, dass SIE mit einem anderen Mann glücklich wird, zerfetzte mein Herz. Warum konnte ich nicht dieser Mann für SIE sein? Ich würde SIE beschützen vor allem und jedem, der IHR körperlichen oder seelischen Schmerz zufügen wollte.

HALT! Ich musste damit aufhören.

Ich konnte dieser Mann nicht für SIE sein. Niemals! Ich bin kein Mensch. Ich bin eine seelenlose Kreatur, die tötet um zu überleben. Ich habe SIE nicht verdient. Das hatte ich nie! Trotzdem tat es mir unendlich weh, meine Seelenverwandte verloren zu haben. SIE war die einzige, die ich jemals wollte. Doch ich durfte SIE nicht haben. Das stand mir nicht zu.

Deshalb war das Schicksal von Anfang an gegen uns. Alles ging schief, was schief gehen konnte. Als ich SIE zum ersten Mal sah, hätte ich SIE töten können. Als SIE Zeit mit mir verbrachte, hätte ich sie töten können. Als wir uns küssten, hätte ich SIE töten können. Als ich das Gift von James aus ihrem Körper heraus saugte, hätte ich SIE töten können. Und an ihrem Geburtstag hätte Jasper SIE fast getötet. Natürlich war das nicht seine Schuld. Wir sind, was wir sind. Doch all diese Sachen zeigten mir, dass wir Monster waren. Und Monster durften etwas Reines wie SIE nicht besitzen. Das wollte mir das Schicksal von Anfang an sagen.

Doch ich egoistische Kreatur hatte nur mein Verlangen im Sinn und hatte nicht an SIE gedacht. Immer wieder gewann meine Selbstsucht die Oberhand. Meine Selbstsucht, die SIE ständig in Gefahr gebracht und schließlich fast getötet hatte. Also hatte ich es schweren Herzens doch geschafft sie zu verlassen, damit sie nie wieder in solche Gefahr geraten konnte. Nein. Damals hatte ich es geschafft an ihr Wohl zu denken und nicht meiner Selbstsucht nachzugeben.

Aber mit jedem weiteren Tag der verging, wurde der Schmerz stärker, oder er hörte nie auf. Seine Intensität war konstant. Ich wusste es nicht. Aber ich konnte nicht mehr. Ich war in Texas irgendwo im Wald und verkroch mich. Ich hatte es nicht geschafft, Victoria zu finden. Ich hatte keine Kraft mehr, um nach ihr zu suchen. Die Verfolgungsjagd hatte nicht mehr die Macht, mich von meinem Schmerz abzulenken. Kein Stück mehr.

Der Schmerz zerstörte mich jeden Tag, jede Stunde, jede Minute, jede Sekunde mehr. Aber eigentlich machte das kein Unterschied mehr. Schließlich war ich schon seit 45 Tagen tot. Seit diesem Tag war ich nur noch eine Hülle. Ich hatte meine Seele verlassen. Ich hatte SIE verlassen. Ohne SIE war mein Leben – meine Existenz – völlig sinnlos. Was sollte ich ohne SIE tun? Doch ich zahlte diesen Preis sehr gern, wenn SIE dadurch wieder ein normales Leben führen und glücklich sein kann.

Doch tat ich das wirklich?

Ich konnte ohne SIE nicht existieren, nicht ohne SIE leben. Keinen Tag mehr. Die Qual fraß mich von innen auf. Es war schmerzhaft. Nein. Ich konnte nicht mehr. Ich musste zu IHR. Auch wenn ich es mir verboten hatte. Aber ich hatte keine Kraft mehr. Ich war nicht mehr stark genug, um ohne SIE zu sein. Doch halt.

Was sollte ich IHR sagen, wenn wir uns gegenüberstehen? Wollte SIE mich noch? Würde SIE mich zurück haben wollen, nachdem ich SIE so sehr verletzt hatte? Oder die andere Möglichkeit. Mein Herz zog sich vor Qualen zusammen.

Wenn sie IHR Menschenleben bereits mit einem anderem Mann teilte. Vielleicht jener, der IHR in dieser schweren Zeit beistand? Ich hoffte es nicht, und doch wünschte ich es mir so sehr. Für SIE. Sie verdiente einen Mann, der sie glücklich machen konnte. Der ihr all das geben konnte, was ich nicht konnte. Ich brüllte innerlich vor Schmerzen, als ich mir das vorstellte. Es wäre durchaus denkbar.

Ich rannte und rannte weiter. Zum Glück war es Nacht. So musste ich nicht besonders aufpassen. Ich rannte immer schneller. Ich wollte so schnell wie möglich bei IHR sein. Aber zuerst würde ich sie beobachten. Ich musste erst sehen, wie sich ihr Leben nach meinem Weggang entwickelt hat.

Ich stellte mir ihr Gesicht vor. Ihr blasse Haut, die von ihrem braunen Haar wunderschön umrahmt wurde. Ihre wunderschönen roten Lippen, wie sie sich einladend öffneten und meine Lippen sanft berührten. Was wenn diese Lippen nun einen anderen berührten? Wieder durchzuckte mich erneut ein heftiger Schmerz.

Ihre wundervollen schokoladenbraunen Augen, wie sie mich ansahen, als wäre ich IHRE Welt. Ich sah IHRE Augen genau vor mir. Dieses Braun, in das ich immer tiefer und tiefer versank. Die Liebe, die sie ausstrahlten. In mir breitete sich ein warmes Gefühl aus. Doch das wurde sofort wieder erstickt. Was, wenn diese Augen jetzt jemand anderen so ansahen? Einen anderen, dem SIE ihre Liebe geschenkt hat. Der Schmerz kehrte zurück und wurde noch stärker – wenn das überhaupt möglich war –, als mir ein weiterer Gedanke in den Sinn kam.

Ich sah wieder das Bild vor Augen, das ich so gut wie immer sah. Wie das Licht, die Liebe, die Verbundenheit, das Vertrauen in ihren Augen erlosch, als SIE meinen Lügen geglaubt hatte. Wie konnte SIE mir nur glauben? Wie konnte ich SIE so leicht davon überzeugen, dass ich SIE nicht mehr liebte? SIE kannte doch die Wahrheit. SIE wusste doch, dass SIE alles war, was mich ausmachte. Ohne SIE würde ich aufhören zu existieren. Warum konnte ich so schnell IHR Vertrauen zerstören? Ich wusste die Antwort auf all diese Fragen nicht. Würde ich sie jemals bekommen? Diese Frage und die Angst vor den Antworten jagten mir einen weiteren tiefen Schmerz durch die Brust.

Es war erstaunlich, dass ich noch nicht zusammen gebrochen bin. Ich rannte immer weiter und versuchte alle schlechten Gedanken aus meinem Kopf zu vertreiben, oder sie wenigstens in die kleinste Ecke meines Gehirns zu verbannen. Es war Morgen. Der Morgen nach Halloween. Ich war in Forks angekommen.

Plötzlich vibrierte mein Handy. Natürlich war es Alice. Sie wusste natürlich, dass ich schwach geworden bin. Ich nahm den Anruf entgegen.

„Hallo Alice. Ich will jetzt nichts von dir hören. Ja, ich bin wieder in Forks, aber das bedeutet noch lange nicht, dass…" Ich konnte nicht weiterreden, denn Alice unterbrach mich. Ihre Stimme überschlug sich fast.

„Komm sofort nach Hause!", befahl sie.

Ich verstand sie nicht. Warum soll ich jetzt dorthin gehen? Ich muss zu Charlies Haus, um nach IHR zu sehen. Plötzlich fiel mir etwas an Alice Tonfall auf.

„Alice, sind die anderen auch alle da?", fragte ich.

„Natürlich, wir sind alle da. Und jetzt komm nach Hause, sofort und gehe nicht erst zu Charlie. Komm SOFORT!", sagte Alice genervt und wütend.

Dann wurde die Verbindung unterbrochen. Ich verstand ihren Befehl nicht. War irgendetwas zu Hause – hier in Forks – passiert? Vielleicht Esme oder Carlisle? Panik stieg in mir auf und ich rannte ohne Umwege zu dem Haus. Aber etwas stimmte nicht. Sie waren nicht im Haus, wie ich dachte. Alle standen draußen und starrten auf etwas. Auf was, das konnte ich nicht erkennen. Ich war noch zu weit weg.

°Was macht der hier?° Alices Stimme.

°Ich rieche nichts.° Das war Carlisle.

Ich war eine halbe Minute später bei meiner Familie angelangt. Sie sahen alle verwirrt und erschrocken aus, außer Rosalie natürlich.

„Was ist los?", fragte ich angespannt. Ich wurde immer besorgter.

„Dreh dich mal um.", sagte Alice leise zu mir.

Ich tat es und erstarrte zu Eis. Dort, ein paar Meter vor unserem Haus, stand IHR Transporter. Aber SIE war nirgends zu sehen. SIE war also hier gewesen. Wann war das? Wieso kam SIE hierher zurück? SIE sollte hier nie wieder sein. Was wollte SIE hier? Dachte SIE, es wäre noch jemand von uns hier? Ich verstand den Sinn ihrer Handlung einfach nicht.

Dann löste ich mich aus meiner Starre und sog die Luft ein. Ich roch SIE nicht. Aber IHR Transporter war hier. Warum roch ich SIE nicht? Wenn IHR Transporter hier noch steht, dann muss SIE doch in der Nähe sein. Ich müsste SIE also riechen. Ich konzentrierte mich voll auf meinen Geruchssinn und schmeckte die Luft. Aber nichts.

Kein Duft nach Lavendel oder Fresien war zu riechen. IHR Duft war nicht zu riehen. Warum nicht? IHR Transporter stand doch hier! Ich verstand das alles nicht. Ich merkte, wie mich die Sorge ergriff, die sich mehr und mehr in Angst umwandelte. Ich drehte mich zu meiner Familie um.

„Wo ist SIE?", fragte ich panisch.

Eine sehr dumme Frage. Natürlich wussten sie es auch nicht. Aber das war die erste Frage, die mir in den Sinn kam.

°Das wissen wir nicht. Wir sind genauso ratlos wie du.°, dachte Carlisle.

°Oh, mein Gott. Wo ist Bella nur? Hoffentlich ist ihr nichts passiert.°, dachte Esme.

Ihr Name stach mir ins Herz, auch wenn er nicht laut ausgesprochen wurde. Wie konnte sie IHREN Namen auch nur denken?

°Mist, wo ist unsere Kleine?°, dachte Emmett besorgt. Er liebte SIE inzwischen wie eine kleine Schwester.

°Seltsam. Ich kann nicht die winzigste Spur von ihr riechen.°, dachte Jasper.

°Toll, diese Göre macht doch nur Ärger.°, dachte Rosalie verächtlich.

Ich knurrte sie an. Doch sie erwiderte trotzig meinen finsteren Blick und Emmett legte einen Arm um Rosalies Schultern.

„Wir müssen Bella suchen.", sagte Carlisle bestimmt.

Wieder zuckte ich innerlich zusammen. Wir teilten uns alle daraufhin auf und suchten – und schnupperten – die nähere Umgebung ab. Auch Rosalie half mit, wenn auch äußerst widerwillig. Ich konnte aber nichts von IHR riechen. Absolut nichts. Ich ging wieder zurück. Die anderen warteten schon auf mich. Doch leider dachte jeder, dass er nichts riechen konnte. Die Sorge schnürte mir die Kehle zu.

„Tja, vielleicht wurde sie ja getötet.", sagte Rosalie ohne Nachzudenken.

Ich knurrte sie heftig an. Ich war kurz davor, ihr an die Gurgel zu springen. Doch Emmetts Stimme unterbrach mein Vorhaben.

„Rose!", fuhr er sie an. „Würdest du auch so darüber denken, wenn ICH an Bellas Stelle wäre?", fragte er.

Daraufhin wurde Rosalie so still und klein, dass ich – wenn die Situation nicht so ernst gewesen wäre – laut gelacht hätte. Sogar in ihrem Kopf war es daraufhin ziemlich still. Keine dummen Bemerkungen über SIE waren mehr zu hören. Ich wandte mich zu Alice.

„Alice, kannst du SIE nicht sehen?", meine Frage klang schon bissig, durch diese Sorge.

Doch Alice verstand mich und blieb ganz ruhig. Sie konzentrierte sich und ihr Gesicht wurde für einen kurzen Moment ausdruckslos. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Tut mir leid, Edward. Ich sehe nichts. Absolut nichts. Fast so, als wäre Bella tatsächlich tot."

Diese 2 Worte „Bella" und „tot" raubten mir den Verstand und rissen mein Herz in tausend kleine Stücke. Der Schmerz pulsierte.

„NEIN!", schrie ich verzweifelt.

Das konnte nicht sein! Das darf nicht sein! SIE hatte mir doch versprochen, nichts Dummes oder Waghalsiges zu tun! Wo war SIE nur? SIE ist nicht tot! Das konnte – und wollte ich nicht akzeptieren. Dann spürte ich eine Welle der Ruhe über mich. Ich knurrte Jasper an. Das wollte ich jetzt auf keinen Fall. Wenn er das noch einmal machen würde, würde ich ihn umbringen.

Doch durch die Ruhe, die Jasper kurz in mir ausgebreitet hatte, konnte ich wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen. Charlie! Charlie würde vielleicht wissen, was mit IHR passiert ist, auch wenn ich keine große Hoffnung hatte. Doch ich klammerte mich an jeden Strohhalm.

„Ich gehe zu Charlie.", sagte ich nur, bevor mich jemand aufhalten konnte.

Ich rannte los. Aber was sollte ich ihm sagen, wenn ich vor seiner Tür stand. Er hasste mich jetzt für das, was ich IHR angetan hatte. Er würde mir nie verraten, wo SIE ist, wenn er es denn tatsächlich wusste. Aber vielleicht konnte ich einen Hinweis in seinen Gedanken lesen. Ich wollte – ich musste – SIE sehen.

Sie ist nicht tot! Inzwischen war es Vormittag. Ich musste schon etwas aufpassen, um nicht erwischt zu werden. Doch das war mir egal. Naja, fast egal. Ich wollte das meiner Familie nicht antun und musste mich daher zusammen reißen.

Plötzlich hatte ich Charlies Geruch in der Nase. Er war sehr stark. Komisch. Er war also nicht zu Hause. Wo war er dann? Ich folgte der Spur und sah, dass er zu seinem Auto ging. Ich fragte mich, was er dort gerade zu suchen hatte. Als er wegfuhr, trat ich aus den Bäumen hervor. Es war sonst kein anderer Mensch hier. Ich ging zu dem Ort, von dem Charlie gerade gekommen war. Was wollte er hier? Ich hatte leichte Panik vor dieser Antwort.

Ich folgte seinem Geruch und blieb dort stehen, wo auch er stehen geblieben war, und das für lange Zeit. Ich starrte auf den Stein und wollte einfach nicht glauben, was ich da las. Aber letztendlich musste ich es doch tun. Die Buchstaben standen nun mal in dieser Reihenfolge dort. Ich war wie erstarrt und wollte nicht, dass das Geschriebene in mich einsank, aber es war zu mächtig für mich. Es war, als würde ich körperlich und seelisch zusammen brechen. Immer und immer wieder.

Isabella Marie Swan

13. 09. 1987 – 14. 06.1994

Das konnte nicht stimmen. Das war falsch. Die Schmerzen drohten mich zu zerstören. Diese Qualen der letzten 45 Tage waren harmlos, im Gegensatz zu dem Schmerz, den ich jetzt empfand.

Bella – jetzt konnte ich ihren Namen denken – soll tot sein? Und das seit über 11 Jahren?

Das war nicht möglich. Das musste falsch sein. Wenn Bella wirklich seit so vielen Jahren schon tot ist, wer war dann die junge Frau, mit der ich die schönsten Monate meines Daseins verbracht hatte? War sie ein Geist? Eine Illusion? Wollte mir der Himmel das zeigen, was ich brauchte, um vollständig zu sein? Es mir zeigen, obwohl sie schon längst tot war? Obwohl ich sie schon längst verloren hatte, bevor ich auch nur ahnte, dass sie die Eine für mich ist?

Wollte Gott – wenn es ihn überhaupt gab – mich verhöhnen? Wenn ja, dann hatte er wirklich seinen Spaß. Habe ich die schönste Zeit meiner gesamten Existenz nur mit einer „Erscheinung" verbracht? Wenn das stimmte, warum haben sie dann alle Menschen gesehen? Warum konnte meine Familie sie sehen, obwohl sie doch nur meiner Einbildung entspringen konnte? Das war alles ziemlich unlogisch und ich wandte mich schnell der zweiten Möglichkeit zu.

Das gab es wirklich und sie war keine Einbildung. Ich habe eine reale lebende Person in meinen Armen gehalten, sie geküsst. Aber ihr Name war nicht Bella. Wieso nicht? Der Name stand für all das Schöne in dieser Welt. Diese Frau trug nicht den Namen meiner Schönheit? Wie heißt diese Frau dann? Ich konnte sie mir mit keinem anderen Namen vorstellen.

Der Name „Bella" war perfekt für sie, wie alles an ihr. Auch hatte ich nicht das Gefühl, dass sie log, als sie mir damals bestätigte, dass ihr Name Bella Swan sei. Was hatte das alles zu bedeuten? Vielleicht glaubte sie, dass ihr Name „Bella" ist. Aber warum? Und selbst, wenn sie damals gelogen hatte, warum sollte sie mir ihren wahren Namen verheimlichen? Ich wusste keine Antwort auf diese Fragen.

Warum war Charlie hier? Er trauerte bestimmt um seine Tochter. Aber als ich in ihrer Wohnung war, hatte ich kein Foto mit einem anderen Mädchen, also mit „Bella" gesehen. Oh Gott, war das alles verworren. Es war, als wäre ich mitten in einen Alptraum gelandet. Wie hieß nur dieses Mädchen? Warum sagte sie, sie sei Bella? Ich empfand Wut, Trauer und Verzweiflung. Ich konnte nicht glauben, dass ich die Zeit mit einer Frau verbracht hatte, die nicht „Bella" hieß.

Nein. Das konnte nicht sein. Aber es gab keine andere Erklärung. Warum sonst sollte der Grabstein hier stehen. Aber wenn Bella wirklich tot war, warum haben wir dann am 13. September ihren Geburtstag gefeiert?

Naja, „gefeiert" war nun nicht das passende Wort. Hat sie sich deswegen erst so gegen ihren Geburtstag und der Party gestäubt? Weil es eigentlich nicht ihr Geburtstag war? Aber warum hat sie das dann überhaupt behauptet? Das waren für mich alles absurde Gedanken.

Für mich stand nur eins fest. Ich konnte nicht glauben, dass ich mit einer anderen Frau meine kostbare Zeit verbracht hatte. Ich hatte verloren. Wiedermal.

Der Schmerz verbrannte mich innerlich. Es war schlimmer als sie Hölle.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit riss ich mich von diesem Anblick los, der für immer in meinem Gedächtnis eingebrannt sein würde, und rannte zurück zum Haus. Ich wollte und konnte das nicht akzeptieren, verstehen oder gar verkraften. Bella und tot?

°Nein! Nein, nein, nein!°, hallten die Worte in meinem Kopf wider.

Die anderen warteten draußen auf mich. Sie hatten sich keinen Millimeter von der Stelle bewegt. Alle sahen mich an. Besorgt und Verzweifelt. Selbst Rosalie schaute etwas bedrückt.

„Alice hat uns alles erzählt.", sagte Carlisle ruhig. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und sah Alice an.

„Alice, bitte konzentriere dich noch einmal. Du musst sie doch sehen können."

„Ich habe schon versucht.", sagte sie, „Immer und immer wieder. Aber ich kann sie nicht sehen. Bella – oder diese Frau – scheint wirklich tot zu sein."

„Ihr Name ist Bella. Sie heißt so und nicht anders!", brüllte ich sie zornig an.

„Aber Edward…", setzte Esme an. Doch sie wurde unterbrochen.

Wir hörten Glas zersplittern. Dann rochen wir Menschenblut. Ich zögerte nicht und ging sofort rein um nachzusehen, was passiert war. Alle anderen folgten mir. Nur Alice und Jasper nicht. Ich roch 2 Menschen und sie rochen ähnlich, fast identisch. Den einen Geruch erkannte ich sofort.

Es war der Duft nach Fresien oder Lavendeln. Es war Ihr Geruch. Es war der Geruch meiner Bella. Für mich würde sie immer „Bella" heißen, ganz egal wie ihr wirklicher Name ist, wenn ich den eben heraus gefundenen Tatsachen wirklich Glauben schenkte, was ich nicht wollte. Ich war nur glücklich, dass ich Bella wieder riechen konnte.

Aber wie konnte das sein? Wie kam sie hierher? Sie erschien praktisch aus dem Nichts. Alice konnte nichts sehen. Und ich roch ihr Blut. Was ist mit ihr passiert? Wie kam es, dass sie durch unsere Glaswand geflogen kam? Und wer war die andere Person, die so ähnlich roch wie sie?

Der Geruch stimmte fast mit ihrem überein. Der Geruch war ebenfalls sehr köstlich, aber natürlich nicht so köstlich, wie der von Bella. Dieser Geruch war herber, aber nur eine kleine Spur. Seltsam. Dass es so etwas überhaupt gab. Aber das war jetzt alles nicht mehr wichtig. Nur Bella war jetzt wichtig und die Versorgung ihrer Wunden.

Carlisle und ich gingen den anderen voraus. Wir folgten den Gerüchen. In meinem Zimmer waren sie am stärksten. Ich riss die Tür auf. Und da sah ich sie. Auf den ersten Blick, sah es so aus, als würde ich doppelt sehen. Zwei Bellas. Dann trat ich zu den 2 Personen näher heran, die mit weit aufgerissenen Augen unbewegt da lagen. Nein – oder ja – es waren zwei Bellas. Irgendwo.

Ich erschrak leicht und riss die Augen auf, als ich sie näher betrachtete.

Sie sahen genau gleich aus. Die gleiche Haarlänge, die gleiche Haarfarbe, der gleiche Hautton und genau die gleichen schokoladenbraunen Augen. Nur die eine Person war größer und muskulöser als die andere. Dann traf mich die Erkenntnis wie ein Schlag.

Zwillinge. Eineiige Zwillinge, jedoch mit unterschiedlichem Geschlecht.

Soweit ich wusste, kam dieses Phänomen nur äußerst selten vor. Nun war mir klar, warum beide fast genau gleich rochen.

Bella hatte einen männlichen Zwillingsbruder. Erstaunlich. Aber jetzt waren andere Sachen wichtiger. Beide bewegten sich nicht und starrten mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an die Decke. Sie hatten Schnittverletzungen am Kopf und an den Armen.

„Edward, lass mich durch. Ich muss sie behandeln.", fuhr Carlsile mich barsch an.

An die anderen hatte ich gar nicht mehr gedacht. Selbst ihre Gedanken hatte ich nicht empfangen, weil ich zu sehr mit meinen eigenen beschäftigt war. Aber die Hauptsache war, was mich wenigstens etwas erleichterte, dass Bella nicht tot war. Und ich hoffte, dass das so bleiben würde.

„Emmett, trag diesen jungen Mann in mein Arbeitszimmer!", befahl Carlisle, während er Bella hinaus trug, auf dem Weg ins Arbeitszimmer.

Eigentlich hätte ich das gemacht, aber ich war einfach zu fassungslos. Ich konnte nichts machen. Ich musste das alles erst einmal verarbeiten.

„Wow. Jetzt gibt's Bella schon zweimal.", scherzte Emmett.

Er legte den männlichen Zwilling ebenfalls auf eine Liege, die neben der stand, wo meine Bella lag.

°Bitte stirb nicht! Jetzt wo ich dich doch erst wieder hab. Ich will dich nicht noch einmal verlieren.°, dachte ich verzweifelt.

„Zwillinge. Wer hätte das gedacht?", sagte Esme und klang besorgt.

Natürlich machte sie sich Sorgen um Bella und um ihren…Bruder. Komisch, das Wort im Zusammenhang mit Bella zu benutzen. Ich hatte keine Fotos von Zwillingen in ihrer Wohnung gesehen. Und auch keinen…weiteren…Grabstein.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Daran wollte ich nicht mehr denken. Alice stand nun neben mir.

°Ich habe sie nicht kommen sehen. Warum habe ich nichts gesehen? Woher kamen sie auf einmal? Wie kamen sie hierher? Als wären sie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht.°

Diese Gedanken waren wohl eher für sie selbst bestimmt, dennoch antwortete ich: „Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung."

Alice verschwand wieder und ich sah in ihren Gedanken, dass sie Jasper auf den neusten Stand bringen wollte.

°Zwillinge?°, dachte Rosalie überrascht. °Na toll, noch eine Bella, die uns Ärger macht!°

Ich knurrte sie an. Doch sie achtete nicht darauf und schritt würdig hinaus. Ich blieb im Arbeitszimmer zusammen mit Carlisle und beobachtete ihn, wie er Bella und den Mann verarztete.

„Geh lieber, Edward. Quäle dich nicht.", sagte er besorgt.

„Nein. Es macht mir nichts mehr aus. Als ich vor dem Grabstein stand und begriff, dass ich sie für immer verloren hatte, irgendwo, da ließ die Wirkung ihres Blutes auf mich nach. Er hat jetzt nicht mehr dieselbe Macht über mich, wie früher. Es ist nicht anstrengend für mich hierzubleiben. Ich glaube fast, dass der Schmerz, den ich empfand, als ich glaubte sie sei tot, das Verlangen nach ihrem Blut geheilt hat. Mein Wesen schreckt jetzt vor allem zurück, was mir noch einmal so einen Schmerz bereitet. Der Geruch macht mir wirklich nichts mehr aus.", versicherte ich Carlisle.

Er machte große Augen, glaubte meinen Worten und widmete sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu. Ich nahm mir einen Stuhl, zog ihn an Bellas Liege heran und setzte mich. Ich nahm ihre Hand und sah sie an.

Natürlich war sie immer noch schön. Jedoch wirkte sie blasser und schmaler als vorher. In ihren Augen spiegelte sich ein sehr, sehr tiefer Schmerz. Sie wirkte traurig und verzweifelt. Selbst jetzt in dieser Situation.

Mein Herz zog sich vor Schmerzen zusammen. Ich hätte jetzt am liebsten geweint, wenn ich gekonnt hätte. Ich schluchzte leise.

„Bella, ich liebe dich. Ich werde dich nie mehr verlassen. Aber bitte verlasse mich jetzt bitte auch nicht. Das würde ich nicht verkraften. Nicht noch einmal.", flüsterte ich zu ihr.


	29. Zwillinge

**Zwillinge**

_Edwards POV - Reguläres Universum_

_(Reguläres Universum)_

Ich betete jede Sekunde, dass meine Bella endlich aufwacht. Ich war nicht von ihrer Seite gewichen, habe nicht ihre Hand losgelassen, während Carlisle sie – und ihren Zwilling – verarztet hat. Als Jasper kurz herein kam, um es mit seinen eigenen Augen zu sehen, war er erstaunt.

°Es stimmt also tatsächlich.°, dachte er nur.

Dann verließ er den Raum wieder. Denn obwohl Carlisle sie beide behandelt hatte, war das Blut noch deutlich zu riechen. Es waren seit diesem Unglück nun 4 Stunden, 43 Minuten und 9 Sekunden vergangen. Jede weitere Sekunde war eine Qual für mich.

Was war mit ihr und ihm passiert? Was hatte sie die letzten 46 Tage gemacht? Was hatte es mit ihrem Bruder auf sich? Warum wusste ich nichts von ihm? Auch Alice, die damals Bella hatte kommen sehen, hatte keinen männlichen Zwilling gesehen. Warum wachten sie nicht auf? Ich verstand das alles nicht.

Wieder einmal verfluchte ich es, nicht ihre Gedanken hören zu können. Dann könnte ich mich persönlich davon überzeugen, dass ihr Gehirn aktiv war und wäre somit nicht an einem Gerät angewiesen, das monoton piept. Es war nervenaufreibend. Doch so sehr ich mich auch konzentrierte, ich konnte nichts hören.

Dann aus heiterem Himmel, man konnte damit einfach nicht rechnen, richteten sich beide – Bella und ihr Zwillingsbruder – mit weit aufgerissenen Augen ruckartig auf, während sie „AHHH!", wie aus einem Munde brüllten.

Ich wäre fast vor Schreck und Überraschung zurück gewichen. Aber natürlich ließ ich ihre Hand nicht los. Carlisle und Alice durch die Schreie alarmiert, kamen ins Arbeitszimmer. Carlisle war nun an Bellas Liege angelangt und sah sie prüfend und besorgt an, dann war er einen Blick zu seinem anderen Patienten. Ihr Atem der schnell, nach dem Aufwachen kam, beruhigte sich langsam wieder. Ebenso wie bei ihrem männlichen Ebenbild.

Dann schein ihr plötzlich bewusst zu werden, wo sie war. Ihr Blick veränderte sich. Sie war erst panisch, blickte dann in das Gesicht ihres Bruders und entspannte sich etwas. Auch er schien sich zu entspannen, nachdem er ihr Gesicht erblickt hatte. Doch Carlisle und mich hatten die beiden noch nicht wahrgenommen.

Ich wollte etwas zu ihr sagen, aber mir fehlten wirklich die Worte, was mir nur äußerst selten passiert. Naja, eigentlich ist mir das erst passiert, seitdem ich Bella kennen gelernt habe. Sie überraschte mich immer wieder mit ihren manchmal unlogischen Gedankengängen. Diese Frau war immer ein Rätsel für mich gewesen. Doch genau das war ein Grund, warum ich sie so sehr liebte.

Da ich nichts sagen konnte, drückte ich ihre Hand. Sie hatte anscheinend noch gar nicht bemerkt, dass ich ihre Hand hielt. Erschrocken fuhr sie herum. Sie sah mich an. Aber ihr Blick irritierte mich. Sie sah nicht verängstigt oder erleichtert aus, wie ich vermutetet hatte.

Nein, eher verwirrt, überrascht und enttäuscht. Warum enttäuscht? Etwa, weil sie gehofft hatte, jemand anderen an ihrer Seite zu sehen. Ich spürte einen stechenden Schmerz, doch ich zeigte es nicht. Ich sah sie nur besorgt und froh an.

Ja, ich war froh. Froh darüber, dass sie endlich aufgewacht war. Und besorgt, weil ich ihre Miene nicht verstand. Bella sagte jedoch nichts zu mir. Vielleicht wusste sie ebenso wenig wie ich, was sie sagen sollte? Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich, den gleichen Blick von ihm. Er sah mich genauso an. Dann fiel sein Blick auf Carlisle. Jetzt sah der Mann nur noch verwirrter aus als ohnehin schon. Erst jetzt wurde es mir tatsächlich bewusst.

Ich war so sehr auf Bella fixiert, dass ich es nicht wahrgenommen hatte. In seinem Kopf herrschte ebenfalls Stille. Ich konnte nichts hören. Absolut nicht. Es gab also noch jemanden, deren Gedanken mir verborgen blieben. Aber natürlich, dachte ich, sie sind Zwillinge. Vielleicht konnte ich deshalb auch seine Gedanken nicht hören? Meine Augen wurden etwas schmal.

Die Vorstellung, dass es noch jemanden gab, der in der Lage war, mich in den Wahnsinn zu treiben, machte mich besorgt und wütend. Wenn es vielleicht irgendeiner wäre, würde mir das bestimmt nicht so viel ausmachen. Schließlich wäre Bella immer die Interessantere für mich. Aber es war nicht irgendeiner. Es war Bellas Bruder. Und kein gewöhnlicher Bruder. Er war – oder ist – ihr Zwillingsbruder. Denn Zwillinge, so hieß es doch, seien ganz besonders und übersinnlich miteinander verbunden. Es machte mich rasend, dass es noch so jemanden wie Bella gab.

Aber ob er auch so anders als normale Menschen war? Wenn er, genau wie sie, anders reagiert, als normalerweise? Wenn auch er keinen Selbsterhaltungstrieb hat? Wenn er auch die Gefahren magisch anzog, wie sie? Ob er auch so gut und rein war wie sie? Ähneln sich die beiden auch innerlich? So viele Fragen, auf die ich gerne die Antwort wüsste.

Und nicht nur ich? Besonders Alice war total aufgeregt, nachdem sie den Schock erst mal überwunden hatte. Erst war sie etwas bekümmert.

°Wenn es schon 2 Bellas gibt, warum können sie nicht beide Frauen sein?°, dachte sie.

Bei diesem Gedanken merkte ich, wie sich ein Lächeln auf mein Gesicht schlich. Natürlich wäre es ihr lieber gewesen, wenn es 2 Frauen wären. Dann hätte sie noch eine beste Freundin mehr gehabt. Aber schließlich verwarf sie diesen Gedanken sehr schnell und freute sich generell über die Tatsache, dass Bella einen Zwilling hat.

°Hey, eine männliche Bella ist doch auch super!°, dachte sie erfreut.  
°Dann haben wir eben jetzt auch noch einen Bruder.°

Einerseits freute mich dieser Gedanke, andererseits hätte ich Alice an die Gurgel springen können. Wer weiß denn überhaupt, ob Bella uns wieder in ihr Leben lässt, ob sie mich noch wollte. Selbst wenn, wusste ihr Bruder denn von unserem Geheimnis? Wenn ja, wollte er überhaupt etwas von unserer Welt wissen? Wollte er ein Teil dieser Welt sein?

Das durfte nicht sein! Schließlich sind wir alle Monster. Für Bella war – und ist – es schon gefährlich, aber jetzt noch ihren Bruder mit hineinziehen. Das wäre unverantwortlich. Emmett hatte nur gedacht:

°Toll, noch eine Bella zum Ärgern. Mit dem wird's bestimmt auch lustig. Dann habe ich jetzt noch einen kleinen Bruder. Cool!°

°Oh, vielleicht bekomme ich noch einen Sohn. Das wäre wunderbar°, dachte Esme.

Wieso gingen alle gleich davon aus, dass sie uns in ihr Leben lassen würden? Doch all diese Überlegungen hatten Zeit. Mein Blick ruhte nur auf Bella und ihm. Ich entwickelte ein Interesse an diesen Mann. Nicht nur, weil ich ebenfalls seine Gedanken nicht hören konnte, sondern auch, weil er ihr Bruder war.

Ich wollte alles von ihr wissen. Dazu gehörte auch, dass ich ihre ganze Familie kennen lernen wollte. Charlie war schon recht interessant, weil er einen Großteil seiner Gedanken für sich behielt. Er konnte nur sehr schwer jemandem seine Gefühle zeigen.  
Auch Renee war eine interessante Frau. Sie war sehr aufmerksam, genau wie ihre Tochter und hat interessante Gedanken. So einfache, unbeschwerte. Durch ihre einfache Sicht der Dinge, erkannte sie die Wahrheit fast zu schnell. Meine Gedanken kreisten kurz zurück zu der Zeit, als Bella im Krankenhaus von Phoenix lag und ich Renee dort zum ersten Mal begegnet bin.

Ja, nun wollte ich ebenso ihren besonderen Bruder kennen lernen, der ihr schon in zweierlei Hinsicht glich. Dann sprach Carlisle zu Bella und holte mich somit aus meiner Versunkenheit.

„Bella, wie geht es dir?", fragte er professionell und besorgt.

Bella sah zu Carlisle auf. Sie sah…verwirrt aus. Warum? Dann sprachen Bella und der Mann aus einem Munde.

„Carlise, seit wann hast du wieder blonde Harre?"

Ich erschrak leicht, als ich seine Stimme zum ersten Mal richtig zusammen mit ihrer hörte. Sie benahmen sich schon wie echte Zwillinge. Aber ich verstand die Frage nicht. Warum fragten sie Carlisle nach seiner Haarfarbe? Seit ich ihn kannte, hatte er immer blonde Haare gehabt. Und warum „wieder blonde Haare"? Carlisle sah genauso verwirrt aus, wie ich.

°Was ist das für eine Frage. Ich habe schon immer blonde Haare gehabt.°

Carlisle war zu perplex, um etwas zu erwähnen. Dann sah Bella wieder zu mir. Wieder diese Verwirrung in den Augen. Ihre nächsten Worte trafen mich wie ein Blitz.

„Und warum siehst du mich so an?"

Was war nur mit ihr los? Sie musste doch wissen, wie sehr ich sie liebte. Für mich war sie alles. Das habe ich ihr immer gezeigt, so oft es ging. Meine Gefühle hatten sich nicht ein bisschen in der Zeit für sie geändert. Warum fragte sie mich so was? Wahrscheinlich, weil sie meine Lügen geglaubt hatte, dass ich sie nicht mehr liebte. Sie verstand anscheinend nicht, wie ich sie wieder so ansehen konnte, als sei sie mein Licht. Sie glaubte bestimmt, dass sie mir nichts mehr bedeutete.

Was für ein absurder Gedanke! Ich habe in den letzten 46 Tagen, die mir wie eine Ewigkeit und meine persönliche Hölle vorkamen, jede Sekunde an sie gedacht. Ich konnte sie nicht einen einzigen Moment ausblenden. Aber was hatte ich auch anderes erwartet?  
Hatte ich etwa gedacht, dass sie mir gleich nach dem Aufwachen um den Hals fallen würde? Natürlich tat sie das nicht.  
Wie auch?  
Ich hatte ihr Vertrauen zerstört. Und dies so leicht. Als die Erinnerung wieder hoch kam, zuckte ich zusammen. Ich versuchte, ihr meinen Schmerz, den ihre Worte bei mir ausgelöst hatten, nicht zu zeigen. Ich erwiderte nur etwas besorgt ihren Blick.

„Moment mal, wie sind wir hier her gekommen?", fragte der Mann.

Er hatte eine angenehme Stimme. Genau wie seine Schwester. Er sah nun Carlisle an. Dann erinnerte ich mich wieder. Er hatte ihn Carlisle genannt. War es möglich, dass er Bescheid wusste?

„Ihr habt keine Erinnerungen mehr?", sagte er und sah die beiden stirnrunzelnd an.

„Nein.", kam von beiden simultan die Antwort.

Ein kleines Lächeln trat auf meine Lippen. Es fühlte sich merkwürdig an. Fremd und doch richtig.

„Ihr seid wie aus dem Nichts ausgetaucht.", begann Carlisle zu erklären. „Ihr kamt plötzlich zusammen durch die Glaswand geflogen und seid in Edward Zimmer gelandet. Aber ihr ward unter Schock, verwundet und nicht bei Bewusstsein."

Bella und ihr Bruder schienen einen Moment über seine Worte nachzudenken und runzelten die Stirn. Auch sah ich wie er sich auf die Unterlippe biss, während sie es ihm nach tat. Es war, als würde ich doppelt sehen.

Dann weiteten sich ihre Augen. Ihre Blicke fielen auf Alice, die bis jetzt ruhig im Raum stand und noch nichts gesagt hatte. Sie sah besorgt, überrascht und verwirrt aus. Dann sahen beide mich an, dann wieder Alice. Ihre Blicke huschten zwischen uns beiden hin und her. Warum taten sie das?

Es frustrierte mich noch mehr, dass ich nicht nur Bellas, sondern auch die Gedanken ihres Bruders nicht hören konnte. Dann sahen sie kurz zu Carlisle, nein, eher zu seinen Haaren. Auch hörte ich die Verwirrung in Carlisles und Alices Kopf.

Dann sahen sich die beiden gegenseitig an. Nein, sie strahlten sich an. Es war so schön, sie wieder lächeln zu sehen. Aber was ist den beiden klar geworden? Dann stand der Mann langsam von seiner Liege auf und riss die Schläuche ab, die ihm mit dem Monitor verbanden. Eigentlich hätte Carlisle dazwischen gehen müssen, aber er dachte wohl, dass die beiden, jetzt wo sie wach waren, über den Berg waren, wie man so sagt. Er machte wirklich einen gesunden Eindruck. Doch jetzt sah ich mir sein Gesicht genauer an.

Er sah genauso aus, wie meine Bella, allerdings auch blasser und schmaler. Auch in seinen Augen spiegelte sich genauso ein tiefer Schmerz, wie bei ihr. Als ich das nochmal in einem anderen Gesicht sah, zog sich mein Innerstes wieder erneut zusammen. Er stürzte auf Bella zu und nahm sie in die Arme. Auch störte es ihm nicht, dass ich immer noch ihre Hand hielt.

Dann, fast reflexartig, riss Bella ihre Hand aus meiner. Diese Reaktion, war die Hölle für mich.

Wollte sie mich nicht zurück haben? Ertrug sie meine Nähe einfach nicht mehr? Es wäre durchaus verständlich für mich. Aber meine Sorgen waren vielleicht ganz unbegründet, zumindest hoffte ich das. Denn sie löste nur ihre Hand aus meiner, um ihren Bruder ebenfalls zu umarmen.

Sein glückliches Gesicht war mir zugewandt, veränderte sich jedoch kein bisschen, als er mich bemerkte. Er erschrak nicht oder wich zurück. Wahrscheinlich war er einfach zu sehr auf seine Schwester fixiert, um mir genug Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Er lachte und sie stimmte mit ein. Dieses Geräusch war wie Musik für mich. Bella lachte viel zu selten.

Dann hörte ich Jasper.

°Erstaunlich. Solche starke Gefühle. Sehr angenehm. Er liebt sie, wie du Bella liebst, Edward. Naja, so gut ein Mensch eben einen anderen lieben kann. Und Bella empfindet genauso wie er. Das ist wahre, starke Geschwisterliebe.°

Es freute mich, dass es einen Menschen in Bellas Leben gab, der alles für sie tun würde, auch wenn es nur ein Mensch war, dessen Gefühle nie an die eines Vampirs heran reichen. Doch diese Gefühle waren echt. Ich spürte es durch Jaspers Gedanken. Außerdem waren sie Geschwister. Sogar Zwillingsgeschwister.

Sie verband etwas miteinander, dass wusste ich. Das konnte man spüren, ohne empathische Fähigkeiten zu besitzen. Alice und Carlisle schmunzelten. Auch ihnen gefiel es, was sie sahen. Dann nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit lösten sie sich voneinander.

„Wir haben es geschafft.", sagte ihr Bruder. „Wir sind wirklich drüben!"


End file.
